Sin daños a terceros
by Jell Brown
Summary: Ella está a punto de casarse y necesita que el tormentoso pasado vivido junto con su mejor amigo la deje en paz para rehacer su vida, sin embargo, él no se lo dejará tan fácil, ¿por qué? La razón era simple. ¿Cómo dejar a aquella persona a quién más amas tan fácil?... Si el destino los quería juntos, entonces, sólo quedaba esperar... *EPILOGO.
1. Capítulo I

_**Me resulta algo incomodo publicar esto aquí, ya que siempre escribí sólo para mí y una gran amiga mía que siempre le han encantado las historias que salen de mi cabecita loca, sin embargo me animé a subir mis historias sólo para saber si en realidad son buenas y mi mejor amiga no me miente xD, es que es demasiado buena como para dañar mi corazón y decirme que soy pésima para esto y que mejor me ponga a estudiar. Bueno, eso es, sin más les dejaré con la lectura. **_

_Disclaimer: __Resulta absolutamente obvio que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si fuera así nunca hubiera existido un vínculo amoroso entre Matt y Sora, ¡jamás! Esto es sin ánimos de lucro y lo hago por mera diversión. _

_Sin daños a terceros._

Se volteó y palmeó la cama, un vació le hizo abrir los ojos con extrañeza. La luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas le causo una molestia en sus azules ojos, los restregó con sus manos y bufó. ¿Dónde diablos estaba ella?

Se levantó luego de estirarse en toda su altura. Bostezó y al fin se calzó sus pantuflas blancas. Caminó perezoso hasta la puerta de su habitación. La abrió, un rico aroma a huevo con tocino impregnó sus orificios nasales. Sonrió, su novia estaba preparando su desayuno preferido.

Bostezó y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraba la chica de veinte años.

— ¡Huevos y tocinos! —dijo el muchacho de cabellos rubios apenas entró por el umbral. La chica de cabellos castaños se volteó a mirarlo y sonrió ante la presencia de su novio.

— Claro, son para mi novio preferido —Respondió Kari.

T.K entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacía la chica con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Kari lo miró con diversión en sus ojos castaños y luego le sacó la lengua.

— ¿Así?, ¿cuántos novios tienes? —Preguntó el chico a lo que Kari se encogió de hombros.

— Unos cuantos, pero… no te importará, ¿verdad?, ¿compartirme con un par? —Preguntó con una mirada cargada de inocencia.

T.K descruzó sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerzas, elevándola en el aire.

Kari rio en sus brazos y T.K le dio un par de vueltas. Luego la depositó en el suelo nuevamente y con delicadeza la hizo voltearse para que ambos se quedaran mirando a los ojos. Kari le sonrió abiertamente y se puso de puntillas antes de alcanzar los labios del rubio.

T.K aceptó gustoso el beso que él mismo intensificó. Abrazó a su novia por la cintura y la atrajo aun más hacía sí. La elevó en sus brazos con cuidado. Kari abrió los ojos y rompió el beso para mirar a su novio, quien la llevaba cargando de vuelta a la pieza.

— ¿Qué haces, T.K? —Preguntó entre divertida y confusa, —el desayuno se enfriará.

T.K se encogió de hombros y volvió a besar a su novia, la espalda de Kari tocó el colchón de la cama de T.K.

— Digamos que hoy prefiero desayunar otra cosa.

Volvió a besar a su chica mientras con agilidad la despojaba de la camisa de dormir que vaya que le gustaba, sin embargo en este instante era todo un estorbo para ambos.

(*)

Caminaba con aparente tranquilidad, sin embargo por dentro moría cada vez más por los nervios producidos por el encuentro que tendrá.

Suspiró con nerviosismo y entró a la cafetería que estaba en una esquina de la calle no sin antes mirar hacía ambos lados antes de entrar.

Apenas se sentó en uno de las sillas del local se sintió mal, con un inmenso remordimiento que la carcomía desde el corazón hasta la espina dorsal. Deseó levantarse de ese asiento y salir corriendo del lugar, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, como si se mandaran solo la dejaron pegada en aquella silla.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho cuando la campanilla de la puerta volvió a abrirse. Una cabellera castaña captó toda su atención. Contuvo el aliento.

Tai encontró a la chica de cabellos anaranjados con su mirada achocolatada. Sonrió y caminó decidido hacía ella.

Sora soltó el aire contenido cuando el chico, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó frente de ella.

— Hola —Saludó Sora.

Tai sonrió, la chica jamás iba a cambiar.

— Iré al grano —Soltó el chico y Sora se tensó en su puesto, Tai sonrió —es estúpido que le des vueltas al asunto si ambos sabemos a que me citaste.

Sora bajó la mirada y asintió, intentando controlar los latidos frenéticos en su pecho le bombardeaban los oídos.

— Tai… —Sora elevó su mirada nuevamente, Tai la miró con profundidad. Tuvo las ganas de lanzarse a llorar en ese mismo lugar. —Lo necesito…

— No —Le cortó Tai en seco, apretó sus puños encima de la mesa.

La mesera los interrumpió en ese preciso momento, preguntándoles que era lo que deseaban servirse, ambos pidieron unos _cappuccino _y la camarera volvió a marcharse.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, hasta que la camarera nuevamente trajo los pedidos del par. Sora le sonrió mientras Tai no despegaba su vista del rostro de la chica.

Sora suspiró.

— Tai, necesito que lo firmes —Soltó la chica de ojos color zafiro.

Tai sintió una punzada de dolor justo en medio de su pecho, sus ojos brillaron y miró fijo a Sora. Pensó en la solución, pensó en que lo que ella quería decir era mentira… Pensó, más no encontró ninguna respuesta.

— No lo haré, Sora —Respondió testarudo, sin quitar su vista de la chica.

La muchacha revolvió su café con parsimonia. Suspiró, sabía que convencer a Tai de que firmara el estúpido papel iba a hacer un verdadero milagro.

— Tai, por favor.

Tai miró dolido a Sora, ¿es que era enserio lo que ella iba a hacer?

— ¿Por qué, Sora? —Preguntó Tai con voz ahogada, le dolía tanto que la chica le pidiera que firmara el jodido papel, porque si era así, y él lo firmaba, entonces… Sería el fin para ambos.

— Porque lo nuestro no funcionó, Tai. Lo intentamos y fallamos, es hora de que cada uno tome su camino y yo ya lo estoy haciendo —Ante la respuesta de la chica, Tai sonrió.

— Creí que me diría que te casabas con Matt porque lo amabas… —Le acusó.

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿acaso le estaba armando una encerrona?

— No importa lo que digas, Tai, me casaré con Matt, quieras o no —Le respondió Sora y se levantó del asiento sin siquiera beber un sorbo de su café.

No podía seguir frente a Tai, no podía seguir mirándolo, sólo quería que firmara el maldito papel y así todo terminaría. O eso ella creía.

— ¿Quieres que te firme el papel? —Preguntó Tai cuando Sora pasó por su lado para irse del lugar. Se volteó y observó la espalda ancha y fornida de Tai.

Sora no respondió, ¿qué diablos iba a querer a cambio de que firmara el papel?

La chica de cabellos anaranjados dio unos pasos y volvió a sentare frente al cappuccino que se enfriaba encima de la mesa.

Tai bebió un poco del café, pero le tomo el gusto tan amargo que no quiso beber otro sorbo durante el largo silencio que se prolongo entre ambos.

— Si quieres que te firme el papel, lo haré… Pero primero respóndeme algo con la verdad —Pidió Tai.

Sora lo miró fijo, sin querer decir nada. Tai interpretó el silencio de la chica por un sí y continuó hablando, mirándola fijamente, como si quisiera descubrir con cada facción de su rostro si ella le diría la verdad o le mentiría.

— ¿Lo amas? —Preguntó con seriedad.

— Sí.

Una daga cruzó el pecho del castaño.

— ¿Tanto como me amaste a mi? —Preguntó.

Sora abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, bajo su vista y suspiró. ¿Responderle con la verdad?... Si lo hacía, entonces, él sencillamente diría que no firmaría el papel, pero… ¿mentirle?, él la conoce mejor que nadie, se percataría al decir las primeras palabras que iba a ser mentira.

— Lo intentamos, Tai, fuimos novios mucho tiemp…

— Nos casamos —Interrumpió, —y aquel papel es lo que te sigue amarrando a mi. Estamos casados aun Sora.

— Lo sé —Admitió en un susurro, —y eso es lo que nos tiene aquí a ambos. Sin embargo no funcionó, Tai. Debemos seguir cada uno por separado, juntos… simplemente no funcionamos juntos como parejas, como matrimonio.

— Esa no fue la pregunta que te hice, Sora. ¿Lo amas tanto como me amaste a mí? —Preguntó sin quitar sus preciosos ojos color chocolate de la chica. Sora bajo la vista.

— Es diferente, Tai. Y-yo… creo que jamás podré amar a alguien tanto como te amé a ti —Respondió con sinceridad. Tai bajó su vista.

— ¿Ya no me amas? —Preguntó, esta vez bajando la mirada, tal como un pequeño niño preguntando a su madre cuanto lo quería.

El rostro de Sora se mantuvo sereno, no queriendo responder aquella pregunta. Si lo hacía, ya Tai nunca le firmaría el divorcio.

— Firma el divorcio, Tai. Lo necesito para seguir adelante —Le dijo la chica sintiendo como su corazón se contraía dolorosamente en su pecho, Tai levantó su vista nuevamente y la miró fijo.

— Lo firmaré —Respondió con convicción marcando sus facciones, Sora parpadeó un par de veces, bebió un poco de su café y luego tragó como si de una piedra se tratase.

Tai comenzó a jugar con sus manos y mirar alternativamente el rostro de Sora y sus manos.

— Pero dime que no me amas primero —Le dijo. —Si es así, juro que desaparezco para siempre de tu vida.

Sora se levantó de la mesa de golpe, ¿por qué diablos Tai le tenía que hacer esto?, ¿Por qué demonios no firmaba el puto papel de una buena vez y la dejaba en paz?

— ¿Por qué, Tai? —Preguntó Sora con los ojos brillosos, intentando por todo los medios de no derramar aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

— Porque te amo, Sora. Y si tu dices que me amas juro que no te suelto nunca más —Respondió.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y luego de ese vino otro y otro, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por frenarlas.

— Por favor, Tai. No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…

Se levantó con decisión de la mesa, dejó un billete en la mesa y paso por el lado del castaño mientras sollozaba.

Salió del café sin poder aguantar aquel dolor en el pecho, sollozó nuevamente y cruzó la calle, unas manos la detuvieron por los hombros y la hicieron voltearse.

— Maldición, Sora —susurró Tai con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

— Dame el divorcio, Tai. Necesito dejar lo que ocurrió en Estados Unidos atrás… —Susurró Sora en medio de un sollozo.

Tai soltó una lágrima y la abrazó contra si, no queriendo soltarla jamás.

— Maldición, Sora… Te amo, no puedo dejarte ir… —Dijo Tai en contra de su oreja.

— También te amo, Tai… Pero, es imposible lo nuestro y lo sabes —Le dijo Sora, —dame el divorcio y acabemos con todo esto, hagámoslo como siempre debía haber sido.

— Esto hubiera funcionado, Sora —Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

Se apartó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos. ¡Claro que hubiera funcionado!, sólo que… lo hicieron en el momento incorrecto, con demasiados errores que son imposibles para olvidar.

Tai cerró sus ojos y atrajo el rostro de Sora al suyo. La besó con angustia, sabiendo que quizá, aquel era el último beso que obtendría de ella.

Sora se abrazó a él, no queriendo dejarlo ir, enredó sus dedos en la cabellera rebelde del castaño y lo atrajo aun más hacía ella. Tai la apretó contra si, con fuerzas mientras el beso se volvía más salvaje. La lengua de Tai recorrió toda la boca de Sora mientras la de Sora luchaba por adentrarse a obtener más de los labios de él. Sin embargo, el momento mágico se rompió, debido a que ambos debían respirar. Tai se separó de la chica, quitó ambas manos del cuerpo de ella y se alejó un paso.

— ¿Quieres que te firme el divorcio? —Preguntó el chico de tez morena. Sora no dijo nada, se quedó muda observando al primer chico que había amado con toda locura, —te lo firmaré cuando me digas con toda tu seguridad que es así como lo quieres. Cuando ya no me quieras a tu lado, cuando sea así, te lo firmaré.

Tai se dio vueltas en sus propios pies y siguió su camino, mientras Sora se quedaba aun estática con el recuerdo del quizá último beso.

**Bueno, el primer capítulo me ha quedado algo largo… O eso creo. Realmente estoy muy nerviosa por esto, no sé si me ha quedado bien o no, pero a mí me convenció, si no fuera así no lo publicaría. **

**Sólo tengo una manera de saberlo y es por aquellos Review que los que leen pueden dejarme, si no les gusta lo borraré y me olvidaré de escribir y me pondré a estudiar. Ok no, no lo haré porque odio estudiar, pero eso no viene al caso… **

**Sí que es eso, en todo caso, el segundo capítulo ya le tengo a la mitad, y como ya vieron también habrá mucho de la pareja Kari/T.K, que me encanta. Hace más de cinco años que no veía Digimon, y el otro día por cosas del destino lo vi y bueno… me emocioné porque junto con Dragon Ball (sí, veía monitos anime de niños, pero es que con dos hermanos varones y cuatro primos varones también ¿cómo querían que viera las princesas Disney? El punto es que, había olvidado por completo el final de Digimon y cuando lo vi, fue horrible… Estuve cinco años de mi vida creyendo que Tai y Sora terminaban juntos y ahora resultaba que… ¡Se casa ella con Matt! Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar y casi me da un colapso nervioso, en realidad no… Pero me dio no sé qué y decidí escribir sobre ellos y aquí lo ven. **

**Sin nada más que agregar me iré recordándoles dejarme un Review con críticas (espero que no sean muchas xD) y felicitación. **

**Adiós. RMTS.**


	2. Capítulo II

_**Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo dos. Hubiera deseado tenerlo antes pero por una estupidez de mi parte, lo que había avanzado se borró, pero bueno, aquí está. Las dejaré con la lectura y más abajito aclararé algunas cosillas :Z **_

_Disclaimer:__ Es absolutamente triste que los personajes no pertenezcan a mi, si fuera así, Tai y Sora serían completamente felices con tres pequeñines pululando por ahí. _

_Capítulo II._

Apretó el jodido aparato entre sus manos, esperando la respuesta.

Su estómago estaba hecho un revoltijo y tenía unas ganas terribles de devolver todo lo ingerido en el día por el escusado. Arrugó su pequeña nariz.

El aparato tiritaba entre sus manos, ¿o era ella la que temblaba como gelatina?

Unos golpes sordos al otro lado de la puerta la hicieron brincar sobre la tapa del W.C.

— ¿Estás listas? —Preguntó la voz de su novio por el otro lado.

Tubo terribles ganas de chillarle y lanzarle el estúpido aparato por la cabeza, ¿es que acaso no podía mantener la maldita boca cerrada y dejarla esperar tranquila?

— No —Respondió con voz ronca, intentando controlar su genio para que no tuvieran problemas.

Ella siempre había sido razonable en todo, al igual que él, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta aquel punto en donde sus vidas habían dado aquel giro tan inesperado?

— ¿Y ahora? — ¿Era enserio?, ¡pero si apenas había preguntado hace dos milisegundos atrás!

— Qué no —Respondió nuevamente a regañadientes, estaba pensando seriamente en lanzarle el jodido aparatito en la cabeza de su rubio novio.

_Que salga una línea… Una línea. _

Suspiró.

Dos líneas, dos rojas y malditas líneas.

Con piernas tiritonas se levantó del escusado y dio pasos vacilantes hacía la puerta del baño. Tomó la perilla entres sus manos, quitó el seguro y abrió lentamente, endemoniadamente lento.

Los ojos azules de T.K la inspeccionaron con escudriño, creyendo que el rostro de Kari diría todo.

La castaña estiró su mano y le entregó el aparato en las manos a su novio.

El hermano menor de Matt frunció el cejo y miró la pequeña pantallita en donde salían las líneas rojas. Lo dio vuelta entre sus manos y volvió a poner su vista en el rostro pálido de Kari Kamiya. Le entregó nuevamente el aparato a su novia y la miró con seriedad.

— No lo entiendo, ¿qué significa esa raya? —Preguntó el muchacho.

Kari frunció sus labios.

— Según este test, estoy embarazada —T.K se mantuvo con su rostro imperturbable. Kari suspiró y prosiguió, —pero estas cosas pueden ser engañosas, si que iré ahora mismo a comprarme otro.

La hermana pequeña de Tai salió de la habitación del ya no tan pequeño T.K para irse a comprar un nuevo test de embarazo. T.K la siguió pisándole los talones.

— ¿Ir a comprarte otro? —Preguntó con incredulidad el muchacho. Kari se volteó sobre sus pies para mirarlo fijamente. —Este es el quinto test que te haces en dos días, todos han salido positivos Kari, ¿a quién quieres engañar?

Kari lo miró ofendida, sin embargo no quiso decir nada más. Se volteó con decisión y caminó hacía la puerta del apartamento que compartía T.K con su hermano Matt.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó T.K con preocupación. Kari suspiró.

— Quiero estar sola —Respondió y salió del lugar.

Es que sencillamente ella no lo podía creer, ¡maldita sea que la única vez que no se cuidaban y quedaba embarazada! Simplemente parecía como si la vida quería joderla.

Y todo era culpa de T.K, si no fuera por él, ella no se encontraría en ese _estado._

_(*)_

Sora caminó por las calles con tranquilidad, no había apuro para llegar a su destino. Había quedado con su novio, _prometido_, para almorzar en su departamento y luego ir al cine.

Una agradable tarde de novios.

Suspiró mientras caminaba –casi por inercia –hacía el edificio donde su prometido vivía con su hermano pequeño.

_Prometido… Prometido, prometido, prometido…_ No sinceramente la palabra no le podía salir con tanta naturalidad como cuando llamaba así a… otra persona. Volvió a soltar un suspiro.

Subió su mirada hacía el cielo gris. Frunció el cejo, pronto se largaría a llover y aquello lo único que lograba en ella era deprimirla más.

Había pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que había visto a Tai en aquel café, exactamente dos semanas desde que le había pedido nuevamente que firmara el papel y así, ella pudiera casarse con Matt. Y de una buena vez, poder comenzar desde cero, olvidando todo aquel espantoso pasado que seguía perturbándola cada noche.

De igual manera debía volver a hablar con Tai, debía conseguir que él le firme el divorcio y poder volver a rehacer su vida junto con Matt… Como siempre debía haber sido.

Por tercera vez suspiro, ¿por qué todo debía ser tan difícil?, bueno, nadie la había mandado escaparse a Estados Unidos a buscar a Tai, aunque claro, según Matt, Sora se marchó a terminar su carrera de diseñadora a Los Ángeles, no a Nueva York, donde en realidad iba…

Al fin llegó a su destino, subió los escalones con rapidez, ya no quería seguir pensando, lo mejor sería llegar y reír y comer junto con Matt, aquello la iba a distraer.

Golpeó un par de veces la puerta y esperó.

T.K fue quien abrió la puerta, sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que la chica de cabellos anaranjados pudiera pasar.

Cerró la puerta en cuanto la chica estuvo en medio del salón.

Sora se volteó y miró a T.K con una sonrisa, sonrisa que borró de inmediato al ver el rostro compungido del chico.

— ¿Para algo, T.K? —Preguntó Sora mirándolo con preocupación.

T.K la miró fijo y negó con su cabeza, rápidamente se esforzó por sonreírle a la muchacha de ojos color zafiros. Lo consiguió luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

Sora lo miró con desconfianza, sabiendo que el pequeño –ya no tan pequeño –T.K le estaba ocultando algo. Estuvo a punto de insistir cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver dos cabelleras entrar por el umbral.

El corazón de Sora dio un doloroso vuelco en su pecho cuando notó de quién pertenecía esa cabellera castaña.

— ¡Sora! —La voz de Matt le hizo darse cuenta de que él también había llegado al apartamento. Sora se volteó hacía él intentando sonreír, pero en vez de eso, sólo consiguió una extraña mueca que borró de inmediato. —Dios, olvidé completamente lo que íbamos a hacer está tarde.

Se llevó una mano a su frente, sonriente, ante eso Sora sólo negó con la cabeza, aun muda, al igual que Tai, quien se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. Estático.

— Es que verás —Soltó nuevamente Matt, acercándose a la chica con lentitud, como si temiera que ella se lanzase encima de él y lo golpeará por olvidar su "tarde de novios".

Sora le puso mayor atención a su novio al volver a oírlo hablar. Matt le sonrió enormemente y apuntó a Tai.

— Me encontré con Tai cuando iba camino al mercado a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo, ¿no es grandioso? —Soltó el rubio chico mirando a su novia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una pesada piedra se instaló en el pecho de Sora.

— Sí, grandioso —Soltó Sora en un susurró apenas audible.

Matt ignoró el susurró de su novia y continuó contándole.

— Le pregunté por qué no se había puesto en contacto con nosotros, ¿sabías que está haciendo la practica para titularse como diplomático? Extraño ¿eh? —Siguió Matt con aquel aire emocionado, tan extraño en él.

Sora se sintió completamente mal, el rubio se veía completamente feliz de volver a ver a Tai luego de tanto tiempo. Claro que Matt sabía que Tai había vuelto hace un par de años, uno meses después de la llegada de ella misma. Sin embargo, Tai jamás contestó las llamadas de parte del rubio y cada que este iba a visitarlo a su casa, sorprendentemente, el moreno no se encontraba.

— Le dije que podíamos almorzar aquí en mi casa para ponernos al día con nuestras cosas —Prosiguió el chico esta vez un tanto más calmado, —no te molesta, ¿verdad? —Preguntó.

Sora movió un tanto su cabeza, sin embargo fue Tai quien interrumpió la respuesta de la chica.

— Oh, no quiero causarles problemas Matt, lo mejor es que me vaya yo de aquí. Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo luego y…

— No, Tai, no te preocupes, ¿verdad que no te molesta Sora?, —Preguntó el rubio que antes había estado mirando a Tai y se había vuelto nuevamente hacía la chica —de cualquier manera, también eres el mejor amigo de ella y no se han visto durante tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué no le saludas, Sora?

Sora cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto lo que decía Matt, bueno… No era cierto realmente, pero era la verdad para él. Decidió romper con su silencio e intentar hacer como si nada hubiese pasado en realidad.

— He, sí es cierto… —Simuló una muy buena sonrisa y dio un paso hacía el moreno.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba Matt y T.K mirándolos fijamente aun, como si ambos esperaran que ella se largase a llorar por volver a ver a su mejor amigo, sin embargo si ella se largaba a llorar iba a ser por otra cosa muy distinta…

— Tanto tiempo, Tai —Masculló con la mandíbula tensa. Tai asintió sin borrar aquella seriedad marcada en su rostro.

Entonces ella estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó, con suavidad pero distante, sabiendo que estaban ambos hermanos mirándolos. El abrazo fue corto y muy distante, tanto que hasta ambos rubios lo habían notado.

Matt frunció el cejo y T.K elevó una ceja al ver cuando ambos se separaron y sin mirarse a los ojos cada uno volvió a su puesto anterior.

— Eh, bueno… Yo estoy saliendo —Habló T.K por primera vez, él no necesitaba mostrare emocionado al ver a Tai, lo veía cada vez que iba a cenar junto con su novia a su casa. Se estremeció, recordando que en esa misma sala se encontraba el hermano mayor de su novia, a la chica que había tocado y embarazado.

— ¿Dónde vas, T.K? —Preguntó Matt interesado.

T.K le dedicó una fugaz mirada.

— Iré donde… Davis —respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, carraspeó y luego miró a los tres "adultos" que se encontraban en el salón. —Los veo después.

Sin añadir nada más salió del apartamento con rapidez, como si se sintiera de sobras en aquel lugar. Sora suspiró y estuvo a punta de tomar el mismo camino que T.K cuando la voz de su novio le llamó.

— Traje el almuerzo listo para los tres —Anunció Matt alzando la bolsa en el cual debía traer el almuerzo.

Sora asintió, de cualquier modo, se lo debía…

Tai se mantuvo bastante distante en toda la conversación, de vez en cuando sonreía vagamente a Matt y se limitaba a responder con monosílabos. Sin embargo, Matt, siquiera se daba por enterado.

En cambio Sora parecía estar de lo más divertida, reía junto con Matt por aquellos lejanos recuerdos en donde se veían los tres involucrados, también intentaba incluir en todas las conversaciones a Tai, sin embargo, no le funcionó.

Matt se sentía realmente conmovido por haberse encontrado nuevamente con Tai, él era su mejor amigo, sin embargo, algo en él había cambiado, ya no era el Tai impulsivo y gracioso que alguna vez conoció, de seguro algo en Estados Unidos lo había cambiado y él como buen mejor amigo lo iba a descubrir.

— Es obvio que ya sabes que con Sora somos novios, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con cautela Matt, él había esperado que su novia le diera la noticia, pero como ella no sacaba el tema a colación, entonces, lo sacaría él.

Tai se limitó a asentir, ahora venía la parte dolorosa y él ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para oírlo.

— Bueno… Hace un par de meses que me decidí y bueno… ¡vamos a casarnos!, ¿qué tal? —soltó Matt enarcando una ceja con aires autosuficientes. Tai sonrió ante el dolor de su pecho.

— Felicidades.

Luego de aquella escueta felicitación vino nuevamente un silencio incomodo. Tai luchaba por todos los medios que aquel estúpido nudo que se le había formado en la garganta se largara, quería quitarlo de una patada.

— Y cuéntanos Tai, ¿qué tal fue Estados Unidos?, estuviste en Nueva York, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Matt mientras se llevaba un poco de comida a su boca. Rompiendo el silencio.

— Eh, sí, estuve en Nueva York es una ciudad bastante grande en donde si no te sabes defender te pueden hasta quitar de todo, hay que ser muy duro para lograr sobrevivir ahí —Soltó el moreno, Sora supo que él había dado una amplia respuesta a la pregunta de Matt.

— Sora también fue para allá, aunque ella estuvo en Los Ángeles terminando sus estudios, se fue uno meses después de que te hayas marchado tú —Le soltó Matt nuevamente mientras miraba a su prometida, —¿verdad que sí?

— Ajá —Respondió esta quedamente y se llevó su vaso con zumo a la boca para no agregar nada más. El tema se estaba volviendo realmente incomodo.

— Y dime, Tai, ¿hay chicas lindas allá en Nueva York? —Preguntó Matt nuevamente con una mirada cargada de picardía. Sora se tensó en su asiento.

Tai sonrió.

— Oh, sí, hay chicas muy guapas —Respondió.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

— ¿Y qué?

Matt soltó un bufido cargado de indignación, ¿es que acaso Tai seguiría igual de _torpe _cuando se trataba de _esos_ temas?

— ¿Tuviste alguna relación con alguna chica guapa?, no te creeré si me dices que has estado completamente solo los casi cuatro años que estuviste allá —Le soltó Matt con diversión.

Tai sonrió lascivamente y pegó sus orbes chocolates en los azules de su amigo. Asintió. Sora puso mayor atención a lo que el moreno diría ahora.

— Tuve una larga relación con una chica —Respondió el moreno. Sora pegó sus ojos en Tai y este la miró. La chica entrecerró los ojos y Tai amplió aun más su sonrisa.

— ¿A sí?, ¿y por qué la terminaron entonces? —Preguntó Matt llamando nuevamente a Tai, rompiendo aquel juego de miradas que habían comenzado ambos jóvenes.

— Ni yo mismo lo sé —Respondió el moreno en un susurro.

Matt chasqueó la lengua.

— Yo creo que deberías buscarla nuevamente —Respondió Matt con total convicción, Tai enarcó una ceja, —por el amor de Dios, Tai, se nota que la tipa aun está rondando en esa cabeza tuya.

Tai abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle a su amigo, sin embargo el sonido de un teléfono le hizo detenerse. Matt se levantó rápidamente de la silla y corrió hacía el teléfono que estaba en la sala. Contestó.

Sora miró en dirección donde estaba su novio y luego se inclinó hacía Tai.

— ¡Estás loco! —Susurró con una mirada aterradora.

Tai enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué?, él preguntó —Se excusó con diversión el moreno. Sora frunció el labio y luego volvió a encararse.

El silencio reinó unos minutos en el lugar, donde sólo se escuchaba las respuestas cortas de Matt y el chocar de la lluvia contra el asfalto.

— No sé por qué viniste, Tai —volvió a alegarle la chica. Tai frunció el cejo.

— Él insistió, yo ni sabía que ibas a estar tú aquí —Se defendió.

Sora guardó silencio cuando se oyó como Matt colgaba el teléfono y caminaba nuevamente hacía la cocina, donde ellos comían.

Entró con un rostro preocupado mientras se calzaba un abrigo por el frío. Miró a ambos chicos con culpabilidad.

— Lo siento, pero debo partir ahora mismo, papá me ha llamado y me necesita urgente en su trabajo —Dio por respuesta.

Se volteó y tomó las llaves de su auto móvil que reposaban en un cesto. Luego se acercó a Sora y besó fugazmente sus labios. Tai corrió su vista y prestó atención extrema en la lacena.

— Tai, amigo, por favor, ¿llevarías a Sora a su casa?, dudo que llegue temprano y no quiero que se vaya a pie o auto bus con la lluvia que esta cayendo —Le pidió el rubio. Sora abrió los labios para poner una queja, sin embargo, Tai fue más rápido en responder.

— No te preocupes, yo la llevaré —afirmó el moreno.

Sora se quedó estática sin siquiera notar como Matt desaparecía de la cocina y se encaminaba hacía la salida de su hogar. Se oyó el abrir y cerrar de una puerta y luego el silencio los inundó nuevamente.

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad, era lo único que se podía oír, era lo único que rompía aquel silencio tan incomodo que se había formado con la partida del rubio Ishida. Sora tenía la mirada fija en un punto inexistente del horizonte. Todo su cuerpo se había congelado manteniendo así una postura completamente tensa.

Tai la miraba fijamente, ¿es qué era posible realmente llegar a ese grado de incomodidad? ¡Matt estaba loco!

Tai se levantó del asiento corriendo la silla con suavidad, le dio la espalda a la chica de cabellos anaranjados y caminó derecho hacía la ventana, en donde se dejaba ver las calles de la ciudad completamente empapados por la lluvia que no daba tregua.

Con sus manos tocó el frío ventanal, recordando aquellos felices momentos.

Cuando ambos vivían en Estados Unidos y había días así, ambos se quedaban en pijamas, almorzaban en su cama matrimonial y veían películas toda la tarde, luego ambos se dormían. Esos días para Tai eran perfectos…

Suspiró y se volteó a ver a la chica que aun no despegaba su mirada del punto inexistente en el horizonte. Dio un pasó hacía ella con ambas manos metidos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, carraspeó.

— Vamos, te llevo a casa… —Rompió con el silencio el moreno.

Sora por fin despertó de su ensueño y volteó a ver al chico que estaba a unos pasos de ella. Asintió y se levantó de la mesa.

— Ordenaré esto primero y luego nos vamos, ¿sí? —Le dijo la chica y Tai asintió.

Sora comenzó a recoger las cosas de la mesa y llevarlas hasta el lavabo, caminando rectamente, casi eran movimientos mecánicos.

Tai siguió con la mirada todas las acciones que realizaba Sora. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ¿cuántas veces ella no había hecho lo mismo en su casa allá en Nueva York?, tantas veces, sin embargo, aun no le aburría verle hacer aquellas tareas domesticas tan simples.

Pasaron unos minutos que se le hicieron tan cortos, que no pudo disfrutarlo como a él le hubiera gustado. No, ella ya no era _su_ chica. Ahora ella luchaba por obtener una firma de su parte, una jodida firma para terminar con aquel matrimonio frustrado.

Sora se volteó y mientras secaba sus manos húmedas con un paño de cocina, miró fijo a Tai, con seriedad.

— ¿Nos vamos ahora? —Preguntó el muchacho, Sora asintió.

Tai dejó que Sora saliera primero que él, cerró la puerta del apartamento de su _mejor amigo_ y luego siguió a la chica escaleras abajo.

Salieron por el portón del edificio y Tai apretó el botón automático del auto para abrir sus puertas. La lluvia empapó sus cabellos castaños y alborotados, mientras veía como el cabello de Sora se mojaba, haciendo que este se viera más largo de lo normal.

Sora abrió rápidamente la puerta del copiloto y se metió, Tai intentó por todos los medios a no soltar una risita al ver la cara de frío que tenía la chica en ese momento. Rodeó su vehículo y se metió por el asiento del piloto.

Encendió el auto y partió en dirección hacía el nuevo hogar de ella.

Sabía donde quedaba, no era sorpresa ni para ella ni para nadie que él se la pasara esperándola en la vereda de frente para ver si ella le abría las puertas, pero eso no pasaba. Suspiró. Nunca se imaginó aquel daño tan grande que causaría en ella aquel terrible accidente, pero él lo sabía… era su culpa. Por culpa de él mismo había perdido a quien más amaba por no saber hacer las cosas bien, por apresurado, por creer que ella siempre lo iba a esperar, que tonto había sido.

Sora a su lado se mantenía quieta, mirando el camino sin despegar su vista, sin siquiera pestañar, hundida en sus pensamientos. Intentaba por todos los medios controlar los acelerados latidos que daba su corazón contra su pecho. Ahogo un suspiro, el aroma de Tai estaba impregnado en cada esquina del auto móvil y eso no le ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol.

Al fin llegaron a la casa de Sora, donde todo se veía completamente oscuro, lleno de soledad. Sora soltó el aire que contenía por fin, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que lo había estado aguantando.

— Bueno, me voy… Gracias —Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta del automóvil. Se bajó y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Rodeó el auto y al trote fue hacía su casa, no llevaba siquiera un gorro para socorrerse de la lluvia que caía casi con furia desde el cielo.

— ¡Sora! —El gritó proveniente de Tai la hizo detenerse y voltearse.

El moreno estaba frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola con profundidad. Mirándola sólo como él podía hacerlo. A Sora casi se le doblan las piernas al ver aquella mirada de parte del chico.

Guardó silenció, esperando que él continuase.

— Perdóname —Dijo con voz baja pero audible. Sora abrió los ojos enormemente, ¿y por qué lo hacía?

— Te perdoné hace tiempo, Tai —Respondió la chica sonriéndole cálidamente. Tai suspiró.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres? —Preguntó el chico con mirada seria.

Sora lo miró fijo, sabía a que se referían las palabras del chico.

A la chica ya ni le importaba estar completamente empapada por la lluvia que caía por su cabeza. Siguió observando al moreno que estaba frente de ella, con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y con mirada serena, su cabello alborotado completamente mojado, jamás lo había visto tan… perfecto.

— Sí, Tai… Estoy segura —Respondió con voz ahogada, intentando controlar el impulso de lanzarse en los brazos del chico y besarlo.

— Entonces lo haré —Respondió. Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida, —no puedo ser un cabrón y no hacerlo, no contigo… Te firmaré el divorcio y te podrás librar de mí para siempre, ¿está bien?

La chica quiso gritarle, llorarle, patalearle, ¿por qué le decía que sí? Bufó, ¿qué tan contradictoria podía a llegar a ser a veces?, ¿no era eso lo que quería realmente? Si era así, entonces, ¿por qué diablos le dolía tanto el pecho?

Asintió, no sentía las fuerzas necesarias para hablar y que su voz no le saliera rota.

— Vendré mañana en la noche a tu casa —Anunció, —firmó el dichoso papelito y asunto aniquilado.

Volvió a asentir.

— Adiós Sora.

Tai se volteó y se dispuso a ir a su auto, Sora abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, quería gritarle algo, pedirle que no se fuera aún, por último decirle adiós. Pero no pudo.

El moreno abrió la puerta de su auto.

— Tai… —Gritó débilmente, su voz fue opacada por el chocar de las gotas de lluvia en el cemento frío.

Abrió la puerta y se volteó a mirar a la chica. Sonrió con tristeza y volvió para meterse a su auto. Puso en marcha el vehículo y se fue, dejando atrás a aquella chica que había amado con tanta locura.

Una lágrima caprichosa salió de su ojo derecho, lo limpió con rapidez, no tenía que llorar, debería estar feliz. Al menos, sabía que dejaría a su Sora en buenas manos, conocía a Matt y él la sabría cuidar. Él sabría hacerla feliz, Matt no era un imbécil. No, Matt no era un imbécil como él.

_**Tarán!, qué les pareció? :Z **_

_**Bueno, sinceramente al principio estaba haciendo esto de mala gana, es que uf!, que rabia! Ya lo tenía todo bien narrado y cuando pienso abrirlo para seguir!, la weá se había borrado de no sé dónde, supongo que error mío, tal vez no lo guardé o tal vez… Exista un complot contra mí. Quién sabe?**_

_**Iré al grano, que osino después se me olvida :P **_

_**Sé que este capítulo es más como un "relleno" y que no pasó nada interesante con la pareja principal, claro, excepto el hecho de que Tai aceptó firmarle el divorcio a Sora. Chan-Chan!**_

_**Además también se sabe, (aunque no sé si lo dejé claro) el como ambos llegaron a . Bueno, Sora lo siguió, la pregunta es por qué :Z Sí, aun no se sabrá mucho del pasado, sólo que fueron requetecontra felices! **_

_**Sé también que es un fic algo… triste, es decir, lo dije!, soy una mujer muy dramática y me encantan los conflictos y problemas en las historias que cuento, sin embargo siempre, pero siempre pienso en un final feliz, donde todos salen ganando (Y) **_

_**Aam… También en el próximo capítulo (que ya lo tengo todo astutamente planeado en mi mente) habrá más de la pareja T.K y Kari que… woah que sí tienen problemas, problemas de adolescentes que son muy cotidianos en el mundo actual, ahí veremos como lo superaran!**_

_**Por último quiero agradecer a todas esas bellísimas personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, en serio, cada uno de ellos me hizo decidirme en el subir el capítulo segundo a esta hora; Sí, son las 23:30 de la noche y yo aquí, debería de dormir ya que mañana es un día laboral para mi y entro extremadamente temprano :Z Pero lo hago por ustedes xD**_

_**A mi mejor amiga de las mejores! ElliNovFoster!, Como te amo amiga! Gracias por tu comentario y por amar todo lo que escribo. Sabes que amo todo lo que tú escribes si que espero impaciente cualquier historia que se te ocurra escribir (aunque sea un Harry/Hermione, y odie esa pareja ¬¬, pero por ti lo leeré igual :Z) **_

_**Leeeen:**__** Me encanta que te encante!, sé que con los dos fic que he subido se puede apreciar como si me gustase la infidelidad, pero NO! xD Voy encontra de aquello pero, tal como tu lo dijiste, si es entre Tai y Sora… Se me es inevitable :Z De verdad agradezco mucho tus comentarios, gracias a esos me dan las ganas de seguir con esto. Espero no defraudarte con este capítulo, pero como ya lo he dicho antes, es más relleno. El próximo prometo que habrá Sora/Tai hasta vomitar :Z El cual empezaré ahora mismo porque me siento inspirada!, Muchas Gracias por gastar tu tiempo leyendo mis ideas locas que se me cruzan por la cabeza! PD: Me alegró que la primera persona que me lea sea Chilena, así me relajo más a la hora de escribir y al menos saber que una persona entenderá mi modismo :Z xDD**_

_**Zulema:**__** Tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber sobre el pasado de la pareja principal :Z Es que me gusta mantener la tensión xD, de cualquier forma, todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Gracias por comentar y darte el tiempo de leer!, espero que no te desilusione este capítulo y que lo sigas! :D**_

_**Valechan92:**__** Muchas Gracias!, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero saber qué piensas sobre el, es que no sé, aun no termina de convencerme, pero era necesario y tampoco quería alargarlo mucho. Espero que nos volvamos a leer. Muchas gracias por tus palabras! ;D**_

_**IVYMON:**__** Que bueno que te gusten el Takari y el Taiora, (son mis parejas preferidas) es por eso que no podía dejar afuera la pareja de T.K y Kari. Creo que nadie se esparaba (o almenos espero) semejante problema entre los personajes más pequeñines de la primera temporada, Dios que tienes veinte años! Y aun siquiera terminan sus carreras. Cómo crees que se lo tome el pobre Tai?... Al menos, estará Sora para consolarlo… O.o o no? Xd Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar!, espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas leyendo!**_

_**Aria**__**: Oh pequeña!, me gusta que te haya gustado!, espero que te siga gustando y que no me dejes de leer :Z (eso sería triste ._.) Como sea, aquí está el nuevo capítulo :Z Muchas gracias por leerme. **_

_**Espero más comentarios para saber como voy :Z Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios que me han dejado! Saludos. **_

_**Sophie :A**_


	3. Capítulo III

_**¡Tarán!, se imaginaban verme por aquí tan pronto? Tres actualizaciones en una semana, así de chora :Z Bueno, no diré nada más por ahora para que puedan leer el capítulo. Abajo responderé a sus comentarios y aclararé como siempre alguna que otra cosilla :D Los dejo con el tercer capítulo. **_

_Disclaimer: Si fuera dueña de Digimon sería un sueño, pero como la realidad es muy distinta a los sueños resulta extremadamente obvio que ni sus personajes ni su trama me pertenecen, sólo la historia que salió de mi retorcida cabecita castaña :D _

_Capítulo III._

Un ruido lejano la despertó de un salto. Se sentó en su cama y se paso ambas manos por su rostro, agotada. Sus ojos le escocían y tenía la leve sensación como si hubiera dormido tan solo un par de horas. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama mientras palmeaba en su escritorio donde se encontraba el infernal aparato que la había despertado.

Se llevó su celular a la altura de su rostro. Un mensaje… Lo abrió.

"_Lamento haberte dejado ayer sola y no poder haber pasado la tarde que habíamos planeados. Prometo que te lo compensaré otro día. Te llamaré luego._

_Te quiero, Matt"_

Corto y preciso. Como siempre…

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se llevó su teléfono al pecho. Recordó el por qué le dolían tanto los ojos y un último sollozo escapó de sus labios. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerzas, creyendo así, que con aquel gesto el dolor que la carcomía por dentro iba a cesar. ¡Cuan equivocada estaba!

Uno a uno los recuerdos que la amarraban al castaño iban pasando por su mente, como una mala película casera. Dio media vuelta en la cama y se acurrucó, quedando echa un ovillo, tapada hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

Tai sonriéndole, Tai tomando su mano, Tai acercándose a ella con decisión, Tai abrazándola, Tai consolándola, Tai besándola, Tai acariciándola. _Tai._ Aquel chico que la volvía loca de un segundo a otro, el que causaba que sus emociones se volvieran una montaña rusa, el que la volvía tan inestable. Con el único que tenía tal libertad de ser ella en realidad. El único ser humano que la conocía mejor que nadie.

¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que pasar así?, si hubiera sido por ella… Estarían tan felices aun en Nueva York, los tres… Formando una familia.

Una cálida lágrima cayó nuevamente por su ojo, humedeciendo su mejilla y de paso mojando su almohada. Ya no quería llorar, ya no más, no más por Tai. Él no merecía ninguna lágrima, nunca más.

(*)

Se pasó una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo con frustración.

Miraba hacía arriba y luego de soltar un bufido se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero daba dos pasos alejándose y luego volvía sobre sus talones y se acercaba nuevamente, retrocediendo aquellos pasos que había dado para irse.

¿Cómo podía comportarse con tanta cobardía? Él nunca lo había sido, sin embargo, esto superaba sus límites. ¡Dios que iba a ser padre y tenía veinte años recién cumplidos! Le quedaba tanto por seguir, le quedaban tantas caídas aún, ¿cómo las iba afrontar si iba a ser padre?, ¡todo se iba a complicar mil veces más!

Soltó un suspiro, frustrado, sin saber que hacer.

Volvió a revolver su rubia cabellera y frunció los labios. Tenía que tocar el estúpido timbre y entrar a la estúpida casa, encarar a su novia y decirle que él también era parte de esto, que ella _no podía_ dejarlo fuera de este… problema.

Estiró su mano y acercó el dedo índice hasta el botoncito azul. Su mano temblaba como si hubieran nueve grado bajo cero, sin embargo había un lindo sol y el viento no soplaba tan helado para que él tiritara de esa manera. Alejó su dedo.

¿Si mejor venía cuando realmente estuviera más calmado?

¡Pero Kari no había contestado sus llamada en todo el día de ayer!, ¡ni siquiera sabía si la castaña estaba bien!, hasta quizá la habían raptado y él no se había dado siquiera por enterado.

Negó con su cabeza, ¡que ideas más estúpidas se le pasaban por la mente!

Nuevamente se infundió valor y estiró su mano para apretar el jodido timbre. Tragó saliva intentando con aquel pobre gesto disipar sus miedos.

No, no podía.

Alejó nuevamente su mano. Otro dedo detrás de él apareció y tocó el timbre, el mismo timbre que él se debatía tanto en tocar. ¡Aquel dedo había demostrado cuan fácil era tocar un maldito puto timbre!

Se volteó sorprendido al ver quién había tocado el timbre.

Unos ojos café como el chocolate lo miraban con diversión marcando sus facciones finas.

— ¿Problemas de pareja? —Preguntó elevando una ceja Tai Kamiya.

T.K tragó en seco y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. ¡Era el hermano mayor _sobreprotector_ de su novia!… ¡La chica a la cual embarazó!

Abrió y cerró su boca reiteradas veces, la voz simplemente no quería salir de su garganta. ¡Debía hablar!, ¡Tai podía sospecharlo! Y si lo hacía… Lo mataría, de seguro lo mataría y luego… Escupiría sobre su tumba.

— ¿P-por qué dices eso? — Preguntó con una risita nerviosa acompañando sus palabras.

Tai frunció el cejo.

— Tranquilo, T.K, no planeo entrometerme en cosas de parejas —Musitó el muchacho. El sonido de la puerta abrirse le hizo dar un paso para adentrarse en el edificio.

T.K lo miró fijo, ¿estaba seguro?, pues si es así… Tal vez Tai no escupiría sobre su tumba, por que si no era él quien lo mataba era Matt, si no era Matt era el padre y la madre de Kari, si no eran sus padres, sería su propio papá y si no era él, de seguro sería Kari. De cualquier forma debía empezar ya a preparar su testamento.

Suspiró.

Tai se volteó apenas tocó los fierros de la reja para entrar al edificio.

— ¿Vas a entrar o seguirás ahí de pie con cara de espanto? —Preguntó Tai un tanto fastidiado por la extraña actitud de T.K.

El rubio miró con sus orbes azules al moreno, lo inspeccionó. Decidió hacer algo para no quedar como un imbécil.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Se atrevió a preguntar T.K.

Tai se encogió de hombros.

— Los domingos son familiares— Respondió, — el almuerzo semanal, ¿lo olvidas? ¡Si quiera yo lo olvido y lo haces tú! Vaya novio que se consiguió mi pequeña hermana.

¡¿Pequeña hermana?

Era obvio que Tai estaba ciego, ¡no!, más que ciego.

— Mejor me iré a casa— Respondió, sus tripas se estrujaban producto al nerviosismo.

Tai rodó los ojos y se volteó para entrar. T.K arrugó el cejo, ¡que no podía estar huyendo toda la vida!, es decir, él no era esa _clase _de chicos canallas que abandonaban a sus novias por miedo al cargo que pesaba sobre sus hombros al saber que ellas se encontraban encintadas.

— N-no, no… Entro contigo —Dio un paso al fin hacía al frente, luego otro y otro, al fin, se encontró dentro del edificio. ¡Vaya que había avanzado!

Tai lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas, luego suspiró y siguió su camino. Que comportamiento más raro estaba teniendo T.K. Como si nunca hubiera estado solo con él. Estaba peor que mujer en "esos" días.

Ambos hombres subieron las escalas con tranquilidad, caminaron por los pasillos y se metieron al departamento que tenía la puerta abierta.

— ¡Hijo mío al fin llegas! —Saludó Susumo saliendo de la cocina con un paño húmedo en sus manos.

Yuuko, su padre, quien miraba la televisión con interés, despegó sus oscuros ojos del artefacto y los pegó en su hijo.

Sonrió, sin embargo la sonrisa poco le duró al ver al chico de cabellos rubios tras de él.

— ¡Tú!, ¡engendro del demonio! —Gruñó el señor Kamiya con voz gutural al momento que se levantaba del sofá.

T.K abrió los ojos sorprendidos y dio un paso hacía atrás, aterrado. ¡Kari ya les había dicho a sus padres lo del embarazo!, ¡de seguro dijo que él no quería hacerse responsable!

— Y-yo, señor Kamiya... Nunca quise, es decir… s-sí quise, p-pero y-yo amo a su hi-hija, n-nunca… Es decir, l-la…

— ¡Oh ya cállate y dime qué le hiciste! —Gruñó nuevamente el padre de Tai y Kari con el rostro sonrojado por la furia. Tai se volvió a mirar extrañado a T.K quien tiritaba como gelatina.

Susumo chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a su esposo con pasos lentos. Con una tranquilidad casi tenebrosa estiró su brazo y golpeó la nuca de su marido, llena de fastidio.

— ¡Deja de asustar al chico, Yuuko! —Masculló la mujer, —Kari ya dijo que se fue por cansancio, no porque T.K le haya hecho algo, ¿verdad querido?

T.K quedó nuevamente de una pieza, ¿se había… se había ido?

Pasó sus ojos azules aleatoriamente de la madre de Kari al padre de ella, quien se sobaba la nuca con expresión frustrada.

— ¿Kari se fue? —Preguntó Tai mirando a sus padres con extrañeza. ¿Cómo era que él no se había enterado?

Yuuko asintió cabizbajo mientras Susumo rodaba los ojos.

— Bueno, irse, irse como tú Tai, no… —Dijo la mujer, —se fue a casa de la abuela por unos días, diciendo que se sentía muy cansada y que quería tranquilidad.

Tai asintió restándole importancia. Mientras T.K aun seguía estático sin poder decir nada. ¡Se había ido!, ¡se había ido y lo había alejado de su hijo!... Bueno, quizás exageraba, pero… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su linda y adorable novia?

— ¿Ves lo que le hiciste, Yuuko? — Se quejó su esposa acercándose al rubio de ojos azules quien aun no salía de su estupor. —Haz dejado al pobre T.K muerto del miedo y de preocupación.

T.K pestañeó un par de veces y se centro en la madre de su novia quien estaba frente a él inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Tragó pesadamente y luego reunió todo el valor que le quedaba para volver hablar sin que la voz le saliera ahogada.

— ¿D-dónde dijo que se fue? —Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar el muchacho. Susumo pestañeó extrañada, haciendo que los contornos de sus ojos mostrarán más arruguitas de las que tenía.

Tai lo miró con curiosidad, luego posó sus ojos en los rostros extrañados de sus padres.

— A casa de su abuelita, que vive en Shibaura —Le contesto la madre de la castaña.

T.K asintió aun procesando aquella información en su cabeza. Luego salió de su estupor y se miró fijo a los padres de su novia. Ya había procesado la información y ahora sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer.

— Muchas gracias señor y señora Kamiya —hizo una pequeña reverencia y se volteó hacía Tai, —nos vemos luego. Adiós.

Sin añadir nada más salió por la misma puerta donde minutos antes había entrado.

Sentía como la rabia, indignación y otras emociones agolpeaban su cuerpo, ¿por qué Kari actuaba así?, ¿acaso él le había dado motivos? Lo dudaba… Él sólo intentaba apoyarla, como siempre.

Bajó las escaleras al trote y salió del edificio de su novia para ir directamente a su pequeño automóvil. Debía hacer un largo viaje y si no quería llegar tarde debía partir ahora mismo. Abrió la puerta del auto y se subió, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor y partió, directo a Shibaura.

(*)

Había tomado un desayuno contundente, se había dado una larga ducha con agua caliente, se había cepillado el cabello y vestido con total tranquilidad. Aun así seguía igual de tensa.

Amarró su cabellera pelirroja en una coleta y se dispuso a hacer un aseo profundo en su apartamento.

Encendió su notebook y lo conectó a los parlantes. Puso música que tenía guardada en su computadora.

Escuchó desde _Eminem _hasta _Gun's and Roses._ Dejó de barrer cuando una canción muy conocida para ella comenzó a sonar.

_November rain._

Las lágrimas que se hicieron presentes en sus ojos no se hicieron esperar para ser derramadas, era una canción que sin duda le traían tantos recuerdos. Aquella había sido la canción que habían puesto para su matrimonio con Tai…

Sonrió con melancolía mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano una de las lágrimas que había derramado. Se maldijo internamente, ¡había prometido no llorar más por él!, sin embargo, ahí la veían, nuevamente derramando aguas por el moreno.

Dejó la escoba de lado y se acercó a la computadora, presionó el botón de _stop_ en el reproductor, logrando que el departamento quedara sumido en un silencio aterrador.

Sora se removió en el asiento y comenzó a buscar alguna canción que la alegrara, pero fue inútil, cada una de las canciones le traían el recuerdo de Tai en su mente. De pronto cayó en cuenta, ¡Tai vendría aquella noche para firmar el divorcio!...

Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho, ella frunció los labios, aquello había sido jodidamente doloroso. Tragó saliva y luego volvió a respirar. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Ojalá olvidar como se hacía, tal vez así, al menos, el dolor terrible que carcomía su pecho se iría. Soltó un suspiro que más como suspiro pareció un quejido. Se llevó la mano a su corazón y apretó su camiseta, creyendo que con aquel gesto absurdo el dolor iba a disminuir, pero por más que apretaba el dolor seguía ahí. ¿Es que acaso el recuerdo de Tai jamás la dejaría tranquila?

Quiso distraerse, a lo mejor así el dolor al menos acabaría. Abrió su correo.

Sonrió.

Tenía un mensaje de su antigua amiga. Mimi.

El dolor en su pecho cesó, pero no quiso pensar en eso. Leería el mensaje, hace tiempo que no sabía de la castaña.

"_Querida Sora: _

_¿Cómo estás? ¡Pues yo muy bien! _

_Claro, supongo que tú mejor que nunca, ¡es que te casas amiga!, al fin una de las dos sentó cabeza. _

Auch, eso no le hacía olvidar su dolor.

_Bueno, pero, supongo que todos te han hostigado con eso del matrimonio y no quieres que lo sigan haciendo, es que te conozco tan bien que estoy segura que si estuviera ahí me dirías "ya no digas más" y yo accederé. _

_Te contaré que me encuentro ahora en Italia, Roma… ¡Vaya que es hermosa!, claro no como Paris, la ciudad del amor, y es que es tan romántico todo allá. Pero bueno, debía partir, aunque te confieso que dejé un novio bastante guapo en Paris, fue lo más difícil de dejar, pero ya me conoces, ¿verdad? Un novio por cada país. _

Sora rodó los ojos mientras soltaba una débil risita, cuanto había cambiado su amiga.

_Sé que si estuviera ahí, también me dirías "¡Mimi!, no digas eso, ¡estás jugando con los sentimientos de los chicos!" y yo me reiré. También estoy segura que haz rodado los ojos cuando te lo he contado. Jajá, lo sabía. Pero… ¡Déjame ser, mujer, aun soy joven! Y una muy atractiva –lo digo con humildad –por eso, debo vivir la vida. Y tranquila que he sido muy responsable y siempre hago todo con precaución (sabes de lo que hablo, ¡y no te sonrojes que sé mejor que nadie que no eres virgen!) _

_Además, te tengo una sorpresa que sé que te encantara. Obvio que te encantara. _

_¡Vuelvo a Odaiba, amiga! Aun no, pero volveré para estar ahí en el día de tu matrimonio. Porque, si no soy yo ¿quién te dejará el maquillaje a la perfección?, ¿verdad? ¡Nadie! _

_Así que será mejor que estés saltando en un pie en este momento porque tu mejor amiga volverá, exactamente en una semana. _

_¡Espero recibir tu respuesta a esta sorpresa tan adorable que te estoy dando! _

_Te quiere tu preciosa amiga. _

_Mimi. _

Sora parpadeó con la boca entre abierta. Sus ojos se iluminaron a más no poder y estuvo a punto de saltar cuando el sonido de su móvil llamó su atención.

Lo cogió sin siquiera observar en la pantalla quien era que la llamaba. No pudo controlar la emoción en su voz.

— ¿Diga? —Preguntó.

— ¿Por qué tan contenta, Sora? —Al otro lado del teléfono Matt parecía divertido por el tono en el que hablaba la pelirroja. Se notaba que la chica estaba aguantando un chillido cargado de emoción.

— ¡Mimi vendrá, Matt! —Chilló Sora sin poder aguantarlo, la emoción le estaba ganando y esta vez sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad.

Matt rio al oír a Sora chillar de esa forma, como una niña pequeña después de recibir para navidad lo que había pedido con tanto desespero.

— Me alegro mucho, Sora —Respondió Matt. Sora sonrió a más no poder.

— Oh, ¿pasa algo? —Preguntó la chica al notar que el chico no decía nada más.

— No, nada. Es decir, sí, pero nada grave —Le dijo el muchacho, Sora se impacientó. ¿Qué pasaba?

El silencio reinó por unos momentos a través del móvil, Sora se impaciento aun más al notar que Matt no se dignaba a decir nada más. ¡Que le tenía los pelos de punta y no le decía nada!

— No podremos vernos hoy tampoco, Sora —Susurró el chico. Sora suspiró aliviada, creía que algo malo había pasado.

— Tonto, creí que era algo grave. Pero, eso no importa, podremos vernos mañana —Le dijo la chica restándole importancia.

— Sora, ¿en serio lo olvidaste? —Preguntó él al otro lado del teléfono.

La chica de ojos anaranjados frunció el cejo, ¿qué había olvidado? Palideció y observó el calendario que colgaba desde la lacena. Era veinte, y si no se equivocaba ellos cumplían meses lo cuatro, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? —Soltó exasperada, no le gustaba la intriga.

— Hoy nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para poner fecha con un sacerdote para el matrimonio Sora, ¿enserio lo olvidaste?, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza, amor? —Sora se estremeció y apretó sus ojos.

— Lo siento es que… —Suspiró, —lo olvidé. Pero… mañana podemos ir a hablar con él, en la tarde vamos los dos juntos, ¿qué te parece? —Preguntó exasperada. Un nudo se había acomodado en su garganta, haciéndole casi imposible poder hablar con normalidad.

— Para eso te llamaba, ¿entonces quedamos mañana? —Preguntó el rubio por el otro lado del teléfono, —llamaré al sacerdote y le diré que mañana en la tarde iremos, ¿dale?

Sora asintió, sabiendo que el rubio no podía verla. Alejó el teléfono de sus labios y colocó una mano encima del auricular, soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a llevarse el teléfono a la oreja.

— Sí, claro. Mañana hablaremos con el sacerdote —Respondió.

— Bien, nos vemos mañana. Adiós, te quiero.

— Adiós Matt, también yo…

La comunicación se cortó.

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?, a estas alturas ya no sabía siquiera que pensar.

Resignada se fue hacía su cuarto, tal vez un par de horas de siesta le hicieran sentir mejor. Sí, de seguro luego de dormir un poco aquel apestoso nudo en su garganta desaparecería mágicamente.

(*)

Conducía a la máxima velocidad permitida. Paseaba su mirada del teléfono a la carretera. Marcó el número uno, donde tenía guardado la marcación rápida.

Se llevó el aparato al oído mientras mascullaba entre dientes, esperando que contestara ahora sí el jodido móvil.

"_¡Hola!, en estos momento no puedo contestar tu llama… _—_¡Pero Kari! La idea de hacer esto es que te tiene que salir divertido… Haz una broma, como si hicieras que en realidad estás contestando y luego cuando la otra persona te contesta dices "¡Te la creíste!, en este momento no puedo contestar tu llamado porque estoy muy _ocupada_ con mi novio" _Escuchó su propia voz al otro lado del teléfono, sonrió involuntariamente "_Claro, si quieres digo eso pero, ¿qué pasa si llama papá o mi hermano?... _—_Mejor olvídalo y borra este"_ Oyó una risita por parte de su novia, _"Como sea, ya dejaré este. ¡Deja tu mensaje y apenas lo escuche te devolveré el llamado!, ¡adiós!"_

Volvió a sonreír mientras apretaba el botón rojo del aparato para colgar. Guío sus ojos azules al letrero más próximo, el desvió para entrar a Shibaura. Ya estaba decidido, tenía hasta planeado todo lo que iba a decirle a Kari en cuanto la vea.

Condujo al tope del límite de velocidad en la ciudad. Había visitado a los abuelos de Kari hace un año atrás, o algo así. Creía conocer el camino. Recordó aquella grande y lujosa casa de color celeste. Si no se equivocaba, debía doblar hacía la derecha y luego seguir hasta el fondo, por último doblaría nuevamente a la derecha y se toparía con una enorme parcela de rejas café. Ahí se encontraba Kari.

Se estacionó frente al portón café.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. Sentía sus manos y piernas acalambradas por haber manejado tantas horas sin siquiera una parada. Soltó un bufido. _Que estúpido y ciego te ponía el amor._

Se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta. Se acercó al portón y tocó el timbre a la primera.

Debía hacerlo rápido, sin pensar, ya que si le seguía dando vueltas al asunto de seguro pasaría lo que pasó en el edificio donde ella vivía.

Se oyó el sonido del portón abriéndose. Esta vez sí que vaciló en entrar o no. Soltó otro bufido y se dio ánimos para entrar. Caminó con rapidez por el largo sendero hasta llegar a una casa de un piso que tenía unos gigantescos pilares de color caoba que estaban cercas de la puerta de entrada.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Entraría a la casa para recibir el sermón del tío de Kari, quien vivía con su abuelita? Lo mejor sería rodear la casa y entrar por detrás. Pues la abuelita de Kari siempre se encontraba en la cocina que estaba por esa puerta. ¡Sí, eso haría!

Así lo hizo. Rodeó la casa con pasos cansados, pasando entre los grandes y espesos arbustos que había ahí. Pasó al fin y siguió su camino mientras se quitaba algunas ramas que se le habían enredado en su cabello rubio. Se detuvo.

Frente de él se encontraba la piscina de la parcela y en la orilla, mojando sus pies estaba ella.

Se le congelaron todos sus sentidos al momento en que la vio. No tuvo necesidad de acercarse, pues ella levantó sus ojos castaños y los posó en él. Pestañeó un par de veces. Incrédula.

— ¿T.K? —Preguntó ella con aquella voz tan suave y femenina que encandilaban todos sus sentidos.

Él muchacho apretó los labios y dio un paso hacía ella decidido, la chica sacó sus pies de la piscina y se levantó.

T.K se acercó al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente todo lo que le iba a decir a su chica. Frunció el cejo molesto. ¿Por qué Kari había actuado así? Ya tenía todo el dialogo planeado en su mente, lo único que quería es que saliera como él lo tenía pensado.

Se detuvo frente de ella, quien lo estudió con sus castaños ojos. T.K apretó sus labios y frunció las cejas.

— Lo siento, T.K —Soltó sin previo aviso la chica.

T.K abrió su boca para luego cerrarla, vaya, eso era lo menos que se había imaginado.

— Sé que debieron ser mis padres los que te dijeron donde estaba —Soltó un suspiro, —y sé que debiste haberte molestado mucho y por eso estás aquí. Pero necesitaba pensar, ¿sabes? Estoy asustada, no… Aterrorizada.

El enojo e indignación de T.K se esfumaron al tiempo que Kari soltaba unas lágrimas. Estiró sus brazos y envolvió el pequeño cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo.

— También yo, Kari. También tengo miedo, pero superaremos esto juntos como todo lo demás —Afirmó el muchacho mientras la chica Kamiya soltaba uno que otro sollozo en el pecho de su rubio novio.

— Nos matarán —Susurró Kari aun con su rostro pegado al pecho de T.K.

El rubio soltó una risilla nerviosa. Eso era lo mismo que había pensado en él, aunque tenía más que claro que Kari no saldría herida en ningún momento, ¡claro que no!, ¿quién le pondría un dedo encima a Kari? Nadie. Él sería el más perjudicado porque de seguro Yuuko, Tai y su propio padre se turnarían para darle la paliza de su vida. Pero prefirió callar, si lo decía seguramente asustaría aun más a su novia.

En vez de decir algo más besó la frente de Kari con dulzura.

— Gracias por seguirme, T.K.

— Siempre te seguiré a donde sea que vayas, Kari —Respondió este mientras acariciaba los cabellos de ella. Un frío viento revolvió sus cabellos. Estaba oscureciendo y ya había bajado el frío, lo mejor sería que entraran y descansarán, después de todo, ya tendrían mucho por que pasar después.

(*)

Condujo con toda la calma del mundo. No queriendo llegar a su destino, sin embargo se lo había prometido, y se juro a si mismo nunca más romper una promesa, no a ella.

Se pasó una mano por su rostro y cabello con frustración. ¿Por qué su vida había tomado este curso?

Ya había asumido que se había comportado como un vil imbécil, bastardo, canalla, infeliz, y todos los adjetivos y/o sustantivos que tenían relación con la palabra maldito hijo de puta.

La luz del semáforo dio verde y él comenzó su camino nuevamente.

Se detuvo frente a la casa de Sora y se bajo del auto. Su estómago volvía a tener las mariposas de siempre y su corazón ya había comenzado a latir con frenesí.

Cruzó la calle con rapidez y abrió la pequeña reja que había en la casa. Pasó apresurado y golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

Al tercer golpe la puerta se abrió, como si la dueña de casa se hubiera quedado esperando a un lado de la puerta para abrir apenas esta sea tocada.

Los ojos de Sora se quedaron mirando con escudriño a Tai, quien sólo le dedico una sonrisa cargada de melancolía.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo pasar. Tai se adentró a la pequeña y acogedora casita de la pelirroja. Sora cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro por lo bajo. Bueno, ya habían llegado hasta aquí. Él lo firmaría, como mínimo le preguntaría nuevamente si estaba segura, ella le diría que sí y luego él firmaría y… y… ¿y después qué?

Volvió a suspirar y se volteó a ver al muchacho. Tai miraba la casa de Sora con curiosidad, desde la pequeña mesa, hasta los sofás, la barra de cocina, el lavadero, el pasillo para dirigirse a las habitaciones y el baño. Por último se volteó y posó sus ojos achocolatados en el rostro serio de Sora. Apretó sus labios.

— Bien… ¿Dónde está el dichoso papel? —Preguntó Tai intentando parecer normal. Como si estuviera preguntando por el clima.

Sora corrió la vista del rostro del chico y apuntó hacía la mesa del comedor, donde estaba el papel blanco con letras en el y con un bolígrafo de tinta negra apoyado a un lado del papel. Tai asintió, sin embargo no se movió de su puesto.

— Entonces… ¿Estás segura? —Se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente el moreno. Sora sonrió, al darse cuenta que Tai había preguntado tal y como ella misma había imaginado.

Borró completamente la sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro y asintió.

Tai frunció los labios y luego soltó un suspiro. Era inútil preguntar nuevamente, ella diría que sí a cada una de las veces que él le preguntara. Pero, sencillamente, ¿cómo resignarse?

El muchacho castaño de cabellos revoltosos se giró sobre sus talones para ir hacía el papel. Su corazón palpitaba despacio, como si le costara seguir bombeando sangre, dolía, ¡vaya que sí dolía cada palpitar!

Tomó el delgado papel entre sus manos y lo miró con intensidad, haciendo como si estuviese leyendo cada palabra que decía. Sora enarcó una de sus cejas.

— ¿Dónde tengo que firmar? —Preguntó el chico.

Sora se acercó a pasos lentos, como si quisiera demorar el asunto.

Tomó el papel entre sus manos y con el dedo índice le mostró un costado derecho al final del papel. Tai pestañeó un par de veces y asintió. Dejó el papel en la mesa y tomó el bolígrafo, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no tomar la puta hoja y hacerla trizas frente a Sora. Se contuvo, pero le costaba tanto que el bolígrafo temblaba en su mano.

— ¿En qué fallamos, Tai? —Preguntó Sora en un susurró apenas el bolígrafo tocó el papel.

El chico soltó el bolígrafo y se giró un poco para ver fijamente los ojos de la que fue alguna vez su mejor amiga, novia, amante, esposa, consuelo, y todo aquello que una persona a quien amas puede ser para ti.

— Tú en nada. Yo en mucho… —Contestó Tai también en un susurro que estaba seguro que Sora no lo hubiera oído si no era porque se encontraba tan cerca de él.

La chica negó con su cabeza a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Suspiró, sintiendo como algo en su pecho ardía incontrolablemente.

— Los dos fallamos, quizá fuimos muy jóvenes, confiados… —Dijo Sora.

Tai la miró con agonía. ¿Culpa de los dos?, ¡eso era más que estúpido!, hasta el imbécil más grande del mundo sabría que aquello era una completa farsa. ¿Jóvenes?, ¡por favor!, que ambos sabían que por muy joven o anciano que seas, el amor siempre es el mismo, tal vez más maduro, pero eso tiene conexión con el paso del tiempo.

— Yo fui el imbécil de los dos, Sora. Yo fui el que se cegó y no te apoyé cuando más lo necesitabas —le dijo el chico.

Sora sonrió con tristeza abriendo sus ojos.

— Si es así, entonces… ¿Por qué mierda no puedo olvidarte?, olvidar lo que pasó —Preguntó la muchacha.

Tai abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Ella había dicho que aun…?

El silencio inundó el hogar de la pelirroja por unos largos minutos. Tai corrió su vista al blanco papel que estaba aun recargado sobre la mesa, sin ninguna firma en el. Sonrió lascivamente, sin embargo, la sonrisa jamás llegó a sus preciosos ojos.

— Eso es porque jamás tuvimos una despedida como corresponde —Contestó Tai como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sora frunció el cejo sin entender lo que se refería Tai.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó.

Tai elevó su vista nuevamente y miró fijo a la muchacha a su lado. No pudo evitar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón contra su pecho al sentir el aliento cálido de Sora cerca de él. La miró con seriedad marcando todas sus facciones.

— Nunca tuvimos una real despedida, Sora. Tú te fuiste sin siquiera avisarme a mí. Jamás hubo un beso de despedida —Le susurró el chico.

Sora relajó el ceño apenas oyó las palabras de Tai. Su corazón dio un giro en su pecho que no supo como interpretar.

— Entonces dices que… Como nunca hubo un "beso de despedida" sigo pensándote. Porque nunca zanjamos nuestra relación —Razonó ella, a lo que Tai se encogió de hombros. —Es algo extraño… Pero tiene lógica.

Tai enarcó una ceja, ¿enserio que ella le decía eso? Él podía jurar que recibiría una cachetada, un reclamo, o cualquier otra cosa, excepto aquellas palabras "tiene lógica", ¿dónde le veía la lógica a un "beso de despedida"?

— Es como el último beso —Acotó él.

Ella asintió.

¡Era estúpido!, ella misma lo sabía pero sin embargo, un último beso sería el último de los favores que le haría a su tonto corazón que hace ya un tiempo que ignoraba olímpicamente a su conciencia.

Tai se enderezó y se planto frente a ella.

— Será la última vez, Sora.

La chica asintió.

— El último beso —Susurró la chica.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por todo el remolino de sentimientos que sentía dentro de ella.

Tai elevó su mano hasta posar las yemas de los dedos sobre la mejilla izquierda de la chica. Sería la última vez que lo haría, debía hacerlo bien, perfecto. Ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió el contacto de los cálidos dedos de Tai sobre su mejilla, luego bajó un tanto hacía su cuello y tiró su cabello hacía atrás para pasarlo por una de sus orejas. El moreno suspiró y Sora se embriagó por su dulce y suave aliento.

No era como si iba a engañar a Matt, no claro que no. Era un beso de despedida, el último beso, así podría al fin terminar con aquellos malditos recuerdos del pasado, que a veces eran más que agradables, pero luego de recordar que eran _pasado_ le dolía inmensamente. No, ya no quería sentir esa jodida sensación.

Sora elevó su rostro al tiempo que Tai pasaba sus manos por la nuca de la chica, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos. Acercó aun más su rostro a ella y besó la punta de su nariz. Sora sonrió, cómo amaba cuando él la despertaba así cada mañana en Estados Unidos. Tai también sonrió para luego bajar directo a sus labios.

Posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de la chica. No conforme con tan sólo sentir los labios de ella pidió permiso con su lengua para profundizar el beso. Ella se lo dio.

El besó se intensificó, sin embargo no fue un beso cargado de pasión o lujuria, era un beso lento, suave, un beso como si estuviera llevando la melodía de una canción lenta, una triste y lenta canción.

Sora llevó sus manos hacía el cuello del muchacho para jugar con su cabello, mientras él bajaba sus manos hasta posarlas en la cintura de ella.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron, con las respiraciones agitadas y con los corazones bombeando sangre desenfrenada.

— ¿Está bien así? —Preguntó Sora en un susurró apenas audible. Tai mantenía su frente pegada a la de la chica y sus ojos cerrados, intentando controlar su respiración.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

— No, aun no.

Y volvió a besarla.

Sora correspondió el beso con entusiasmo, mientras bajaba sus manos por la espalda ancha de Tai. Llegó al borde de su camiseta y comenzó a subirla con desespero. El beso en ningún momento se rompió, y eso la llevaba a pensar en ¿cómo mierda pudo quitarse la camisa ella y quitarle la camisa a él sin romper el beso?

Sora tanteo terreno con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía firmemente la nuca de Tai. Pasó a llevar una lámpara que cayó al suelo, pero poco les importó.

Los dedos de Tai recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, aquel cuerpo que tantas veces había tocado. Él había sido el primero, y en eso entonces había jurado que también sería el último. Las vueltas de la vida.

Recostó el cuerpo de Sora en la cama de ella. Al fin se separó de su rostro para alzarlo un tanto y verla. Siempre creyó que Sora con aquel pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y con los ojos con _ese_ brillo especial, era cuando más hermosa se veía. Volvió a besas sus labios mientras las manos de ellas bajaban con desespero su pantalón y luego la última prenda que le quedaba. Él la ayudó un poco y luego él se encargó de quitarle los molestos pantalones a la pelirroja.

…

Siguió observándola dormir frente a él. Con su respiración ya más acompasada. Se acercó un poco hacía ella y depositó un casto beso en sus labios. Ese si era el último beso.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus bóxer por el suelo, luego sus pantalones, camisa, calcetas, zapatillas. Cuando ya estuvo vestido le echó un vistazo a la pelirroja que dormía desnuda envuelta en las sabanas. Sonrió con hipocondría mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y salía de la habitación de Sora.

Caminó intentando no hacer demasiado ruido hacía la puerta de su casa. Tomó la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos y se quedó estático ahí. Se volteó.

Sora abrió sus ojos cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta de su casa cerrarse. Se pasó una mano por su cabello y se levantó con rapidez mientras se colocaba una bata para tapar su cuerpo desnudo.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al living de su casa. Tai se había ido.

Se acercó a la mesa y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Un potente nudo se hizo en su garganta. Justo ahí, en la esquina del puto papel estaba la firma de él. Tai había cumplido con su promesa, había firmado el divorcio. Ahora ella podría casarse con Matt. ¿Por qué eso no la contentaba?

Se volteó sobre sus tobillos y corrió hacía la puerta. Tomó la perilla entre sus manos y apoyó la otra en la puerta de roble. Pegó con suavidad su frente en la fría madera. Ya había tenido su último beso, ¡y más que eso!, entonces… ¿Por qué lo seguía pensando?, ¿por qué aun su corazón latía desenfrenado cada que se lo imaginaba?

Ignoraba también por completo, que al otro lado de la puerta estaba él.

Tai se encontraba con la espalda pegada a la puerta y su cabeza tirada hacía atrás. Recordando cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada de ella. De su Sora.

Porque no le importaba con quién ella se case, con quién ella volviera a gemir como lo hacía con él. Ella era pertenecía a él. Era SU Sora y será así por siempre. Aunque haya firmado el jodido y maldito papel de divorcio.

_**Bien. Si lees esto es porque leíste el capítulo (no me digas?) **_

_**Estúpido y sensual Tai. Firmó el divorcio. Exacto, lo firmó, no es un sueño (o más bien hubiera sido una pesadilla) lo hizo. **_

_**No, la verdad es que diré más cosas sobre lo que escribí de este nuevo capítulo de la historia. Pues… En este capítulo hubo más Takari, lo notaron, eh? También apareció Mimi!, bueno, no apareció, apareció, pero se nombró y salió algo sobre ella, como dónde está y que está teniendo novio en cada país que visita, es una cachonda :Z xD La verdad, no pensaba poner mucho a Mimi, pero luego de leer un Fics con el cual me partí de la risa el personaje me gustó más. Para ser sincera, cuando veía Digimon, Mimi me caía algo mal por creerse princesita y además ser tan caprichosa y niña rosa (ya lo nombré antes, yo era toda una rude girl al estar rodeada de puros varones de mi edad D:)Pero luego de leer aquel Fic y otro en donde también salía ella decidí ponerle más protagonismo en este fic. Además que ya no me cae tan mal su manera de ser, además de que se crea princesa (tengo una amiga que también se cree princesa y lo digo enserio ._. pero la adoro y me rio mucho por sus estupideces si que, ya no odio tanto a las niñas "rosas" Gracias a ella C:)Ya, ya, sigo. **_

_**Este es el capítulo más largo que me ha quedado, espero que los otros me queden así de largo también. Tengo que admitir que hubo un momento que escribía de picá. Es que para encontrar los nombres de los padres de Tai y Kari, tuve que buscarlos en Google (sí nuestro gran amigo resolvedor de tareas :Z) Y salió no sé por qué una wea de Matt, y que Sora era su esposa y no sé qué más. La cosa es que me piqué porque Yo me vuelvo CIEGA y SORDA cuando se trata del epilogo, simplemente para mi no cuenta, hum! Y por ello, Sora y Matt jamás se casaron, Sora y Tai sí y son felices! xD Entonces eso me motivó a escribir más rápido y subirlo luego, además que vi que hay mas Soratos que Taiora y eso no puede ser! xD **_

_**Bueno, ya pasaron mis cinco minutos. **_

_**Muchas gracias a toda esa gente bella que me deja Comentarios! Enserio que ustedes son la principal causa de que suba este capítulo hoy a las 2:22 de la madrugada cuando debería dormir porque mañana parto a la clínica temprano además que hoy me levanté tempranísimo para ir a trabajar como cualquier mujer responsable C:.**_

_**Gracias por sus Comentarios: **_

_**Leeeen:**__** Jajajaja tranquila, que a mi tampoco me emociona mucho escribir alguna "escena de novios" de Matt y Sora, también detesto la pareja, por eso que no escribiré mucho romance entre ellos, solo lo justo y necesario para el fic :Z Creo que se nota :P Aquí también hubo más Taiora 1313, hasta el punto de demostrar su amor hasta la face 7 xDDD A también me gustó tu frase de lo de "Eso es el amor, es ser cegatón" Cuanta razón tienes!, si que por eso T.K dice algo parecido "Qué estúpido y ciego te ponía el amor" eh (?) xD Aaaa! También, gracias a ti se me ocurrió ponerle más protagonismo a Mimi, es que simplemente me gustó mucho en tu fic de navidad!, si que, también estará presente ;) Que de un principio había pensado que ella escribía el mail, pero disculpándose por no poder asistir a la fucking boda, pero leí tu fic y me dije, "noo, es que no puedo dejarla afuera" y ahí lo ves :Z Te lo agradezco :P. Ams, y por último, naa, exageré, no soy tan yeta como la Cristina, pero sí ya me ha tocado el pastel acosador o.o y fue una experiencia traumática :P xDD Eso sería. Muchas Gracias mi niña por leer mi fic, espero que te siga gustando y que este capítulo te haya emocionado (porque a mi lo hizo, se me hizo hasta el nudito en la garganta D': )**_

_**Zulema:**__** Gracias por tus comentarios!, son cortitos pero me ayudan para seguir!, espero que te guste este capítulo que lo subo a esta hora solo por ustedes :D. Espero que comentes para que me digas qué tal ('?) :Z **_

_**IVYMON:**__** Jajaja, tienes razón, Tai matará a alguien y ese alguien será T.K (además escupirá sobre su tumba) :Z xD Ahí tienes lo que sucede cuando Tai va a firmar el divorsio (Cosa que sí hizo Snif) Pero tranquila, que aun queda mucho mucho, puede que haya firmado el divorcio pero aun pueden pasar muchas cosillas más que no revelaré por épica :Z Espero que comentes y que te haya dejado satisfecha este capítulo! **_

_**Faty Takenouchii:**__** Jajaja, bueno ahora lo lees, no? xD Tranquila mujer, que todo se sabrá a su tiempo, todo todo. No soy una mujer cruel y no las dejaré con la duda para siempre :Z xD Creo que es obvia la respuesta del por qué se casaron. Porque se aman, ¿por qué si no? Xd El porqué se divorciaron es un misterio aun :D Pero todo se sabrá lo juro! (manito en el corazón y dedito boy scout) Esperaré tu comentario para saber si te ha gustado este capítulo! :D Muchas Gracias por leerme y espero que me sigas comentando! **_

_**Aria**__**: Gracias Linda!, nunca había tenido un fan ._. xDD Tienes que ser paciente, que aun no se sabrá mucho del pasado, pero prometo que todo se resolverá y sabrán qué fue lo que paso en Estados Unidos, Por qué Sora siguió a Tai y por qué ahora ella se quiere divorciar. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y sigas comentándome. Saludos! **_

_**Y por supuesto a mi mejor de las mejores amigas de todas las amigas del mundo (le pongo color, olor y de todo) :Z A mi Lil!, **__**ElliNovFoster**__**. Te adoro amiga!, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con tus palabras, así que te enamoraste de la pareja sin ver Digimon! Fue lo mejor que me pudiste haber dicho, como siempre sacándome una sonrisa! xD Te adoroo Amiga!, comenta y dime que tal aa! Y además, no digas lo que no pude aguantarme y contarte xD **_

_**Bueno, eso sería. Aaa sí, No quiero parecer una **__**perra codiciosa**__** pero es enserio lo que dicen, los Review son los que mantienen viva la historia y al autor, si que sean bueno y déjenme uno :Z Para no morir :A. **_

_**Muchas Gracias!**_

_**Sophie :A **_


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Aquí el otro capítulo. El cuarto :D Abajito, como siempre, aclararé algunas cosas y responderé a sus preciosos comentarios. **_

_Disclaimer:__ Si fuera dueña de Digimon, aquel apestoso epilogo no hubiera existido nunca, ¡nunca! Si no uno más bonito con la pareja Taiora por doquier :Z. Entonces, está claro, ¿verdad?, no soy dueña de nada, sólo de la historia C: _

_Capítulo IV._

T.K había vuelto a Odaiba completamente solo.

Kari aun no quería volver, todavía necesitaba estar en casa de su abuelita para ser consentida por unos días más. Eso no le importó a él, ella dijo que volvería a mitad de semana, ya que tampoco podía faltar a muchas clases en su universidad. Ella no había abandonado aun su sueño de ser parvulario y no se podía dar el lujo de faltar, pero un par de días, no le haría daño a nadie.

Era lunes y él también debía ir a sus clases en la tarde. Además de que debió pedir disculpas a su jefe del periódico por haber faltado aquel día. Si seguía así posiblemente no recibiría ninguna clase de acenso.

Subió a al apartamento que compartía con su hermano para poder darse una ducha y prepararse para ir a su clase de lengua.

Entró. Supo que se encontraba solo, pues no se oía nada de movimiento. De seguro Matt estaba viendo los últimos toques para comenzar los estudios que le quedaban para entrar a la NASA y ser astronauta. Un sueño bastante extraño a su parecer.

Se metió al baño luego de haber sacado una toalla. Se comenzó a duchar con tranquilidad mientras tarareaba una canción, intentando ignorar sus pensamientos. Quería ducharse tranquilo, sin pensar en el después, ya que, sabía que habían muchas cosas que tendría que hacer luego, además de muchos gastos que cubrir. Lo primero que debía hacer era llevar a su novia a una consulta con algún medico para que le dijera cuantos meses llevaba su novia y los cuidados que debían tomar. También, sabía que no podía dejar pasar el tiempo, es decir, estaba seguro que después de un par de meses más a Kari ya comenzaría a notársele una pequeña barriguita y no quería que sus seres queridos se enteraran de esa forma, él mismo debía decírselos a todos, claro, él junto con Kari.

Suspiró y se salió de la ducha. Amarró su toalla a la cintura y salió del baño para poder vestirse. Aun tenía tiempo.

Se vistió lo más tranquilo que pudo y calzó sus zapatillas para ir hacía la cocina y hacerse algo para comer. No iba a poder concentrarse en la universidad si no comía algo antes.

Pegó un brinco cuando divisó una silueta salir de la sala. Bufó. Era su hermano Matt.

— Diablos me has asustado —Dijo el hermano pequeño de Matt.

Él rubio mayor se dio vuelta y miró con extrañeza a T.K.

— Acabo de llegar de la academia —Respondió, — ¿tú dónde diablos te metiste ayer? Me tenías preocupado.

T.K rodó los ojos mientras iba camino a la cocina, Matt lo siguió. Esperando una respuesta de su parte.

— Te mandé un mensaje diciendo que no llegaría a casa ayer —Le respondió mientras abría la puerta de la lacena y revisaba que había para comer.

— Sí, pero ni siquiera dijiste dónde ibas a estar. Soy te hermano me preocupo —Le dijo Matt con obviedad. T.K suspiró.

Sabía que no podía esconderle nada a Matt, ya que eran hermanos y para él siempre fue casi como un libro abierto. Pero… ¿Cómo le diría aquello?, ¿él se molestaría? Claro que lo haría, de seguro y lo mataba al igual que Tai cuando se enterase.

— Estuve con Kari —Le dijo T.K mientras se llevaba un cubito de queso a la boca.

— Ah.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, siendo roto tan solo por el ruido mínimo de las cosas que T.K corría en la lacena para buscar algo para prepararse.

— Hay pollo de ayer en el microondas —Le dijo Matt al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la pared.

— Gracias.

T.K caminó directo al microondas y lo prendió para comenzar a calentar el pollo. Sin mirar a su hermano preguntó.

— ¿Qué tal las cosas con Sora?, ¿tienen todo listo para el matrimonio?

Matt arrugó el cejo.

— Hoy iremos a hablar con algún sacerdote para poner fecha, aunque ya tenemos el local donde será la celebración del compromiso, sólo hay que poner fecha a eso también y enviar las invitaciones —Soltó Matt, T.K asintió.

El hermano mayor bufó en su lugar, ya era oficial, T.K no le diría que es lo que pasaba.

— ¿Tendré que pedirte por favor para que me digas qué diablos te pasa? —Masculló Matt en su puesto.

T.K lo miró fijo, entre asombrado y temeroso. Sí, era completamente cierto, era un libro abierto cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor.

Se removió incomodo en su puesto, ¿cómo se salía de esta sin decirle a Matt la verdad?, mentirle no era una opción, él se daría cuenta si le mentía, pero si le decía la verdad, así nada más, corría el riesgo de no poder conocer jamás a su hijo. Trago saliva mientras el microonda anunciaba que ya había terminado de calentar el alimento.

Ninguno de los dos se movió en su puesto. Sólo se miraban fijamente sin siquiera pestañar, era como una guerra de miradas y el que pestañaba perdía.

— ¿Confías en mí, T.K? —Preguntó Matt.

El rubio menor suspiró.

— Sí, Matt. Confío en ti. ¿Tú en mí? —Rebatió la pregunta el muchacho de orbes azules.

Matt pestañeó y asintió. T.K guardó silencio, como si pensara sus próximas palabras para no soltar nada que los oídos de Matt no debieran oír, al menos no todavía.

— Entonces si confías en mí entenderás que aún no puedo decirte nada, pero de igual manera te enterarás —Soltó T.K intentando dejar el tema por zanjado. Matt ladeó un tanto su cabeza y miró a su hermano con escudriño. T.K se incomodó ante la mirada de su hermano mayor sobre él.

— Si me enteraré de cualquier modo entonces, ¿por qué no puedo saberlo ahora? —Preguntó Matt. T.K frunció los labios.

Al fin el hermano menor rompió el contacto visual, apartando su vista de la mirada penetrante de Matt. Se acercó hacía el microondas y presionó el botón para abrirlo y sacar su bocadillo.

— ¿No crees que es mejor que se lo digas a tu hermano?, en vez de estar con ese rostro cargado de agonía paseándote por todos lados. Tal vez pueda ayudarte —se encogió de hombros, — ¿quién sabe? Quizá te de un buen consejo para…

— Kari está embarazada —Soltó sin anestesia T.K, sin mirar siquiera a Matt.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, ni una sola mosca voló en el aire como para romper el extenso silencio que se prolongo entre ambos hermanos. T.K se desesperó al no oír nada por parte del otro rubio. Se volteó con lentitud para ver a su hermano mayor, quien se encontraba con la boca levemente abierta y los ojos casi saliéndoseles de sus orbitas.

De pronto Matt cerró su boca con lentitud y cuando sus labios quedaron completamente juntos elevó las comisuras de su boca y comenzó a soltar una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Matt? —Preguntó T.K preocupado de la actitud esquizofrénica que estaba teniendo su hermano.

Matt volvió a reír con nerviosismo, T.K estaba seguro que su ojo izquierdo tenía un leve temblorcito.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —Preguntó nuevamente exasperado al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su hermano.

Matt dejó de reír, sin embargo la sonrisita temblorosa aun seguía en su rostro.

— Es que debe ser una broma, ¿verdad? —Dijo Matt. T.K tan sólo lo miro con fijeza, con los labios fruncidos y la mano estirada, apunto de sacar el pollo del microondas. No dijo nada, y su silencio fue bien interpretado por su hermano mayor. —¡Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza! —Gritó Matt borrando por completo la sonrisa vacilante de su rostro.

T.K dio un brinco hacía atrás cuando su hermano le gritó. Alzó sus manos hacía al frente, usándolas como escudos por si a su hermano le daban ganas de ahorcarlo.

— ¡Eres un completo imbécil, T.K!, ¿es qué acaso no conoces los métodos anticonceptivos? ¡ANTICONCEPTIVOS!, ¡para no dejar embarazada a tu novia! —Le chilló nuevamente Matt, perdiendo los estribos. T.K aun seguía con las manos hacía el frente, por si las moscas.

— Yo me cuidaba, te lo juro y ella también… Es sólo qué hubo un…

— ¿Error de calculo? —Preguntó él irónicamente, —eres un imbécil T.K —susurró esta vez Matt, un poco más calmado.

— Lo sé.

Matt negó con su cabeza, con una mirada mortalmente seria. T.K al fin bajo sus manos para mirar fijamente a su hermano, ¿estaría decepcionado de él?

— El papá de Kari te matará, y ni hablar de Tai… ¡Tai!, haz defraudado a mi mejor amigo y amigo tuyo también —Le regañó Matt.

T.K bajó su mirada, avergonzado.

— Eso también lo sé —Susurró aun cabizbajo el muchacho, como si se tratase de un niño de ocho años recibiendo una reprimenda de su padre por haber hecho alguna travesura.

— Estás jodido, más que jodido —Susurró su hermano y se volteó para salir de la cocina, la verdad es que siquiera podía asimilar lo dicho por T.K, es que era imposible… ¿Qué diablos iba a pasar cuando Tai y los demás se enterasen? Pobre de su hermano, lo único que pedía era que no lo torturaran tanto antes de matarlo.

(*)

Golpeó el mesón con su delicado puño. Apretó la mandíbula mientras la mano que sostenía su móvil temblaba de la ira que sentía recorrer su cuerpo en esos momentos.

— Usted me dijo que si él firmaba estaría todo listo y yo le dije que lo haría, ¿por qué diablos ahora me cambia el asunto? —Preguntó Sora aguantando las ganas de mandar a la mismísima mierda al abogado que estaba a cargo del divorcio.

— _Lo siento señorita Takenouchi, pero así es como debo hacer el asunto para que sea legal. Yo no sé si aquella firma es real, puede que sea falsa. _

Sora apretó los labios y achicó sus ojos.

— ¿Está tratándome de mentirosa? —Preguntó Sora completamente ofendida, — ¿sabe cuánto me costó conseguir la firma de mi ex esposo y usted ahora me dice que él debe ir con su identificación para hacer legal el asunto?

El abogado se mantuvo en silencio, Sora estuvo segura que escuchó un sonoro suspiro de parte del hombre, sin embargo no quiso agregar nada más. Quizá el hombre se apiadaba de ella y terminaba el proceso de divorcio exclusivamente por la firma.

— _Lo lamento señorita, pero no puedo ignorar las reglas. Necesitamos que el señor Kamiya se presente mañana temprano con su identificación para terminar con el proceso de divorcio, si no es así, entonces no podré hacer más _—Le soltó el abogado con tono cansoso. Sora masculló un par de maldiciones entre dientes.

— Bien, haré lo que pueda para llevar mañana a mi ex con usted y poder comprobar que él sí fue el que firmó el jodido papel. Adiós.

Cortó la comunicación y sintió tremendas ganas de lanzar su móvil lejos para desahogar la frustración que la carcomía por dentro. Dejó el aparato con cuidado sobre la mesa y apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio de su oficina, se restregó su rostro con sus manos y soltó un prolongado suspiro. Lo que la vida quería era joderla, eso era.

Quitó sus manos de la cara y observó su móvil fijamente.

Se sabía el móvil de Tai de memoria y podía llamarlo, pero… ¿Qué diablos le diría? No, llamarlo no sería una buena idea. Claro que no.

Pero… Ir a verlo a su apartamento, ¿esa si sería buena idea?, ¿para terminar igual que la noche anterior? No, esa no era una opción válida tampoco.

Le enviaría un mensaje, eso haría, pidiéndole que se juntaran en una hora más a beber un café, entonces ahí le pediría amablemente que mañana la acompañase a donde su abogado y que tan sólo él dijera "sí, yo firmé el divorcio" y así terminar con el asunto de una buena vez.

Sí, definitivamente eso haría.

Tomó su celular entre sus manos y tecleó con dedos rápidos un mensaje, pidiéndole verse en el café de siempre. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que él accediera a tener un encuentro, nuevamente.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a hablar con su adorable jefa, le pediría el permiso para salir más temprano, después de todo, en un rato más debía juntarse con Matt para hablar con un sacerdote y pedir fecha para su matrimonio. Pero primero, debía juntarse con aquel ex esposo escondido, le convencería de ir y terminar aquello que habían empezado ellos mismos.

Como era de esperarse su jefa le dio el permiso. Feliz porque además, estaba invitada al matrimonio de la pelirroja. Por otro lado, como también era de esperarse, no consiguió ninguna respuesta de Tai.

Aun así, ella pidió un taxi y fue hasta el café donde siempre tenían sus encuentros, encuentros que claro, eran para pedirle a él que firmara el jodido papel, papel que ya estaba firmado pero que aun seguía ahí, empeñado en cagarle su miserable vida.

Pagó al taxista y salió del vehículo. Se bajo, arregló su cabello y entró al local.

Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar ya ahí a Tai jugueteando con su celular entre sus manos. Se acercó a pasos decididos, ya no podía vacilar.

— Hola, Tai —Llamó la atención del moreno, quien elevó su vista y miró con fijeza a la chica.

— Hola —Saludó.

Sora se sentó en la silla del frente. Apretó su cartera contra su estómago y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

— Creí que estabas en el congreso —Habló Sora interesada en saber en qué estaba el muchacho. Tai negó con suavidad.

— No fui hoy. Que vean ellos las relaciones con los demás países sin mí, por lo menos en un día —Respondió el muchacho con calma.

Sora asintió.

Una camarera se acercó y dejó una tasa de café frente de Tai. Le preguntó a Sora qué deseaba beber. Sora le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No quería nada, en su estómago había un horrible nudo que le impedía sentir ganas de comer o beber cualquier cosa. La muchacha se retiró algo ofendida.

— ¿Y tú?, ¿volverás a la revista?—Preguntó Tai, mientras le echaba azúcar a su café y comenzaba a revolverlo.

— Trabajé en la mañana, pero pedí la tarde libre —Respondió la chica a lo que Tai sólo asintió.

Bebió un poco de su cargado café y tragó. Nuevamente sintió más que amargo el café, pero esta vez siguió bebiéndolo para mantener sus manos y labios ocupados.

Sora al verlo guardar silencio y beber su café con tranquilidad no pudo decir nada. Es que, ¿qué tan mal lo estaba pasando Tai con todo esto?, ello lo veía normal, como si en realidad a él _todo esto_ no le doliera ni un poco.

Suspiró.

— Te cité para…

— ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos y tú me pedías que no bebiera café en las mañana porque te causaba estrés? —Preguntó el moreno de la nada. Sora pestañeo repetidas veces sin saber a que iba Tai.

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

— Tenías razón, leí un texto donde decía que el café causaba estrés después de un tiempo. De haberlo sabido antes hubiera dejado de beberlo cada mañana, tarde y noche —Le comentó él. Sora ladeó su rostro un tanto, seguía sin entender a lo que iba Tai. —¿Recuerdas también cuando me regañabas por no bajar la tapa del baño cada vez que entraba? Luego yo te decía que aquello era lo que hacían los machos alfas y tú te molestabas aun más y me tildabas de machista.

Sora soltó una débil risa recordando todas las veces que había pasado lo mismo, Tai también soltó una risa por lo bajo. En eso entonces se enfadaba enserio y no le hablaba hasta que él iba con su mejor rostro de niño arrepentido y le pedía disculpas mientras besaba sus labios.

— ¿Te olvidas de todas las veces que hacíamos las cosas que queríamos sin importar lo que el resto decía? Como cuando caminamos descalzos en la noche por las calles de Nueva York por habernos mojados en una pileta —Preguntó Tai.

Sora soltó una risita, una risita de verdad. ¿Cómo olvidar esa locura? ¿Cómo olvidar los rostros anonadados de la gente que pasaba por esa pileta mientras ellos se lanzaban agua por el calor que hacía, por una absurda apuesta?

— _¡Diablos!, hace tanta calor _—_se había quejado Tai mientras tomaba su playera y se la estiraba para que esta no se le pegara al cuerpo. Sora a su lado había rodado los ojos. _

_Paseaban por un hermoso parque en Nueva York donde había una pileta, donde cientos de ancianos y niños se sentaban en las bancas que había bajo una sombra de un árbol y alimentaban a las aves con pedacitos pequeños de migas de pan. Mientras alguno que otro joven se recostaba en el pasto junto con su pareja y disfrutaban de la calurosa tarde de verano en la enorme ciudad de Nueva York._

_Tai se volvió a quejar. _

— _Moriré de calor, Sora _—_lo había dicho con un puchero en sus labios, mirando a su esposa como perrito enjaulado. _

— _No exageres, Tai. Iremos a comprar un helado y de seguro se te pasa el calor que estás teniendo _—_había dicho la chica con una mirada divertida. Tai ladeó sus labios y se puso frente de la pelirroja, Sora sonrió por la expresión en el rostro de Tai. _

— _Sora lo digo enserio, moriré si este calor no se me quita ahora _—_Le dijo con convicción Tai. _—_Un simple helado no me quitará el sofocante calor, tal vez deba tirarme a la pileta para que se me pase o… Ir a casa _—_ladeo una sonrisa, _—_y tú quitarme este calor tan sofocante que siento. _

_Había tomado de la cintura de su novia y la había pegado a él. Besó con suavidad la punta de su nariz y luego sus labios con castidad. La había mirado de una manera sugerente. _

— _¿Y?, ¿qué dices?, ¿nos vamos a casa y nos descalentamos ambos? _

_Sora soltó una risita mientras pasaba sus manos por los fuertes brazos de Tai. _

— _No creo que "descalentar" sea una palabra correcta _—_soltó la chica con diversión, _—_además, no te creo capaz de lanzarte a una pileta, eres él único que se queja tanto del calor._

_Tai enarcó una ceja. _

— _¿Qué?, ¿enserio no me crees capaz de lanzarme a la pileta? _—_Preguntó Tai desafiante. _

_Sora se mordió el labio y negó. _

— _No te creo capaz. _

— _Entonces apostemos. Si yo me tiro a la pileta, nos iremos luego a casa y nos daremos una ducha helada en nuestra tina, los dos juntitos. Y si tú ganas haces lo que quieres conmigo y te compró tu helado, ¿qué dices? _—_Preguntó Tai. _

_Sora lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. _

— _No lo sé… _

— _Lo dices porque sabes que vas a perder _—_Canturreó Tai sonriendo victorioso. _

_Sora rodó los ojos nuevamente. _

— _Claro que no. _

— _Entonces ya está _—_Le dijo Tai y soltó a su esposa con rapidez. _

_Camino tranquilo hasta la gran pileta que se encontraba en medio de una plaza, con las manos metidas en sus pantalones cortos de mezquilla. Se volteó a ver a su esposa quien lo miraba con incredulidad, le sonrió y luego pasó un pie y luego otro. Se metió a la pileta mojándolo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Sora se acercó a hasta a él con rapidez. _

— _Eso no vale _—_Le susurró divertida y algo sonrojada al sentir la mirada de algunos transeúntes del lugar, sin embargo los ignoró y continuó, no queriendo perder. La idea de darse una ducha helada junto con Tai era muy tentadora, pero tenerlo como un esclavo personal lo era mucho más, _—_dijiste "lanzar" a la pileta, tú sólo tienes mojados tus pies y zapatos. _

_Tai bajo su mirada, ¡qué estúpido había sido!, si quiera se sacó los zapatos para hacer esta idiotez. Sin embargo, una idea brillante se le ocurrió en ese mismo momento. _

— _Oh, tienes razón, pero… Tú tampoco te haz quitado los zapatos _—_soltó este. _

_Sora frunció el cejo. _

— _Y, ¿para qué quieres que me saque los zapatos si…?_

_Pero no alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Tai había tomado de su estrecha cintura y la había presionado contra él, la alzó en el aire y se tiró hacía atrás arrastrando a la pelirroja en su locura. _

_Al salir de la superficie de la pileta Sora le había chillado lo idiota que era, que ahora ella estaba mojada completa, ¡hasta sus zapatos!, pero Tai sólo le sonreía. En medio de una de las quejas de la chica él se le había acercado y la había besado, así fue como toda su rabia se disipó rápidamente y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo con más frenesí, haciendo que él trastabillara y volvieran a caer a la pileta, sin cortar el beso siquiera bajo el agua. Luego de eso se rieron ambos de la estupidez que habían hecho, estupidez que les hizo volver a su casa a pies descalzos pues sus zapatos se habían estropeado por el agua, además de luego haberse resfriado los dos. No tenían auto y ningún taxi o autobús quisieron llevarlos, si que tuvieron que caminar hasta su apartamento a pies descalzos ya caída la noche. _

Sí, ¿cómo lo iba a olvidar? Eran los recuerdos más preciados que guardaba bajo llave en su mente.

Tai frente de ella ya no parecía divertido como ella al recordar aquel día.

— Tienes razón, éramos solos dos niños que jugábamos a saber lo que hacíamos. A retar al mundo —Susurró Tai.

Algo en Sora se quebró, algo que ella creía roto hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué me haces recordar todo esto? —Preguntó Sora abatida.

Tai la miró fijo, frunció el labio.

— Porque son los momentos más importantes para mí, porque es así como te recordaré —El moreno suspiró. —Sé a qué me citaste, mi abogado me llamó y me lo hizo saber. Mañana nos veremos Sora y acabaremos con todo de una buena vez. Podrás volver a rehacer tu vida y hacer todas esas locuras que alguna vez hiciste conmigo. Haz feliz a otra persona, ya no sé siquiera si me importa realmente.

Tai miró dolido a Sora. Apretó su móvil que tenía entre sus manos y tensó su mandíbula.

— Te lo dije, Sora, te lo dije. Nunca te iba a dejar, te dije que eras mi tesoro más valioso. Te dije cuanto lo sentía…

— ¿Y qué? —Preguntó Sora mirándolo también dolida.

— Eso ya no importa —susurró Tai bajando su vista. —Quise arreglarlo, sí que quise hacerlo, pero tú no me dejaste. Te dije la verdad, Sora, siempre lo hice.

— Lo sé, Tai, lo sé —Respondió ella frustrada.

— Ya. No importa.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, un silencio tan tenso que de seguro se podía cortar con una tijera. Cuan doloroso era volver al pasado, cuanto dolía estar frente a aquel que fue tan importante en ese tiempo y no poderle decir tantas cosas, decirles otras cuantas que no sabes si sientes realmente y hacer algunas más que no sabes si son las correctas.

— Nos juntaremos mañana, te pasaré a buscar alrededor de las nueve a tu casa —soltó Tai. Se levantó de la silla y dejó un par de billetes encima de la mesa.

Miró una última vez a Sora.

Se había despedido, eso era lo que hacía él. Le hizo recordar el pasado, aquellos hermosos recuerdos para luego quitárselos tan despiadadamente y decirle que ya no le importaba que se casara con otro.

— Te amaba tanto, Tai —Susurró Sora cuando el chico pasó a su lado. —Y aun sigo sin comprender qué mierda fue lo que nos pasó.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la muchacha que no le importó quitársela. Ella sólo podía mirar frente a ella, donde segundos antes se encontraba el chico.

Tai se detuvo. Apretó sus puños con fuerzas hasta dejar sus nodillos blancos, pero no le importó, no. Ya no voltearía, ya no le pediría que no se casara, ya no le rogaría que se escaparan los dos. No, ya la dejaría libre, ya no quería verla sufrir.

Se marchó dejando a la chica sentada ahí en la cafetería, perdida en sus recuerdos.

(*)

Se observó desnuda frente al espejo. Ladeó su cuerpo y tocó su vientre.

Se asustó al no sentirlo tan plano como antaño, creía sentirlo ya un tanto más abultado y aquello le parecía bastante extraño.

Si se ponía a pensar, la vez que ella olvidó tomar una pastilla y él olvidó ponerse protección fue hace exactamente tres semanas. Cuando Matt había ido de viaje por sus estudios. Entonces… ¿Cómo podía tener el vientre ya un tanto hinchado si no había pasado siquiera un mes?

Suspiró y se paso nuevamente las manos por su vientre.

Kari se encontraba en ropa interior mirándose en el espejo de pies a cabeza, buscando algún cambio visible en su cuerpo. Puesto que ya había tenido otros cambios, le dolían los pechos y a veces sentía unas ganas terrible de comer algo, pero cuando daba apenas una mascada al bocadillo le daban ganas de devolverlo por el escusado. Era un alivio que su tío fuera lo suficientemente torpe como para notar las arrancadas precipitadas que ella tenía a la hora del almuerzo a cualquier baño cerca, y que su abuela creyera que así era como se comportaban los "jóvenes de ahora".

Negó con su cabeza. Era imposible que ya se le notara el embarazo si apenas debía tener como tres semanas.

Se comenzó a vestir nuevamente, lo último que le faltaba era pescar un resfriado.

Se tiró en su cama y puso nuevamente ambas manos sobre su barriga. ¿Cómo sería cuando la tuviera tan hinchada que no sería capaz de ver sus propios pies? Ladeó sus labios y arrugó su nariz.

¿Cómo iban a mantener a este niño? Porque si de algo estaba segura era que ese bebé iba a ser hombre. Es decir, lo tenía en los genes.

Sonrió ante su locura, imaginarse ya el sexo que tendría el pequeño _huésped_ que cargaba dentro. Aquel intruso que ahora llevaba en su vientre. Volvió a sonreír, sí, estaba loca.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en todas las opciones que tenía, opciones que cada vez más se hacían menores.

Primera, abortar. No, descartada totalmente, desechada desde un principio, quemada en la hoguera.

Segunda… Dar en adopción.

Era una opción factible, es decir, ni ella ni T.K terminaban aun sus estudios y no tenían mucho dinero. La verdad, ella aun era mantenida por sus padres y T.K aportaba menos de la mitad para mantener el departamento en el cual convivía con Matt. Ahora, pensar en dejar a ese pequeño _huésped_ con alguna familia que no conocía era algo que realmente le aterraba. No, también estaba descartada la opción de dar en adopción.

Tercera, hacerse cargo de su "pequeño" problemita. Esa era la más adecuada, aun así, ella no tenía como mantener a un pequeño bebé. ¿Cómo le compraría los pañales, la comida, la ropa, la cuna, el coche, cuando se enferme, cuando tenga control para saber si su crecimiento está bien, para posteriormente su educación, para todo? ¡Ella apenas iba en su segundo año de universidad!, ¿cómo iba a mantenerlo? Si además, T.K había escogido una carrera que era cosa de suerte si ganaba o no dinero. Bufó, ahora que lo pensaba la segunda opción también podría seguir siendo valida.

De cualquier forma debía hablarlo con T.K, ahora que sabía que él sí estaba con ella en esto, aunque, siempre se lo había dejado bien en claro, ¿no?

Volvió a soltar un bufido. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo que desearía que el tiempo pasase endemoniadamente lento, como una película rallada que nunca avanza.

(*)

Levantó su mano nuevamente llamando así la atención del barman quien lo miró fijo y asintió completamente serio.

Ya era de noche, no sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero sí sabía que había oscurecido. También sabía que se había tomado ya exactamente tres vasos de vodka con jugo_ –_he iba por el cuarto –pero no sabía si se encontraba realmente ebrio.

El muchacho joven que se encontraba sirviendo en la barra se acercó a Tai con el vaso con licor.

Tai le sonrió por mera cordialidad y tomó el vaso con una de sus manos, mientras el otro brazo estaba recostado en la barra.

Era día lunes en la noche, sin embargo el bar se encontraba casi repleto. Habían muchos grupos de amigos compartiendo, alguna que otra pareja besándose en una mesa apartada de la luz, quizá hacían qué otras cosas además de besarse. Un grupo de chicas se sentó justo a un lado de la puerta.

Tai jugueteó con el vaso de vodka en su mano, se lo llevó a sus labios y dio un largo sorbo, hasta bajar el contenido hasta la mitad. Pegó el vaso en la mesa. Ya ni siquiera sentía su lengua.

Miró nuevamente por el rabillo de los ojos a una de las parejas en el local. Reían felices, quizá de qué, tal vez reían de algún recuerdo que habían vivido juntos, quizá era una risita cargada de lujuria, tal vez él le había dicho a ella cuantas cosas sugerentes en el oído que ella rio imaginándose cada una de ellas, era una risa de expectación tal vez. Sintió envidia recordando que años atrás ellos eran así, se reían sin hablarse, se besaban sin permiso, hacían de su mundo el lugar perfecto para ellos.

Llevó su mirada hacía el frente y bebió nuevamente de su trago.

Ladeó un tanto su cabeza luego de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa. El grupo de féminas que habían entrado al bar hace un par de minutos antes reían entre ellas.

Una muchacha que cargaba maquillaje en exceso lo observó por unos momentos, golpeó a una de sus amigas que estaba a su lado con el codo y apuntó hacía él de forma muy poco disimulada.

Tai sonrió a ambas chicas y luego de ver un sonrojo de parte de ellas llevó nuevamente su vista hacía al frente para beber otro trago de su vaso.

Pasaron unos minutos pocos cuando alguien tocó con inseguridad su espalda. El moreno se volteó extrañado.

Se encontró con la mujer que antes había sonreído, la amiga de la chica que llevaba un maquillaje en exceso. Sonrió tímidamente ella y sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de un intenso rojo. Llevaba un maquillaje bastante liviano y tenía unos grandes y redondos ojos de un intenso verde. Su cabello era de un color bastante parecido al de _ella._ Pero esta chica lo llevaba largo, caía como cascada hasta su cintura.

Era pelirroja, igual que Sora.

Sonrió inevitablemente.

— Hola —Le saludó ella.

Tai apretó sus labios intentando no reír, ¿cuántos años tendría ella?, pues parecía como una pequeña niña de trece años teniendo su primera cita.

— ¿Qué tal? —Preguntó él intentando parecer relajado, sin embargo, se sentía algo tenso. Ella tenía el cabello igual al de ella y eso no le ayudaba a la idea de sacarse a Sora de la cabeza.

— Con mis amigas —Llevó sus ojos verdes hacía su grupo de amigas, Tai también miró y el grupito soltó una risita aguda en conjunto, —nos preguntamos si te gustaría beber con nosotras, pareces muy solo aquí.

La chica no trastabilló en ningún momento, a él le pareció ser un avance. Sonrió con arrogancia, que ellas hicieran eso sólo aumentaba su ego que hace bastante tiempo lo tenía bien por los suelos.

— A veces me gusta la soledad —Respondió él mirando nuevamente fijo a la chica. La pelirroja pareció algo decepcionada y bajó su vista, sonrojándose otra vez.

— Olvídalo, fue una mala idea —Susurró apenada.

Se giró para volver donde sus amigas cabizbaja.

Tai alcanzó a tomar de su antebrazo para evitar que se marchara. La chica se volteó sorprendida ante el gesto que había realizado él.

Tal vez se había equivocado y ella iba ha abofetearlo, pero no fue así. La pelirroja lo miró extrañada con una sonrisa marcando su ovalado rostro.

— Dije que _a veces_ me gusta la soledad, pero tampoco me gusta estar rodeado de muchas mujeres, me pone nervioso —Contestó Tai mirándola con serenidad, la chica amplió aun más su sonrisa, —¿por qué no mejor dejas un rato a tus amigas y te quedas conmigo a beber algo?, yo invito —se ofreció.

La joven giró a ver a sus amigas, como si con la mirada les pidiera permiso. El grupito soltó otra risita aguda, mientras algunas hacían ademanes con sus manos para que ella se quedara ahí junto a él.

Ella se volteó nuevamente y asintió mientras mordía su labio inferior.

…

No recordaba haber hablado mucho con ella. Se llamaba Mayako o algo parecido. Tampoco recuerda como fue que llegaron hasta el apartamento donde ella vivía.

Cuando lo notó, ya la estaba besando, acorralándola en una de las murallas de la casa de Mayako o como se llamase. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando en vez de soltar en un suspiro "Mayako" soltó un ronco _Sora._

Se separó de la chica. Quien lo miraba confundida por haberla llamado así.

— Discúlpame, Mayako —Le susurró Tai mientras buscaba su camisa que debía estar tirada por el suelo.

La chica se cruzo de brazos y frunció el cejo.

— Es Ginako —Comentó ofendida la niña.

Tai se sonrojó, el alcohol había subido por su cabeza y no lo había dejado pensar con claridad.

— Lo siento. Yo debo irme —Le dijo Tai mientras se colocaba su camiseta.

La muchacha lo miró ofendida pero guardó silencio. Ella bien claro había oído cuando él había susurrado, extasiado un Sora.

— Que suerte debe tener esa tal Sora —Comentó con voz baja.

Tai se volteó a verla mientras recogía su chaqueta negra que estaba tirada cerca de la puerta de entrada. En ese instante Tai notó la madura expresión de la muchacha.

— Casi le fuiste infiel a tu novia, menos mal que te diste cuenta antes —volvió a hablar la chica mientras se acercaba hacía una lámpara y la encendía. Se sentó en una esquina del elegante sillón y sonrió con tristeza.

— Ella no es mi novia, estoy soltero —Respondió ahora él sintiéndose ofendido.

— Pero estás enamorado de ella. Entonces te ibas a engañar a ti mismo que es peor —le dijo como si fuera obvio.

Tai frunció el cejo, ¿y a ella qué le importaba?

— Como sea, debo irme.

Caminó directo hacía la puerta, tomó la perilla entre sus manos y abrió.

— Adiós, fue… un placer —Se despidió.

Se fue.

Miró su auto estacionado frente a la casa de Ginako y apretó sus labios. Se encontraba en un estado claro de ebriedad, ¿se arriesgaría a manejar así? Se rio de sí mismo y caminó derecho a su auto. Total, si perdía la vida no habrá dejado nada importante en el mundo.

Se subió y partió.

(*)

Dos meses.

En dos meses más se casaría.

En dos meses más sería la señora Ishida. Ya no Takenouchi, no, Ishida. Soltó un suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre ella. Cerró los ojos recordando todo desde un principio.

Recordó cuando aun eran jóvenes y Tai la había llamado desde el aeropuerto, confesándole sus sentimientos por teléfono, diciendo que se iba a Estados Unidos y que no podía despedirse de ella porque simplemente no sentía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. También le decía que fuera muy feliz con Matt, pues, ambos eran novios, pero que sin embargo él no podía obviar el hecho de quererla tanto. Recuerda también que luego que él le colgara sin dejarla aclararse le hizo hacer la primera locura. Terminó con Matt, alegándole que tenía una "beca" para terminar su carrera en Estados Unidos, "Los Ángeles" y que una relación a larga distancia sería muy difícil, él se lo había tomado bien. Tomó el avión directo a Nueva York y buscó a Tai como condenada y cuando dio con él simplemente lo besó. Es que no podía hacer otra cosa.

En ese momento creía que había hecho lo correcto, pero cuanto se había equivocado. Estaba segura que sí ella no hubiese aceptado ser la novia de Matt, esto hubiera sido otra historia.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió para ir a trabajar. No olvidaba el trámite que debía hacer ahora, pero luego debía ir a su trabajo, sí o sí. Al menos así se distraería.

Se terminó de vestir y arregló su cabello. Esperó.

Observó su reloj y soltó un suspiro. Aun quedaba media hora para que Tai viniera por ella, y conociendo al chico estaba más que claro que él llegaría por lo menos unos diez minutos tardes.

Se sentó en su cama y se quedó mirando fijamente un punto en el armario. Mordió su labio inferior y se puso de pie. ¿En serio lo haría?, pues… Sí Tai se estaba despidiendo de ella, ella debía hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

Se volvió a sentar y se maldijo internamente al ser tan cobarde. Volvió a ponerse de pie y soltó el aire que había contenido sin siquiera haberlo notado. Avanzó hacía el armario y lo abrió. Se arrodillo y corrió la ropa que había ahí. Palmeó dentro del armario y tocó una caja de metal, la tomó entre sus manos y la apoyó en sus muslos. Tragó saliva intentando con aquel gesto disipar el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta. Abrió la cajita plateada.

Su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco en su pecho y sus ojos automáticamente se aguaron.

Soltó un sollozo que intentó ahogar inútilmente con la manga de su suéter.

Tomó con su mano derecha aquella cinta azul que siempre usaba Tai cuando era un niño, junto con aquellos lentes de aviador que se los había dado a Davis. Apretó sus labios y dejó el objeto de Tai para tomar entre sus manos unos pequeños zapatitos blancos, unos zapatitos que cabían en la palma de su mano. Soltó otro sollozó y volvió a dejar los zapatos que le había regalado a Tai cuando se enteró de que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Por último tomó una pequeña rosa de papel azul.

La rosa de papel azul que le había regalado él cuando habían tenido su primera vez. Esta vez no sollozo, si no sonrió. De seguro aquel era el recuerdo más preciado que tenía con Tai. Es que decir que aquel día vio las nubes era poco, vio estrellas y galaxias desconocidas por el hombre, ella tocó hasta el paraíso aquella noche.

Se sumergió en sus recuerdos nuevamente, tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior…

_Rio, besó, acarició. Se dejó ser acariciada, besada. Oyó su risa nerviosa, él besó sus labios nuevamente, como si con aquel gesto él le estaba avisando que entraría, que la invadiría. Ella cerró los ojos y asintió, entrelazaron sus manos… _

Su celular se encargó de traerla nuevamente a la realidad. Dejó las cosas nuevamente en la caja y la cerró, escondiéndola en el rincón más oscuro de su armario. Se levantó, quitó la última lágrima que había derramado y leyó el mensaje de texto que le había llegado.

"_Estoy afuera"_

Frunció el cejo.

Guardó su celular, tomó su cartera y las llaves y se apresuró por salir de la casa. Encontró con la mirada el auto azul eléctrico de Tai. Cerró la puerta con suavidad, observó ambos lados de la calle y se apresuró a cruzar.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió con vacilación.

Cerró la puerta y apenas alcanzó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad cuando el auto partió directo a la fiscalía para zanjar el tema del divorcio de una buena vez.

— Hola —Le saludó Sora mirándolo fijamente mientras el moreno no despegaba su vista del camino. Lo notaba serio y creía verle ciertos rasgos de molestia.

— Hola —Le respondió el saludo Tai sin siquiera mirarla.

Sora bajó su vista a sus manos y luego miró por la ventana. Sería una larga mañana.

La luz en rojo de un semáforo le hizo detenerse. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante con disimulo.

La resaca le estaba matando la cabeza, además de que quiso ser responsable y se levantó temprano, sentía como aun todo le daba vueltas y que de un segundo a otro iba a devolver todo el alcohol ingerido anoche.

Sintió curiosidad al ver a Sora tan concentrada mirando hacía afuera, giró un tanto su rostro y lo notó.

Era una tienda de mascotas. En la vitrina se encontraba un pequeño cachorro de raza labrador durmiendo profundamente. Suspiró y llevó su mirada nuevamente hacía al frente cuando sintió el claxon de un auto, había dado la luz verde nuevamente. Avanzó calle abajo, quedaba tan poco para llegar al lugar que lo hizo a la velocidad más lenta que pudo.

Fue inútil, llegó en menos tiempo de lo querido.

Ambos se quedaron en el auto cuando Tai estacionó. Sora miraba nuevamente hacía al frente, al igual que Tai.

— Sora —Le llamó él.

La pelirroja apretó sus ojos, los abrió y giró su rostro para mirarlo de frente. Los ojos chocolates de Tai la miraron con escudriño.

— No lo hagas —Rogó.

Sora sintió su mundo derrumbarse sobre su espalda. Tai la miraba tan intensamente que estaba segura que el chico lo hacía para ver alguna mueca de vacilación en su rostro, pero no fue así. El rostro de Sora se encontraba inmune.

— Ayer pusimos la fecha, Tai. Voy a casarme con Matt, y será dentro de dos meses —Le dijo ella corriendo su vista. Sus ojos iban a ponerse cristalinos nuevamente. Iba a llorar, otra vez por él.

Tai apretó el manubrio entre sus puños. Los nudillos se le volvieron blanco por la fuerza ejercida.

Sora a su lado volvió a mirarlo, en sus ojos había cierto brillo de remordimiento. Sintió como todo su mundo temblaba bajo sus pies, tenía miedo de la reacción que podía tener Tai en ese momento.

— Tai… —Susurró. Pero el chico parecía no oírla.

— Terminemos con esta mierda de una buena vez —Masculló el moreno con la mandíbula tensa. Se bajó rápidamente del vehículo cerrando con un fuerte portazo el auto. Sora pegó un brinco en su asiento cuando el auto se removió por la fuerza con la que Tai golpeó la puerta.

Lo vio rodar el auto. Se apresuró en bajarse con piernas tiritonas, cerró con suavidad y dejó que Tai pusiera los seguros al auto. Caminaron con tranquilidad por el estacionamiento hasta entrar a la fiscalía.

Subieron hasta el piso cuarto y se reunieron con los abogados de ambos en el civil número dieciséis.

El ambiente era tenso. Sobre todo cuando el abogado de Tai le preguntó si era cierto que él lo había firmado, y que si estaba seguro de hacerlo. El moreno asintió, sin siquiera mirarlo. Sora estuvo apunto de derramar una gruesa lágrima cuando su abogado comenzó a imprimir los certificados de divorcios.

Ambos firmaron los respectivos papelitos.

— Bien señorita Takenouchi, señor Kamiya, desde hoy están legalmente solteros —Anunció con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro el abogado de la pelirroja.

Tai asintió, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Sora sonrió a los abogados y tomó el mismo camino que su ahora, legalmente, ex esposo.

— Tai. Tai, espera —Le pidió ella cuando salieron ambos del lugar y caminaban por el estacionamiento para llegar al auto.

El moreno iba delante de ella unos pasos. Sora corrió para alcanzarlo y tomar su mano para que él se detuviera.

Tai se volteó.

Sora se tensó y respiró con dificultad. Le estaba faltando el aire y sentía cada vez más que las piernas la abandonarían.

Tai tenía su mirada vidriosa y los puños fuertemente apretados. Sus labios estaban levemente fruncidos y la miraba con rabia contenida.

— Tai… —Susurró Sora aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

El silencio reinó y ella ya no lo pudo aguantar. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla izquierda y luego de esa vinieron unas cuantas más. Era inútil aguantarlo, se había largado a llorar y ya no lo podía contener, la situación la estaba superando.

— Sé que fallé, maldita sea. Me torturo mentalmente día y noche por aquello… Ni yo he podido perdonarme lo que sucedió, ¿entiendes? —A Tai se le quebró la voz en medio de la oración. —Pero he hecho de todo para que me perdones, te seguí de vuelta a Japón, Sora. ¡Intenté de todo para que no te divorcies de mí, de todo, maldita sea!, pero aun así…

El chico de cabellos castaños bajó su mirada y se dio media vuelta, Sora estuvo seguro que había caído una lágrima por su tersa mejilla.

— ¡No puedo olvidarlo, Tai! —Le gritó Sora importándole poco que su voz sonara así de desesperada y ahogada. —¿Sabes lo que es despertarse cada noche con pesadillas?, ¿sabes lo que es perder un hijo?

— ¡También era mi hijo! —Le gritó el muchacho volteándose nuevamente, mirando a Sora con rabia acumulada, —¡también perdí a mi hijo!, no fuiste sólo tú, Sora. También era mío…

— Entonces, ¿por qué siempre actuaste como si no te importaba?, ¿por qué me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba? —Sollozó ella mientras se llevaba su mano a la boca para ahogar el próximo sollozo.

— ¡Estuve siempre ahí!, pero tú te encerraste en ti misma…

— ¡Mentira, Tai! Sabes que eso no es cierto… —Susurró cada vez más bajito, perdiendo la voz, perdiendo las fuerzas de seguir discutiendo algo que era del pasado, algo que nunca se zanjo pero que ella había querido sepultar bajo tierra a toda costa.

— Eso ya no importa… Ya no te importa —Susurró Tai mientras se limpiaba una de las lágrimas que habían caído por sus ojos. —Pero… Te lo diré de nuevo, Sora. Lo siento, realmente lo siento.

— No me importa ya, Tai. No estuviste ahí cuando te necesitaba —Dijo la pelirroja mientras limpiaba con la manga de su suéter cada una de las lágrimas que había botado.

Tai soltó un suspiro largo. Apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos, centrándose. Él no podía llorar, eso era para la gente débil.

— Vamos, te llevaré a tu trabajo.

Sora negó rápidamente mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración. Soltó un último suspiro que salió entrecortado por su garganta.

— Quiero irme sola, Tai. Necesito… Necesito estar sola.

Tai no la siguió cuando ella camino a sentido contrarío. ¿Para qué seguirla?, ¿de qué iba servir?, ella no volvería a sonreírle como antaño, no volvería a decirle cuanto lo amaba entre besos, no iba a volver a ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos cada vez que él la tocaba. No, ya nunca más. Ahora quedaba verla alejarse de él, quizá para no volver nunca más.

Aun así tenía algo para ella, una _última_ cosa. El último regalo.

_**Ok. Hay algo que no me convence aun… **_

_**Pero bah!, ya lo recontra revisé y sigo sin saber qué es… Pero bueno, si una de ustedes lo pilla me lo dice y lo arreglo. Aun así, lo subo porque lo leí y lo leí y no pude pillarle el desperfecto. **_

_**Por otro lado, este capítulo si que me conmovió, es que lo escribía mientras escuchaba una hermosa canción que me inspiró para escribir la última discusión de esos dos. :'C Sí me dio tanta penita esa discusión que estuve segura que lloraría pero no, no lloré! :Z xDD**_

_**Sí, lo sé, no hubo casi nada de Takari en este capítulo, pero es que aun no empieza lo bueno con esos dos. Matt ya se enteró del embarazo de Kari, pero era en realidad la persona que "mejor" se tomaría el notición, y miren como reaccionó, casi se arranca el cabello :P Esperen a ver la reacción de Tai. Sólo diré… Pobre T.K xD**_

_**Bueno, ahora sí que están divorciados por todas las de la ley. Para ser sincera no tengo idea si es cierto que se necesita a la pareja en la fiscalía para hacer el asunto legal, pero en una teleserie chilena "Aquí mando yo" los protagonistas siempre discutían el divorcio con sus dos abogados en el juzgado. O eso creo, pero… Bah, si no es así, imagínense que debe ser así en Japón :P xDD**_

_**Por último, responderé sus comentarios que me dieron las fuerzas para subir el capítulo, porque… si fuera por mi no lo hubiera subido porque aun no sé qué wea tiene que no me convence :C **_

_**Leeeen: **__**Aww me niña, me encantan tus comentarios, son tan largos y divertidos que me rio cada que los leo…. Jajajaja, maldito destino que tiene un complot con la humanidad… Mira que justo oír esa canción que es tan bonita en la parte más triste de la historia xD, es para llorar, te entiendo :P. **_

_**Ahí ya respondí una incognita, a que sí ('?) Síps, Sora quedó embarazada de Tai y perdió el bebé, que triste :C (Pero sí, ya están intentándolo de nuevo y prometo "a lo boy scout" que volverán a intentarlo :Z xD)… No se supo nada, pero NADA de Mimi, tal vez sea eso lo que no me deja convencerme del capítulo ('?) Pero… Bah, si es eso, ella ya aparecerá, el próximo capítulo se vendrá Mimi super recargada :D Ajá, soy mala escondiendo cosas, síps, en el próximo cap. Llegará Mimi a Japón. Ahí veremos que sucederá. Y eso de que se me ocurra un Mimato loco, pues… Lo tengo en mente, pero no quiero decir nada sobre eso, se supone que deben de descubrir que sucederá con cada capítulo que subo, no se me adelante xD… **_

_**Yaa... Y Obvio que pondré un MACHO T.K a un Mamón T.K, a mi también me gustó mucho la idea de que fuera por su chica, es que es de tan… Chico sexy :Z xDD Ojalá todos los hombres fueran por sus mujeres y las siguieran siempre. Es que está enamorado *-* xD **_

_**Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero con sinceridad que este te encante igual!, (Si encuentras lo que le falta me dices, porque enserio sigo pensando que hay algo que le falta ._.)Eso sería. A sí!, Oye!, sube capítulo en "Macho que se respeta" Lueguito po! Mira que ya quiero ver a Tai como todo un tigre en celo! xDDD Ya, ya, eso sería C: Espero tu comentario :D**_

_**CureWhite13**__**: Jajajja, tranquila, que soy 1000000% partidaria del Taiora y por eso, jamás! Dejaré a Matt y Sora junto, jamás!, no, no, no, no! xD Eso sí, aun no pienso en un final, aunque tengo varios pensados. Y sí, T.K y Kari, pobres cosillas :Z xD Ya quiero que se enteren del como reaccionará Tai :P… Y eso de los nombres de los padres de ambos, lo busqué por todos lados y no encontré de quien pertenecía cada nombre, y a mi parecer Susumo es tan nombre de mujer como Yuuko xDD Pero baah, si lo dices así entonces… Era al revés :P Pero juro que lo busqué y no me salió si que… lo tiré al azar no más. De todos modos Gracias por decírmelo :D Espero tu comentario en este capítulo! Gracias también por comenzar a leer la historia!**_

_**Kachi potter:**__** ¡Muchas Gracias por interesarte en la historia!, sí lo sé, es triste que firmara, y más triste aun que ahora sí que estén divorciados legalmente :C Pero eso es necesario para la historia :D Me alegró también que te haya causado gracia la parte de Mimi, me divertí mucho escribiéndola! De verdad me emocionó tu Review y me ayudó para decidirme en subirlo (aunque insisto en que hay algo que no me convence aun) xD Bueno, cualquier cosilla me lo dices, espero leer un comentario tuyo de este capítulo para ver qué tal te parecio! :D**_

_**IVYMON:**__** Aquí está te traje el próximo capítulo xD. Lo sé, soy una persona muy dramática y mamona, ahora si que se han divorciado por todas las de la ley que es más triste aun :C Pero, ya verás como todo se arreglará, aunque creo que deberán pasar muchos obstáculos antes para ser felices y comer perdices… Ya mejor me callo que osino te contaré todo lo que tengo planeado :P xD Bueno, espero tu comentario de este capítulo para ver que te pareció!, Muchas Gracias por todos tus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir con la historia! **_

_**Faty Takenouchi**__**: Jajajja, eh aquí algunas de tus preguntas! xD Espero que te las haya respondido… Creo… En realidad, te respondí algunas no más, el por que su matrimonio terminó así de mal aun no se sabrá pero ya sabes, el mismo discurso de siempre, lo diré, sólo falta un poquitín xD **_

_**Jajajajaja, quieres que Mimi le mueva el tapete a Matt?, pues… La verdad tengo planeado algo pero… Mover el tapete, no lo creo, al menos, no aun :Z Si soy mala, no te daré ningún adelanto porque va contra la épica xD Pero lo sabrás lo prometo. **_

_**A sí!, casi lo olvido ._. Creo no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, ¿verdad? xD Bueno, el próximo cap. Aun no lo he empezado pero está todo astutamente en mi cabecita y cuando me pongo a escribir las palabras fluyen y no me demoro tanto :D Si que creo que entre el viernes y el sábado tendré el capítulo!, Muchas gracias por tu comentario!, espero uno nuevo para que mee digas qué tal! Gracias y nos leemos! **_

_**Aria05**__**: Mi niña por Dios! Que me inflarás el ego como un globo! xDD Muchas Gracias! Tus comentarios son pequeños pero me sacan siempre una sonrisa en mi rostro! :D… Lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero esa es mi intención :Z No bromita, xD es que soy una persona muy dramática y problemática! Me gusta el drama en todaaaas las historias que escribo, pero amo los finales felices si que estás en lo correcto!, lo compensaré y verán como todo termina en un buen final feliz! :D Esperaré paciente tu comentario en este capítulo! Gracias! **_

_**EllieNovFoster!:**__** Te adoro amiga!, ahora sí que apareció tu comentario pero weon!, sales como Guest o una weá así! Si Alguien lo sabe porfavor háganme saber que pasa xD Aun así!, se que eres tú! xDd Ahí está el próximo capítulo aunque ya te lo había enviado para que me digas que mierda le falta! Es que sigo con la idea de que no me convence! No sé por qué u.u y me hace sentir tan mal :C xD Bueno como sea! Amiga te adoooro con todo mi seeeeer! Espero tú comentario como en todos los otros capítulo! :Z Sí lo sé, soy una perra codiciosa! :D xDD**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que comentar los dejo para que me comenten a mí :Z xD Lo sé, me volví en una mujer codiciosa, pero es que es inevitable!, si no recibo comentario es porque la historia no es muy buena y si la historia no es muy buena entonces no tiene nada que hacer aquí u.u, así de triste :Z xD Bueno, ya dejo de dar pena xDD… **_

_**Espero recibir Review con críticas, felicitaciones, alguno que otro consejillo, sugerencia, reclamo, recibo de todo! :Z Ya, no doy más la lata y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **_

_**Gracias por lee :A**_

_**Sophie! :A**_


	5. Capítulo V

_Disclaimer:__ Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo los pido prestado para jugar por un rato. _

_Capítulo V. _

Se aferró firmemente del brazo de su padre, temiendo caer por esos zapatos con tacones tan altos que su madre le había casi obligado a usar, al igual que su mejor amiga Mimi.

Miró hacía al frente, el largo pasillo se abría paso hacía ella.

Ya habían pasado los dos meses que faltaban para el matrimonio, y ahora ahí estaba. Su padre la sostenía como si no quisiera soltarla mientras ella apretaba su brazo con todas las fuerzas humanamente posibles. Estaba temerosa.

— Tranquila, hija. Estaré aquí para evitar cualquier caída —Susurró a su lado el señor Takenouchi, dándole leves palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

La pelirroja a su lado sonrió y asintió.

La marcha nupcial comenzó. Su estómago se volvió una maraña de nervios y suspiró. Dio un paso apretando fuertemente el brazo de su padre y el ramo de rosas rojas que cargaba en su mano izquierda.

Deseó que el camino hacia al altar fuera más largo, sin embargo fue como si hubiera dado un par de pasos y llegó junto al rubio de ojos azules que le sonreía enormemente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, nerviosa, mientras su padre posaba su mano entre las manos de su pronto futuro esposo.

Vio como el señor Takenouchi daba un paso hacía atrás con cabeza gacha. Volvió a mirar al frente, a Matt.

Nada estropearía ese día, nada ni nadie. Lo recordaría como el mejor día de su vida. Olvidaría el pasado y comenzaría a vivir desde ahora, para no volver a sufrir.

El sacerdote comenzó con su cháchara, con aquel monótono dialogo de las bodas. Recordando la importancia del matrimonio ante los ojos de Dios y otras cosas más, como lo eran el respeto, el amor, etcétera, etcétera.

El sacerdote llegó a la parte final.

Hizo la pregunta correspondiente, mirando fijamente a Matt, quien miraba a Sora con profundo amor. Sora se removió incomoda mientras Matt decía la palabra clave.

— Acepto —dijo Matt con infinita seguridad.

El sacerdote se volteó hacía Sora, quien aun sentía su mano tiritona desde que el rubio le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular.

— ¿Y usted, Sora Takenouchi, acepta a Matt Ishida, como legitimo esposo? —Hizo la misma pregunta el sacerdote.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Miró a Matt, sin embargo se sintió extraña, como si las piernas se le doblasen.

Bajó la vista a sus pies y luego llevó sus ojos hacía los invitados.

Ahí, a la entrada de la iglesia, en todo su esplendor estaba él.

Tai.

Vestía un traje semi-formal. Traía consigo encima un saco negro y bajo este una sudadera blanca, también tenía unos negros pantalones y unos zapatos también negros y lustrosos. Las manos las tenía en sus bolsillos y su cabello castaño y revoltoso se removía por la suave brisa que había afuera. Llevaba una media sonrisa en su rostro moreno.

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Miró hacía el frente donde Matt tomaba sus manos y le sonreía, sin despegar su vista de ella. Luego miró al sacerdote.

— Señorita Takenouchi. ¿Acepta a Matt Ishida como esposo? —Preguntó nuevamente él.

Sora volteó a ver a Tai.

_No_. Articuló él con sus labios, perfectamente, para que ella lo entendiera.

— ¿Sora? —Preguntó Matt, sin embargo ella no despegaba su vista del rostro sonriente de Tai.

— ¿Acepta o no acepta a Matt como esposo? —El sacerdote se oía frustrado.

_No._ Articulo nuevamente él sin perturbarse.

— Sí —Respondió ella.

Volvió su vista hacía al frente donde segundos antes creía ver a Matt… Pero ya no era él quien tomaba sus manos…

—… _Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer. Señor Kamiya, puede besar a su esposa. _

_Tai se acercó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de su ahora mujer. _

_Los pocos invitados que había en la pequeña capilla aplaudieron vaporosos. Felices por el gran paso que había realizado aquella especial pareja. _

— _Entonces, señora Kamiya _—_dijo Tai con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, mientras sus ojos reflejaban un brillo especial, _—_espero que no se aburra de mí presencia jamás, porque no pienso dejarla nunca. _

— _Más le vale que no piense dejarme nunca, señor Kamiya _—_soltó ella con diversión mientras pasaba ambas manos por el cuello de su reciente y flamante esposo y lo besaba en los labios con profundo amor. _

Eso ya lo había vivido…

Entonces. Era obvio, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?... estaba soñando…

Se obligó a despertar, apretando sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos los abrió y se encontró con el techo blanco de su habitación. Tragó pesadamente y se sentó con suavidad en su cama.

Había sido un sueño… Un sueño extraño mezclado con un recuerdo.

Llevó una mano a su pecho, intentando regular su respiración.

Su corazón bombeaba sangre con ferocidad, Sora estaba segura que de un segundo a otro este saltaría de su pecho por la fuerza con la que palpitaba. Sentía un calor extraño en sus labios, como si aun estuviera ahí el beso que había tenido con Tai en sus sueños. Como si en realidad había vuelto a besarlo, pero… No era así. Había sido producto de su inconciencia, había sido un sueño…

Volvió a recostarse para volver a dormir. Sin embargo no lo consiguió.

Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde que estaba oficialmente soltera, hace tres días que no sabía nada de Tai. ¿Se habría vuelto a Nueva York?

Suspiró.

Pensar en Tai no le ayudaría a olvidarlo.

Observó su reloj despertador. Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, debía levantarse para ir a trabajar en un par de horas más. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, al menos, era día viernes, terminaría su trabajo, se iría a tomar algún café y pasaría la tarde con su prometido. Después de todo, eso era lo que hacían las parejas ¿no?, pasar tiempo juntos.

(*)

Caminaba destilando gracia por doquier.

Arrastraba su maleta color rosa con suavidad. Atraía las miradas, mayoritariamente miradas masculinas, pero eso le era indiferente, hasta avece la indignaba. Muchos hombres se doblaban enteros para observarla, sin embargo, ninguno era lo suficientemente caballero como para ayudarla con su maleta.

Es que la carga era pesada y ella como la frágil dama que era no debía cargar con pesos como esos. Chasqueó la lengua. Todos los hombres eran unos completos imbéciles que no sabían ocupar su cerebro y no entendían como era que debían actuar ante la presencia de una señorita como ella.

Dejó de caminar y estiró su cuello con suavidad. Observó a su alrededor, más no vio nada que le llamase la atención, no encontraba nada de lo que quería encontrar.

Frunció el cejo.

Estaba claro, Sora no iba a venir por ella. De cualquier modo lo tenía previsto. Su pelirroja amiga siquiera había contestado su mail, además de que su vuelo se adelantó y terminó llegando ese día viernes exactamente a las cuatro con siete minutos, hace diez minutos atrás.

Tiró nuevamente de su maleta y fue directo por un taxi que la llevara hasta algún hotel, no tenía donde más quedarse y no sabía si su amiga estaba ya en su casa. Sonrió, estaba decidido, iría al hotel, se daría unas vueltas por el lugar para conocerlo mejor y luego, iría hacía donde Sora, dándole la mejor sorpresa de matrimonio. Su humilde presencia y ayuda.

(*)

Jugueteaba con su pie golpeando el talón en el piso repetitivamente, gesto que impacientaba a su novia, quien estaba justo a su lado tan o más nerviosa que él.

— Deja de hacer eso, T.K —Susurró Kari visiblemente fastidiada.

T.K detuvo el jugueteó y miró impaciente a su castaña novia.

— Llevamos como tres horas sentados aquí, ¿cuándo será nuestro turno? —Preguntó el rubio. Kari lo miró y rodó los ojos.

— No seas exagerado, que apenas hemos esperado diez minutos. Tienes que esperar, ya nos llamaran.

T.K frunció los labios. Kari volvió a rodar los ojos y tomó entre sus manos las manos de T.K.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y se removió en su silla, miró hacía al frente, la mujer de la recepción ojeaba una revista que se podía divisar vieja. Corrió un tanto su vista, paralelo a ellos se encontraba otra pareja, sin embargo, ellos se veían con un tanto más de edad y la mujer tenía un abultado vientre. De seguro ya tenía como siete u ocho meses de gestación. La mujer acariciaba con dulzura su vientre, de arriba, abajo, de abajo hacía arriba.

Corrió su vista nuevamente y la posó en su novia quien veía interesada la pantalla del televisor que colgaba en la sala de espera. Sonrió con diversión al imaginarla con el vientre bien abultado, usando camisetas sueltas para que no le apretaran y caminando con las piernas un tanto abiertas, respirando con cansancio.

Kari en su puesto se removió en su puesto y frunció el cejo.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó T.K enseguida, preocupado. Kari se giró hacía él y le sonrió.

— Estoy bien, es sólo que…

— ¿Qué…?

La castaña negó con suavidad con su cabeza y volvió a posar sus ojos en la pantalla de televisión colgante. T.K se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

— Vamos, Kari, me lo puedes decir —Le dijo este mientras ponía tras su oreja un mechón de su cabello.

Kari se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sonrojaba.

— Quiero comer una ensalada de frutas con yogurt. Como sale en ese programa… —Kari elevó su dedo índice y apuntó el televisor.

T.K guio sus ojos hacía la pantalla y se encontró con un hombre hablando de lado mientras comía un plato con muchas frutas en el, bañado con yogurt. Llevó la vista nuevamente hacía su novia y la encontró mirando el aparato con una mirada deseosa. Suspiró, sería difícil cargar con una Kari embarazada.

— Prometo que apenas lleguemos a mi apartamento te prepararé un rico plato de frutas con yogurt —Le dijo T.K con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro. Kari se volteó a mirarlo fijo, con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Uno muy grande? —Preguntó.

T.K estuvo tentado a arrugar el cejo, y es que le pedía mucho… Suspiró. Tenía que tener paciencia. Asintió.

Kari se llevó ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de su mentón mientras sonreía inmensamente a su novio. Separó sus manos y abrazó al muchacho por el cuello, repartiendo varios besos en su mejilla.

— Por eso te amo —Le dijo ella mientras besaba nuevamente su mejilla.

Una mujer vestida formalmente se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, era la mujer que había estado leyendo la revista, la mujer de recepción.

— Señorita Kamiya, el doctor Abukara lo espera en el box trece.

Ambos asintieron y la mujer se alejó.

Un asqueroso nudo se hizo en la boca del estómago de la castaña. Se levantó con dificultad. T.K a su lado tomó firmemente su mano. Kari elevó un tanto su vista y lo miró, el rubio asintió con seriedad y así, ambos entraron por aquella puerta blanca.

Era un pasillo de baldosas blancas y perfectamente limpias. Caminaron buscando el número trece, doblaron cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, en una esquina estaba una puerta blanca con una placa plateada que rezaba "_doctor Abukara, Dachiku. Box 13_". Kari golpeó con suavidad la puerta y luego de un escueto pase abrió la puerta.

Entraron, había una maquinita en una esquina de la habitación, a su lado, había una camilla y en la esquina posterior estaba el doctor detrás de un escritorio.

El hombre tenía cabellera canosa y un espeso bigote gris. Sus ojos pardos relucieron tras sus gafas cuadradas. Sonrió.

— Ustedes deben ser T.K y Kari, ¿verdad? —Les preguntó el hombre mientras se levantaba.

Ambos se acercaron asintiendo con sus cabezas. El medico estiró su mano y T.K la estrechó para luego hacerlo Kari. Se sentaron enfrente.

El doctor les explicó lo que debían hacer para hacerse la ecografía, Kari tuvo que beber casi cinco litros de agua, para poder llenar su vejiga y que la ecografía se viera con más claridad. Así lo hizo, bebió agua sentada en esa silla. T.K a su lado parecía bastante aburrido escuchando las cosas que podría ver el medico mediante la ecografía en 3D, sin embargo, al rubio poco le importaba, lo único que quería era saber si su hijo estaba bien, qué cuidados debía tener su novia y además, cuantos meses tenía. Después de unos quince minutos Kari se sintió completamente llena de líquido.

Le hizo subirse la camiseta hasta el tope con su corpiño y bajarse un tanto el pantalón. T.K corrió su vista avergonzado mientras Kari se recostaba en la camilla. El doctor rodó los ojos, era estúpido que el muchacho hiciera eso si hasta se suponía que había visto más allá.

— Esto está frío —Se quejó Kari cuando el doctor untó un poco de líquido azulino en el estómago de la chica y en el aparato pequeño que tenía en su mano.

En la pantalla del televisor se mostró varios puntos extraños de colores rojizos y grises. T.K miraba la pantalla interesado, aun no veía nada sin embargo aquellas manchas le parecían sumamente interesantes.

— Ahí está el pequeñín —Murmuró el doctor sonriente. Se volteó hacía Kari mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice una mancha grande de color gris.

Kari ladeó un tanto su cabeza al igual que T.K.

No, no veían nada…

— Esa es su cabecita y… ¡vaya que está grande! —Murmuró el doctor apenas giró nuevamente sus ojos hacía la pantalla.

Comenzó a revisar los exámenes que Kari se había hecho anteriormente. Frunció el cejo.

— ¿Son sólo estos exámenes? —Preguntó el hombre. T.K asintió. —Deberían de tener más, pues, según no me equivoco el feto es lo suficientemente grande como para ya tener alrededor de tres meses y un poco más…

T.K abrió tanto sus ojos que estuvo seguro que un poco más y se le salían de las cuencas. ¡Tres meses!, ¡Tres meses!

— No puede ser, doctor… Yo hace dos meses atrás aun tenía mi menstruación de lo más normal —Respondió Kari completamente avergonzada.

El doctor volvió a revisar los mismos exámenes, luego volvió a untar aquella cosa fría y azulina y siguió esparciéndolo en el vientre de Kari. Suspiró.

— No, no hay equivocación, señorita Kamiya. No es común que a las mujeres les llegue su ciclo menstrual cuando están embarazadas, aún así hay casos en que sí les llega, sin embargo cae sin ovulo, ¿me entiende?

Kari asintió y guio su mirada hacía T.K quien no salía de su asombro.

— Tiene exactamente diecisiete semanas de gestación —Anunció el hombre mientras seguía moviendo el aparatito por el vientre de Kari. —¿Quieren escuchar su corazón? —Preguntó el medico.

Kari asintió mientras T.K aun seguía en su mundo, donde una imagen mental de él siendo sepultado mientras Kari llora su muerte pasaba como una trágica película casera.

Los sentidos de Kari estuvieron cien por ciento pendientes en un sonido que se oía por todo el cuarto. T.K también salió de su estupor y se concentró en aquel sonido, aquel sonido tan relajante.

Era rápido, los latidos del corazón de su hijo eran rápidos. El puntito más grande que había estado apuntando el doctor se movió cuando T.K dio un paso y tomó la mano de Kari.

El ruido de los latidos del corazón de su hijo impregnó sus oídos, eran rápidos como los latidos de un pajarito pequeño, pequeño al igual que el bebé que tenía Kari en su vientre.

Suspiró.

Si Kari ya llevaba tres meses, eso quería decir, que el tiempo se le agotaba, más de lo que creía. En realidad, ya no lo tenía… Seis meses pasaban volando y él quería estar bien preparado para cuando recibiera a su hijo.

Y Aun así, faltaba la peor parte…

(*)

Paseó sus dedos por la pequeña nota que recién había terminado de escribir. Frunció el cejo. ¿Estaría bien?, chasqueó la lengua, ¿qué importaba? Hace mucho que no se pensaba bien las cosas, sin embargo, esto lo tenía decidido. Lo haría, porque lo había prometido y porque no rompería otra promesa.

Releyó la nota y sonrió. Sí, estaba lista.

El timbre sonó y él se levantó con pesadez, dejando la nota encima de la mesa. Caminó con tranquilidad y abrió la puerta con suavidad. Cuan mal había hecho al abrirla.

Matt sonrió al encontrarse de frente con el rostro atónito de Tai. El moreno salió unos segundos después de su aturdimiento y se hizo un lado, dándole el paso para que el rubio entrara a su pequeño departamento que compró hace pocos meses.

Cerró la puerta cuando Ishida cruzó el umbral y se plantó justo en medio del salón. Tai suspiró y sonrió.

— Que sorpresa —Masculló él.

Matt le sonrió ladeadamente mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— Creo que Estados Unidos ha puesto un tremendo abismo entre ambos, ¿eh? —Dijo el rubio sin borrar aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, Tai sí la borró completamente. Una fuerte punzada atravesó su pecho, las palabras de su "mejor amigo" provocaron un remolino de recuerdos en su cabeza. Estuvo tentado a llevarse una mano a su pecho y dejarse caer en el suelo. El corazón le latía rápido, acelerado, dolorosamente fuerte.

— _¿Qué está mal?, ¿qué hago mal?, ¡si tu no me lo dices no tengo forma de saberlo!..._

— _¡Tú trabajo!, ¡tu jodido trabajo!, y tú también… _—_terminó en un susurro. Soltó un hipido y luego quitó con rabia las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas con las mangas de su holgado suéter._

_Tai tensó su mandíbula y dio un paso hacía la pelirroja. Sora retrocedió con rapidez, como si repeliera al moreno tremendamente. Algo en el pecho de Tai se contrajo con fuerzas. Entrecerró los ojos y sintió sus rodillas doblarse._

— _Tú trabajo ha puesto un tremendo abismo entre ambos, Tai… Y a ti parece importarte tan poco... _

No, basta, tenía que olvidarse de aquellos tan malos recuerdos, tan dolorosos. Intentó sonreír, pero una mala mueca se dibujo en su rostro. Relajó sus facciones y agradeció mentalmente que Matt estuviera tan ocupado observando el departamento que no se había dado cuenta de su expresión facial.

— Creo que hemos madurado —Dijo de pronto Tai sonriendo con tristeza, —no creo que se haya abierto un abismo entre ambos. Sólo no hemos tenido tiempo.

Matt lo miró fijo y enarcó una ceja.

— En parte es cierto, en parte no lo creo —Ladeó nuevamente una sonrisa aun más grande, —el tiempo no es impedimento para una amistad, ¿no? Aunque también es cierto que hemos estado preocupados de otras cosas…

_Como en tu matrimonio con Sora_, pensó Tai.

Se mordió la lengua para no decirlo. Luego se golpeó mentalmente, no podía hacerlo, no podía ser malo, al menos no con Matt. Aun así, le daba tanto coraje… Él siempre supo los sentimientos que Tai tenía para con Sora, sin embargo, para Matt no fue un impedimento a la hora de engatusarla y volverse su novio.

Matt dejó la sonrisa ladina de lado, quitó sus manos de su chaqueta y se pasó una por su cabello un tanto largo, lo revolvió y volvió a sonreír, esta vez enormemente.

— Venía para saber si podíamos tener una tarde de amigos —Se encogió de hombros.

Tai le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía mal. Por un lado se sentía tremendamente traicionado por aquel chico frente a él, pero por otro lado… Era Matt, ¡su mejor amigo!

— ¿Pizza y cervezas? —Preguntó Tai enarcando una ceja. Matt soltó una risita.

Asintió.

Era Matt, su mejor amigo, tampoco podía comportarse como un cabrón con él. No lo merecía…

(*)

Bien.

Sus planes de pasar la tarde junto con Matt se habían estropeado. ¿Por qué?, irónicamente por Tai…

Soltó un suspiro mientras se encontraba recostada en el sofá de su casa, jugueteando con el control remoto entre sus manos. No tenía nada qué hacer y eso le molestaba, porque cada que se encontraba sin distracción, miles de recuerdos venían a su mente.

Negó con su cabeza.

Debía olvidarlo. Por su bien, por el bien de Matt, por el bien de Tai, por el bien de todos… Ella _debía_ olvidarlo y seguir con su vida, con un nuevo camino.

Con él no funcionó, no significa que con alguien más tampoco funcionaría.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó directo hacía la radio. La encendió y sintonizó su estación preferida, volvió al sofá y se hecho para cerrar sus ojos y deleitarse con la hermosa melodía instrumental que tocaban en ese momento.

Dejó su mente divagar.

Imágenes al azar aparecieron por su mente.

Un lago, una pileta, la lluvia, oyó una risa, un suspiro, una puerta, un pasillo, vio la luna, las estrellas, luego el cielo se puso de un color anaranjado… Amanecía…

Se estaba perdiendo en sus recuerdos, nuevamente… Negó con su cabeza y apretó sus ojos. ¿Para qué?, ¿para qué divagar en los recuerdos?... Sin embargo, no podía evitar hacerlo. Recordando era la única forma de sentirse de _esa_ forma. Suspiró, se daría el último favor, recordaría para luego… olvidar.

Sonrió con melancolía mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá.

_Lo encontró. Y lo único que atinó a hacer fue correr, rodear su cuello con sus brazos y juntar sus labios en un beso desesperado. Lo había encontrado. ¡Claro que lo había encontrado!, estaba él ahí, abrazándola por la cintura, extrañado, pero correspondiendo el beso… _

_Él creía que era un sueño, una ilusión. Ella lo sabía, pero no era así. Sora había ido por él, lo había buscado y cuando lo encontró, sí que lo había besado. _

_La lluvia hizo acto de presencia, empapándolos completamente. _

Se llevó su mano hacía sus labios, recordando ese primer beso. Extraño, pero primero. De improviso, pero perfecto…

_Tai le enseñó su departamento luego de la explicación que ella le había dado, del por qué se encontraba ahí. Del porque lo había besado y del porque se quedaría junto con él. _

Soltó un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que la melodía que salía de la radio terminó. La locutora habló por unos momentos en el que Sora no le prestó atención.

Enarcó una ceja divertida, sin abrir sus ojos. La locutora había anunciado la siguiente canción, y ella la conocía tan bien…

— _¡Vamos, Tai!, baila conmigo. ¡Sólo ésta canción! _—_Pedía Sora entre risa. _

_Tai la miró con diversión. _

— _Ya. Bailo pero tú luego me besas _—_Justo intercambio. Sora asintió. _

_Tai afirmó la cintura de la chica con sus manos, mientras Sora posaba ambas manos en sus rectos hombros. __… __Some dance to remember, some dance to forget__. __So I called up the Captain,__"Please bring me my wine".__He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"__ … __El cantante parecía ir en el mismo ritmo que ellos, o ellos en el mismo ritmo de la canción. _

_Sora apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Tai, aspirando su aroma, su dulce y extravagante aroma. Su esencia. _

_Tai besó sus cabellos, no tenía palabra que pudiera definir la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Sora, su Sora lo había seguido hasta Estados Unidos. Sonrió, lo había seguido y además, discutido el por qué no le dejó a ella aclararse, del por qué jamás le preguntó su opinión, qué era lo que sentía… Que tonto e impulsivo había sido. Pero, ¿qué más daba?, él siempre había sido así, y además, ahora tenía a Sora entre sus brazos. Bailando… _

_Enderezó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Él sonreía, y parecía que sus ojos lo hacían junto con sus labios. Sora estiró su cuello y le besó en la boca, cumpliendo también su parte del trato. _

No pudo evitar soltar una débil risita. Tai se había sentido tan feliz cuando le comentó sobre su virginidad, cuando le dijo que estaba lista, pero sólo para él. Porque sólo él tenía ese privilegio.

— _¿Estás segura? _—_Preguntó el moreno en un susurro. _

_Sora cerró sus ojos y asintió con suavidad. Se puso en puntillas y besó nuevamente los labios de él, es que sencillamente eran adictivos._

_Tai subió sus manos hacía los hombros de la chica y comenzó a bajar de apoco aquel rojo abrigo que cayó al suelo gracias a la gravedad. _

_A la pelirroja se le erizaron los bellos cuando una leve brisa cruzo por sus brazos desnudos. Su camiseta de mangas cortas no le abrigaba nada en aquella fría noche, sin embargo, poco a poco sentía que el frío se iba y era remplazado por un poco a poco sofocante calor. Ella también quiso participar y con manos temerosas bajó por el torso del chico hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta. La subió, Tai sonrió y se terminó quitando él la camiseta. Ella temblaba demasiado para hacerlo bien, sus manos ya no tenían la coordinación de siempre, no en ese momento. _

_Sora miró fijo a Tai, observó su torso desnudo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tai rodó los ojos y volvió a acercarse hacía ella para besarla. El moreno fue depositando a Sora en la cama. _

_La miró fijo. Ella se enderezó un poco y besó nuevamente sus labios, fundiéndose en un exquisito beso. _

_Bajó su mano que se perdió dentro de la camiseta de ella. Luego se vio despojada de esa bonita pero estorbosa prenda. Tai se enderezó rompiendo el beso que nuevamente habían iniciado. Sora se sonrojó y se acercó a él, como si quisiera taparse con aquel gesto. Tai rio._

— _Vamos, que es casi lo mismo que verte en traje de baño _—_Le había dicho divertido el moreno. Sora bufó, es que siempre tenía que joder el momento con algún tipo de comentario estúpido. _

_Ella elevó su mirada nuevamente y frunció el cejo._

— _No es lo mismo… La situación es… Diferente. _

_Él volvió a sonreír y la besó nuevamente en la boca. Ella no pude resistirse y le devolvió el beso. Ahora que probaba la adición de aquellos labios pensaba no dejarlos nunca más, sería su única droga. _

_Luego se vio despojada también por su corpiño. Esta vez no se cubrió, no tenía tiempo, Tai no se lo dio. Bajó con besos suaves por su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda. _

_Llegó hasta el inició de sus pantalones. _

_Siquiera le dio tiempo para debatirse en hacerlo o no, de un momento a otro ya se vio bajó él, cubierto por solo el bóxer. No había notado lo agiles que habían vuelto a ser sus dedos._

_Los papeles se invirtieron. Sora ahora se encontraba encima de él. A horcadas, besándolo con pasión. Tai llevó sus manos por los muslos de ella, jugueteando de paso con el inicio de sus propios jeans. Tai se enderezó y nuevamente la dejó caer en la cama hacía atrás. Abrió el broche de su pantalón y antes de un chasqueo de dedos ella ya se encontraba tan solo cubierta por unas bragas blancas. _

_Volvió a enderezarse, rompiendo con el beso. _

— _¿Estás segura? _—_Nuevamente preguntó. Sora asintió._

— _Nunca había estado más segura de algo en la vida _—_Aseguró la pelirroja y el moreno sonrió convencido. _

_Con suavidad, causándole cosquillas en su piel, Tai subió hasta el borde de las bragas, para luego bajarlas de apoco, ella se levantó un tanto para facilitar el trabajo de él. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba desnuda en la cama, y él también. _

_Respiraba agitado, sin siquiera haber comenzado. Ella sonrió dulcemente y volvió a besarlo. Él se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras sostenía su cuerpo con sus brazos. Le sonrió. _

— _¿Lista? _

— _Siempre._

_Volvió a soltar una leve risa, sin embargo no sabía si era por la emoción o por la expectación, no sabía mucho en ese momento, sólo sabía que estaba apunto de hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba, _

_Primero unió sus labios nuevamente, pidiéndole permiso… Entró en ella, la invadió, suave, cuidadoso, tiritón. Entrelazaron sus manos._

_También era su primera vez… _

_Sintió algo que le hacía detenerse. No le importó, continuó. _

_Sora apretó con más fuerza su mano. Apretó sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios. Era una mueca de dolor, ¡le había hecho daño!, quiso retroceder, incorporarse, salirse dentro de ella. _

_Sora se dio cuenta de la intención de él. Lo detuvo con su otra mano, deteniéndolo por la espalda. Sin hablar, sin mirar, sin nada, Tai la entendió, debía esperar. _

_Ella con un movimiento de cadera –luego de unos segundos –lo incitó. Él soltó un suspiro ahogado y se movió mientras besaba con dulzura sus labios, su mejilla, su nariz, su frente… Luego, el dolor punzante en su bajo vientre se volvió una holeada de placer. _

— _Lento _—_Susurró Sora con voz ahogada, Tai así lo hizo mientras besaba su cuello. Ella acarició su espalda, su torso bien formado. Él mucho más. _

_Suspiró, gimió, jadeó… Besó, acarició, lamió…_

_Sus manos seguían entrelazadas sin soltarse en ningún momento. _

_Se contrajo dentro de ella, él la sintió aun más estrecha. Ambos terminaron al unísono, entre suspiros, besos, caricias y te amos… _

La canción dio su fin, con eso su recuerdo.

No lloró, sonreía. Recordaba todo como al día siguiente de aquella primera vez.

Recordó también que Tai no estaba cuando ella despertó, a cambio de eso había una rosa azul, una preciosa rosa azul. Él había salido a comprar cosas para comer. Después los papeles se habían invertidos, ella se levantaba primero y preparaba un contundente desayuno para ambos.

Se sentó en el sofá y soltó un suspiro.

Su corazón latía con fuerzas, como si este también reviviera ese recuerdo, al sentir a otro corazón junto al de ella, palpitando al mismo son.

El timbre sonó.

Ella miró su puerta extrañada. ¿Quién sería?...

Se levantó, arregló un tanto su cabello y caminó hacía la puerta a pasos lentos. Tomó la perilla y se quedo ahí, quieta… ¿Y si era Tai?...

Negó con su cabeza, era imposible que él fuera, lo había prometido, ¿no?, la dejaría tranquila… Ya no le seguiría.

Bufó y abrió la puerta.

Su sorpresa fue grande y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó al cuello de su mejor amiga que estaba al otro lado de la puerta con rostro agotado.

— ¡Mimi! ¡Oh por Dios, eres tú Mimi!

Su castaña amiga rio con suavidad mientras aceptaba gustosa el abrazo apretado que le brindaba la pelirroja.

— Oh, Dios… ¡Olvidé por completo enviarte una respuesta a tu mail! —Sora se estaba golpeando mentalmente al haber olvidado aquello tan importante, de seguro Mimi le exigiría una respuesta, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna razonable para ella.

— Lo sé, lo olvidaste. Pero, ¡estoy aquí!, volví, ¿no? Apuesto a que estás muy feliz por eso —Mimi se separó un tanto de su amiga mientras sonreía enormemente.

Sora volvió a abrazarla. ¡Cuánto había necesitado de su amiga todo este tiempo!

— ¡Claro que sí!, es el mejor regalo…

La pelirroja le dio el paso para que la castaña entrara a su casa. Sora no cabía en felicidad, ver a Mimi luego de tantos años era algo completamente surreal.

La castaña, antes pelirrosa entró al salón con pasos saltarines. Observó a su alrededor con ojos brillantes, cargados de emoción. Sora cerró la puerta tras su espalda y miró con completa felicidad a su mejor amiga.

— Tu casa es preciosa, amiga. Me perdí un poco para encontrarla, pero luego recordé el número y… Aquí me ves —Se explicó Mimi con una sonrisa marcando su fino rostro.

Sora sonrió con ella y se acercó.

— ¿Y…Dónde te estás quedando? —Preguntó Sora sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Se sentó en el sillón y le hizo un ademán con la mano a su amiga para que tomara asiento a su lado.

— En un hotel.

Sora la miró completamente indignada, sin embargo, decidió cambiar su expresión. ¿Cómo la iba a mirar así si ni siquiera había respondido aquel mail?

— Bien, iremos ahora mismo a buscar tus cosas. Te quedas conmigo —Dijo Sora, aunque sonó más una orden que una petición. Mimi sonrió.

(*)

— Hay que hablarlo luego.

El susurro proveniente de Kari le trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala del departamento de él y su hermano, haciendo nada, mirando hacía al frente de ellos con expresiones perdidas.

— Lo sé. El tiempo se nos acortó sin darnos cuenta —Susurró T.K, —dentro de poco tiempo se te comenzará a notar y no creo que ellos crean el cuento de la sandia.

Kari hizo un amago de reír, sin embargo la carcajada quedó atascada en su garganta.

— Todo saldrá bien, T.K —Le dijo Kari, pero no sabía en realidad si era cien por ciento real, sólo lo dijo para tranquilizar a su tenso novio.

T.K le sonrió y alargó su mano para atraer el pequeño cuerpo de su novia hacía si. Besó su coronilla y asintió. Sí, todo estaría de lujo… Claro que sí.

— Lo bueno es que el doctor dijo que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, ¿no? —Preguntó Kari. T.K volvió a asentir.

La castaña se incorporó y agarró la bolsa que estaba a un lado del sofá. La abrió y comenzó a revisar lo que adentro había. Sacó la ecografía y la alzó para poder verla mejor.

Jugueteó un tanto con la ecografía, haciéndola girar entre sus manos. Sonrió.

— ¡Ahí está! —Habló con felicidad. —¿Pero cómo no lo vi antes?, si se ve tan claro…

T.K la miró extrañado. Se acercó a ella y observó lo mismo que observaba su novia con emoción.

— ¿Qué?, yo veo puras manchas —Se quejó el rubio.

Kari rodó los ojos.

— Es su cabecita y está de lado —Comentó Kari con evidente emoción mientras pasaba con suavidad sus manos por la eco. —¡Hasta se parece a ti!, tiene tu perfil…

T.K miró a su novia por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Qué diablos veía Kari?, él no lograba ver nada. Tomó entre sus manos la ecografía y la giró, acercó y alejó su rostro, sin embargo, seguía sin ver nada…

— No veo nada —Murmuró el muchacho, —además, son recién tres meses y medio, dudo que puedas ver su perfil…

Kari lo miró ofendida, alzó una de sus definidas cejas y frunció los labios. Se levantó del sofá con extrema lentitud y se plantó frente a su novio. T.K tragó casi instantáneamente saliva con pesadez, había olvidado que era muy importante no rebatirle nada a su novia mientras estuviera en esa condición…

— Pues yo si puedo verlo, ésta claro que tú no puedes hacerlo porque eres un pésimo padre —Acusó.

Se volteó y caminó decidida hasta el perchero, donde tenía colgado su abrigo, su pequeño bolsito y su gorra.

T.K se apresuró a levantarse y voltearse a ver a la castaña.

— Kari, ¿qué haces? —Le preguntó.

Kari se calzó su abrigo.

— ¿Qué no es obvio?, me voy a casa…

T.K elevó la barbilla y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

— Vamos, Kari. No te puedes molestar por algo tan estúpido como eso —suplicó el muchacho de orbes azules.

Kari se arregló su abrigo mientras elevaba las cejas y soltaba un Já cargado de ironía.

— Entonces ahora para ti el pequeño _huésped _es una estupidez —dijo Kari mientras ahora tomaba su bolsito y se lo colocaba cruzado.

T.K la miró extrañado mientras daba un pequeño paso hacía ella, ahora no sabía siquiera qué debía de decir para bajar la molestia de su embarazada novia.

— ¿Quién diablos es el huésped? —Preguntó T.K.

Sorprendentemente Kari se sonrojó y bajó su vista.

— El bebé.

— El bebé se llamará… ¿Huésped? —Preguntó nuevamente.

Kari lo miró nuevamente ofendida y cruzó sus brazos.

— Claro que no, tonto. Es sólo… un apodo que le puse mientras no sabemos que nombre ponerle —contestó Kari como si fuera absolutamente obvio.

T.K pestañeó repetidas veces y luego asintió con suavidad. Kari chasqueó la lengua y volvió hacía el perchero para tomar su sombrero. El rubio notó el gestó y dio varios pasos apresurándose para llegar a su novia.

— Ey, no te vayas —le pidió.

Kari lo miró aun con los labios fruncidos. T.K suspiró.

— Bien, lamento ser un mal…

— Terrible —Acotó ella.

T.K suspiró nuevamente.

— Ya. Lamento ser un terrible padre, pero es cierto, no noto nada en esa… cosa —Respondió él, intentó no sonreír al ver la nueva mueca de su novia, estaba cediendo.

— Bien, te perdono —Le sonrió.

T.K le devolvió la sonrisa y pasó sus manos por su cintura con cuidado, como si ahora su novia se hubiera vuelto mucho más frágil de lo que ya era. Se agachó un poco y besó con suavidad sus labios. Kari sonrió enormemente.

— ¿Me harás mi plato de frutas con yogurt? —Preguntó ella.

Él la miró fijo. No tenían mucha fruta en su casa. Vivían con Matt y ambos eran hombres, y los hombres comían carne no fruta como las niñitas.

— Está bien, pero debo ir a comprarlas —Anunció el muchacho. Kari asintió y besó nuevamente sus labios.

T.K sonrió y fue por algo de dinero para comprar toda la fruta que quería comer ella. La anotó en una listita y se apresuró a ir algún mercado para comprar todo, además del yogurt, que tampoco tenía.

Kari se quedó en el apartamento. Él no quería que saliera, estaba ya algo helado y no quería que pegase un resfriado. Se enfundó con su cazadora y caminó directo hacía el automóvil. Se dirigió al supermercado más cercano. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, como se le había complicado la vida en tan solo un par de semanas.

Se apresuró a salir del auto y comprar las cosas que le había pedido su novia.

Caminó apresurado, pescó un carro y comenzó a sacar la fruta que había en la notita que le había escrito la chica.

— ¿Takaichi? —Oyó una voz muy conocida por él. Se maldijo internamente su mala suerte y se volteó intentando sonreír.

Davis le sonreía con diversión, como si estuviese pensando en una muy buena forma de burlarse de él.

— Hola Davis —Saludó T.K.

Davis cruzó sus brazos.

— El otro día con Yolei y Ken los estuvimos esperando como una hora, ¿por qué diablos no llegaron? —Preguntó el moreno.

T.K se llevó una mano a su cabello y lo revolvió, lo había olvidado completamente. Davis le sonrió maliciosamente.

— Oh, ya veo… —Susurró el muchacho de cabellos en punta. —¿Ya rompieron?, porque si es así no te molestaría que la invitara a salir. Digo yo, para distraerla un tanto…

T.K rodó los ojos. No, Davis no superaría el hecho de que él le haya "robado" al "amor de su vida". ¡Que todos sabían que aquello era una sucia e infantil obsesión!

— No hemos roto, Davis —Contestó T.K, sin saber si mirarlo divertido o molesto.

El muchacho ladeo sus labios y frunció el cejo, decepcionado.

— Ah bueno, entonces… ¿por qué no fueron? —Volvió a preguntar el moreno.

— Porque… No estábamos en Odaiba.

Davis asintió. Bajó su mirada y se fijó en el carrito que cargaba T.K. Sonrió con diversión.

— ¿Enserio planeas comprar tanta fruta?, ¿es que acaso con tu hermano no son hombres? Los hombres comemos carnes, no frutas —Soltó Davis divertido.

T.K también rio un tanto nervioso. Su hermano le había dicho lo mismo y él había aceptado aquello de "los hombres de verdad comemos carnes, no frutas ni verduras".

— E-eh… Es para Kari —Decidió responderle con la verdad. Tampoco la idea era que lo tildaran de poco hombre.

— ¿Estás con ella? —Preguntó el moreno mirando hacía ambas direcciones, creyendo ver a la castaña.

— No, ella está en mi casa.

Davis asintió.

— ¡Oh, ya sé! —Soltó Davis, —¿qué tal si compramos un poco de carne y la hacemos a la parrilla? Digo, yo, para que compartamos un rato, no nos hemos visto hace mucho, ¿eh? ¿No es una idea súper? Yo venía acompañando a Jun pero da igual, no se molestará si desaparezco por un rato.

T.K no supo cómo fue que paso, de un momento al otro se vio arrastrado por su moreno amigo directo a la carnicería, trató de negarse, estaba muy cansado y de seguro Kari también, pero no pudo hacerlo. Davis se veía demasiado entusiasmado con la idea.

Mientras iban camino a casa de T.K, Davis llamó a Yolei y Ken, sin embargo ninguno de los dos contestó. T.K pensó en qué era lo que quizá estaban haciendo, esperaba que no fueran tan torpes como él y Kari.

Subieron al departamento de T.K. Davis no dejaba de parlotear sobre el equipo de Tokio y lo apestosa que era la universidad, sin embargo, aun seguía con la idea de ser algún día un gran empresario.

— Ya llegué, Kari —Se anunció T.K, pero no recibió contestación.

Extrañado entró y se acercó al salón. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras ponía encima de la mesa las bolsas del supermercado.

— Ay, que tierna es cuando está dormida —Susurró Davis divertido. T.K asintió.

Kari estaba recostada en el sofá, durmiendo profundamente.

Su novio decidió tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su cama para que durmiera cómoda. La alzó entre sus brazos y caminó hasta su habitación. La recostó con suavidad y la tapó con unas frazadas, Kari se acomodó en la cama y se acurrucó bajo las mantas.

El rubio salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente al ver a su moreno amigo con unos papeles en sus manos. Los papeles y ecografías de Kari.

Davis tenía los labios levemente abiertos y miraba fijamente lo papeles. Al sentir la presencia de T.K, elevó su vista y miró fijamente al rubio, esperando alguna explicación. Sin embargo, T.K se mantuvo en silencio, esperando alguna reacción del muchacho.

— ¿Q-qué…? —La voz de Davis se ahogó, guardó silencio nuevamente.

— ¿Qué haces con esos papeles? —Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

Davis apretó su puño, de paso arrugando el papel que mostraba el positivo embarazo de Kari.

— No, ¿tú que haces con estos papeles? —Le rebatió el moreno.

T.K abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua. Davis se acercó rápidamente a él y tomó del cuelo de la camiseta al rubio. Lo zamarreó.

— Eh, suéltame… —Pidió T.K sin querer hacer nada.

— ¡No!, dime qué diablos significan esos papeles… —Le pidió Davis con voz dolida.

T.K tomó entre sus manos las manos de Davis, las alejó de su camiseta y se corrió hacía atrás un tanto.

— Es obvio. Kari está embarazada —Respondió T.K sintiéndose completamente desdichado. Él era el único al que le había tocado decir esas palabras, y dudaba completamente que Davis tuviera la misma reacción de su hermano.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronostico, el moreno se volteó y caminó derecho hasta la puerta del apartamento que compartían ambos hermanos.

— Davis —Le llamó T.K. Davis se detuvo y se volteó con lentitud. Su rostro había perdido todo rastro de la anterior felicidad. T.K se sintió completamente mal.

— Cállate, T.K. No quiero volver y partirte la cara —Escupió el chico. T.K frunció el cejo.

— No seas ridículo, Davis. Necesitamos tu apoyo, Kari lo necesitará… No puedes dejar que una simple niñería…

— ¿Niñería?, ¿qué es una niñería para ti?—Preguntó Davis volteándose, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Takaishi notó a lo que se refería —¿Sabes tú realmente lo que yo sentía por ella?, ¡no!, no lo sabes. Pero eso ya da igual, ¿verdad? Eres un imbécil, T.K. Un verdadero imbécil…

Se volteó nuevamente, abrió la puerta y se volteó una última vez, le lanzó una mirada cargada de rabia y cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

T.K apretó sus puños con fuerzas. ¿Cuántas personas más le dirán lo imbécil que ha sido?... Esperaba que cuando terminara todo esto no terminara sintiéndose como tal.

(*)

Sora soltó una sonora carcajada. Mimi la observaba con seriedad, sin embargo peleaba contra ella misma para no soltar también una risa.

— ¿Es enserio Mimi? —Volvió a reír, —realmente hizo esa… ¿locura?

Mimi la miró fingiéndose ofendida.

— Sí y fue… Romántico. No cualquier hombre te canta en medio de una plaza —dijo Mimi. Sora enarcó una ceja.

— ¡Pero tú dijiste que te avergonzaste y te fuiste! —Estalló nuevamente Sora en una carcajada. Ahora Mimi no pudo aguantarla y también soltó una risa.

— Es que cantaba pésimo y además no sabía tocar la guitarra. Fue una vergüenza…, y más encima estaba borracho… —Respondió Mimi, frunció el cejo, como si recordara aquella tan mala experiencia. Sora volvió a reír. —Una dama se debe hacer respetar. No me iba a quedar ahí de pie dejando que él me hiciera quedar en ridículo, claro que no.

Sora asintió aun sonriente.

— Claro… Pero, me lo imagino de una forma tan…

Su voz quedó opacada por el sonido de su teléfono celular. Frunció el cejo y se levantó de la mesa para ir hacía el aparato que se encontraba encima de la mesita de centro. Lo tomó y observó. Era un mensaje.

"_Esta es la última vez que te molesto. Abre la puerta" _Sora palideció. Era Tai.

Observó su puerta completamente pálida. ¿Estaría él al otro lado?

Mimi se levantó de la mesa y observó a su amiga con preocupación.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó la castaña.

Sora la miró e hizo un amago de sonrisa. Apretó el celular en sus manos y se infundió ánimos para ir hacía la puerta de entrada y abrirla, si estaba él, aclararía cuentas. Había prometido desaparecer de su vida. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Avanzó a pasos endemoniadamente lentos hacía la puerta. Su corazón latía con fuerzas en su pecho. Tragó saliva y afirmó la perilla de la puerta cuando estuvo frente a esta. Abrió.

Pestañeó extrañada al ver una caja redonda envuelta en un papel de regalo, con una nota encima. Se agachó y tomó la nota entre sus manos.

"_Tuvimos nuestro último beso, nuestra últimas risas, el último recuerdo, la última discusión… faltaba el último regalo. Porque lo había prometido."_ Sora pestañeó mientras guardaba la nota rápidamente en su bolsillo. Se agachó nuevamente y quitó la tapa de la caja. Abrió sus labios sin poder creerlo y se llevó su mano libre a su boca, ahogando una exclamación de asombro.

— ¡Oh pero que pequeñito! —Habló Mimi detrás de ella.

Tomó al pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos, sacándolo de la caja redonda.

— _Pero, Tai, ¡yo lo quiero! _

_Tai frunció el cejo mirando la misma vitrina que observaba Sora con tanto afán. El pequeño cachorrito de raza labrador movía su colita mientras tenía sus patas delanteras apoyadas en el vidrio. _

— _Sora, no podemos comprarlo ahora… Recuerda que tendremos un bebé y esos son muchos gastos, un perrito traerá más gastos _—_intentó hacerla entrar en razón. Pero la pelirroja hizo un puchero y pegó sus manos al vidrio, observando al animal. _

— _Es injusto. _

_Tai suspiró. _

— _Amor, te prometo que cuando tenga un trabajo mejor te compraré un perrito, ¿vale?, pero después de que nazca el bebé. No creo que tener un perrito por ahí sea lo mejor para la salud del pequeñín, sumando que vivimos en un apartamento pequeño. Apenas tengamos la casa y nuestro hijo sea un poquito más grande te compraré todo los animales que quieras… _

_Sora lo miró con los ojos brillosos. _

— _Bueno, pero promételo _—_Le había susurrado. _

_Tai rodó los ojos y asintió. _

— _Lo prometo. _

_Sora sonrió conforme y abrazó a su novio para besar sus labios…_

Siguió observando asombrada el pequeño perrito que temblaba en brazos de Mimi. Mientras ella le acariciaba su blanco pelaje.

— ¿Piensas quedártelo, Sora? —Le preguntó.

La pelirroja salió de su estupor y miró a su mejor amiga. Frunció el cejo.

— No estoy segura.

Mimi ladeó sus labios y besó el pelaje del perrito.

— Pero es tan pequeñito. No puedes tirarlo a la calle, Sora —Le advirtió la castaña. Sora asintió.

Bajó su vista a sus manos y luego nuevamente observó al perrito blanco. Tenía una cinta roja amarrada en su cuello. Sonrió.

— Me lo quedaré.

Mimi soltó un pequeño chillido de emoción y besó nuevamente al animalito.

— ¿Y cómo lo llamaras? —Le preguntó la castaña mientras miraba maravillada al animal.

Sora sonrió amenamente, como si el nombre perfecto para el pequeño perrito se le hubiera cruzado por su mente. Y así era, había encontrado el nombre indicado para el pequeñito.

— Iat, se llamará Iat.

Mimi la miró con una mueca de disgusto en sus facciones. Que nombre más feo… Aunque, le sonaba conocido. ¿Iat?, sonaba como Tai al revés. Sonrió, era ridículo, aunque siempre creyó que esos dos terminarían juntos… Pero no fue así… ahora era imposible, ¿no?

_**Creí que jamás terminaría este capítulo. Pero que bah! Ya lo hice C: **_

_**Este ha sido el capítulo que me ha costado más escribir. Es que no hubo nada entre Sora y Tai y eso me desanimaba al saber que no podría poner nada de ellos dos en la actualidad, si que me desquité con los recuerdos :D Eso sí, Gracias a mi amigaa de toda la vida Lil!, escribí la primera vez de la parejita que TENÍA que terminar juntos en el fucking epilogo… Pero eso da igual, yo sí me lo imagino en mi cabecita y soy feliz C: Lo malo que no hubo contacto de ellos dos en este capítulo pero era necesario, y el próximo habrá tanto de ellos que compensaré este y los anteriores capítulos :D **_

_**Aviso que estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo desde ahora, porque en agosto comenzaré a estudiar como condenada para poder sacar un buen puntaje en la PSU y ser alguien en el mundo (Y) El punto es que como es así, no me dará mucho tiempo para escribir y no planeo dejar este fic tirado. **_

_**Ya, me dejo de dar lata y responderé a los reviews que me han dejado mis hermosas lectoras *-* **_

_**Aria05**__**: Ay mi niña!, soy una malvada, te he hecho llorar casi todo el fic! xDD Pero te prometo (manito en el corazón) que el próximo capítulo te hará derramar lágrimas pero de felicidad :D, ok no. No lo prometo porque no lo creo, pero al menos sé que te emocionará porque te compensaré una de esas veces que has soltado lágrimitas. Al menos una y con el final (que ya está en mi mente) te compensaré todas toditas! Muchas gracias sinceramente por comentar cada capítulo que he subido, me emocionan tus review y saber que te encanta lo que escribo. Porque como tu lo dijiste, le pongo toda mi dedicación para mantener a las lectoras entretenidas. Además, noté que habían tan pocos fic Taiora que me dije "No, no puede ser!, tengo que escribir por lo menos unos diez fic de ellos dos" si que ahora tengo miles de ideas rodeando mi cabeza además de esta :Z xD Pero que comenzaré cuando terminé esta historia que no pienso dejar inconclusa. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado (aunque sé que no hubo nada de ellos dos) pero que era necesario :D Espero que me comentes y me digas si te ha gustado! Saludos y besitos! **_

_**Leeeen:**__** Ya, te comprendo tan bien!, es decir, nunca he pasado por eso de Casi quedar embarazada :Z Pero arde troya cuando mi papá se entera de que estoy con algún "niño" xDD Es que al ser la mayor de las mujeres (que somos dos, pero mi papá tiene claro que mi hermana está para ir a Yingo xD, eso es otra historia aparte que no tiene nada que ver…) La cosa es que te entiendo, porque solo de imaginarme estar en esa situación y decirle a mi papá… No, prefiero estar muerta antes de decirle que su "pequeñita" está en "ese" estado… jajajjaa. Luego, te imaginaba como ese bebé que sale en Jaidefinichon XD obviamente el del "bien cttm" xDDD Fue gracioso :'D Pero lamento haberte decepcionado y haberlos hecho comportarse como dos adultos responsables y no dos adolescentes dominados por las hormonas como son los hombres de mi edad :z xD Perooo baah, no puedo ocultártelo, el próximo capítulo se dejarán dominar por el deseo 1313, es que no soporto no escribir algo romanticón sobre ellos, creo que se notó al no dejar de escribir recuerdos en este capítulo :P. Sé que quieres un Taiora candente, osea, todo lo queremos :Z Esa imagen sensual de un Tai ardiendo por el deseo… Cssm es algo que no se puede privar, si que lo tendrás lo juro xD Pero te equivocas en algo :/, síps, Matt si quiere a Sora, pero tengo una teoría de la vida :A Existen dos amores en la vida, uno que se olvida y que es como el "primero" pero hay otro que es para toda la vida, adivina cuál será el para toda la vida de Matt… Fue distorsión! ¬¬. Haré un Mimato, bien?, pero… ¡Exijo un capítulo completamente sexón Taiora en "Macho que se respeta"! :Z Síps, habrá Mimato, pero eso tendrás que esperar un poquito, porque digamos que planeo un odio-amor en la relación de esta pareja :Z Basado primero en el odio :D xd es que me encantan esas relaciones :P xDD Ya, ves?, dudo que con este cap. Llores porque no lo hice tan corta venas xD, pero el próximo trata de tener pañuelos a tu lado… No bromita!, el próximo acomódate en tu silla y disfruta de los dotes sensuales de Tai c: xD… Aaaah, también, con respecto a lo de tus actualizaciones… Leí una historia tuya de sopetón, que te comentaré más tarde, es esa que no actualizabas como en meses?, espero que no la dejes que me tienes toda sufrida porque Sora no acepta ser la novia de Tai!, pero… ya, me tranquilizo que te lo pondré en un comentario que te dejaré :Z Yayaya, eso sería todo … y ¡me mataste con lo de yao ming! xDDD jajsajasjasjjas Los memes la llevan! xDD Ya me dejo de webiar y te dejo para que me digas que te pareció y qué más esperas del próximo capítulo y obvio… espero que seas feliz, conseguiste tu cometido, habrá Mimato, sólo porque me comenzó a gustar la pareja por leer tus fics! xD Y sí, compensaré cada una de esas lágrimitas que he hecho derramar! Lo juro (YN)**_

_**Lucy-yagami**__**: Aquí está la continuación! :D Muchas gracias por empezar a leer mi fic que empecé a escribir un tanto temerosa! (creo que aun lo estoy, es que no soy segura de mi misma xDD) Pero baah, ya está el quinto capítulo y creo que voy bien :D Y Síps, cada vez se va sabiendo más y más del pasado. Espero leer algún comentario tuyo de este capítulo y me dices qué tal!, muchas gracias por comenzar a leerme! Saludos. **_

_**Anonimo (?):**__** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! C: Si vuelves a comentar deja tu nombre para responderte mejor!, aun así gracias por comentar e interesarte por la historia. Saludos! **_

_**IVYMON:**__** Jajaja, a mi también me divirtió escribir la parte cuando T.K le dice a su hermano xD, pobrecillo que a él no más le ha tocado dar la súper noticia xDD Así no más es, no le gustó jugar a la familia, que afronté ahora sus consecuencias :z xDD Ya se enterará Tai el próximo capítulo, diré que T.K quedará casi traumado con el hermano de Kari y su papá… Pobre hombre xD Y sí, lo sé, hasta a mi Me dio penita la discusión final de Tai y Sora, su última discusión. Espero que te guste este capítulo y me sigas comentando! Saludos C: **_

_**CureWhite13**__**: Jajajajaja, sí, Matt y sus tic en el ojo jajsjas, es que la noticia es para quedar así :P xDD Mira que el siquiera aporta con el 50% de los gastos del apartamento, cómo se verá ahora cargando además con una guagua (?). Y sí, Tai debería haber terminado lo que empezó con esa tipa, pero no, fue consiente de lo que hacía!, siquiera la conocía, es una ofrecida! xDD Y él un caballero, mira que se le salió otro nombre… eso es para merecer una gloriosa bofetada! Y aaaw!, estás leyendo "tengo ganas de ti"? Sí es precioso ese libro! Yo también lo estoy leyendo aunque ya lo estoy terminando. Es que me encanta! Y sí, lo descubriste, mi forma de narrar la estoy sacando de Moccia, es que me gusta, aunque tienes razón es algo desordenada por eso que yo intentó ordenar mejor las ideas y escribir, aun así me gusta su forma y de ahí estoy aprendiendo :Z Lo notaste! Xd. Y sí, también amo mi icono porque amo a Step! Ojalá la vida me premiara con uno como él *-* o si no con un Tai, tampoco me quejaría :Z Espero que comentes este capítulo y sigas la historia! Saludos. **_

_**ElliNovFoster:**__** Amore mío! Te adorooo amiga!, aunque me hayas dejado triste y abandonada este día fomingo! Porqué no te conectas? DDDD: Espero que te guste este capítulo! Que la parte sensual y lujuriosa va dedicada a ti! xDDD El próximo capítulo viene exclusivamente dedicado a ti, completito! Porque cumpliré mi promesa del otro día! Tu fic por mi fic! 1313 Tú entiendes! Te adoroooo amiga de mi ser! Besiiitos y exijo verte mierda! Xd **_

_**Yaa, eso sería todo. Espero que comenten este nuevo capítulo. También un saludo a todos los que han seguido el fic y no se animan a comentar, aun así, espero que les gustee mucho! Besitos y dejen review, para no morir! :D **_

_**Sophie :A **_

.


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Ya, sé que me demoré más que de costumbre, pero tampoco fue tanto… Es decir, sólo una semana, no es nada… Sin embargo soy lo suficientemente adorable como para compensar los porquitos días de espera con un capítulo súper largo y con un Taiora candente :Z Aunque con un final triste u.u, es que aun no es el final real, si que no os preocupéis (?) y esperen para que todo se solucione :A Yaa, sin más les dejo con el capítulo VI, abajo les sigo dando la lata de siempre :D**_

_** Para este capítulo me inspiré principalmente en dos canciones: "All the same -Sick Puppies" y "Para el final -Chinoy" Por si acaso si alguien quiere escucharlas. (Me encantan las dos canciones :A) C: xD**_

_Disclaimer:__ Digimon no me pertenece, a menos que alguien sea lo suficientemente generoso como para regalarme los derechos de este para mi cumpleaños, cosa que falta un mes :Z._

_Capítulo VI._

Se pasó una mano por su frente, la tenía completamente transpirada. Es que ya no era tan joven, con cada día sentía que una nueva cana salía en su castaño cabello. Hacer las labores domesticas de su casa ya no le parecían una tarea fácil y que le hacía relajarse. No, ahora le agotaba completamente.

Soltó un suspiró y se internó al cuarto donde dormía su "pequeña hija". Ella había salido esa mañana de sábado en busca de unos exámenes que había rendido en su universidad, y ahora debía ver cuales habían sido sus resultados.

Suspiró.

Kari se había vuelto una chica muy desordenada este último mes. Se dormía cada día llegando tarde a clases. Tenía cambios de ánimos recurrentes. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y comenzó a recoger la ropa tirada en el suelo para ponerla encima de la cama.

Chasqueó la lengua y se agachó para recoger la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo. Frunció el cejo con curiosidad al ver una bolsa blanca debajo de la cama de Kari. Se levantó, caminó hacía la cocina y tomó un escobillón. Se volvió para ir a la pieza de su hija. Jamás había sido tan desordenada y ahora que Tai se había ido de la casa se rebeló y comenzó a dejar todas las cosas tiradas en el suelo. A falta de uno…

Con la escoba atrajo aquella bolsa hacía si. La tomó entre sus manos y se sintió extrañamente nerviosa. Elevó una ceja con curiosidad y metió su mano en la bolsa.

"_Positivo"…_

Los exámenes resbalaron de sus manos y cayeron al suelo en un mudo golpe. Su vista se nubló. Se obligó a mantenerse de pie. Si Yuuko entraba por esa puerta y encontraba lo mismo que ella… Mejor era esperar. Encararía a su hija y luego… ¿Qué habría luego?

(*)

Estaban sentadas en una banca que había en el parque. El pequeño cachorro brincaba por el pasto persiguiendo quizá qué cosa.

Mimi se quitó sus gafas de sol y sonrió mientras veía embobada a _Iat_ juguetear en el césped.

Matt se acercó con tres helados de chocolate en sus manos. Le entregó uno a su prometida y luego otro a Mimi, quien en vez de recibir el helado de cono lo observó con una ceja enarcada. Matt la miró esperando que le recibiera aquel exquisito dulce como lo era el helado de chocolate, sin embargo la castaña pasaba su vista desde el helado de chocolate a los ojos azules del rubio Ishida

— Debe ser una broma… —Susurró la castaña Tachikawa.

Matt enarcó una de sus rubias cejas y observó fijo a la muchacha. Sora pasaba su vista desde él hacía ella alternativamente. Parecía que de un momento a otro el aire se había vuelto increíblemente tenso.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó completamente confundido.

Mimi frunció sus labios mientras tiraba un mechón de su larga cabellera hacía atrás de su hombro.

— Lo lamento, Matt. Pero debes aprender a cómo tratar a una mujer, quiero decir… Número uno —Elevó su dedo índice hacía arriba, casi encima del rostro de él, —a una dama, jamás, ¡jamás! Debes comprarle un helado con el sabor que a _ti _te agrada —recalcó el "ti" y soltó un bufido de indignación; —el chocolate ensucia el cutis y cualquier señorita debe pensar más de dos veces si quiere comerlo o no.

Matt giró su vista hacía la pelirroja quien veía con diversión la escena, frunció el cejo.

—… Yo hubiera preferido el sabor como de la frutilla, más… Natural —Ladeó un tanto su cabeza, —o podría ser también de frambuesa o piña… ¡O naranja!

Matt estuvo tentado a gritarle, pero se contuvo. Inhaló aire y luego lo soltó de sopetón.

— Pues si no lo quieres me lo como yo, puedes ir tú a comprarte el helado —contestó Matt.

Mimi abrió la boca ofendida y observó como el chico se encogía de hombros y lamía de ambos helados que sostenía en cada mano, mirándola de reojos, como si con aquel gesto quisiera irritarla… y lo estaba consiguiendo.

— Patán —Farfulló Mimi girando su rostro en clara muestra de desprecio.

— Caprichosa —soltó este también ofendido ante el adjetivo con el cual le había tildado la castaña.

— No sé cómo podía ser tu amiga cuando éramos adolescentes.

— Lo bueno es que maduraste —soltó con claro tono sarcástico Matt mirando fijamente a su novia, como si estuviera ignorando la presencia de cierta chica de ojos y cabellos marrones.

— Tonto, estúpido, inmaduro, poco caballero —Siguió enumerando Mimi, Sora soltó un largo suspiro,_ pero que lindo era pasar el día con su mejor amiga y prometido._ —No entiendo cómo Sora puede querer casarse contigo.

— Es porque ella no es una niñita presumida y caprichosa —Canturreó Matt mientras pasaba con suavidad una mano por el cabello de Sora, como si quisiera causar con aquel gesto más molestia en la castaña.

— ¡Ay!, te odio, te odio, te odio... —Chilló Mimi levantándose de la banca y pateando el suelo tal y cual lo haría una chiquilla voluble.

Miró a su mejor amiga.

— Sora, iré a casa. Nos vemos después, espero que llegues sola —Soltó Mimi, miró hacía Matt quien la miraba divertido y luego giró su rostro con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

Meneó su cabellera hacía el lado donde se encontraba Matt, golpeando su rostro con la punta de sus castaños cabellos. El rubio estuvo tentado a enterrarle el helado en la cabeza, ensuciando su sedosa melena, sin embargo, se contuvo nuevamente.

La chica se marchó con pasos dignos, un pie hacía delante y luego el otro delante de este.

— No puedo creer que soportes a esa mujer tan irritante —Masculló el rubio mientras se levantaba también de la banca e iba a botar el helado.

— Bueno, tú igual la fastidiaste —Contratacó Sora.

Matt volvió a su puesto y miró a Sora con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —Preguntó, —se enojó por un helado, ¡un helado! Bendigo al hombre que pueda soportarla…

Sora rodeó los ojos y llevó su vista hacía Iat que seguía correteando en el césped feliz de la vida.

— Después te acostumbrarás, es imposible no querer a Mimi —Susurró Sora sin quitar la vista del perro.

Matt la miró y soltó un bufido. Luego guio sus ojos hacía el animal nuevo de Sora que correteaba sin cesar.

— ¿Y dónde dijiste que conseguiste al perrito? —Preguntó mientras sacudía con su mano libre su largo cabello rubio.

Sora quitó su vista del perro y lo fijó en su prometido. El muchacho le sonrió afablemente y ella sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho.

— Lo abandonaron en la puerta de mi casa —Respondió luego de un carraspeo, odiaba mentir y esta no era la excepción, pero decirle la verdad no estaba dentro de sus planes de vida.

Matt sonrió nuevamente y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Sora, acercándola hacía él. La pelirroja contuvo las ganas de largarse a llorar. No sabía siquiera por qué quería llorar, pero sentía que no lo podía aguantar. Soltó un suspiró y el rubio besó sus cabellos mientras Iat comenzaba a ladrar de manera suave a un grupo de personas que pasaba por el lugar.

(*)

Corrió con alegría por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la gran entrada que se abría paso a ella. Divisó la cabellera rubia de su novio apoyada en el maletero del pequeño auto. Sonrió y volvió a correr hacía él.

T.K la observó venir y se apresuró a abrir sus brazos para recibirla. Kari rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su novio mientras él reía con diversión ante la euforia de la castaña.

— ¡Aprobé, aprobé! —Le dijo con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro. T.K sonrió y besó con suavidad los labios de la chica.

— Me alegra tanto saberlo —respondió el rubio con su imborrable sonrisa.

Kari se mordió su labio inferior. Aquel había sido el último examen que había dado y sorprendentemente había aprobado, siendo que aquel día que lo hizo estaba pensando en cosas muy diferentes a las que le preguntaban en el papel.

Se apresuraron a subir al auto del muchacho dispuesto a ir a casa de la castaña, debían festejar, había pasado todos sus ramos sin ningún traspié.

El rubio manejó a una velocidad moderada, mientras veía por el rabillo de su ojo a la castaña a su lado quien miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro por la ventanilla. Volvió su vista hacía el frente para concentrarse plenamente en la carretera y hundirse en sus pensamientos. Aunque se pudiera divisar tranquilo sentía un nudo terrible en su estómago y no tenía claro el porqué de aquello. Soltó un suspiro, llamando así la atención de su novia.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? —Preguntó Kari sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

T.K volvió a mirar por el rabillo de sus ojos a su novia para luego volver a centrarse en el camino. Tragó saliva con suavidad.

— Davis lo sabe —Soltó.

Todo rastro de su anterior sonrisa se borró. Junto sus labios y los dejó en una perfecta línea recta. Quiso observarla, pero estaban ya llegando a la casa de la castaña y si iba a hablar esto y hablarlo bien, lo mejor sería que él detuviera el auto. Kari pareció entenderlo tan sólo con mirarlo.

— ¿Cuándo? —Preguntó apenas el auto paró frente al gran edificio donde ella vivía.

T.K giró su cabeza para mirarla de frente. La mascara de tranquilidad que había adornado su rostro anteriormente cayó e hizo una mueca de agonía al recordarlo.

— Ayer —contestó. Kari corrió su vista del rostro del chico, T.K bajó su cabeza. —Me lo encontré en el mercado y luego fuimos a mi casa, como te habías dormido te llevé a mi cuarto y cuando volví él ya había visto los exámenes.

Kari asintió aun sin mirar a su novio. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y T.K podía jurar que escondía perfectamente sus emociones, porque su rostro era imperturbable.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó? —Preguntó la chica.

T.K ladeó sus labios. Bueno, dentro de todo él se lo había tomado ¿bien?, no, no era la palabra correcta.

— Se molestó un tanto —respondió. Kari arrugó el cejo.

— Eso no suena a Davis.

T.K suspiró.

— Me dijo que era un imbécil.

Para sorpresa de él su novia soltó una pequeña risita.

— Eso sí suena a Davis —respondió la castaña mirando nuevamente a su novio con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. —Si fue así, entonces, se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensaba. Además que no veo ningún moretón en tu rostro, eso quiere decir que no llegaron a los golpes.

T.K asintió mientras se mordía la lengua. No quería decirle aquel comportamiento tan… maduro que había tenido ayer. No quería decirle a Kari que aquel loco sentimiento que todos interpretaban como "obsesión" hacía ella, era real. Davis _sí_ quiso a Kari. Al menos, eso le había dejado en claro el moreno ayer, o eso fue lo que él pudo interpretar.

Se bajaron del auto y caminaron con sus manos entrelazadas hacía el apartamento de Kari.

Subieron entre risas, ya que la castaña se sentía completamente emocionada por haber aprobado el examen que le había mantenido con los nervios de punta.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y un silencio bastante extraño la abordó. Entró delante de su novio.

— Mamá, papá, ya llegué —Se anunció.

Nadie le dio la bienvenida y eso le causo extrañez. Siempre, pero siempre su madre dejaba lo que sea que estuviera haciendo e iba a saludarla y su padre también hacía lo mismo. Se adentró a la casa y cerró la puerta de calle. T.K frunció el cejo, el nudo en su estómago se hacía cada vez más grande.

La puerta de la habitación de sus padres se abrió y del umbral se dejó ver a Susumo con una mirada mortalmente seria.

Kari frunció el cejo.

— Mamá, ¿dónde está papá? —Preguntó.

El rostro de Susumo siquiera se perturbo, con una mala mueca saludó a T.K y luego prestó nuevamente toda su atención en su hija.

— Salió —respondió con voz monótona. —Kari, ven a mi pieza, ahora.

Kari asintió, sin embargo su madre siquiera la vio asentir. Se había dado media vuelta y se había metido nuevamente a su habitación. Kari se volteó extrañada a ver a T.K quien miraba todo aquello con muy mala cara. Sabía que algo iba a pasar, aun así, dejó ir a su novia a la pieza de su madre para que pudieran hablar.

— Ve, yo te espero aquí —Susurró T.K, su novia asintió y se internó en el pasillo para ir al cuarto de su madre.

Entró, la castaña mujer miraba por la ventana mientras tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Era como si se estuviese abrazando a sí misma.

Kari la miró fijo. La señora Kamiya se dio vuelta y plantó cara a su hija.

No se había dado cuenta del rastro de lágrimas que su madre tenía en sus mejillas. Su expresión facial era deplorable.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —Preguntó la chica.

Susumo soltó un par de lágrimas, dio una vuelta de noventa grados y caminó hacía el pequeño escritorio que había en su cuarto. De él levantó un par de papeles y una ecografía… Kari palideció.

— ¿Cuándo me iba a enterar de esto? —Preguntó levantando los exámenes para que su hija los viera.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Kari sintió sus piernas temblar. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan estúpida y dejar esos jodidos papeles en donde su madre podía encontrarlos?

— Debajo de tu cama… Ahora contesta, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó Susumo mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

Kari se apresuró para llegar hacía donde su mamá, con cuidado le quitó los papeles que ella tenía en sus manos y los abrazó en su pecho.

— ¡Cómo fue que pasó! —gritó la madre a su hija. Kari se encogió en su lugar y bajó su vista.

— Y-yo… No lo sé —respondió la castaña con voz baja, asustada.

Susumo elevó su mano y la plasmó en la mejilla de su hija, causando un golpe sordo. Kari se llevó la mano sorprendida a la mejilla, en el lugar donde su madre le había abofeteado.

— ¿En qué me equivoqué?, ¡¿eh sido mala madre? ¡Contesta, Kari Kamiya! —le gritó nuevamente, perdiendo los estribos.

Kari aun seguía sorprendida. Su madre la había abofeteado.

— ¡Contesta maldita sea!, ¿en qué me equivoqué? —su voz fue perdiendo fuerzas, haciéndola terminar la oración en un sollozo. Se llevó su mano a sus labios y se volteó, dándole la espalda a la menor de sus hijos.

Kari también se volteó, dispuesta a salir de la pieza.

— Espero que tu padre se enteré por ti, no como lo hice yo… —Susurró Susumo antes de que Kari saliera.

La castaña no dijo nada, aun seguía en aquel estado de inconciencia ante el golpe de su madre. ¿Qué mierda había hecho…?

T.K estaba de una pieza mirándola incrédulo, seguía en el mismo puesto en el cual lo había dejado ella antes de entrar a la habitación de sus padres. La castaña soltó un sollozo y se llevó rápidamente la mano a sus labios para estúpidamente ahogarlo. El rubio quiso acercarse hacía ella y abrazarla, más no pudo. Su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que le daba su cerebro.

— V-vete, T.K… —soltó en un hipido.

Él estuvo a punto de discutirle, más tampoco pudo hacerlo. Asintió, se volteó y salió del departamento de su novia sin decir ni una sola palabra.

No, ya no le quedaba tiempo.

(*)

— _¡No, Tai suéltame!… _—_decía ella entre risas mientras el moreno le hacía cosquillas. _

— _¡No!, fuiste mala y ahora este será tu castigo _—_le soltó Tai mientras aprisionaba a Sora bajo su cuerpo para seguir haciéndole cosquillas por doquier. _

— _¡Ya, ya!, ¡me rindo! p-pero suel… ¡suéltame! _—_rogó sin poder parar de reír como histérica. Tai sonrió, había ganado la batalla. _

— _Sólo si admites que soy el mejor novio de todo el mundo _—_canturreó él sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas a su novia. _

_Sora quiso rodar los ojos y negarse, pero las cosquillas que le proporcionaban su novio no la dejaban siquiera respirar. _

— _Y-ya, ya, ¡pero déjame, por favor! _—_rogó la pelirroja. Tai paró y se acomodó de mejor manera sobre el cuerpo de la chica. _—_Eres el mejor… _—_Tragó saliva como si le costara decir aquellas palabras _—_… novio del mundo. _

_Tai sonrió victorioso. _

— _Ahora di; El más atento, guapo y romántico _—_Le dijo el moreno. Sora enarcó una ceja y él hizo un gesto incitándola a decir aquello, si es que no quería morir de un ataque de cosquillas. _

— _El más atento, guapo y… ¿romántico?, ¿es enserio Tai? _—_preguntó ahogando la risa. Tai abrió la boca con indignación. _

— _Quieres cosquillas nuevamente, ¿eh? _

— _No, no, no… Eres el mejor novio, el más atento, guapo y romántico, ¿contento? _—_Dijo con diversión en la voz._

_Tai la miró fijo y sonrió conforme. Se agachó para acercar sus rostros y fundirse en un dulce beso. Se alejó con suavidad, con los ojos cerrados. Sora los abrió y sonrió. _

— _Ahora, para que te suelte tan sólo di; acepto _—_Murmuró Tai abriendo sus ojos con lentitud. Sora lo miró extrañada. _

— _¿Cómo? _

— _Di; Sí Tai, acepto casarme contigo _—_susurró el moreno con una mirada completamente serena y un deje de seriedad marcando cada una de sus finas facciones. _

_Sora abrió los ojos a más no poder, pestañeó un par de veces y sonrió. _

— _Es la propuesta de matrimonio menos romántica que he visto en mi vida _—_Los ojos de Tai se oscurecieron y poco a poco su semblante fue adoptando una mueca de dolor, como si algo dentro de él se hubiera roto. Sora soltó una pequeña risita y se incorporó un poco para besar fugazmente los labios del moreno. _—_Aun así. Sí Tai, acepto casarme contigo. _

_Tai abrió su boca y las comisuras de sus labios se fueron elevando hasta mostrar la sonrisa más grande y perfecta que ella jamás había visto. Volvieron a besarse entre risas. _

Apretó sus ojos con fuerzas, ¿por qué no podía dejar de recordar aquellos momentos? Sí, eran los momentos más felices de su vida. Pero recordarlo y saber que son parte de un pasado que esta lejos de volver, le dolía. Le dolía como si veinte cuchillos calientes se clavaran en su pecho.

— ¿Tai?

Aquella voz le parecía familiar, sin embargo no podía recordarla en ninguna parte. Se volteó para ver de quién provenía. No pudo evitar sonreír enormemente al ver a una castaña.

¿Cómo no la iba a reconocer? Si seguía igual que siempre.

— ¡Mimi, vaya que sorpresa! —Sonrió el castaño de ojos color chocolates. Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Bah, que tonta soy, es obvio… ¿buscas a Sora? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tai sonrió.

— Eh, no… No la busco a ella —respondió el chico. —Ni siquiera sabía que vivía por aquí.

Mimi lo miró divertida. ¿Qué tan tonta la creía?

— Sí, vive justo ahí enfrente —Apuntó con su dedo índice la casa de la pelirroja. Tai se sonrojó y miró la casa.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y pronto. ¿Por qué mierda se le había ocurrido ir hacía la casa de la pelirroja nuevamente?...

— Oye, Mimi… ¿Tú no estabas viajando por el mundo? —Preguntó.

Mimi sonrió.

— Oh sí, vine para el matrimonio de Sora y… Matt —gruñó el nombre del rubio. Tai no lo notó, alcanzó a apagar todos sus sentidos en el momento que Mimi pronunció la palabra con _m_. —¿Y tú no estabas en Estados Unidos?

Sonrió.

— Eh, sí. Pero me vine, tú sabes, extrañaba mis orígenes.

Mimi sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

— ¿Quisieras ir a beber algo?, la verdad, Sora estará con Matt todo el día y con ese… individuo no me apetece estar —Soltó Mimi. Tai asintió.

Entre elogios de parte de la castaña hacía el auto deportivo de Tai y risas y sonrojos de parte de este se subieron en el carro y partieron hacía algún café cercano para ponerse al día.

(*)

— ¿Mimi?

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Frunció el cejo. ¿Dónde se había metido su castaña amiga?

Abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¿y si se había ido?... No, Mimi no le haría eso. Soltó la cadena de Iat y se la quitó, lo alzó en sus brazos y caminó por el pasillo.

— Mimi… —Le llamó, pero nadie contestó.

Se internó en la habitación de huéspedes. Tampoco estaba ahí, sin embargo su ropa seguía intacta puesta en los cajones. Al menos, no se había ido.

Soltó un suspiro. Bueno, Mimi volvería al menos, conociéndola, ella jamás usaría la misma ropa más de un día.

Volvió entre sus pasos y fue hacía el living. Ahí estaban aun en las bolsas las cosas de su nuevo perrito.

Lo dejó en el suelo y el cachorro comenzó a jugar con las bolsas de papel que había en el suelo. Sora sonrió mientras veía al perro ladrar a las bolsas mientras movía su colita. La pelirroja comenzó a desempacar; la cama del perrito, su tazón de comida y agua, uno que otro juguete y un abrigo por si le daba frío.

Sonrió.

Siempre había soñado tener una mascota.

Golpearon a la puerta y la chica se apresuró a levantarse para ir a abrir. Se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Mimi, por todos los cielos!, ¿dónde estuviste?, me tenías preocupada…

Mimi rodó los ojos y se metió en la casa con un par de bolsas en ambas manos. La castaña caminó hacía la cocina y dejó las bolsas encima de un mesón. Se puso las manos en la cadera y sonrió a la pelirroja.

— ¿Te gusta el Pie de limón? —Preguntó aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Sora se preguntó internamente si ya había olvidado el mal rato que había pasado con Matt. Asintió. —Traje de todo para hacer un Pie. Invité a Tai pero él…

Los sentidos de Sora se congelaron, ¿había escuchado bien?... Pareciera como si su nombre la persiguiera.

— ¿Tai? —Preguntó cortando lo que la castaña le decía mientras ordenaba los ingredientes.

Mimi la miró extrañada, pestañeó un par de veces y sonrió. Asintió.

— Ajá. Tai. Me lo encontré por aquí cerca —Sonrió mientras iba camino al lavabo para lavarse las manos. —Está guapísimo. Debiste haberlo visto. Lo invité pero se negó, dijo que mañana tenía que levantarse temprano porque debía ayudar a su mamá en no sé qué cosa. Fuimos a beber un café por ahí… —Se encogió de hombros.

Un potente agujero se instaló en su pecho. Hizo una mala mueca. ¿Mimi y Tai? ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¡Ambos… solteros!, ella guapa, él guapo, eran amigos, se divierten juntos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Arrugó el cejo.

— Pues… Harían linda pareja —Susurró, intentó que su voz saliera alegre, pero salió tan monótona que hasta ella misma no se creyó sus palabras. Mimi frunció el cejo esta vez.

— ¿Pareja?, ¿estás de broma? —Preguntó Mimi.

Sora elevó su vista y la escudriñó con la mirada, percatándose de cualquier mueca, seña o sonrojo que pudiera percibir en el rostro de la castaña y que a ella le diera como señal que su mejor amiga tenía otras intenciones más _amorosas _para con Tai.

— No, lo digo enserio. ¿Por qué no? —Susurró. Se sentía fatal consigo misma y con su mejor amiga, pero, ¿por qué enfadarse con Mimi?, ella siquiera sabía lo que habían pasado ellos.

Mimi dejo escapar una suave carcajada, es que las damas no soltaban carcajadas estridentes, no, las damas reían con suavidad. Negó con su cabeza con lentitud mientras iba abandonando la risa.

— ¿Dónde tienes un pote? —Preguntó la chica para comenzar hacer la mezcla de la masa.

Sora caminó hacía uno de los muebles colgante y lo abrió. Sacó un bol y luego se lo entregó.

— Entonces entre tú y Tai no…

Mimi la miró fijo, esta vez sin ninguna mueca de diversión en su rostro, completamente seria.

— No, Sora. Entre yo y Tai no pasó nada y tampoco pasará. Sería… extraño. Jamás podría verlo con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad —Le contestó la castaña.

Sora suspiró e hizo un amago de sonrisa. ¿Era enserio?, ella había sentido como si un león se había posicionado de su pecho y que había estado a punto de relucir y atacar a Mimi. Pero que mala amiga era…

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó la pelirroja para poder cambiar el tema tan tenso en el que se había visto envuelta.

Mimi le sonrió y asintió.

No, ella no era tonta y pues… Tai y Sora tampoco eran muy disimulados, ¿cómo era que Matt no lo había notado? Sonrió, es que Matt sí que era un tonto.

Se volteó para trabajar con el bol y algo extraño se plantó en su pecho. ¿Remordimiento?, ¿pena?... De cualquier manera eso no debía de importarle a ella, porque ella odiaba a Matt, ¿verdad?, además, tampoco era como si Tai y Sora estuvieran teniendo una relación a escondidas. Eso era imposible, ellos no podían hacerle eso a su mejor amigo y prometido respectivamente. Negó con la cabeza. Tal vez sí era ella la tonta y veía cosas donde no las había…

(*)

La noche había caído al fin, sin embargo para él fue como si hubieran pasado ya tres días.

Kari no lo había llamado en todo el día, ¿su suegro ya se habría enterado? Negó con la cabeza, lo dudaba, habían quedado en que lo iban a decir los dos juntos a su familia.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió para dar con la silueta de su hermano mayor. Se levantó del sofá para quedar mirándolo fijamente.

— Matt —Le llamó.

El rubio elevó sus ojos azules y se quedó mirando a su hermano menor –que ya siquiera parecía menor –pues ya lo pasaba de tamaño y eso era arto que decir.

— ¿Qué pasa, T.K? —Preguntó Matt.

T.K suspiró, sentía un nudo en su garganta que necesitaba quitar. No quería llorar, ni menos frente a su hermano, es decir, ya no era un niño de ocho años que le asustaba la oscuridad y debía ir a la cama de su mamá para poder seguir durmiendo, o que necesitaba a su hermano mayor para defenderse de los mayores que querían aprovecharse de él, quitándole su dinero del almuerzo. No, ahora era un adulto, un hombre… Un hombre que estaba en el mayor embrollo de su vida.

— La mamá de Kari se enteró. La abofeteó —Susurró T.K conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

Matt abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Susumo había golpeado a Kari? Eso parecía casi imposible…

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó. No creía que la decepción de la madre de Kari llegase hasta ese punto en el que ella la había abofeteado.

T.K frunció los labios en una clara mueca de desagrado, aquel ruido sordo que oyó en la casa de su novia, que claramente se trataba de la mano de Susumo siendo estampada en la mejilla de Kari aun seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

— Sí… Kari tenía su mejilla roja cuando salió de su cuarto —Bajó su cabeza y apretó sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Se sentía con impotencia al no saber que hacer, como un tonto… Como un imbécil. —Sé que es mi culpa, por no cuidarme, por… ser un imbécil y no haber por lo menos esperado un poco más. Es mi culpa todo lo que está pasando, no debería haber tocado a Kari nunca.

Matt elevó una ceja. Suspiró.

— No seas ridículo, T.K. Estás cosas pasan, no serás ni el primero ni el último, créeme.

— Lo sé. Pero… No sé qué hacer, hermano —Matt lo miró fijo y suspiró nuevamente. Se acercó hasta su hermano menor y le pasó uno de sus brazos por su cuello. Lo abrazó con fraternidad y T.K agradeció el gesto en silencio.

Se sentía desorientado en todo sentido, ¿su familia lo entendería tan bien como lo entiende Matt?, éstas cosas pasan y como lo había dicho su hermano, ellos no serían ni los primeros ni los últimos en ser papás a temprana edad.

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, T.K se separó de su hermano y se apresuró en tomar el teléfono. Era su novia…

— Aló, ¿Kari? —Contestó.

— _T.K…_

— ¿Cómo va todo? —Fue lo único que se creyó capas de preguntar. Quería en realidad saber si su suegro se había enterado de todo, o Tai…

— _Pésimo. Mamá no me habla, papá aun no lo sabe pero mamá me presiona con su silencio para decirlo. Pero… ¡oh T.K, tengo tanto miedo!_ —Se largó a llorar nuevamente, soltó un hipido y a T.K nuevamente se le hizo el nudo en la garganta.

Se sintió inútil y era que… ¿Qué decirle para calmarla? ¿Que todo estaría bien?, ella sabría que él no lo decía de verdad, del corazón. Pues él tampoco lo creía así.

— _Creo que…_ —Hipó nuevamente, el rubio estuvo seguro que una lágrima caería por sus ojos. Matt lo miraba fijamente, —_creo que lo mejor será dar en adopción al bebé._

Apretó sus labios y quiso deshacerse de ese apestoso nudo de una patada, pero el muy maldito le estaba ganado, ya le escocia la nariz y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Matt arrugó el ceño y guardó aun más silencio.

— Debemos pensarlo, Kari. Aun nos queda tiempo —Susurró T.K con voz ronca.

Kari sollozo por el otro lado del teléfono.

— _Es que no hay tiempo, T.K_ —Explicó la castaña. —_No tenemos dinero, y ya vez como se lo tomó mi madre. ¿Te imaginas cómo se lo tomará mi papá?_ —Hipó nuevamente, la oyó suspirar y luego prosiguió, —_no nos ayudaran económicamente tampoco, T.K. No tendremos como mantener al _huésped.

T.K apretó sus ojos y una escurridiza lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Se la quitó rápidamente y con rabia con la palma de su mano. Que no debía llorar…

— Lo sé… Y yo prometí apoyarte en todo, pero, no sé si esto es lo mejor. Mira —Tragó saliva intentando controlar el tono de su voz, —primero tenemos que decirle a tu papá y a Tai, ¿bien?, cuando estemos más tranquilos sabremos que debemos hacer. Antes no, así de tensos, no.

Kari soltó un entrecortado suspiro. T.K apretó sus labios, esperando una contestación.

— _No cambiaré de idea_ —Susurró ella y volvió a soltar otro hipido.

— Mañana iré a tu casa, Kari. Mañana le diremos a tu papá y a Tai. Luego hablaremos de lo otro, porque yo también tengo derecho a dar mi opinión, ¿entendido? —Soltó.

Kari guardó silencio.

— _Te veo mañana_ —Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

T.K apretó el aparato entre sus manos y lo tiró lejos, por suerte el teléfono cayó en uno de los mullidos sofás.

Matt miró asustado a su hermano, y es que era T.K, él siempre estaba tranquilo, pasivo. Y ahora reaccionaba así.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, —¿qué dijo?

T.K lo miró con rostro compungido y otra lágrima cayo por su mejilla.

— Ella quiere dar en adopción.

Matt bajó su mirada. Y todo esto estaba pasando ahora que casi nadie sabia, ¿qué seguía cuando se enterará su amigo y el padre de la novia de su hermano? Volvió a pensar en lo mismo. Pobre de T.K…

(*)

— Vamos, Mimi. Matt también te invitó a ti —Soltó Sora mirando suplicante a la castaña. Pero Mimi sólo giró su rostro hacía el otro costado, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de _gato con botas_ de Sora.

— No me interesa si ese troglodita con cara de "_chico_ _bonito"_ me invitó a su… morada. No pienso ir hasta que venga aquí y me pida perdón por ser tan bruto —Musitó con convicción la muchacha. Sora suspiró. Matt no haría eso.

— Parecen matrimonio —Dijo la pelirroja con diversión luego de levantarse del sofá e ir hacía el perchero para tomar su cartera.

Mimi la miró sorprendida y parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Acaso eso le molestaba a Sora?

— Sora… Yo… Lo siento. Digo, sé que es tú novio pero no me agrada —Susurró ella observando las reacciones de su amiga.

La pelirroja elevó una ceja sin comprender. Luego se golpeó mentalmente, no era que hablaran de un amigo de ella, si no su propio prometido y ella había dicho "parecen matrimonio"… Que error había cometido.

— Oh, no te preocupes, es sólo… Un decir —Sonrió.

— Lo sé. Ve tu tranquila que yo me quedo cuidando de Iat, ¿sí?

Sora asintió y alzó su mano como gesto de despedida, Mimi le sonrió y la vio salir.

La pelirroja divisó el auto de su novio y corrió para subirse.

Sonrió, sin embargo Matt parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos. Frunció el cejo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó.

El rubio pestañeó un par de veces y luego salió de su aturdimiento. Volteó su rostro y observó a su novia. Sonrió y negó con suavidad.

— ¿No vendrá tu "amiguita"?

Sora rodó los ojos y frunció los labios.

— ¡Es Mimi!, y también era amiga tuya, Matt —Farfulló.

Matt frunció los labios y asintió a regañadientes.

— Y no vendrá. Hasta que le pidas disculpas.

— ¡¿Disculpas?, ¡pero si yo no le he hecho nada como para pedirle disculpas! —Se quejó el rubio mientras encendía el motor del vehículo y partía a su casa para almorzar.

— Pues fuiste algo grosero —contestó ella.

Matt soltó un bufido de indignación. ¿Grosero?, pero si ella fue la grosera al no recibir el helado. ¡Cómo puede molestarse por un helado!, es ridícula e infantil. Pero prefirió callar, no iba a discutir con su novia por esa… esa… chica. Además, tenía otras cosas en mente, cosas que lo perturbaban enormemente.

El silencio reinó por todo el camino hasta llegar a su apartamento.

Entraron.

— ¿Y T.K? —Preguntó Sora al tiempo que colgaba en el perchero su abrigo y su cartera pequeña.

Matt se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber si decirle o no a su prometida lo que estaba pasando con su hermano. Iba a ser inevitable que ella se diera cuenta, todos lo harían, además, tal y como lo había dicho su hermano, el estómago de Kari se notaría en más o menos un par de meses y en ese momento todos lo apreciarán.

— Fue a casa de Kari —dijo, pero Sora siguió mirándolo interrogativa, es que lo conocía y sabía que algo pasaba con Matt cuando preguntó por T.K, era obvio que algo más pasaba el día de hoy y que ella no sabía. —Fue a darle una noticia a los padres de Kari.

Sora dio un paso hacía su novio y cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué clase de noticia? —Preguntó.

Matt caminó hacía el sofá y se sentó. Sora lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

— Kari está embarazada. Serán padres —soltó él en un susurro.

Sora abrió los ojos con sorpresa… ¿Padres?

Una imagen mental de Tai se formó en su cabeza. ¡Tai!, ¿cómo se tomaría la noticia él?

— T.K está desesperado y yo no sé cómo ayudarle —Susurró Matt, mirando hacía el frente, perdido en sus pensamientos al igual como lo estaba su pelirroja prometida.

Tai iba a estar destrozado y ella lo sabía, Kari para él seguía siendo la pequeña niña enfermiza de ocho años. ¡Por Dios! Recordaba cuando estaban en Nueva York y él llamaba todos los días sólo para saber cómo estaba su "pequeñita hermana". Con esto de seguro Tai quedará destrozado… Y T.K sufrirá cada una de las penurias de su _ex esposo._

Matt se removió en su puesto y soltó un suspiro.

— Tai matará a T.K. Creo que deberíamos ir a verlo —Musitó Matt.

Sora abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Los dos?, no, no, no…. Eso sólo haría más daño al moreno y ella… No podía permitirse hacerlo.

— Aunque… —Prosiguió Matt, —es mejor que no vaya, me querrá matar a mí también. Seguro pensará que fui yo el que le metió cochinadas en la cabeza a mi hermano.

Matt rio con nerviosismo. Sí, Tai de seguro mataría a cualquiera que quisiera acercársele a él y "consolarlo" por lo de su hermana.

[*]

Tomó aire, infundiéndose el valor necesario para cruzar la reja e ir hacía el apartamento de su novia. Ya no podía retroceder, claro que no.

Tragó saliva intentando con aquel gesto disipar el horrible nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y también en la boca del estómago. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y decidió entrar ya. No, no podía retroceder.

Entró y caminó hacía las escaleras de forma lenta y pausada. Subió peldaño por peldaño. Las piernas se le doblaron y se obligó mentalmente a seguir hasta llegar a su destino. Se plantó frente a la puerta de su novia y tocó el timbre.

Un sonriente Tai le abrió la puerta.

— Hola, cuñado —Saludó.

T.K intentó sonreírle, pero una sonrisa nerviosa fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir. Tai rodó los ojos, ese rubio ya lo estaba fastidiando con su extraño comportamiento. Se hiso a un lado para que él entrara.

Adentro estaba Kari sentada en un sofá mirando la televisión, sin embargo no veía realmente la tele, T.K lo sabía, la chica estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos. Yuuko estaba a su lado sin siquiera percatarse del semblante de su hija, y no veía a Susumo por ningún lado.

— Hola —Saludó T.K casi en un susurro.

Yuuko quitó sus ojos de la televisión y los plantó en T.K, hizo una mala mueca y luego un asentimiento de cabeza para volver su concentración en la pantalla del aparato. T.K contuvo un bufido, si tan sólo al ser novio de Kari lo odiaba tan así, ya se imaginaba al enterarse que había embarazado a su hijita. Kari posó lentamente sus ojos en los azules de él y sonrió, pero el rubio notó que era una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se preguntó mentalmente dónde se encontraba su suegra, sin embargo no fue necesario preguntarlo verbalmente, puesto que la mujer salió de su habitación a pasos lentos.

— Hola.

T.K esperó una contestación, pero Susumo pasó de él y fue directamente hacía la cocina, ignorándolo.

Se fijó en si alguien se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero nadie lo hizo además de Kari. Tai también se había sentado en el sofá y estaba muy entretenido viendo un partido de fútbol español. Barcelona contra Real Madrid.

Kari se levantó y camino hacía él. T.K la miró fijo, sintiendo como si algo se hubiera roto entre ellos. Antes ella corría a sus brazos a penas lo veía y lo besaba ante los reclamos de su padre y Tai, pero no le importaba, ahora ella tan sólo le sonreía con cansancio y agonía. Eso lo desesperaba.

— No sé cuándo les diremos —Susurró la chica.

T.K frunció los labios, sus nervios no daban para más. Necesitaba soltarlo.

Carraspeó.

— La cena está lista —Anunció la señora Kamiya mientras caminaba hacía la mesa rectangular con un plato en cada mano.

Los dos hombres que se encontraban viendo el partido se levantaron con emoción, todo el mundo sabía el buen estómago que tenían los hombres Kamiya. T.K frunció el cejo. Quería soltarlo ya, entre más rápido mejor.

Se sentó en la mesa entremedio de Kari y Tai.

Le pusieron el plato enfrente de mala gana. T.K tomó el tenedor y comenzó con movimientos monótonos a llevarse la comida a la boca. Kari estaba igual que él, comía cada bocado como si sintiera un mal sabor en el alimento. Susumo tampoco hablaba y sólo asentía a lo que le decía su esposo. A lo que sólo reía Tai y él mismo.

— ¿Pasa algo, cariño? —Preguntó Yuuko observando a su mujer, le extrañaba el comportamiento tan callado que estaba teniendo ella, quien no era así.

Susumo miró a su esposo fijo y luego cambió su vista hacía su hija. Frunció el cejo.

— Nada —Respondió monótonamente.

— ¿Tuviste una discusión con mamá, Kari? —Preguntó Tai al notar el ojo que le había echado a su hermana.

La castaña negó sin querer decir nada.

— De seguro que este tipo tiene la culpa —Apuntó Yuuko con el tenedor hacía su yerno. T.K tragó pesadamente. Un tenedor sería el arma que usaría el hombre, ¿sería más doloroso que un cuchillo?, seguro que sí.

— Creo que ya no deberías tenerle tanta cizaña a T.K, papá. Ha demostrado ser un buen chico para mi hermana, ¿no? —Le defendió Tai, pero T.K prefirió que el moreno hubiera cerrado la boca, ahora se sentía peor, como un desgraciado rompe confianza.

— No es necesario el voto de confianza, Tai. En serio —Susurró T.K revolviendo con suavidad su comida. Kari a su lado se tensó.

— Bah, sabes que sí, T.K. De cualquier forma lamento por haberte tratado tan mal cuando me enteré de lo suyo… Es decir, mi hermanita sabe elegir, ¿verdad? —Le sonrió a Kari y esta apenas fue capaz de mirarlo.

— No, Tai. Basta —Pidió con voz ahogada. ¿Qué mierda había hecho?

Yuuko frunció los labios y apretó los ojos, como si estuviera pensando algo sumamente complicado.

— No… T.K —Soltó el nombre como si hubiera sido veneno, —mi hijo tiene razón.

Es que eso no podía estar pasándole a él… No, no, no… ¿Justamente ahora? ¿Es que no habían podido decírselo hace un año atrás o por lo menos un par de meses?, ¿qué tan malo había hecho para que la vida lo tratara así? ¡Con qué cara ahora lo soltaría!

— Calla, papá —pidió Kari en un susurro.

T.K la miró y se tensó.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, hija?, ¿no que siempre habías querido que tratara bien a tu novie…T.K? —Preguntó Yuuko.

Susumo observó toda la escena y se levantó de golpe de la mesa, es que… No podía estar ahí en medio de tanta hipocresía.

— Pues sí, pero… —soltó Kari.

Tai la observó ceñudo y estuvo apunto de decir algo cuando T.K soltó como si fuera un bomba.

— Seremos padres.

Ni una sola mosca voló por el lugar. Un silencio tenso se plantó en el comedor de la familia Kamiya. Susumo detuvo su andar y se volteó a observar a la pareja.

— ¿Qué haz dicho? —Preguntó Yuuko en un hilo de voz.

— Que estoy embarazada, papá —dijo la castaña.

Todo pasó muy rápido para el rubio. Vio a su suegro caerse de la silla desmayado, Susumo gritó y se largó a llorar, Kari también lo hizo y Tai se levantó con rapidez de su puesto y le plantó en medio pómulo un golpe que le hizo caer con silla y todo hacía atrás. Kari pegó un chillido y fue corriendo hacía T.K. Tai estuvo apunto de lanzarse encima del rubio y volver a golpearlo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves? —Gruñó el moreno. Kari sollozo y observó a su hermano. Ambos ojos castaños –uno más oscuro que el otro –se encontraron. Kari percibió la decepción en los ojos de su hermano y eso le hizo llorar con más tristeza aun.

— Tai… Yo…

T.K apoyó su codo en el suelo para intentar incorporarse. Joder, como le dolía el golpe certero de Tai.

Yuuko se despertó de pronto de su desmayo y plantó cara al rubio.

— Eres… Son… Largo de mi casa —Gruñó el señor Kamiya.

Tai miró por última vez a Kari y a T.K alternativamente y se marchó de la casa pegando un portazo.

— Papá… —Sollozó Kari nuevamente.

Yuuko apretó sus puños y bajo su cabeza. Se sentó en el suelo mientras Susumo lo afirmaba de la espalda.

— Por favor, Kari… Vete ahora antes de que no responda… Llévate a tu novio. Ahora… —Yuuko se tapó la cara con sus manos —debo… pensar. Vete y en la noche hablaremos.

Kari sollozo nuevamente y ayudó a levantar a su novio del suelo. T.K se sintió tan avergonzado que siquiera quiso voltearse a ver a sus suegros, sin embargo Kari si lo hizo.

— Lamento tanto decepcionarlos… —Soltó el último hipido antes de cerrar la puerta e irse con su novio quizá adónde.

T.K se llevó una mano hacía su pómulo y soltó un maldición. Le ardía tremendamente y estaba seguro que le había hecho hasta un corte.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —Preguntó Kari en un hipido.

T.K apretó los dientes.

— A mi apartamento.

Ambos se subieron al auto y con rapidez se largaron de ahí.

Condujo aguantando el dolor en su pómulo izquierdo. El silencio se volvió tenso como ninguno otro y ninguno de los dos quiso romperlo.

Llegaron luego de unos minutos al apartamento de T.K, quien con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta de su casa y se internó.

— ¿T.K? —Preguntó Matt apenas la pareja cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Sora observó el rostro adolorido de T.K y se fijó en su pómulo que lo tenía rojo e hinchando.

— ¡Dios!, ¿quién te golpeó? —Preguntó la pelirroja levantándose de la mesa, dejando su plato de comida a la mitad.

Matt al oír las palabras de su novia se fijó en el rostro de T.K. Se levantó también con rapidez y caminó hacía su rubio hermano. Kari detrás de él sollozaba sin poder controlarlo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó nuevamente Sora pasando sus ojos de la castaña hacía T.K alternativamente.

— Se los dijimos y Tai me golpeó —Resumió T.K con voz ronca, como si quisiera largarse a llorar o quisiera golpear a alguien.

— Mierda, te golpeó duro —Soltó Matt.

Sora mandó a T.K a sentarse al sofá. Kari lo siguió y se sentó a un lado de su novio sin dejar de llorar. La pelirroja fue por el maletín de primeros auxilio que había en el baño de los hermanos. Sacó la caja y se la entregó a Kari quien untó en un algodón un poco de crema para la hinchazón.

Kari con suavidad comenzó a esparcirle la crema en la herida. T.K hizo una mueca de dolor. Kari apretó sus labios y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Sora los observó por unos instantes y decidió ir hacía la mesa para dejarles algo de privacidad. Matt se quiso quedar ahí, pero luego de una mirada asesina de su novia caminó también hacía la mesa.

Los ojos azules de T.K miraban fijo a Kari. La chica soltaba lágrimas, esta vez en silencio. El muchacho miraba a su novia fijamente. Su estómago estaba hecho un revoltijo, se imaginaba como estaba el de ella.

— No llores —Pidió. Es que simplemente una de las cosas que no soportaba era ver a su novia llorar con tanta tristeza. Kari asintió y con su mano libre se quitó las lágrimas que habían caído.

Dejó de limpiar la mejilla de T.K y lo observó.

— Tai es un bruto —Soltó ella controlando su respiración, para que la voz le saliera completa.

T.K sonrió amenamente.

— Sabíamos que no sería fácil —Susurró.

— Pero mira como te dejó —alegó la castaña y una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla. T.K esta vez fue el encargado de quitársela.

— Ya no importa, ya pasó.

La castaña asintió y bajó su vista. T.K suspiró.

Sora corrió su vista del plato y llevó sus ojos hacía la pareja. Suspiró. ¿Con qué cara Tai golpeaba a T.K si él había hecho lo mismo? Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho. Tonta, tonta, tonta… ¡Se supone que debía O-L-V-I-D-A-R el pasado, dejarlo atrás! ¿Por qué maldita sea no lo hacía? Soltó un suspiró y guio sus ojos hacía el frente. Debería ir a ver a Tai, es decir… Él debe estar más que mal y ella… Él era su mejor amigo, como mejor amiga ella debía ir a ayudarlo, hacerle abrir los ojos, pero… ¿Con qué cara se aparecería en el departamento de este? No, lo mejor sería no entrometerse.

[...]

Los días habían pasado, y ella no podía dejar de darle vuelta al tema de Tai.

¿Tendría que ir a su casa? ¿Darle algún consejo? ¿Decirlo lo injusto que estaba siendo?

Según T.K, Tai no se había aparecido por la casa de los padres de Kari en los cinco días que habían pasado. Eso a ella le ponía los pelos de punta. Kari había hablado con sus papás, Susumo le dijo que estaba muy decepcionada, pero era madre y no podía dejar a Kari a la deriva, pero su padre, Yuuko, no dijo nada, sólo la miró con decepción marcando cada una de sus facciones. Kari estaba desesperada, no aguantaba que su padre la mirase con aquella expresión en su rostro, y menos soportaba el no saber nada de su hermano mayor.

Suspiró y se apresuró para salir de su trabajo. Llegaría a su casa y vería alguna película junto con Mimi. Sonrió, su castaña amiga había encontrado trabajo en un restaurant cerca de donde ella trabajaba, como pastelera. La iría a dar una visita.

Salió de la oficina y luego del edificio. Se sorprendió al ver a una castaña esperándola afuera.

— Kari, qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó.

Kari la miró e hizo un puchero. Sora pasó ambas manos por el cuello de la chica y la atrajo hacía ella para abrazarla. Kari se aferró a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kari?, ¿es por T.K?, ¿pasó algo con él? —Se apresuró a preguntar la pelirroja mientras acariciaba la corta cabellera de la niña. Kari se apresuró a negar con su cabeza.

— Es Tai —Soltó la pequeña alejándose un tanto de la pelirroja para mirarla fijamente. Sora se tensó en su puesto y miró fijo a la castaña.

— ¿Qué…?

— Es que necesito tú ayuda, Sora. Tú siempre has hecho entrar en razón a mi hermano, por favor —le pidió Kari.

La pelirroja pestañeó un par de veces y luego bajo su vista.

— Pero… ¿Kari qué puedo hacer? —Preguntó la chica volviendo a ver a la hermana menor de Tai, —yo no habló con Tai desde hace mucho tiempo y…

— No intentes mentirme a mi Sora, yo sé lo qué pasó en Estados Unidos con mi hermano —Soltó con rapidez Kari. Sora palideció y sintió el piso moverse, ¿Kari lo sabía?, ¿Tai se lo había dicho? Kari suspiró. —No me lo dijo Tai, Sora —Contestó como si leyera el pensamiento de ella, —me di cuenta sola, cuando él me llamaba desde allá, una vez hoy tu voz hablándole desde atrás. Además de que me preguntaste la dirección de donde se encontraba él, y justo unas semanas después te haya llegado una "beca" para estudiar en Estados Unidos. Por favor Sora, sólo un tonto y… bueno, un hombre, no se daría cuenta. Ustedes tuvieron algo en Nueva York, no sé a cuánto llegó y tampoco sé el por qué rompieron, pero sí sé que él te sigue amando y tú a él. Es algo obvio. Pero no te juzgo, porque tal vez también ames a Matt o... La verdad no sé y eso no me incumbe a mí, es por eso que jamás me metí. Pero ahora te necesito, Sora. Y sé que tú eres la única que puede hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano.

Sora la miró con desosiego. Ese era su secreto mejor guardado y ahora resultaba que era tan obvia que hasta la hermanita pequeña de él lo había notado.

— Lo siento Kari, pero no puedo —Dijo la pelirroja.

Kari soltó un prolongado suspiro.

— Por favor, Sora —rogó Kari. —Eres mi última opción. No te lo pediría si no estuviera tan desesperada. Necesito a mi hermano junto a mí en estos momentos. Por favor.

Sora abrió su boca para negarse nuevamente, sin embargo, hasta ella misma, antes de que Kari lo pidiera, lo había pensado. Cerró su boca y asintió.

Kari sonrió con agradecimiento y volvió a abrazar a la pelirroja. Sin embargo Sora no se inmuto. Le había pedido a él que se alejará de ella y… ahora era ella quien iba a él. ¡Que irónico!

(*)

Estaba más que contenta con su nuevo trabajo.

Trabajar en pastelería era su mayor sueño y lo estaba cumpliendo. Con el dinero que ganara con este trabajo iba a ahorrar para luego poner su propia cadena de pastelería, o quizá, ¿quién sabe? Su propia cadena de restaurantes.

Llegó su turno para ir a almorzar. Se quitó su traje blanco y se dirigió hacía la cocina para pedir su plato de comida. El grandulón jefe de cocina le sonrió amistosamente y le preparó una exquisita ensalada.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a comer con tranquilidad, por que así lo hacían las señoritas, comían con tranquilidad, un bocado, lo masticaba con lentitud y luego tragaba. Tomó un sorbo de su refresco de naranja y luego lo dejó en la mesa para volver con su ensalada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Oyó una voz endemoniadamente conocida para ella. Cerró sus ojos, ¡no podía tener tanta mala suerte!

Se giró en su puesto y se encontró con los ojos azules de Matt escudriñándola.

— Perdón, pero… ¿Te importa? —Preguntó sin querer alterarse.

Matt rodó los ojos, esa niñita era una consentida, presumida y además odiosa.

— No, la verdad es que no. Pero te vi tan sola que pensé; ¿por qué no darle otra oportunidad? Pero me equivoqué —Soltó él.

— ¿Otra oportunidad?, no necesito ninguna "oportunidad" que venga de tu parte, Ishida. Ahora piérdete de mi vista. Haz algo productivo por la vida —Le aconsejó y volvió a poner atención nuevamente en su comida.

Matt enrojeció, ¿hacer algo productivo por la vida?, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó él poniendo una mano encima de la mesa para llamar la atención de la castaña.

Mimi sonrió victoriosa.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —Preguntó y luego alzó una de sus perfectas cejas —¿Ser astronauta Matt?, ¿para eso estudias?, ¿qué acaso eres un niñito de ocho con sueños de volar y conocer otras galaxias? Así jamás llegaras lejos. Pobre Sora…

Matt agradeció ser caballero y no lanzarse encima de ella para golpearla, es que sencillamente la castaña lo sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Quién se creía ella para decirle a él lo que debía hacer o no hacer para llegar lejos?, él estaba seguro que sería el mejor astronauta y conocería el espacio exterior.

La miró fijo, comiendo tranquilamente su ensalada, sonrió malicioso, le diría algo en donde más le iba a doler.

— Bueno, no me interesa tu opinión, para ser sincero —contestó él tranquilo, Mimi lo miró con una ceja alzada. —Si yo fuera tú, me preocuparía más de obtener un poco de cerebro en vez de comer tanta ensalada y todo, es por algo por lo que sigues soltera y nadie te presta real atención.

Sonrió con ironía y se fue a sentar a una mesa vacía que estaba cerca de una ventana con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a la castaña para responderle.

Mimi apretó el tenedor entre sus manos, estaba segura que explotaría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué sabía él del porqué ella estaba soltera?, no era porque nadie le prestase atención, ¡por favor!, si con tan solo un chasqueo de dedos miles de hombres harían una fila por ella. Tendría al hombre que quisiera. Pero no era estúpida y no se dejaba engatusar por aquellos "seres" que se creían ser el sexo superior. ¡No!, eran todos unos… Suspiró. Debía tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad, eso era lo que hacían las mujeres fuertes y lideres. Pensar con claridad y en una venganza que no dejara al descubierto lo mal que le habían hecho sentir sus palabras.

Terminó con su ensalada y se levantó de la mesa luego de limpiarse con una servilleta sus labios. Caminó hacía la cocina, donde de paso estaba sentado ese "bruto". Casi tropezó por una grieta que había en la baldosa, eso había sido, no fue intencional, claro que no. Fue sin querer que se le haya resbalado el contenido que le quedaba de su jugo justo encima de la cabeza del rubio, empapándolo.

— Ups, lo siento. Me tropecé —Se disculpó. Pero era obvio que disfrutaba verlo empapado.

Su jefe la regañó, pero había valido la pena. Ver la cara avergonzada de Matt en ese momento había sido su premio y claro que valió la pena. Sonrió. Sí, hasta un despido hubiera valido la pena. Aunque no haya sido así.

(*)

Llegó a su casa agotadísimo. Su trabajo lo estaba estresando demasiado y a veces sentía unas terribles ganas de mandar todo a la mierda e irse del lugar. Pero debía ser paciente, para obtener su titulo y ser un diplomático, como lo había soñado años atrás.

Se preparó primero algo para comer para luego darse una ducha e ir a su cama. Eso era lo que hacía cada día, monotonía hasta al máximo.

Suspiró mientras se preparaba unas buenas tostadas con mantequilla de maní. La noticia que le había dado su hermana aun lo tenía sumamente tenso. Es que… ¿Era cierto?, ¿ella estaba embarazada?, ¿su Kari?, ¿su pequeñita Kari?... No, no lo creía, era imposible.

Se llevó el pan a la boca y le dio un mordisco. El timbre sonó y bufó. ¿Quién diablos lo molestaba ahora?

Dejó el pan encima de la mesa y caminó con cansancio hasta la puerta. Tomó el pomo entre sus manos y abrió. Se quedó de una pieza al ver la figura de Sora al otro lado.

— Hola Tai… Eh, ¿puedo pasar? —Preguntó Sora removiéndose un tanto incomoda.

Tai pestañeó un par de veces y luego se golpeó mentalmente. Debía decir algo, estaba quedando como un estúpido.

— Claro, claro… Pasa —El moreno se rascó la nuca y dio paso para que la pelirroja entrara.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y observó a la chica. Sora lo miraba fijo, con cierta pizca de nerviosismo. Tai soltó un suspiro y se obligó a decir algo.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —Preguntó. Ella negó. —¿Algo para beber? —Curioseó nuevamente. Sora pareció meditarlo por un momento y luego sonrió.

— ¿Un té?

Él también sonrió y asintió.

Caminaron hacía la cocina americana que había en el apartamento. Sora tomó asiento en una de las sillas altas que estaban frente a la barra que separaba al salón de la cocina. Tai pasó por el otro lado y puso la tetera en el fuego para calentar el agua. Se giró a ver a la pelirroja quien jugueteaba con sus dedos encima de la barra. Se apoyó en un mueble y la miró fijo.

— No quiero sonar descortés, pero es obvio que viniste por algo puntual, ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó con toda la suavidad que encontró.

Sora elevó su mirada y la pegó en el rostro moreno de Tai.

— Supe lo de Kari.

Tai frunció el cejo.

El silenció se izo presente en el lugar, era tenso pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de romperlo, no porque no sabían qué decir, si no porque sabía que si alguno de los dos agregaba algo la conversación terminaría en una discusión.

El sonido de la tetera rompió con el frío silencio. Tai se volteó y cortó el fuego. Sirvió el té y lo puso frente a Sora, quien le sonrió con agradecimiento. Tai se sentó frente a ella y le pasó la azúcar para que le echara en el té. Ella lo revolvió y luego bebió de la tasa.

— Creo que estas siendo sumamente injusto con tu hermana, Tai —Trató de soltarlo con suavidad, pero el nerviosismo pudo con ella y lo soltó sin más.

Había estado todo el camino pensando en qué decirle al castaño, y lo había memorizado todo, desde sus respuestas hasta su despedida, una sonrisa y un adiós. Pero no, con Tai todo en su mente se tenía que borrar y ahora no sabía qué era lo que debía decirle para que arreglara las cosas con su hermana y le pidiera perdón a T.K por haberlo golpeado.

Tai frunció el cejo.

— ¿Injusto?, ¿por qué? —Preguntó ceñudo.

Sora suspiró, bebió otro sorbo de su té y luego miró fijo a Tai. Lo que diría quizá le dolería, quizá no. Pero debía decirlo.

— Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, a los veinte años estábamos allá en Estados Unidos a punto de casarnos —No, no le había dolido casi nada. Tai sonrió con melancolía.

— Sí, pero es distinto… —Murmuró Tai, —tú no estabas embarazada.

— Pero un año después si lo estaba, ¿qué más da un año más un año menos? —Preguntó.

Tai arrugó la nariz.

— ¡Pero es Kari!, mi hermanita, ¿entiendes? Se supone que ella es una niña…

Sora soltó una débil risa y Tai la miró con enfado. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

— Tai, Kari no es una niña, ya no… Tiene veinte —Le respondió. Él bajó su vista hacía su pan medio mascado, había perdido todo el apetito. —Además golpeaste a T.K, ¡a T.K!, deberías estar agradecido, ¿no crees?, cualquier otro tipo la hubiera embarazado y hubiera arrancado luego, dejándola sola. Pero T.K no, él siempre ha estado ahí y tú lo golpeaste.

Tai la miró fijo y sonrió lascivamente.

— Tal vez exageré, ¿no?

— Sí, pero si no lo hubieras hecho no hubieras sido tú —Le dijo ella y luego soltó una risita, Tai la miró ofendido.

— ¡Oye!, no soy un exagerado…

Ambos soltaron una risa cómplice, como si recordaran miles de experiencias en donde él había actuado así. Cada uno recordaba algún momento en el que Tai se veía exagerando las cosas que podían ser mínimas. Ambos dejaron de reír y se quedaron callados.

Permanecieron mirándose fijamente por un tiempo, el silencio nuevamente los envolvió, sin embargo esta vez no era incomodo. Era agradable.

Los ojos anaranjados de ella hicieron contacto con los chocolates de él. Tai comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con los labios de ella. Sora cerró los ojos, sin embargo se alejó. Tai se quedó ahí, mirándola fijamente.

— No, Tai. No otra vez —Murmuró Sora. Abrió sus ojos y se levantó de la silla. Quedó ahí parada, mirándolo fijamente. Él también se levantó.

— Es… estúpido, Sora. No lo entiendo, de verdad… —Musitó él. Ella lo miró contrariada. —Me amas, te amo, ¿cuál es el jodido problema?

Ahí iban nuevamente.

— Pues resulta, por si no lo sabías, que me casó con Matt en un mes y medio.

Tai soltó un "Já" cargado de ironía.

— Eso es una farsa, Sora. Y lo sabes bien… Te engañas a ti misma porque lo que quieres es estar conmigo, pero eres cobarde, eso es lo que pasa —le acusó Tai.

Sora entrecerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió pesada. Tenía ganas de gritarle y golpearle. ¡Todo hubiera terminado tan bien si no se hubiera quedado en silencio!, ¿por qué luego de aquella risa ella tan sólo no dijo "me voy"? ¿Por qué se quedó ahí?

— No sabes lo que dices —dijo la pelirroja.

— Claro que lo sé —El moreno se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

Ella abrió su boca para despedirse, decirle adiós, salir por esa puerta y ojalá que la arrolle un camión cuando quisiera cruzar la calle. Así, por lo menos ya no le dolería el pecho como lo hacía en estos momentos.

— ¿Sabes qué Tai?, mejor me…

Tai la interrumpió con un suspiro, relajó su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos, alzó su mano indicándole la puerta.

— Adelante, vete, déjame —Soltó el muchacho, bajo su brazo y sonrió retorcidamente. —Ya volverás corriendo a mí.

Sora frunció las cejas y se cruzó de brazo.

— Siempre es así, Sora y lo sabes tan bien. Volverás corriendo y yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, porque soy el único que te quiere de verdad, porque soy él único que sabe todo de ti. Matt no te entiende y nunca lo hará —Respondió él, seguro de cada una de sus palabras, —yo soy el único que te esperará y amará para siempre, nadie más. Y cuando vuelvas, lo haremos todo, otra vez.

Sora se volteó completamente ofendida y caminó decidida hacía la puerta, tomó con una de sus manos la perilla del apartamento. Se detuvo ahí, se congeló. _Volverás corriendo a mí (…) Y cuando vuelvas, lo haremos todo, otra vez. _No pudo, no pudo salir. Dio media vuelta, tiro el bolso al suelo y corrió a los brazos de Tai.

Lo besó, lo besó desesperada. Lo extrañaba… Extrañaba sus labios, su lengua, sus manos… Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba consigo.

Tai la alzó entre sus brazos y se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano con ella encima de él. Él comenzó a desnudarla, le quitó la camiseta y el corpiño lo más rápido que pudo. La deseaba, la necesitaba ahora. Ella se incorporó y le quitó la molestosa camisa con dedos hábiles. Tai la tomó desde el muslo y la alzó entre sus brazos, caminó con lentitud sin dejar de besar a Sora hasta que llegaron a su pieza y la recostó en su cama. Ahora él estaba encima de ella, conteniendo su cuerpo en un brazo.

— T-Tai… —Susurró su nombre extasiada cuando el chico comenzó con un camino de beso por su cuello, su hombro.

Se detuvo en su seno por unos momentos para besarlo, mordisquearlo y lamerlo como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Ella arqueó su espalda. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba dentro de ella y en ese preciso instante.

Él dejó el jugueteó y siguió con su camino de besos hasta su estómago. Desabrochó los molestosos vaqueros de ella y los bajó apresurado, dejándola sólo con unas bragas de color celeste. Sora lo detuvo colocando sus manos en los hombros de él cuando estuvo apunto de quitárselas, él se asustó. ¿Ella enserio pensaba detenerlo? Estaba seguro que se levantaría, se vestiría y se iría, pero al contrarío de aquello ella lo dio vuelta en su cama y se sentó encima de él a horcadas. Unió sus labios nuevamente, en un beso, esta vez, cargado de ternura y amor. Él pasó su mano por el cabello de ella, acercando aun más sus rostros, ella bajó sus manos por el torso bien formado de Tai, con suavidad, como si acariciara a una escultura hecha de mármol, del más fino mármol.

Se separó de sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras con sus manos bajaba los pantalones de él, de paso, quitándole también el bóxer. Ella posó su mano en el miembro erecto de él. Tai soltó un suspiro y Sora sonrió, amaba lo que le hacía sentir a él con tan sólo una caricia. Ella se acomodó encima de Tai y se preparó para ser de una buena vez penetrada. Así fue. Gimió, él también. Comenzaron un vaivén suave, lento, armonioso, para demorar el proceso. No, aquella maravillosa sensación no podía acabar todavía. Tai posó su mano en el trasero de Sora y la giró, para quedar está vez él encima de ella. Entrelazaron sus manos, como la primera vez.

Ella quiso llorar, estaba recordando… Lo hacía otra vez. Con su mano libre, él acarició todo su costado, llegó hasta su muslo y con un movimiento la acercó aun más hacía él, llegando hasta el fondo. Sora soltó otro gemido. Tai gruñó mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Iba a llegar, lo veía. Pues ya estaba viendo las estrellas. Él la sintió más estrecha y explotó, dentro de ella, derramándola con su líquido. Ella también llegó al éxtasi, a lo más alto de los placeres. Llegó al orgasmo y soltó su nombre… _Tai_…

Tai se desplomó encima de ella, agotado, sin salirse dentro de ella. No quería salirse, quería seguir sintiendo que eran uno solo, como siempre fue, como debería seguir siendo. Luego de unos minutos se salió dentro de ella.

Sora miraba el techo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sentía mal, había engañado a Matt, otra vez… Había caído en ese sucio juego, otra vez… Y todo era su culpa, de nadie más. ¿Por qué volvió corriendo a sus brazos tal y como Tai lo había previsto? Sollozó y Tai la escuchó. La miró fijo y con uno de sus dedos limpió la lágrima que había caído. Ella lo miró y él la acercó hacía su pecho. Para dormir, para soñar y olvidar por unas horas lo injusto que era todo.

…

Se levantó y se vistió con rapidez, tiritona. Él no estaba a su lado cuando Sora se despertó. Cuando se terminó de vestir abrió la puerta para irse a su casa. ¿Qué escusa le daría a Mimi?

Tai estaba saliendo del baño envuelto por una toalla. Ella bajó su vista avergonzada.

— Y-yo, Tai. Lo siento —Se disculpó la pelirroja para pasar por el frente de él cabizbaja.

Él moreno hizo una mueca de dolor que no fue percibida por ella.

— Anda, tranquila. Ahora ve y acuéstate con Matt, apuesto que él puede llegar a ser fascinante en la cama, ¿eh? —Soltó él sin pensarlo. La rabia de verla arrepentida, cabizbaja y marchándose le había hecho decir aquello.

Sora se paró y se volteó a ver sorprendida a Tai, ¿él le había dicho aquello? Sonrió con cierta melancolía, no le haría caso, no le seguiría el juego.

— Considérate afortunado, Tai —Susurró ella, Tai frunció el cejo aun enrabiado, —no sé aun qué tal es Matt en la cama. Con él quiero hacer las cosas bien, no apresurarme, así tal vez, las cosas resulten.

Sin decir nada más caminó decidida hasta la puerta. Tomó la perilla, pero esta vez no se volteó para correr a los brazos del moreno, no, está vez se marchó de verdad. Cerró con suavidad la puerta, dejando solo a un corazón palpitando con lentitud en aquel apartamento.

Tai apretó sus ojos y se pasó una mano con desesperación por la cara. Había pensado que quizá había funcionado, que quizá ella iba a volver. Pero no fue así, ella se acostó con él, pero no para quedarse, sólo lo hizo y ya. Quiso gritar, llorar y golpear cosas. ¿Alguna vez ella volvería para quedarse?, lo dudaba, pero tal y como lo había dicho él… Iba a estar ahí, esperándola con sus brazos abiertos, para comenzar todo, otra vez, pero está vez, para hacerlo bien.

…

Abrió la puerta de su casa con lentitud. Aun era tempranísimo y quizá Mimi seguía durmiendo, era día sábado, los sábados eran para dormir hasta tarde. Pero no, Mimi jamás hacía las cosas que ella pensaba que podía hacer. Por eso la castaña estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, con mirada seria y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

— No quiero sonar como una madre gruñona ni nada por el estilo. Pero me tuviste toda la noche despierta y supongo que merezco al menos una explicación del porqué no llamaste avisándome que no llegarías a casa —exigió la castaña con voz cansada.

Sora suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Y quiero la verdad. Porque sé que no estuviste con Matt.

Ya. Era oficial, la vida la odiaba. ¿Mentirle a Mimi?, esa opción estaba más que descartada y ella lo sabía… Tendría una larga charla a las ocho de la mañana ese día sábado con su mejor amiga.

_**Ay, no es por tirarme flores ni nada por el estilo, pero me encanta como me quedó la parte en donde Tai le dice a Sora que se vaya, que total, ella volverá. No sé por qué, pero yo creo que si un hombre me dice eso, me derrito ahí mismo :Z Amé escribir esa parte!, estúpido y sensual Tai, por qué tienes que ser tan sexy? xD**_

_**La verdad, no sé si Susumo realmente golpearía a Kari si es que "hipotéticamente" pasara aquello, pero yo creo que una madre (al menos, eso me ha dicho mi mamá) se preguntaría el qué ha hecho mal para que su hija (en mi caso yo) quedará embarazada, es que ella me dice que siempre me ha dado la libertad como para hablar de sexo y que ella no le molestaría acompañarme al ginecólogo por unas pastillas anticonceptivas y volás. Pero para ser sincera, ni cagando le digo a mi mami eso :Z Es que soy muy niñita para hablar de "eso" con mi mami , además de vergonzosa :Z xD En particular, este capítulo lo tenía pensado desde que empecé a escribir el fic, me ha gustado como me ha quedado, aunque, eso deben juzgar ustedes :D **_

_**Ah!, También me di cuenta que el fic no será tan largo como lo creía, tendrá entre diez o algo así de capítulos :D Pero ya estoy comenzando con otro sobre la misma pareja y es un UA por donde se le mire. (Sí, ando haciéndole publicidad desde ya :Z) Para que después no me extrañen digo yo :D **_

_**Ahora agradeceré a sus hermosos comentarios que siempre me dan un empujoncito para seguir escribiendo con toda mi dedicación del mundo: **_

_**Leeeen:**__** Aay mi niña, por Dios que me haces reír xDD, No me odies!, menos mal que no piensas eso de mí xD y tienes razón, JAMÁS LOS CASARÍA! C: Jajajaja, no creo que seas mamonas, es que sólo hay gente más susceptible en temas de la cuchara, yo por ejemplo, a mi también me dio penita escribir el recuerdo de su matrimonio, es que es tan adorable *-* xD ASJajssdjak, me alegró que hayas encontrado que lo que escribí de Mimi es muy Mimi, xD es que sí, no hay otra forma de definirla. xD La verdad, su personalidad para este fic lo saqué de tu Fic de el Bullyng y además, le agregué parte de la personalidad de una amiga mía que (enserio) se cree princesita y tiene arranques muy Mimi ._. xDDD en este capítulo te diste cuentas de sus arranques de mujer líder y luchadora! XDD Pobre Matty, lo dejó todo empapado, pero se lo merecía, mira que decirle que necesitaba cerebro 88' feo Matt, feo Matt. xD Shh… a cualquiera le gustaría compartir una tarde con Matt y Tai (yo sobre todo con Tai BABA) xD Pero mi tarde con amigos es casi lo mismo que las tuyas (aunque me lo tiro de noche más) Ron con sprite o coca y su vodka con jugo de piña (somos muy pobre pa comprar además granadina xDD) si que con cigarrito y alcholito me conformo :A Xdd. Seee es tipíco cambiarle el nombre a los bebés xD, yo al bebé de una amiga le digo "porota" porque es pequeñita pequeñita :A xD Yyyy jajajaja, eso de "los hombres comemos carne y no vegetales" debo agradecérselo plenamente a mi hermano y mi papá, ellos viven diciendo eso xDD (no vives de ensalada, no vives de ensalda (8) XD) Jajajajaja, su buena patada en las bolas no le iría mal, ya recibió su buen combo en la mejilla :A xDD, pero Davis debió haberlo golpeado! xD No mentira, tampoco mi idea es dejar todo machucado al pobre :P Y lo de la plancha de Mimi debo decir que la saqué de una experiencia mía, pero no pude ser tan mala como Mimi y abandonar al pobre, aunque nunca más lo vi, es que me daba vergüenza xd ._. xDD "IAT", la verdad… No se me ocurrió ningún nombre mejor que ponerle al perrito .-. xDD Si que Iat, como Tai, al revés Eh? xD (Si weóon, tienes razón, mis contestaciones son enormes al igual que tus Review (que los amo si que ni sueñes con acortarlos!)) xD Pero baah, así no más po no hay más. Y eso sería, aquí está el otro capítulo!, me encantan tus comentarios como ya te lo había dicho antes. Espero que te guste este cap, que personalmente es uno de mis favoritos! :D Nos leemos pronto! (espero que sea en tu actualización xDD) Y no me importa si a Tai le cuesta demostrar su masculinidad, estoy segura que me reiré a más no poder en cada uno de sus intentos. Aunque muera por ver todo su lado sensual y salvaje :Z xD (que sucia me siento, por dios xD) **_

_**Neko-Sandie:**__** Jajaja, gracias por tu comentario!, es que, es una historia dramática como a mi me gustan. Por eso hay de todo :A xDD Me he esmerado realmente y espero de corazón que también te guste este capítulo!, Gracias por comentar y espero leerte nuevamente! **_

_**Guest (?):**__** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo!, me esmeré en los recuerdos para compensar lo del presente y es que no soporto no escribir algo de ellos dos! xD Espero que este también te guste mucho por que a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Gracias por comentar!. PD: Si vuelves a comentar pon tu nombre al final para poder responderte mejor!, gracias! **_

_**Guest 2 ('?):**__** Ay, ya he recibido mi primera declaración. Gracias por amarme :z Yo también me amo (?) xDD. Supongo que amas el fic y no a mi xD En fin C:… Muchas gracias por leerlo y comentar!**_

_**IVYMON:**__** Aaaw mi niña, mi intención no era casi matarte! xD sólo causarte un pequeño sustito xDD, pero era un sueño, eh? xD No, no, no los casaría en la realidad, no, nunca jamás, jamás nunca. Sora es de Tai y Tai es de Sora y punto C: Jajaja, sí, Mimi no tiene ninguna palabra como para definirla es tan simple Mimi xDD Y aquí esta la tan esperada reacción de Tai y Yuuko por el embarazo de Kari. Recibió un golpe de parte de Tai y un desmayo de su suegro, lindo no? xD Yaa… eso sería, muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente y esperaré otro paraa este capítulo :D Muchaas gracias por seguir el fic. **_

_**Spikeuzumaki:**__** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones!, eso era lo que esperaba de mi misma. Una historia que contenga de todo, espero cumplir tus expectativas C: Me alegro que lo encuentres original y que esperes este cap. Espero tu comentario para ver si te ha gustado. PD: Con respecto a Jou e Izzy, saldrán en el próximo o en el próximo próximo capítulo, aparecerán pero no creo que les de tanta importancia en el fic. **_

_**Aria05:**__** Ay, me encantan tus comentarios en cada capítulo. Muchas gracias por poner tanta fe en mí para mis estudios xD (tengo claro que con esforzarme puedo conseguir las cosas) Gracias por eso. Obviamente también gracias por alagar tanto mi "trabajo" con este fic, como dices tú, le pongo mucho empeño en lo que hago realmente. Me gusta lo que dices de mi fic, espero no decepcionarte ni con este cap ni con los que siguen y con el final. Esperaré tu comentario de este cap. Muchas gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo! :D**_

_**Guest… Lil!: **__**Ya, es obvio que eres tú xDD, Te adoroo amiga, siempre leyendo mis estupideces que se me cruzan xDD Por eso eres mi mejor amiga! No mentira, por eso y por todo. (tu sabes gatita) xD Jajajaj, si po, T.K respondé así por que yo lo quiero! Y también hago que lo golpeen de pica no más XDD Te adoooro con todo mi ser amiga mía, hermana mía, melliza mía, todo mío 1313 xDD Espero que te guste este cap. Y weon!, espero tu comentario pero también espero verte, hasta cuándo? D: **_

_**Faty Takenouchi: **__**Habías desaparecido el capítulo anterior y volviste :D xD Jajaja, tranquila, que no planeo casar a esos dos por que es TAIORA y punto 88 xD Jajajas, el próximo capítulo verás que hará Davis con respecto al embarazo de Kari :A Aquí ya se enteró su familia y la pobre recibió una cachetada, una hechada de la casa, una indiferenciaa y recibió un novio todo moreteado por que su hermanito lo golpeó :A xD Aunque hayas pasado de rapidín me encaantó tu comentario!, espero que te guste este cap y lo comentes! Muchas gracias por leerlo :D**_

_** .ElRic:**__** Muchas gracias por seguir el fic!, me alegro que hayas comentado para saber que tan leído es :P xD Jajsajas aquí tienes el cap sensual de Tai :D xDD Es que ese cabro es todo un maestro de la sensualidad xD Gracias por pensar que me está quedando genial el fic, espero que no te decepcione este cap y que sigas comentando. Gracias :D**_

_**Curewhite13:**__** Jasjajsa, gracias por el comentario, te creo lo de la lágrimita es que es tan triste :C, pero tranquila, que siempre tengo en mi mente finales felices, porque no todo debe ser tan malo, verdad? Y sí, tampoco entiendo como la Tontona de Sora pudo quedarse con Matt, pero aquí ella se quedará con Tai porque así lo quiero y por que así siempre debió haber sido y ya. 88 xD Y sí… Me encanta "tengo ganas de ti", aun no lo termino que no he tenido tiempo de leer :Z Pero… Igual me encanta!, te confienzo que planeo un nuevo fic al estilo de "Tengo ganas de ti", no será igual ni tampoco se parecerá pero gracias al libro se me ocurrió, vaa a ser de la misma pareja por si te interesa después :D (Sí, estoy haciendo la publicidad ya) xD Ya eso sería, muchas gracias por comentar C: Espero un nuevo comentario para este capitulo :D**_

_**Eso sería. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y esperen el otro pacientes C: **_

_**Espero recibir review con comentarios, críticas, otra declaración :Z xD o algún tomatazo por ser tan mala D: Bueno, recibo de todo. Sí, ya sé, soy una perra codiciosa pero es que también me interesa su opinión acerca de lo que escribo si que acepto gustosa de todo :D**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Sophie :A**_

PD: Este Capítulo está dedicado especialmente a EllinovFoster! 3 Que ella me pidió algo de Lemon (?) Pero soy pésima para hacerlo muy candente y me salen más mamones ;) Como sea! Te adooro Lil :L


	7. Capítulo VII

_** Ya, ¡Al fin!, subí capítulo, no les doy ninguna lata aquí arriba porque ando de rapidín. Si que, sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sí claro, blablabla, Digimon no me pertence blablaba, ni nada y bla!**___

* * *

_Capítulo VII._

_Sus manos temblaban y no sabía qué hacer. _

_Marcó el número del teléfono móvil de su esposo pero este no tenía tono. Salió del apartamento en que vivía y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacía la puerta de uno de sus vecinos. Golpeó con fuerzas. _

— _Abra, por favor _—_soltó con voz tiritona. Sentía como la sangre bajaba por sus piernas y creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. _

_Golpeó nuevamente con fuerzas pero nadie abrió. _

_Se afirmó de la escalera con ambas manos y comenzó a bajar peldaño por peldaño con lentitud, temiendo caer, sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina y creía que su visión se nublaba poco a poco. _

_Una fuerte punzada le hizo afirmar su voluminoso vientre, apretó sus labios mientras las lágrimas caían una por una por sus mejillas. _

_No supo exactamente como bajó al otro piso. Solo se vio golpeando frenéticamente otra de las puertas de sus vecinos. Sollozaba y creía sentir que más sangre bajaba por sus piernas, sentía todos sus vaqueros empapados. Golpeó con más fuerzas. No le daba vergüenza si es que despertaba a todo el vecindario, sólo quería ayuda, no le importaba armar ese escandalo a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, no, sólo quería ayuda para su hijo… _

— _Pero niña… _—_Una mujer cincuentona salió del apartamento de alado del que tocaba ella tan desesperada. Detrás de la mujer salió un hombre calvo y con una barriga que resaltaba en aquella camiseta blanca que traía puesta. _

— _Ayúdenme por favor… Mi hijo… _—_Llevó una mano a su boca y soltó un sollozo. La mujer formó una expresión de horror al mirar las piernas de la pelirroja. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la afirmó por la espalda. Miró a su marido, pero él ya no estaba en la puerta, había entrado a colocarse una bata y sacar las llaves de su auto para llevar a la joven a una clínica más cercana. _

_El trayecto fue un infierno, las fuertes punzadas se hacían cada vez más repetitivas y creía que el aire ya le estaba faltando. Le había pedido a la mujer –quien iba con ella en la parte trasera del auto –que siguiera llamando a su esposo. Pero él no contestaba… _

_Llegó tarde, su hijo tuvo muerte súbita. _

_Tai apareció cuatro horas después. Ella estaba en una camilla, llorando, desolada. _

— _¿Dónde estuviste? __—__Preguntó la pelirroja mirando con resentimiento a su esposo. El moreno se quedó perplejo al verla en aquel estado tan deplorable. __—__Perdí el bebé, Tai… Lo perdí. _

_Tai palideció. Observó sobre las sábanas el plano vientre que ahora cargaba Sora, sí, lo había perdido y él… él no había estado ahí. _

Sora observaba a Iat dormir plácidamente en la cama que ella misma había comprado para él. No quería ver el rostro de Mimi quien estaba a su lado. Podía sentir su mirada encima de su rostro, pero no quería voltear. Le daba vergüenza y no tenía la más mínima idea del porqué de esa vergüenza. Quería decir algo, romper con el tenso silencio que se había prolongado entre ellas, pero no le salían las palabras de su boca. Poco a poco despegó su vista del animal y se volteó para ver a su mejor amiga.

La castaña la observaba fijamente, como si esperase que en cualquier momento ella se largase a llorar. Cosa que tampoco veía tan lejos… Lloraría, se quebraba de apoco. Dolía, _ese_ recuerdo precisamente le dolía más que ningún otro.

— Por eso te viniste —Susurró ella, fue apenas un murmullo, tan bajo que si no hubiese sido porque la casa se encontraba en ese sepulcral silencio no se hubiera oído.

Sora bajó su mirada.

— No inmediatamente…

Mimi negó con su cabeza. No, no quería seguir oyéndola. Tenía la imagen mental de Sora con un inmenso vientre, bajando las escaleras de ese gris y frío apartamento, sola, sin Tai, sin nadie, sangrando y llorando desconsolada… No, ella no quería seguir oyendo. Todo le parecía como si estuviera sacado de una película de angustia y horror. Elevó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de su amiga, acercándola hacía ella.

Sora abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Esperaba un sermón del porte de un buque, esperaba hasta el peor de los calificativos hacía ella, pero no estaba preparada para eso, ¿un abrazo? Sintió como si un nudo gigantesco estuviera subiendo por su tórax y escapara por su garganta. Soltó un sollozo, un quejido, uno horrible. Se dobló en dos en los brazos de Mimi y comenzó a llorar, con fuerzas, con frustración, con dolor. La castaña acariciaba su espalda con suavidad mientras dejaba que sus propias lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas.

Tai no merecía ninguna clase de perdón por parte de su amiga.

Sora tembló en sus brazos y soltó un sollozo entrecortado, con dolor. Jamás la había visto así de devastada. Tai era un idiota, el más idiota de todos…

(*)

Terminó de adornar el pastel. Se quedó ahí, quieta, sin hacer movimiento alguno, pensando.

Habían pasado ya exactamente once días desde que Sora le contó lo que había pasado con Tai en Estados Unidos. Once días ya, y ella no podía olvidar aquella tan horrible imagen mental.

Al fin dieron las nueve y ella pudo salir de su trabajo.

Le tocaba turno de tarde, el turno más agotador según ella. Se cambió de ropa y se arregló para salir. Soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que ya había caído la noche.

Se enfundó en su cazadora y comenzó su caminata hacía alguna parada de autobús para ir hacía la casa en la que estaba viviendo junto con Sora. Al menos hasta que consiguiera un lugar propio. Soltó un suspiro, Sora…

Apresuró el paso, era una fría noche y además oscura. Le daba miedo, siempre había tenido miedo de caminar sola a muy altas horas en la noche. Es que ella era tan guapa y tenía tanta gracia que de seguro un abusador la vería y haría de todo para aprovecharse de su inocencia y pureza.

Escuchó el ruido de unas latas chocando contra el suelo. Miró hacía atrás de ella con miedo y caminó aun más rápido. Cruzó una calle con rapidez, el claxon de un auto la hizo sobresaltarse.

Se giró, pero no vio nada, las luces del auto le hacían imposible darse cuenta de quién la había llamado. Palideció, ¡de seguro era un violador!, dio un paso apresurada, apunto de echarse a correr.

— ¡Eh, Mimi! —Se detuvo. Conocía esa voz, claro que la conocía.

Se volteó y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

— Matt —Gruñó su nombre volteándose para cruzar sus brazos y llevarlos hacía su pecho. El rubio asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla.

— Ven, sube —Fue más bien una orden que una sugerencia y la castaña no iba dejar que él creyera que podía mandarla así como así. Frunció sus labios y negó, testaruda.

— Tengo pies, puedo caminar —Soltó con frialdad y se volteó.

— Anda, no seas tonta, sube que después te pasa algo y Sora me mata —Susurró él intentando controlar su mal genio para con ella. Mimi no le agradaba, para nada, pero tampoco era alguien tan cruel como para dejarla tirada en la calle así como si nada.

Mimi se volteó con su rostro mortalmente serio. Una fugaz imagen de Tai y Sora besándose recostados en la cama de él se pasó por su cabeza. Sintió algo realmente incomodo dentro de su pecho. Frunció el cejo. Observó su alrededor, el cielo estaba gris y corría un viento cálido, claras indicaciones de que se largaría a llover de un momento a otro. Aquel ruido de latas siendo chocadas contra el suelo nuevamente llamó su atención. Miró tras su espalda y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Volvió sus ojos miel hacía los azules de Matt y se mordió el labio inferior.

— Oye, no voy a esperar para siempre, te subes o…

— Ya cállate —Masculló. De la manera más digna que encontró se acercó hacía el asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta y se subió.

Matt observó hacía el frente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sin quererlo. Observó por el rabillo de sus ojos a Mimi. Estaba mirando hacía el frente con el cejo ligeramente fruncido, estática, como si temiera al más mínimo movimiento.

Puso en primera y comenzó a andar con lentitud, luego hizo el cambio y tomó una velocidad moderada.

Mimi se sentía incomoda, no sólo porque ella sabía una verdad sobre la prometida del rubio que estaba a su lado, si no también porque había en el auto un aroma realmente embriagador que le fastidiaba. ¿Qué era ese aroma tan dulzón? Le agradaba, pero no la dejaba pensar con claridad y aquello le molestaba.

— Y… Ya que te estoy haciendo un gran favor al llevarte a casa, ¿puedo saber qué hacías tan tarde en la calle? —Preguntó.

Mimi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego volvió a centrarse en el camino, no quería mirarlo, le molestaba hacerlo.

— Trabajaba —Soltó en un suave murmullo. Matt asintió, quería decir algo más, el silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo.

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? —Preguntó observándola fugazmente por el rabillo de sus ojos. Mimi se volteó a verlo extrañado.

Elevó una ceja.

— Me parece bien —Aceptó, así era como se comportaba una dama. No debía por qué tener enemistades.

El silencio volvió.

— Si quieres enciende la radio —Le ofreció Matt. La castaña vaciló en hacerlo o no.

— No gracias, así está bien.

El silencio volvió.

Matt apretó los labios, ¿qué diría ahora para cortar el silencio? Bufó y eso a la castaña no se le pasó desapercibido. Frunció el cejo.

— Queda poco para llegar, tranquilo —Masculló, Matt elevó una ceja y la miró fugazmente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó el rubio. Mimi soltó un suspiró.

— Bueno, tampoco es como si disimularas, sé que te molesta mi presencia —Respondió tranquila, sin querer alterarse.

— No me molesta tu presencia, Mimi. ¿Por qué piensas eso? —Preguntó él. Llegaron a la casa de Sora y se quedaron ahí, en el auto, esperando quizá qué cosa.

— Bueno, te molestaste por un consejo que te di, además de que me respondiste de manera muy grosera—Le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Él parpadeo extrañado y la miró fijo. ¿Qué?

— ¡Era un helado! —Gritó él, Mimi lo miró nuevamente con aquel aire ofendida.

— Ya olvídalo, Matt. Fue sólo un comentario, eres un inmaduro —Soltó la castaña abriendo la puerta del auto. Matt abrió su boca, ¿qué diablos…?

— ¿Yo inmaduro?... ¡Mimi! —Le llamó cuando notó que ella ya se bajó del auto y cerraba la puerta con fuerzas.

Rodeó el auto y con rapidez corrió hacía la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga. Matt la miraba aun con la boca abierta, pestañeando extrañado, ¡jamás entendería a las mujeres! ¿Cuándo fue que ella volvió a molestarse?, ¿es que no habían quedado en comenzar de nuevo? Soltó un gritó de molestia y encendió el auto. Había pensado en bajarse e ir a ver a su prometida, pero los ánimos no estaban para eso.

(*)

Se despertó con pereza y se levantó con tranquilidad. Era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer, tampoco es como si quisiera hacer algo.

Hoy era el día del almuerzo familiar, pero no quería ir, ya no iba… Desde hace ya casi tres semanas que no iba a visitar a sus padres y era que no se quería topar con su hermana. No.

Aunque se haya dado cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al golpear a T.K y al haberle gritado a su hermana, pero no, no iría, tenía orgullo y no demostraría que Sora le había hecho cambiar de opinión, no.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hacía el salón, fue a su cocina y prendió el fuego para poner la tetera y hacerse un café bien cargado y comerse una gran fuente de huevos revueltos y tocinos. Tocaron a su puerta con suavidad.

Frunció el cejo y caminó hacía la casa con lentitud. Abrió. Era el cartero. Sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. No se dijeron nada, el cartero le entrego tres sobres y se marchó con un simple adiós y ya. Tai cerró la puerta mientras veía los sobres. Los dejó encima de la mesa y fue para apagar el agua que ya había hervido. Se sirvió el café y volvió hacía la mesa para ver los tres sobres.

Cuentas, cuentas y uno blanco con su nombre gravado en letras doradas.

Dejó su café en la mesa y lo abrió.

Pasó sus ojos por el blanco papel, releyó y bajó la carta. Se quedó ahí, estático, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir. Sentía como si todo ya se hubiera acabado, como si ya hubiera tenido un final, el final feliz. Claro, feliz para todos a excepción de él. No lo aguantó, no pudo. Tomó el jodido papel entre sus manos y lo rompió en dos con rabia. ¡Como le hubiera gustado que Sora estuviera frente de él para verlo romper su invitación a la celebración de compromiso de ella!

Se le escapaba de las manos, se iba y lo dejaba solo. Cerró sus ojos.

_Tenía que relajarse, es por eso que había salido. Bebió un par de cervezas en una caverna y volvió a su apartamento, al apartamento que compartía con ella. Debía disculparse, él jamás quiso gritarle, empujarla, decirle aquellas cosas tan feas… Subió de dos en dos hacía su apartamento, abrió, encontrándose tan sólo con el silencio. Corrió a su habitación, Sora debía estar allí, recostada como siempre, pero la cama estaba deshecha y sin ninguna silueta sobre ella. Revisó como loco toda la casa, fue a los cajones y sólo estaba su ropa, ella se había marchado… Y él le había gritado que se largara… _

Él no lo quiso así, él no quería que eso pasara. Apretó aun más sus ojos y tiró los papeles al suelo, caminó hacía su pieza y cerró de un portazo para cambiarse y salir, quizá ir donde Izzy, él siempre lograba distraerlo. Eso haría, llamarlo e invitarlo algún bar.

(*)

Se observó en el espejo con seriedad, viéndose de pies a cabeza, dio una vuelta haciendo que el velo del vestido girara junto con ella. Nuevamente se miró y frunció los labios.

— Hay algo que no me gusta —Murmuró la pelirroja sin dejar de observarse en el espejo. Su vestido blanco, de novia, era precioso, con dos tirantes finos, ajustado arriba y suelto hasta la punta de los pies. Era el vestido que cualquiera pudiera soñar…

Mimi tocó su hombro y se plantó frente de ella, con ambos dedos índice elevó las comisuras de sus labios. Haciendo que esta sonriera.

— Es porque te falta sonreír, amiga —Le dijo Mimi. Quitó sus dedos de los labios de Sora y le sonrió, le tomó una mano y la hizo girar sobre su eje. —Estás preciosa, como nunca antes…

Sora le sonrió y bajo su vista. Tal vez se veía hermosa, pero no lo sentía como tal, no al menos como aquel día hace más de cuatro años atrás.

Borró su sonrisa y elevó su vista. Miró a la castaña con frustración y se giró para ir a sentarse.

— No puedo hacerlo, Mimi. No puedo hacerle esto a Matt —Le dijo mientras se agachaba para sentarse. Mimi ahogó un gritito y detuvo a Sora en su cometido.

— No, no te sientes. Puedes arrugar el vestido si te sientas —Soltó Mimi preocupada. Sora frunció el cejo, ¿el vestido?, ¿le preocupaba más el vestido que lo que le había dicho? Suspiró, Mimi le sonrió.

Sora se paró y caminó hacía el centro del gran salón en el que se probaba los vestidos. Su madre había salido minutos antes a hablar con la encargada de la tienda para informar que el vestido estaba perfecto.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije Mimi? —Preguntó Sora algo frustrada. Mimi rodó los ojos y se acercó hacía ella saltarina. Puso ambas manos en los brazos de la pelirroja y besó con suavidad su mejilla.

— Estás indecisa, sí lo oí —Le dijo ella con dulzura, Sora suspiró.

— No, no es que éste indecisa, es que no sé lo que hago. Quiero a Matt, ¿sabes? Y no entiendo por qué…

— Es eso, Sora. Tú lo dijiste, quieres a Matt, pero… Amas a Tai —Soltó en un susurro Mimi, como si temiera que la señora Takenouchi entrara y oyera lo que le decía a su amiga.

Sora la miró abatida.

— ¿Crees que lo que hago está mal? —Le preguntó a la castaña.

Mimi se encogió de hombro.

— Eso sólo lo sabes tú, Sora. Ni yo, ni Matt, ni Tai… Tú —Le sonrió nuevamente y se giró para ir a ver algunas telas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Sora volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Aquel vestido ella misma lo había diseñado y era perfecto. Junto a Matt todo se veía tan perfecto, como siempre lo soñó. Entonces, ¿qué estaba mal? Claro, lo que había dicho Mimi. Quería a Matt, sí que lo quería, pero tal y como lo dijo Mimi, ella ama a Tai.

Quiso arrancarse sus cabellos anaranjados con sus manos, quiso gritar y llorar. Se volteó para decirle a Mimi lo que estaba pensando, decirle lo enredada que estaba con sus propios pensamientos. Se quedó estática y con la boca ligeramente abierta, sintió que el color se iba de su rostro.

_Él_ estaba ahí, Tai…

No, esto no era un sueño… Era real, ¿verdad? Se quiso piñizcar pero no pudo, no podía siquiera mover un dedo de la mano. Tai estaba ahí, a su lado había un pelirrojo que ella conocía muy bien. Izzy, detrás de ambos su madre y delante de ellos Mimi. Parecía como si todos esperaran una reacción por parte de ella.

— Sora —Dijo su mamá con una sonrisa en su rostro, pasando por entre ambos muchachos para acercarse hacía ella. —Mira a quienes encontré pasando por afuera de la tienda.

Sora quiso sonreír, decir algo, pero no podía, aun no podía salir de su estupor. Él la observaba fijamente, serio, con sus labios juntos en una línea perfectamente recta.

— ¿Qué tal, Sora? —Preguntó Izzy acercándose hacía ella.

Sora pestañeó y al fin pudo salir de su trance.

Sonrió.

— Izzy que sorpresa —Le dijo sonriente. Izzy se acercó y la abrazó con cuidado, tampoco quería dañar el vestido.

Mimi miraba con cierto resentimiento a Tai, pero este siquiera se percataba de la mirada cargada de odio por parte de la castaña, él sólo podía tener ojos para Sora.

— Anda Tai, ven, no seas tímido —le llamó Toshiko con una sonrisa en su anciano rostro.

El moreno le sonrió a la mujer y se acercó hasta la pelirroja a pasos lentos.

— Hola Sora… Te ves preciosa —No pudo evitar decir lo último. Y es que así era, ella parecía un ángel con aquel vestido.

Ella se sonrojó estúpidamente. Izzy sonrió.

— Recibí tu invitación para la ceremonia de este sábado —Le dijo. —Estaré ahí —prometió el pelirrojo.

— Gracias Izzy.

Sora le sonrió afablemente, luego guio sus ojos hacía Tai, esperando algo que viniera de él, pero el moreno guardó silencio. ¿Qué quería que le dijera?, ¿que él también estaría ahí?

Mimi sintió que ya era tiempo de cortar con aquel silencio tan asquerosamente tenso que se había instalado en el aire.

— Pues ya esta. Los hombres no pueden ver a Sora con el vestido de novia, es mala suerte —Informó.

La mamá de Sora frunció el cejo al tiempo que la castaña tomaba a ambos hombres de las muñecas y los arrastraban hacía afuera.

— Yo sabía que sólo el novio no podía ver a la novia antes del matrimonio —Le dijo la señora Takenouchi a Mimi apenas esta entró por la puerta completamente sola.

La castaña abrió su boca pensando con rapidez en alguna respuesta que fuera completamente creíble para la mujer.

— Es que… Bueno, yo visité muchos países cuando estuve afuera y… Fui a una boda en… Perú, y allí decían que era mala suerte que los hombres vean a una novia con el vestido antes de la ceremonia —Dijo la castaña con completa convicción. La mamá de Sora asintió y se giró para sonreírle amenamente a su hija.

— Iré a terminar los últimos ajustes con la vendedora para llevarnos el vestido —Informó. Sora asintió y la mujer salió nuevamente de la sala.

Mimi se giró a ver a su amiga y relajó sus hombros, sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que había estado tremendamente tensa.

— ¿Fuiste a una boda en Perú? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

Mimi elevó una ceja y luego sonrió, como si estuviera completamente satisfecha de si misma.

— No, ni siquiera visité ese país. Soy una gran actriz, ¿eh? —Le soltó y rio con suavidad. Sora quiso reír con ella pero no pudo.

Soltó un suspiró y se giró. Su reflejo le mostró un rostro agónico que era escondido por una mascara de seriedad. Tai había estado minutos antes junto a ella, borrando todo lo que había avanzado segundos atrás. ¿Quería realmente a Matt?, sí que lo quería. Pero como tiempo atrás le había dicho a Tai. Le sería imposible querer al rubio como lo había querido a él.

(*)

— ¡Si no es por Davis no me entero! —Le gritaba su amiga de cabellos morados, estaba furiosa, no, ¡más que furiosa, furiosísima!

Kari se encogió en el sofá de Yoley. La mujer se movía de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

— Amor… —Trató de persuadirla Ken, su novio.

— Tú cállate —Le mandó. El chico de cabellos azules soltó un suspiro, pidiendo paciencia a quizá quién. —¿Y qué pasa?, pasa que mi mejor amiga desaparece por meses y resulta que cuando vuelve me dice que está embarazada. Y no, ella no es capaz de decírselo a su amiga, porque ella se enteró por un estúpido que no sabe cerrar su bocaza y gritó a los cuatro vientos que la chica de la cual pasó toda su niñez bobamente enamorado está embarazada de otro…

— ¡Ey, oye! —Le reclamó esta vez Davis ante el adjetivo con que le tildó la muchacha de cabellos morados.

— Cállate también —Ordenó Yoley.

T.K soltó el aire que había contenido, ¿que mal había hecho?. Yoley pegó sus ojos en los azules de él y frunció el cejo.

— Y tú, T.K. Tan caballero y responsable te hacías ver y resulta que…

— ¡Ya basta, Yoley! —Gritó Kari irritada, sentada a un lado de su novio.

Yoley la miró fijo y pestañeó un par de veces. Kari le sostuvo la mirada y pestañeó también, pero a diferencia de Yoley, con cada pestañeo sus ojos se abnegaban en lágrimas cristalinas.

— Si vine aquí fue para decírtelo. No había podido decírtelo antes porque estaba asustada. No vine para que me sermonees, con mis padres ya tengo suficiente —Kari soltó un sollozo, —T-Tai no me habla, siquiera lo he visto… Mi p-papá tampoco me habla y me mira como si fuera lo peor que le haya pasado y… y mamá, ella me habla, pero cada oración la termina con un "estoy decepcionada de ti, Kari"… Y-yo vine para buscar apoyo en ti y… y… —No pudo terminar porque se largo a llorar.

T.K se apresuró en abrazarla, pero no alcanzó siquiera a rodear con uno de sus brazos el cuello de su novia cuando Yoley ya se encontraba a un lado de ella abrazándola y consolándola. Increíblemente, llorando con ella también. ¡Mujeres!. Jamás llegaría a entenderlas.

Sintió la mirada fría de Davis sobre su nuca, se hizo el desentendido sin querer correr su vista de su novia quien poco a poco dejaba de hipar. Ken también observaba extrañado a Yoley.

— ¿Y-y qué planeas hacer? —Preguntó la chica de cabellos morados.

Kari se separó de su amiga y se frotó con su puño sus ojos, quitándose de paso las últimas lágrimas que había dejado escapar.

— D-daremos en adopción —Soltó junto con su último hipido.

T.K frunció el cejo de inmediato. Yoley se alejó un tanto de su castaña amiga. Ken se encaramó un tanto en el sofá y Davis se levantó y se acercó hacía Kari.

— ¿Darán…?

— No —Cortó T.K de inmediato, sin dejar responder a Kari.

La castaña frunció sus labios y se giró a ver a su rubio novio. T.K estaba completamente serio, tenía una expresión plasmada en su rostro que gritaba "será así y punto".

— T.K… Yo quiero…

— Pues yo no lo quiero así. No puedes pretender arrebatarme a mi hijo y yo quedándome de brazos cruzados —Soltó el muchacho con rapidez. Kari arrugó su nariz.

— T.K —Volvió a susurrar la castaña, T.K giró su vista, sin querer mirar a su novia. No, no sucumbiría a los ojos de cachorro abandonado de Kari, no y no. Esta vez no, él estaba decidido, desde que se enteró, se haría cargo.

— Creo que eso deben hablarlo en parejas —Intervino Ken maduramente. Davis le dio una mirada de odio.

— Pero yo quiero saber qué harán —Se quejó e hizo un puchero el chico de cabellos castaños en punta. Yoley le mandó una mirada asesina y calló.

Kari sonrió a duras penas y guio sus ojos hacía T.K, quien observaba hacía al frente con el cejo ligeramente fruncido, en clara pose de enfado. Soltó un suspiro, bien, ahora tendría problemas con T.K.

(*)

Día sábado, siete de la tarde.

Se colocó un broche con brillantinas de color azul para afirmar su cabello por un lado y dejarlo suelto por el otro, así dejando ver un poco de su cuello. Se terminó de maquillar. Un maquillaje completamente sobrio para la ocasión. Giró cuarenta y cinco grados hacía la derecha y observó cómo le quedaba aquel vestido azul de encaje. Sonrió satisfecha consigo misma.

— ¡Mimi! —Llamó mientras salía por el pasillo, —¿estás lista?, Matt viene a buscarnos en diez minutos más.

Mimi salió del baño con lentitud. Sora sonrió. Su amiga se veía hermosa.

Sus rizos castaños estaban amarrados en una coleta, caían como cascadas por el comienzo de su espalda. Su vestido negro con lentejuelas le hacía verse completamente elegante. La castaña sonrió conforme con ella misma, dio un giro y volvió a mirar fijo a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué tal?, ¿cómo me veo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sora le devolvió la sonrisa con diversión.

— Hermosa como siempre —Contestó.

Mimi sonrió orgullosa. Luego miró a su mejor amiga y sonrió enormemente.

— Tú te ves preciosa, Sora.

Sora sonrió también, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos rubí. Eso no pasó desapercibido por su castaña mejor amiga, quien suspiro y sin preguntar nada la abrazo.

— Tranquila, amiga. Si crees que estás haciendo lo correcto, entonces, nada más importa —Le aconsejó.

Sora asintió y se separó de ella.

Unos minutos después Matt las esperaba afuera. Saludó a Sora con un dulce beso en los labios y a mi Mimi con un seco movimiento de cabeza, a lo que la muchacha ignoró.

Mimi se sentó en el asiento de atrás mientras Sora en el copiloto, junto a Matt. Su prometido. Con el que celebraría hoy su ceremonia de compromiso.

El viaje fue tranquilo, nadie dijo nada. A Sora aquello le parecía estupendo, ya que, cada vez que Mimi y Matt se encontraban en alguna circunstancias, juntos peleaban, discutían entre si como si fueran un perro y un gato. Mimi siempre terminaba diciéndole al rubio cuánto lo odiaba y Matt siempre terminaba con "eres una caprichosa".

Llegaron al fin al gran salón en el cual sería la ceremonia. Ya había mucha gente. Estaban la mamá y el papá de Matt y T.K, también estaban los padres de Sora y ya habían llegado algunos amigos de ellos. Entre ellos Joe e Izzy, Yoley y su novio Ken, junto a ellos estaba Davis y T.K con Kari.

La madre de T.K se había enterado del embarazo de Kari, según Matt, se lo tomó mejor que la madre de Kari y los apoyaba. Pero el padre de T.K, el señor Ishida, bueno… Él casi ahorca a T.K, o eso fue lo que oyó.

Saludaron y felicitaron al próximo matrimonio. Sora y Matt sonreían, algo nerviosos.

Mimi notó como su amiga pelirroja miraba hacía variadas direcciones, estiraba a cada momento el cuello y bebía cada vez más _champagne_, nerviosa. Soltó un suspiro y decidió ella preguntar lo que tanto ansiaba su mejor amiga.

— ¿Y Tai?

Izzy la miró fijo mientras Matt agachaba su cabeza.

— Creí que iba a venir. Tal vez no le llegó la invitación o se equivocó de dirección, conociendo a Tai… —Contestó Izzy, creyendo que alguna de sus hipótesis eran cierta. Sora soltó un suspiro. No vendría.

No sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada, ¿no vendría? Quiso llorar nuevamente y no sabía el por qué. Soltó un suspiro hondo y se acercó a Matt, estando cerca de él era la única forma de disminuir un poco el dolor tan grande que la carcomía por dentro.

El rubio le sonrió afablemente y la rodeo con sus brazos para fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

Mimi observó la escena y soltó un suspiro. ¿Ella enserio creía que esto era lo correcto? La castaña estaba segura que algo andaba mal, que eso no era lo que debía ser. Pero… ¿Quién era ella para decirle eso?, no, esa era decisión de Sora y ella no podía intervenir en aquellos.

Una mano tocó su hombro y se volteó.

Un guapo muchacho alto de cabellos rubios y ojos grandes y verdes le sonreía abiertamente.

— Hola —Saludó ella.

Él muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal?, soy Takima Ishida, primo del novio —dijo estirando su mano. Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó su mano con la del chico.

— Mimi Tachikawa, mejor amiga de la novia.

Tal vez la noche no sería tan mala como ella lo creía.

La noche siguió. Pasó la cena y Tai no llegaba.

Sora se sentía tremendamente ahogada en aquel lugar donde todos creían que ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¿Es qué nadie sabía lo que pasaba por su mente realmente?, ¿siquiera su mamá?

Observó a Matt quien reía divertido con Izzy y Joe. Giró su vista y posó sus ojos en T.K y Kari quienes estaban sentados en unas sillas sin hablarse y nada. ¿Estarían enfadados?, observó el estómago de la castaña y sintió un horrible hueco en su pecho. Kari tenía su vientre levemente hinchado. Soltó un suspiro.

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y ella pegó sus ojos en la puerta.

Su rostro se deformó, estuvo segura que el color se marchó de su rostro. Tai sí vino.

Vestía una cazadora negra junto con unos pantalones a fuego y una camiseta de un celeste muy claro, no llevaba corbata y sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¡Tai, viniste! —Le dijo su mejor amigo acercándose a él.

Tai llevó sus ojos chocolates hacía él y sonrió mientras le daba un fraternal abrazo.

Mimi caminó con rapidez hacía donde estaba su mejor amiga sentada. Se agachó.

— Disimula —Murmuró entre dientes cerca del su oído. Sora despegó sus ojos del moreno y los guio hacía su mejor amiga.

Quiso sonreír o por último decir algo, pero no pudo hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. Era extraño como Tai lograba embobar todos sus sentidos, dejándola sin poder hacer nada.

Matt caminó hacía ella junto con Tai.

— Llegó al fin —Susurró Matt a Sora.

La pelirroja sonrió y luego se levantó para abrazar a Tai. Un abrazo distante y corto. Se sonrieron y se alejaron nuevamente. Matt soltó un suspiro.

La fiesta volvió, siguiendo con lo mismo, no, con una diferencia. Con Tai.

El moreno se fue a conversar con sus amigos y con Matt, mientras ella se quedó ahí con Mimi quien a veces miraba hacía donde se encontraba el primo de Matt.

Kari notó cuando llegó su hermano, tuvo el impulso de ir hacía él y obligarlo a hablarle, por último, al recibir una mísera mirada de su parte. Se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos cuando la mano de T.K sobre la de ella la hizo detenerse.

Negó con su cabeza y ella frunció el cejo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó.

— Porque no te escuchará —Le contestó. Kari hizo un puchero y sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrima. T.K soltó un suspiro, a la mierda su orgullo, no podía seguir así con Kari. La abrazó como hace una semana no hacía.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de este y sollozó.

T.K soltó un suspiro. No era el momento indicado, pero tenía miedo a no decirlo luego y que se vuelva muy tarde.

— No demos en adopción —Pidió.

Kari levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijo. Se alejó.

— No lo discutamos ahora, T.K —Le dijo mientras limpiaba una de sus lágrimas. —No hablaré de eso ahora.

T.K chasqueó la lengua.

— Si no es ahora no será nunca. He intentado hablar de esto toda la semana y tú nada… —Susurró sin querer llamar la atención de las otras personas.

Su madre los miró de reojos, ella estaba cerca y había sido casi imposible no oírlos.

— No ahora, T.K. Es la fiesta de Sora y Matt —Le respondió.

T.K bufó. Estuvo apunto de irse si no fuera porque Tai se acercó hacía ellos, colocándose detrás de Kari.

Se mantuvo en silencio, observando al muchacho que había dejado su pómulo morado por una semana completa. Carraspeó, Kari se volteó y sus ojos brillaron.

— Hermano… —Susurró. Tai le sonrió amenamente y con sus brazos la envolvió con cuidado. Kari volvió a llorar y T.K soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que vio a Tai detrás de su novia.

Kari sintió los brazos de su hermano envolviendo su cuerpo y juro sentir algo dentro de su vientre. Como si fueran mariposas, como si se llenase. Sollozó. Su hermano había vuelto…

Sora sonrió mientras bebía otro vaso de _champagne_. Tai le había hecho caso, estaba segura que faltaba poco para que le pidiera perdón a T.K y asunto solucionado. Infló el pecho con orgullo, más no dijo nada.

Matt se acercó hacía ella y la besó en la mejilla.

— Al fin, ¿no? —Soltó.

Sora lo miró y asintió.

Así lo había hecho Tai, había pedido perdón por su actitud, sin embargo Kari también lo hizo y T.K sólo guardo silencio. Él lo entendía, tal vez seguía resentido por el feo golpe que le dio. Giró sus ojos café hacía su lado derecho, allá, cerca de la barra estaban Sora y Matt sonriéndose para luego besarse…

— _Es especial… Me gusta __—__Le declaró Tai a su mejor amigo. __—__Sora me gusta mucho, Matt._

Apretó sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la rabia le recorría nuevamente por dentro y no sabía ya que hacer para dispersarla. Apretó sus labios y estuvo decidido a salir por esa puerta e irse a un bar cercano para olvidarse de aquella horrorosa imagen que proyectaron sus… _mejores amigos._

Caminó decidido hacía la puerta de salida, enrabiado, tan enrabiado que no notó cuando pasó a llevar sin querer a una muchacha, empapándole con algún liquido su vestido y zapatos.

— Ay —Se quejó.

Tai se golpeó mentalmente.

— Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó sin saber qué hacer.

La chica elevó sus ojos azules y lo inspeccionó con ojo crítico. Sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza con suavidad.

— No, no, no pasa nada. Olvídalo —Le dijo la muchacha. Tai le sonrió y ella pasó por sobre su hombro. Se volteó antes de marcharse. —¿Sabes qué?, no mejor olvida que he dicho que lo olvides. Me debes algo por esto.

Tai se hubiera asustado ante esas palabras de no ser por la sonrisa coqueta que cargaba la mujer de ojos azules. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué podría ser? —Preguntó.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

— Pues, invítame esa copa que me haz botado, te quedas charlando conmigo un rato y ya. Así de barato —Le soltó ella. Tai sonrió más amplio aun.

— Hecho.

…

Kari se acercó hacía la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro. La abrazo con efusividad. Sora rio divertida ante la acción de la menor de los Kamiya.

— Gracias Sora —Soltó Kari sin dejar de abrazar a la muchacha.

Sora se separó un poco de ella, mirándola extrañada.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó divertida ella.

— Porque Tai me ha perdonado —Respondió la castaña sin dejar de sonreír. Sora le devolvió la sonrisa y observó a su alrededor, buscando la figura del aludido. Lo encontró, pero prefirió no haberlo hecho, al menos, no en _esa _situación.

Tai estaba sonrojado conversando animadamente con una muchacha de cabellos lacios y largos y grandes ojos azules. Riendo, mientras Izzy, Joe y Matt lo miraban con rostro de sugerencia por detrás de la chica.

Algo dentro de ella hirvió. Kari se dio cuenta del rostro de la muchacha y se giró para ver a la dirección que veía Sora. Observó y se volteó.

— No, Sora —Le dijo la pequeña embarazada. La pelirroja guio sus ojos hacía Kari quien la miraba con ruego marcando cada una de sus finas facciones. —Deja a Tai. Tú ya tienes a Matt y él… Déjalo.

Sora tragó saliva pesadamente, rogando a Dios que con aquel gesto disipara el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Asintió. Kari suspiró y se marchó. Sabía que no sería así, Sora no dejaría a Tai y ella ya lo sabía.

…

— Iré por una copa —Dijo Matt a sus amigos para ir hacía la barra que había en el salón. Le pidió a unos de los camareros que le sirvieran algo para beber. Sonrió y giró sus ojos.

Cerca de la barra estaba la castaña a quién odiaba conversando divertida con su primo Takima. Frunció el cejo. Takima era un idiota con eso de las mujeres y Mimi era su próxima victima, lo sabía, lo intuía. Suspiró. ¿Qué le importaba eso a él?, total, la castaña era su enemiga. Su némesis.

El camarero le entregó el vaso y él se lo llevó a la boca, sin dejar de observar a Tachikawa con ese Ishida.

Él se le acercó a la castaña y susurró algunas palabras en el oído de ella, provocando que la chica sonriera. Soltó un suspiro. Sí, lo correcto sería advertirle a ella lo que Takima pensaba hacer en realidad.

Se acercó hacía ellos con el vaso en su mano, completamente tranquilo. Se puso enfrente de ambos y sonrió.

— Takima, mi padre te llama dice que quiere preguntarte por tu familia —Soltó Matt. Su primo sonrió y asintió, tomó la mano de Mimi y depositó un dulce beso en su dorso. Matt rodó los ojos.

El muchacho se fue y la castaña borró por completo su sonrisa. Dio un pasó hacía el frente, dispuesta a irse, pero la mano de Matt afirmando su muñeca se lo impidió.

— Tengo que decirte algo —Comentó el Ishida mientras volvía a beber un poco de su líquido. Mimi se volteó mientras movía su mano para que él soltara el agarre. Así lo hizo, se plantó frente a él y enarcó una ceja, incitándolo a continuar. —Aléjate de Takima, no te conviene, es un mujeriego. Sólo quiere jugar contigo, Mimi.

Mimi sonrió ante lo dicho por el muchacho.

— ¿Disculpa?, me parece que no sabes con quién hablas —dijo ella con aires de grandeza. —Nadie juega con Mimi Tachikawa, Ishida. Y menos alguien que lleva tu mismo apellido. Si hay alguien que puede llegar a salir herido es él. Yo puedo tener a quien se me plazca en la palma de mi mano.

Se sintió completamente feliz al ver el rostro compungido de Matt. Sonrió con cinismo y le guiñó un ojo coqueta. Se giró contenta, queriendo ir hacía su mejor amiga y contarle como había dejado al rubio en jaque.

¿Y Sora?...

…

Se lavó las manos y luego se mojó el rostro. Lo sentía hervir. Sonrió. Lorein, simpática chica, guapísima, _¿por qué no?_ Se preguntó mientras se miraba en el espejo. Sonrió. Sí, hoy sería diferente.

Salió del baño luego de secarse con papel las manos. No dio ni un paso fuera cuando unas delicadas manos tomaron su muñeca. Se giró. Sora se llevó rápidamente uno de sus dedos a la boca, en gesto de guardar silencio. Tai frunció el ceño, se quiso negar, pero no pudo. Ella lo jaló de la muñeca hacía la puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo de los baños. Salieron del local. Por la puerta trasera.

Caminaron por entre los autos de los invitados y se plantaron en medio. La pelirroja soltó su mano.

— Anda, Tai. ¿Dónde está tu auto? —Le preguntó ella.

Tai frunció su ceño. Se iba a negar, se iba a voltear y volver hacía donde lo esperaba Lorein, su nueva amiga, quizá quién sabe, su nueva conquista.

Caminó entre los autos seguido de cerca por Sora hasta llegar a su deportivo azul. Sora sonrió.

— Abre, subamos y llévame a algún lugar. Lejos de aquí —Le pidió sin borrar su sonrisa.

Tai sacó las llaves de su auto con tranquilidad, apretó el botón para abrir. Sora rodó el auto y se subió, también con tranquilidad, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Tai bajó su vista hacía sus pies. Con la misma expresión cargada de seriedad abrió la puerta del piloto y se subió.

En primera, salir en primera. De segunda pasar a cuarta y arrancarse veloz del lugar.

* * *

_**Me odian lo sé, me demoré como nunca y además le dejo con ese final. D: Es que juro que me ha costado horrores este capítulo! no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué ._. pero baah, el próximo se viene lueguito porque ya lo avanzo, aunque, mejor no pongo fechas ni nada, porque siempre que hago eso jamás es el día que digo y además, me demoró más que nunca. **_

_**No revisé el capí porque debo marcharme ahora corriendo ahora. Si que si ven muchos errores, más que de costumbre no crean que es porque me volví una vaca floja dejadora de Fic o algo así es sólo porque el tiempo me está sobrepasando y debo marcharme ahora. PEro quería subir el capitulo antes de irme. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos Review! A todas, no puedo contestarles ahora si que lo haré después por inbox, porque osino moriré a manos de mi padre por demorarme tanto, pero prometo que el próximo responderé a sus comentarios como siempre. **_

_**Dejen Review y no me odien, amenme porque soy muy adorable :D :A**_

_**Sophie :A**_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**_Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo :D, no me ha quedado tan largo como pensaba, pero es que se me han ido las ideas para este cap. Si que así me quedé :D Creo que ya esta terminando esta historia, quedan como tres capítulos o algo así, pero es que tampoco la planee tan larga, pero sé que les gustará el final :Z xd Yaaa... No las entretengo más acá arriba. Sigo abajito :Z _**

**_Disclaimer: No, no soy dueña de digimon y puedo vivir con ello, con lo que no puedo vivir es con lo que nos dejó el creador de Digimo, Sorato? Bah!, Taiora puro, candente y sensual, así debió ser y es así como es en mi mente :D._**

_Capítulo VIII:_

No pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad ante la imagen que proyectaban sus ojos.

Se bajó del auto y se quedó quieta aun lado de la puerta observando aquel rascacielos que se habría paso delante de ambos. Giró sus ojos hacía Tai quien observaba el edificio con melancolía, sin sonreír. Sora soltó un suspiro y se acercó hacía el moreno a pasos lentos pero decididos. Tomó con una de sus manos una mano de él y lo jaló.

— Vamos —Susurró.

Tai no opuso resistencia y ambos se internaron por aquella puerta floja que había en una esquina de la pared. Subieron por las escaleras de hierros que había en aquel edificio. Subieron en silencio hasta el último piso, donde había una solitaria puerta color blanco. Ella abrió y un frío viento le golpeó. Soltó la mano de Tai y caminó hasta el centro del lugar. Las luces de la ciudad se veían como grandes luciérnagas, elevó su vista, las estrellas y la luna se veían también más cerca. Sonrió y dejó que el viento jugara con sus cabellos anaranjados.

— _¿Cómo encontraste este lugar, Tai? __—__Le preguntó ella observando el hermoso paisaje que se podía presenciar. Tai sonrió socarrón y se llevó ambas manos tras su nuca, para parecer relajado._

— _Lo encontré un día luego de venir de la practica de futbol, me llamó la atención y subí. Bonito ¿eh? __—__Contestó orgulloso de si mismo. Sora asintió, extasiada con el hermoso paisaje que se abría paso a su alrededor._

Estaba recostada en el frío suelo de aquella azotea, a su lado Tai. Ambos mirando el cielo estrellado. Parecía como si aquel cielo tan despejado hubiera adivinado lo que pasaría, que ambos terminarían la noche ahí, en aquel lugar, mirándolos. Es por eso que ahora se encontraba estrellado.

Sora giró su rostro para encontrarse con el perfil de Tai. Observando el cielo.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —Preguntó ella.

Tai giró su rostro para observarla fijamente, se encogió de hombros.

— Pensé que era un lugar que te gustaba mucho —Contestó. Sora asintió.

— Me encanta de verdad —Respondió. Tai le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

La pelirroja movió su mano, con timidez. Rozó los dedos de su ex pareja con los suyos y luego los entrelazó. Sin dejarse de mirar, sin siquiera pestañear.

— Sora…—Susurró Tai soltando la mano de la pelirroja. No, él ya no quería rogar más. Había prometido que si ella volvía él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Pero él sabía como era que terminaba esto. Hablaban normalmente, discutían, luego tenían relaciones sexuales y luego de eso ella se largaba y lo dejaba nuevamente. Con su corazón en la mano.

— No me hagas esto, Tai —Le dijo ella susurrando. Tai se sentó, rompiendo el contacto visual con la chica. Corrió su vista hacía el frente, pensando.

— No. Tú no me hagas esto, Sora. Ya basta, no quiero más juegos —Soltó Tai volteándose para verla nuevamente.

Sora lo miró, pestañeó un par de veces y se sentó también, a su lado.

— Yo nunca he querido jugar, Tai —Dijo ella con voz firme. Pasó una mano por el cabello castaño de él y lo atrajo hacía ella, unió sus labios en un pequeño roce, roce que cortó él.

— ¿Y qué diablos es esto para ti?, porque para mí es un juego, Sora. Llegas, me besas, te revuelcas conmigo y te vas. Como una cualquiera —cortó él.

Sora lo abofeteó, derechazo, directo a la mejilla. Tai giró su rostro por el golpe, se llevó su mano hacía su mejilla. La pelirroja se levantó, se limpió el vestido con sus manos y caminó hacía el bajo barandal.

Tai la observó aun con una mano puesta en su mejilla.

Sora contempló las luces, las grandes luciérnagas desde arriba. Se giró y observó a Tai, no, aun no tenía ninguna decisión, pero sabía que debía tomarla, luego, quizá esta noche, quizá la próxima, pero ahora ya, no después del matrimonio. Se acercó hacía el moreno y se plantó frente de él, se agacho y se mareó. El champagne le había causado efecto y ella ni lo había notado.

— Fuiste lo mejor que me paso en la vida, Tai —Soltó para luego con una mano acariciar su mejilla, bajó su vista y sonrió con melancolía, —sí, fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en toda la vida, y de seguro la mejor historia que pueda contar, pero tal como me hiciste tremendamente feliz, también me hiciste tremendamente infeliz, me hundí en un hoyo del cual no me veía capaz de salir. Tú no estuviste ahí, ¿por qué estarías ahora? —Preguntó con ojos brillantes.

Tai la miró con el cejo fruncido, aun molesto quizá por el golpe, quizá por otra cosa, quizá por lo dicho por Sora.

— Soy humano, Sora, los humanos cometemos errores…

— ¿Qué me asegurará que esos errores no los cometerás de nuevo?

Tai sonrió con melancolía, quitó al fin su mano de la mejilla abofeteada y la observó directo a los ojos.

— Soy humano, no estúpido. El humano que vuelve a caer en el mismo error, si lo hace lo convierte en estúpido —Respondió con tanta sencillez que Sora estuvo segura que vio en los ojos del castaño cantar la canción de la victoria.

Ella suspiró y se levantó, Tai esta vez le siguió. Observó el cielo, antes estrellado se había ensuciado por nubes grises.

— Vámonos, lloverá —Le dijo él. Sora se volteó. Sonrió como una niña consentida y caminó hacía él.

— También me encanta la lluvia, Tai —Contestó.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír. Sora pasó sus manos por la cintura de Tai con suavidad. Elevó su vista y lo observó, él se quedó estático, pensando en la nueva jugada de la pelirroja. Sora se puso en puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Tai.

— Recuerdo que cuando tenía once, yo era más alta que tú —Soltó muy cerca de sus labios. Tai soltó una leve risa.

— La gente cambia, Sora. Para bien o para mal. Yo lo hice para bien —Comentó. Sora sonrió y terminó por acortar los centímetros que separaban sus labios de los de él.

El beso fue lento, sin prisas, con suavidad, de esos que dan cuando hay amor, cuando uno no quiere que el momento acabe. Sora quitó sus manos de la cintura del moreno para llevarlas a ambas mejillas de él y así, acercar más su rostro, para fundirse, para sentir que son sólo uno, un beso.

Tai posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y lo atrajo hacía si. Sora quitó ambas manos de las mejillas de él y las bajó hasta sus hombros, ahí comenzó a quitar el molesto saco que cargaba con sigo el moreno.

Él comenzó a bajar poco a poco sus manos hasta posarlas en el trasero de ella, la atrajo hacía si y luego bajo aun más sus manos para tocar el borde del vestido de ella. Sora comenzó a desabrochar poco a poco la camisa del moreno. Una gota que cayó desde el cielo les hizo romper el beso, ambos elevaron su vista hacía arriba, quietos, dejando sus tareas. Otra gota cayó al suelo chocando contra el piso de aquella azotea. Se observaron nuevamente, fijos, sin decir nada más. Ya no caían gotas una por una, pareciera como si pelearan por querer llegar hasta ellos. Se largó a llover con fuerzas, empapándolos.

Siguieron observándose sin decirse nada, en la misma posición en la cual se encontraba antes de que la lluvia hiciera acto de presencia. Tai fue el primero en moverse, sin quitar sus manos de encima de la pelirroja las fue subiendo con lentitud hasta posarlas nuevamente en la cintura de ella. Sonrió y llevó su mano hasta el flequillo empapado de Sora, quitó los mechones de cabellos que se encontraban adheridos en su frente y le besó justo ahí. Ante el contacto Sora cerró sus ojos, con sus manos aun en el pecho de él.

— Vamos —dijo Tai luego de separar sus labios de la frente de la pelirroja. Sora abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijo. Él le sonrió cálidamente y ella se estremeció.

— Tengo miedo, Tai —Susurró Sora. Tai la escudriñó, esperando a que continuase, ella apretó sus labios no queriendo llorar, aunque a esas alturas, las lágrimas se mezclarían con la lluvia y eso quizá le haría sentir mejor. —Quizá así siempre debió ser, intentamos hacer lo que queríamos, creyéndonos que nada jamás podría con nosotros y… Míranos, Tai. Estamos en una azotea, en la noche de mi ceremonia. Además fui yo la que te traje aquí. Contigo no puedo pensar con claridad, no puedo ser una mujer madura…

— ¿Y el amor no se trata de eso, Sora? —Preguntó Tai sin soltarla, ella lo miró y sus ojos brillaron.

— Lo tengo que pensar, Tai. No siento que contigo pueda construir una relación sana —Susurró.

— Sin embargo, estás aquí, conmigo, no con él… Entiéndelo, Sora, las cosas cambian, yo lo hice, cambié, maduré, ¿qué no lo ves?

Sora soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

— Eso no me quita el miedo. Tengo miedo de que la historia se repita —Murmuró Sora. Tai sonrió.

— Arriésgate, si no lo haces, jamás lo sabrás.

Sora quiso responderle, decirle que no podía pasar por ese mismo dolor dos veces, no lo soportaría. Sin embargo de un momento a otro se vio nuevamente besando a Tai bajo la lluvia, luego se vio bajando con él de la mano, corriendo, como dos adolescentes, subiéndose al auto y arrancando hacía quizá qué lugar.

...

Entró por la puerta de su apartamento, tiró las llaves hacía la mesa donde cayeron justo en el centro. Se volteó para ver a Sora, quien estaba completamente empapada, con el vestido pegado a su cuerpo. Sonrió, Sora le devolvió la sonrisa. Tai se acercó hasta ella, con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer los brazos desnudos de ella, hasta llegar a sus dedos. Los tomó con delicadezas y jaló de ellos.

Ella tocó el borde de la cama de él. Tai hizo resbalar los tirantes de aquel vestido ya estropeado. Cayó al suelo por la gravedad. No llevaba corpiño. Tai sonrió y la fue recostando poco a poco en su cama, colocándose él entremedio de las dos piernas desnudas de la chica, siguieron besándose, fundiéndose en el otro. Hasta ser uno, hasta ser Tai y Sora sin pasado, sólo Tai y Sora, ellos, nada más, besándose, acariciándose, en un vaivén suave, lento, armonioso, para demorar el proceso.

…

Aun caía la noche, observó la hora en lo pantalla de su celular, las tres de la madrugada.

Tai se vistió con rapidez, ambos sin hablarse, en silencio salieron del apartamento.

El moreno manejo con lentitud, aun no quería llegar a la casa de la pelirroja, no quería dejarla ir, quería repetir la noche una y otra y otra vez, hasta que dejara claro que ella pertenecía a él y él a ella y punto. Porque era así, siempre lo fue, Matt sólo intervino.

— Déjame aquí —dijo la pelirroja, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de su estómago.

Estaban en la esquina de la calle donde vivía Sora. Tai frenó y se giró para ver a la chica quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. El corazón de Tai dio un salto agradable en su pecho, como la primera vez, como cuando vio a Sora correr a sus brazos allá en Nueva York por primera vez.

— Tengo que pensar mucho, Tai —Susurró Sora. El moreno sonrió.

— Te amo, Sora…

La muchacha sonrió se acercó hacía él y besó la comisura de sus labios, se alejó, sonrió aun más y salió del auto para ir hacía su casa.

Las luces de su casa estaban encendidas. Como si ella lo hubiera visto de ante mano, borró su sonrisa, abrió la puerta de su casa y entró. Sabía que se iba a encontrar con él, pero jamás pensó verlo con aquel rostro.

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con los brazos tendidos sobre la mesa, jugueteando con sus dedos. Sora miró el cenicero que había en su casa, este estaba llenas de colillas de cigarrillos. Matt elevó su vista y posó sus ojos azules en el rostro de ella. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? —Preguntó él.

— _¿Dónde estuviste, Tai?... __—__El moreno la observó con rostro cansado, la pelirroja le preguntaba lo mismo hace un par de minutos y él no sabía como contestar._

— _Estuve en un bar con mi jefe, él me pidió…_

— _Prometiste volver a las doce, Tai. Son las ocho de la mañana y tú… __—__Soltó nuevamente otro sollozo que le desgarró la garganta. __—__Si hubieras estado me hubieras ayudado, quizá mi hijo hubiera vivido… ¡Pero ya no estás, Tai!, ¡ya no estás nunca!_

Matt tenía una expresión mortalmente seria. Sora no sabía qué decir.

— Quiero saber todo Sora. Desde un principio, ¿por qué diablos te fuiste de la ceremonia junto con Tai? —Preguntó Matt.

— ¿Quieres saberlo todo, Matt?, ¿para qué? —Preguntó Sora.

— Creo que merezco saberlo, Sora. Quiero saber qué pasó —Soltó Matt. Sora suspiró.

— Es algo largo…

— ¡¿Qué no entiendes que quiero saber por qué mi mejor amigo y mi novia me hacen esta mierda?!, ¡quiero saber ahora cómo diablos ocurrió todo esto! —Le gritó golpeando con el puño la mesa. Sora dio un brinco hacía atrás, asustada. Matt jamás había estado tan alterado. —¡Habla ya!

Sora bajó su vista y se llevó una mano a su pecho. Suspiró, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

— Todo esto comenzó años atrás, cuando Tai se fue a Estados Unidos…

Matt la miró fijo y abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

— Tú… —Susurró el chico. Sora soltó un sollozo sin haberlo previsto y asintió.

— El día cuando se fue, él me llamó, me dijo que… que me amaba —Un nudo se plantó en medio de su garganta, —y-yo… Tú sabes Matt, cuando era niña… a mi me gustaba Tai y bueno…

— ¡Estabas conmigo en ese tiempo, Sora! —Gritó nuevamente.

— Lo sé, lo sé… Pero… Yo, Matt… Yo amaba a Tai… Yo… lo seguí hasta Nueva York… A-ahí tuvimos una relación —Susurró Sora, Matt frunció el ceño. —Y-yo… Me casé con él, Matt.

El rubio abrió su boca sorprendido, Sora se apresuró a seguir para que no la interrumpiera, ¿quería escuchar la historia?, pues que la sepa entera. Tragó saliva para poder disipar el nudo en su garganta y continuó.

— Nos casamos luego de un año y medio de noviazgo, todo iba bien… A excepción del dinero, nos faltaba… Y-yo terminé mis estudios y me puse a trabajar como diseñadora en una tienda pequeña, pero el dinero era poco, Tai trabajaba en una empresa como relacionador público, tampoco ganaba mucho...

...Sin embargo el dinero nunca nos importó… Éramos felices. Un día me sentí mal en el trabajo, con mareos, nauseas, me llevó Tai al medico quien nos informó que… seriamos padres —A Sora se le quebró la voz, Matt corrió su vista y caminó hacía el centro del salón, sin querer mirar a su… ya no sabía qué diablos era —Estaba embarazada, sería mamá. Estábamos más felices aun, sin embargo necesitábamos más dinero, porque además luego de un par de meses el doctor me dijo que estaba teniendo problemas con el embarazo. Dejé el trabajo y el dinero comenzó a hacerse escaso cada vez más. Lo necesitábamos...

...Un día Tai encontró un trabajo en la embajada de Estados Unido, era un junior, pero ganaba más que en la pequeña empresa en la que trabajaba antes. Además, él estaba con todas las intenciones de lograr un asenso y ganar más dinero aun. Y-yo… Me sentía bien, tenía… tenía al marido perfecto, iba a hacer mamá. Pero Tai comenzó a cambiar… Llegaba tarde del trabajo y salía tempranísimo, ya ni hablábamos… Para cuando cumplimos dos años de matrimonio yo… le preparé una cena para ambos… Pero Tai no llegó a la hora y yo me fui a dormir, desde aquel día comenzaron las discusiones, él ya ni estaba en la casa, no me importaba que se le haya olvidado nuestro aniversario de matrimonio pero ya casi ni lo veía. Fui sola a comprar la cuna, el coche para mi bebé, su ropa… Todo, iba al medico sola, mi bebé no se mostraba para saber qué era y eso me frustraba...A los siete meses me dijeron que sería un niñito y yo me puse aun más feliz, llamé a Tai y le conté la noticia, pero apenas se la dije él respondió que estaba ocupado y que hablábamos en la casa. Nunca pudimos hablarlo, esa noche él me envió un mensaje diciéndome que su jefe le había dado el asenso y que lo iban a ir a celebrar a un restorán. Me dormí porque me sentía agotadísima. Esa misma noche cerca de las tres de la mañana me desperté con fuertes punzadas en mi estómago, fui al baño y me encontré con que estaba sangrando… Perdí a mi bebé, Matt. Tai llegó cuatro horas después a la clínica…

...Me pidió perdón, me prometió que las cosas cambiarían, me dijo que… Estaría conmigo y lo estuvo, pero yo estaba sumisa en una depresión y a él lo aburrió. Él llegaba a su trabajo y yo me encontraba acostada llorando. Luego comenzaron las discusiones más fuertes, hasta que un día… La última discusión me hizo tomar la decisión…

— _Sigue igual, Tai, tú no estás en la casa, nunca. ¡Estoy sola y tú no me entiendes! __—__Gritó llorando. Tai abrió sus ojos castaños y frunció el labio._

— _¿Y para qué me quieres en la casa? ¡Si siempre llegó y tú estás llorando ahí tirada en la cama!, ¿para qué mierda me quieres aquí en la casa si lo único que haces es lamentarte lo qué pasó? __—__Gruñó el moreno. Sora sollozó, __—__¿ves?, ¡hay vamos de nuevo! _

— _¡Sí tanto te molesta pues vete!_

— _¡No, tú eres la que debería irse. Está es mi casa. Fuiste tú la que me siguió! __—__Le encaró él. Sora se llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar un sollozo. _

— _¡Pues si así lo quieres me iré! __—__Gritó Sora y caminó hasta su ropero para sacar toda su ropa. Tai vio la intensión de la pelirroja y se acercó con rapidez. La tomó de las muñecas._

— _Eh, no, no te vallas. _

— _Pues ya es demasiado tarde, tú me lo pediste. No tengo nada que hacer aquí contigo. Púdrete Tai __—__Sollozó nuevamente y tiró su ropa a la cama. Tai la empujó con molestia y está cayó encima de la cama, miró al moreno con sorpresa. ¡La había empujado! _

_Tai palideció ante aquel acto. Jamás había tratado así a Sora. Dio un paso hacía atrás, aun no creyendo lo que había echo, la miró fijo y se giró para salir del apartamento. Se sentía como la peor basura del mundo. _

— Y te viniste —Más que una pregunta fue una acotación. Sora asintió mientras sentía sus mejillas húmedas. —Te viniste conmigo para olvidarte de él… Me usaste como tú puta segunda opción.

Sora hipó y se quitó una lágrima.

— Lo siento, Matt. Lo siento tanto… —Sollozó.

— ¿Y de qué sirve? —Preguntó él rubio volteándose para observarla. Su voz se quebró —Te alejaste de él, lo dejaste allá en Estados Unidos y te viniste conmigo, claro, el estúpido Matt será mi pañuelo de lágrimas, él es muy imbécil como para notar que me enrollé con su mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

Sora negó con rapidez.

— No, Matt… —Hipó nuevamente.

— Son unos… —Apretó sus puños, —¿Cuántas veces han sido?, ¿cuántas veces me han visto la cara de idiota?, ¿cuántas veces se han revolcado a mis espaldas?

— Matt… —La voz de Sora tiritó, Matt tomó eso como un "no sólo ha sido esta vez". Se giró para salir por la puerta. — ¡Matt!, ¡Matt!, ¿dónde vas? —Se acercó a él pero este le dio tal mirada que ella se quedó quieta en su sitio.

— Iré a hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo —Rugió él para salir de la casa de Sora directo hasta su auto.

Sora corrió tras él dejando que la lluvia nuevamente la empapase. Matt se subió y arrancó, dejando a Sora atrás.

— ¡Matt! —Le llamó inútilmente.

Rápidamente entró a su casa nuevamente, tomó sus llaves y salió, dejando a Iat ladrando solo en la casa. Debía ir a la casa de Tai ahora mismo si no quería que la noche acabara peor.

(*)

Tai volvió a su casa. Soltó un suspiro que no supo interpretar. ¿Sería anhelo?, ¿felicidad?, ¿angustia?...

Sonrió, no debía seguir pensando, no, ya no. Ahora le tocaba a ella pensar. Ya le había demostrado cuando la amaba, le había dicho que había cambiado y si ella le daba la oportunidad él se lo demostraría cuantas veces quisiera. Porque lo sabía, ella era el amor de su vida y no podía soltarla tan fácilmente, aunque deba dañar a terceros para hacerlo. Ella era más importante que todo lo demás. Siempre lo había sido…

Se fue hacía su baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes y luego a dormir, para soñar, para que las horas pasaran más rápido y ella llegase luego, tocara su timbre y le dijera que no se casaba, que quería estar junto a él otra vez.

Terminó de hacer aquello y se marchó a su habitación para coger su pijama, ponérselo y dormir.

Tocaron a la puerta con insistencia.

Pestañeó extrañado mientras caminaba hacía la puerta. ¿Y si era Sora?, ¿y si era ella y estaba ya lista? Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo, tocaban con demasiada insistencia como para hacerlo.

Abrió.

El puño de Matt fue a caer directamente en su labio inferior. Tai dio unos pasos hacía atrás, trastabillando por el certero golpe. Se llevó una mano hacía su labio y observó perplejo a Matt quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camiseta con fuerzas.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme una cosa así?! —Le gritó zamarreándolo.

Tai despertó de su retardo y frunció el ceño.

— Eh, suéltame —Le pidió intentando calmar su enojo. Matt se enfureció, soltó con una mano la camisa del moreno y nuevamente, Pum, otro golpe, esta vez en la mejilla de su "amigo".

— ¡Eres un maldito canalla!, ¡te metiste con mi prometida!, ¡te enrollaste con MI maldita novia! —Gritó nuevamente el rubio, descolocado.

Tai llevó sus manos al pecho de este y lo empujó con fuerzas. Empuño su mano y golpe en la nariz del rubio.

— ¡Tú fuiste un maldito canalla!, ¡siempre te dije cuanto me gustaba Sora!, ¡siempre supiste que estaba enamorado de ella! —Le encaró Tai. —¡Fuiste un maldito imbécil cuando te liaste con ella!, ¡sabías que la amaba!

Matt se lanzó nuevamente y Pum, otro golpe en la comisura de sus labios. Tai enloqueció. Lo empujó haciéndolo caer, se tiró encima y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en la mejilla. Matt tampoco perdió oportunidad, ambos lanzaban golpes al azar.

Tai estaba encima del rubio golpeándolo, ambos golpeándose.

— ¡Tai!, ¡Matt!, ¡no basta, basta!, ¡suéltense!

La voz de Sora no inmutó a ninguno de los dos hombres que seguían tirándose golpes. Tai empuñó su mano, cayó en el ojo del rubio quien contuvo el dolor para golpear el mentón del moreno.

— ¡Ya!, ¡basta maldita sea, basta! —Gritó Sora con todas sus fuerzas. Tai –quien había elevado su puño nuevamente –lo dejó ahí, en el aire, apunto de ser estampado contra alguna otra parte del rubio.

El moreno miró a Matt debajo de este. Tenía un ojo medio cerrado y morado, salía sangre de su nariz y de alguna parte de su mejilla. Corrió su vista y observó su puño. Rojo, de sangre, rojo…

Se levantó con pesadez, sentía los músculos de su hombro y brazo agarrotados. Matt se sentó en el suelo y se llevó una mano a su rostro, sus nudillos también estaban ensangrentados y eso a Tai le hizo darse cuenta que un liquido caía por su labio inferior, le ardía.

Matt los miró alternativamente a ambos, desde el suelo. Bajó su vista y apretó sus ojos. Se levantó con cuidado, Sora hizo un ademán de ir a ayudarle, pero Matt se corrió hacía atrás, como si le diera… asco que ella lo tocase. La pelirroja dejó caer unas lágrimas por sus ojos. El rubio se volteó directo hacía la puerta. Tomó con una de sus manos el borde de la puerta de madera y miró a ambos quienes lo habían traicionado de la peor manera.

— No… No quiero verlos nunca más en mi vida —Soltó con profundo desprecio. Sora soltó un sollozo, —para mi están muertos, ambos. ¿Entendidos?

No los dejó responder, sólo salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

Sora apretó sus ojos ante el fuerte golpe que dio la puerta. Los dejó así, cerrados, así todo se veía mejor. Oscuridad total.

Abrió sus ojos recordando el rostro de Tai. Se giró a verlo, él aun miraba la puerta de su casa, quizá qué pensaba, por qué tenía aquella expresión en su rostro. ¿Se sentirá culpable? No lo creía, Tai jamás se sentía culpable con Matt, él al fin y al cabo había sido quién le había quitado a "el amor de su vida"

Sora se acercó al chico y tomó su mano. Lo llevó hasta el propio cuarto de él y lo sentó en la cama. Fue en busca de alguna toalla pequeña y un poco de hielo para deshinchar aquel labio y mejilla.

Comenzó a limpiarlas con agua oxigenada. Tai parecía no reaccionar aun, mientras dejaba que la pelirroja le limpiara las heridas.

— ¿En qué piensas Tai? —Le preguntó ella en un susurró, mientras una nueva lágrima empañaba su mejilla.

— En todo y en nada…

Con aquella respuesta Sora no sabía qué pensar.

— Distanciémonos, Sora, por un tiempo —Soltó Tai. Sora frunció el ceño, —quiero que pienses bien las cosas y tú lo dijiste, conmigo cerca no puedes pensar con claridad. Quiero que cuando vuelvas estés completamente segura de tu decisión.

Sora observó fijo a Tai, ¿cuándo fue que maduró tanto? Ella a veces ni lo reconocía, a veces, extrañaba a ese Tai impulsivo y divertido que siempre le hacía reír. Soltó un suspiro.

— Tienes razón —respondió ella, —me iré por unos días donde mi madre.

Tai la miró fijo e intentó sonreír, pero no, sólo se desdibujó una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Matt lo había dejado todo magullado, pero él tampoco se había ido bien parado.

Suspiró.

— Yo volveré por unas semanas a Estados Unidos...

La pelirroja sintió su mundo temblar.

(*)

— ¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

El doctor miró a ambos muchachos mientras revisaba el abultado vientre de la castaña. Era la decimocuarta vez que preguntaba aquello el doctor. Era cosa de cada sesión.

— No gracias…

T.K frunció el ceño.

— Pero yo quiero saber —Refutó el muchacho. Kari rodó los ojos.

— No es necesario, no debemos encariñarnos del bebé, lo sabes, T.K. Además, si tanto quieres saber será niño, es obvio…

El rubio frunció el ceño, soltó un suspiro, discutir con Kari era imposible.

Así terminó nuevamente otra consulta con el doctor. Kari tenía ya cinco meses y las ecografías eran cada vez más claras. Ahora él si que podía ver su perfil. Sonrió, Kari tenía razón cuando le dijo que tenía su nariz.

Se subió al auto y partió sin observar a su novia. Estaba molesto, ella no le importaba su opinión acerca del bebé, que claro estaba, no quería dar en adopción.

— Encontré por internet a una familia que quería adoptar un bebé —dijo Kari con voz baja, como si no quisiera perturbar a su novio. T.K guardó silencio; —Se apellidan Sukomoti, me parecen que son una familia bien constituida y…

— No me interesa —Soltó T.K con voz monótona, Kari lo observó con los ojos abiertos. —Tú eres la que quiere darlo en adopción, no yo, sí así tu lo quieres pues hazlo sola, a mi no me interesa ayudarte.

Kari guardó silencio, sí, estaba bien, ella lo haría sola.

Observó por la ventanilla del automóvil. Soltó un suspiro.

Ya no estaba segura si lo correcto era dar en adopción, pero, ¿había otra posibilidad?, lo dudaba. No tendrían como mantener al niño.

Llegaron a su casa en donde almorzarían con sus padres y le darían la noticia de la decisión que habían tomado, o bueno, que ella había decidido.

Se bajaron e hicieron aquel mismo recorrido de siempre para llegar al apartamento en donde vivían los Kamiya, pero este era diferente. Estaban distanciados, como si ya no soportaran estar uno al lado del otro.

No, no era eso tampoco. Era sólo que ambos tenían dos puntos de vistas completamente diferentes hacía una importante decisión. Esa decisión los separaba.

Entraron y siguió todo como tal.

Susumo había vuelto a ser la madre de siempre, en cambio Yuuko, seguía sin hablarle a Kari y mucho menos a T.K.

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Kari quiso ser directa e ir de inmediato al tema que quería comentar.

— Mamá… Papá —Observó a su madre quien la miró fijo y luego a su padre quien no levantó su vista del plato de comida, bufó, lo diría igual, sabía que Yuuko la estaba escuchando. —Con T.K. hemos tomado una decisión.

T.K observó a su novia con el ceño fruncido, quiso reclamar pero Kari no le dio el tiempo.

— Daremos en adopción.

— ¿Cómo?, es una broma, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Susumo dejando caer el tenedor al plato, Kari negó, decidida, aunque por dentro ya no lo estaba.

— No, con T.K…

— ¡Ya basta, Kari!, ¡deja de incluirme en esa absurda decisión, porque es lo que quieres tú!, ¡que yo no quiero dar en adopción! —T.K alzó la voz y con eso se levantó de la mesa. Los padres de Kari lo miraron sorprendido, el siempre tímido T.K había levantado la voz.

El rubio los observó fijo, luego pegó su mirada en Kari y frunció el ceño. Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la casa, cerrando con un suave golpe.

Kari observó impresionada como se cerraba la puerta de calle.

— Tampoco te apoyaré si decides dar en adopción, Kari, no lo haré… —Y acto seguido su madre también se levantó de la mesa para ir a esconderse a su habitación. Yuuko se quedó ahí, sin comer, sin moverse, sin nada…

Kari soltó un suspiro y se levantó con suavidad para ir a su habitación. ¿Es que nadie le entendía el porqué de su decisión? Era por el bien del niño… O tal vez porque no ha pensado en nada más porque no lo quiere hacer. Porque quiere irse por el camino más fácil, tal vez…

(*)

Así lo habían hecho.

Mimi ahora se encontraba sola en casa de su amiga, puesto que esta, luego de contarle todo lo sucedido con Matt y Tai se largó a casa de sus padres, mientras que él se largó a Estados Unidos nuevamente.

Soltó un suspiro mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Iat, quien dormía sobre su regazo.

Sentía algo extraño dentro de ella y no podía saber el porqué a ese sentimiento. Sabía que era por Matt, pero no entendía porqué lo tenía ella. ¿Por qué se debía sentir culpable?, ¿por Matt?, pero siquiera le caía bien.

Tal vez era remordimiento… Sí eso era.

Ella sabía lo que habían hecho Tai y Sora antes que él, y no lo dijo… pero… ¡Era tonto sentirse así por un secreto que le había contado su amiga!

Sonrió a duras penas.

Quizá podría ir a ver cómo se encontraba el rubio y así se sentiría mejor, pero… No, no lo haría.

O mejor, podría llamar a T.K y preguntarle, así, al menos Matt no sabría que ella sí se preocupa por él, aunque… ¿Quién dijo que lo que sentía era preocupación?

Un agujero se plantó en su pecho de pronto. ¿No era preocupación?, por unos momentos recordó el aroma dulzón de Matt y frunció el ceño.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? Tal vez, Odaiba volvía a todos locos.

Pensaría seriamente en volverse a Paris apenas Sora regrese, total, ella había venido por algo puntual, lo cual sería la boda. Pero la boda quedó en el olvido, se murió, se pudrió, se sepultó a tres mil metro bajo tierra. Ya no habría ninguna boda y ella podía volver a pasear por el mundo.

Pero no.

No podía dejar a su mejor amiga sola con todo esto. Y tampoco quería… o tal vez _no quería_ dejar a otra persona...

Sí, definitivamente algo en el estómago le impedía dejar a Matt en solo en esto.

_**Este capítulo sin dudas ha sido el que me ha hecho casi soltar una lágrima y no sé por qué D: Tal vez sea que soy una sensible de mierda :C xD Pero no, no lo creo, es que ando en esos días donde todo es sensibilidad, si que dejenme :C xD **_

_**No tengo nada que comentar, o eso creo, es que tengo tutito, últimamente paso con tutito todo el día si que... Dejenme también xD Es un capítulo cortito pero intenso (sí arde papi C:) xD Puros golpes :D Eso sería todo mi comentario (?)**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEW! EH DICHO CUÁNTO LAS QUIERO? NO, PUES SÍ, SON TAN COOLES QUE LAS QUIERO :A Xd**_

_**Maii L: Sí, huyeron al fin :L Pero para volver, volvieron, no pueden estar huyendo todo el tiempo no? xD Aquí está la respuesta a tu intriga... Qué pasará? Esto ._. quedó un Tai todo moreteado xD AaaW! Gracias por amarme por ser adorable :D Lo sé :A Lo soy :D xDD Muchas gracias por tu review mi niña, espero que este capi te guste y esté a la altura de lo que creías que pasaría.  
**_

_**Leeen: Ay mi niña, lo sé, es un espanto u.u. Pobre Sora, la verdad es que yo sí entiendo porqué se fue y dejo a Tai, es que una tiene que tener su orgullo, por muy rico que sea el mino en cuestión, pero es Tai y ya vio su error, otra oportunidad, no? xD Jajajjajaswasajasj, y luego dicen que las mujeres podemos hacer más de una cosa a la vez, yo soy mujer, pero cuando hago más de una cosa a la vez una me sale medianamente bien y la otra como el oyo, si que hago una cosa mejor xDDD Wajajsajsajsa, que me reí con eso de "Weona insasiable" xDD Lo sé te dejo con ganas de más gatita 1313 una maquina! XDDD Ou! me di cuenta que no lo dejé tan claro, Lorein es la mina con la que chocó Tai y le dio vuelta el contenido del vaso encima (bien cttm, por weona) xD Esa es Lorein po xD JAsjasjassjajas, cuidado con esos curaos que se ponen caliente, en una de esa te viola y pam! (Pero veo que no te molesta mucho xDD) Weno, si es rico, a darle duro no más, no hay que desperdiciar :A xD No sé yo si a Matt ya le gusta Mimi, pero a Mimi ya le gusta Matt y con lo último creo que ya lo deje claro, aunque, yo lo sé, pero Mimi aun no lo sabe xD Mina po, oculta lo obvio hasta el final :Z jasjsajsaj, justamente hablaba con una amiga sobre la weá que le hizo Matt a su amigo, y yo dije "sí es una maricón, porque siempre supo que Tai amaba a Sora" y ella me dijo, "bueno, sí, no puedo decir nada contra eso ._." y yo le dije "aunque quizá él también este enamorado. Quién sabe?... bueno yo porque yo cree el fic" xD PEro sí, Matt es un maricón mal amigo! dónde queda esa wea que dice "a la mina de un amigo no se mira ni se toca" MARICÓN! DD: Sí pues, qué te creí? Sora se cura con Champagne no más po, y no con esos ron a 500 xDD Así de pobre :C XDD Ya mi niña! ahora si que contesto decentemente los review como a mi me gustan, con mis redacciones inmensas que comentan tus comentarios inmensos! Muchas Gracias por comentar como siempre! nos leemos lueguito, quizá en face o en otro lado putiando nuevamente a esa weona 88 xDD  
**_

_**Lucy-Yagami: Ya! aquí el próximo capí C: Espero que te guste y que lo comentes! Aunque no fue muy prontito, pero tampoco me excedí, aunque, no sé para cuándo tenga el otro, una cosa si es clara. No lo abandonaré jamás :A xd Gracias por comentar!  
**_

_**CureWhite: Jajsjas, espero no gastarte todo el saldo, o al menos, que no lo hayas gastado todavía para que leas este capí C: Encuentro que ha sido uno cortito si que, ni te demoras Tanto :P Cambiando el tema, TERMINE EL LIBRO! Wooo! amo cada día más a Step, aunque me hubiera gustado que hiciera otra cosa diferente, no escribir nuevamente algo bonito en una muralla :C Pero bah! si es deél, lo amo :L xD. Yaa Muchas gracias por comentar como siempre! y espero que lo pases bien allá en Inglaterra!  
**_

_**IVYMON: Eh aquí lo que sucede, Sora sucia sucia, se llevó a Tai a lo oscurito :z Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar y espero que comentes este! Saludos! :D  
**_

_**Taiora02: Ay! me encanta que hayas leído mi Fic en toda una tarde, eso quiere decir que es interesante (?) xD Tranqui, no te culpo por odiar los Takari, a mi me gustan, pero eso va por cada uno, los pongo porque me gustan y no puedo dejarlos afuera porque los encuentro adorables *-* PEro la pareja principal es Taiora y eso es lo importante! Síp, era en la madrugada, de nochesita y la pobre Sorita solita, aquí dice cuantos meses tenía, siete :C Triste no? Sí pues! Sora es de Tai y no de MAtt y aquí lo dejo en claro 88 aunque igual me dio penita Matt, pero para eso estará Mimi, para consolarlo. Aunque aun no se da cuenta que siente cositas por el rubio ese y él, pues, él estará en el proceso de "todas las mujeres son iguales" O qué sé yo, ahí lo verás, no me hagas decirtelo xD JASjasja quieres ver sufrir a Sora? pues eso no lo he olvidado, soy equitaaativa y ella sí sufrirá pero ahí verás cómo la haré sufrir. Aquí se separan porque como dijo Tai quiere que Sora piense las cosas con claridad, lejos de él, es que Tai es tan rico que no te deja pensar, entiendo a la pelirroja u.u xD Amo que ames mi Fic! Muchas gracias por leerme! Esperaré un comentario sobre este capí y espero no defraudarte! Saludos y un abrazo C:  
**_

_**Neko-sandie: Jajsajsas, no, no escribí el Lemon como corresponder, lo siento, no me sentí capaz, es que es algo mío tal vez que hay veces en que me fluye el lemon, porque soy una niña muy buena para escribir cochinadas xDD No mentira, pero es que aveces me fluye y cuando lo hace lo escribo, en este caso, no lo pude escribir ! :C Pero tranquila, que quedan capí, en una de esa me fluye uno :Z Yo también me sentí mal por Matt pero se lo merecía por mal amigo! :D Bueno muchas Gracias por comentar! Saludos y abrazos!  
**_

_**Aria: Es que es triste que esa historia de Sora, pobre, a mi también me dio pena escribirlo. Con respecto a este capí también me dio pena, pero no sé por qué, mientras lo releía sentía un nudo en la garganta, no me preguntes el por qué pero así era :C Ahí está la razón po, Tai se volvió un ciego con su trabajo, tonto, abandonó a su esposa. Tienes razón, yo también perdonaría a Tai, es que con semejante hombre como no perdonar, pero igual me haría la dificil :Z XDD Sería como "NO!... a bueno ya" y me entrego feliz de la vida. Es que Tai es muy rico papito C: xD Bueno, eso sería! muchas Gracias por tu infaltable Review! me alegra que te haya gustado y que me leas con tanta afán! Saludos y un abrazo apretado!**_

_**Takari: Que buena que la hayas leído todita de un tirón! Gracias por tú review y espero que leas este capí y comentes! Saludo!  
**_

_**Bueno eso sería! Gracias por sus comentarios que hacen de mi vida un mejor lugar :D xDD Que drámatica soy :P xDD Pero bueno! dejen sus comentarios para saber si les ha gustado, que aun no me titulo de adivina C: Saludos! y cuidense. **_

_**Sophie :A**_


	9. Capítulo IX

___Bien, espero no ganarme su odio con esto, me demoré tremendamente y además traigo un capítulo así... u.u Lo lamento. No diré nada más y las dejaré con la lectura._

_Disclaimer:__ Sí ya lo sé, Digimon no me pertenece. _

* * *

_Capítulo IX._

Ella tenía completamente asumido que pronto comenzaría a llamar la atención, que las miradas indiscretas y otras muy poco disimuladas comenzarían, los murmullos y las malas muecas por parte de algunas mujeres o hombres religiosos se harían frecuentes. Ella lo sabía, más jamás creyó que iba a comenzar tan pronto todo aquello.

Elevó sus ojos castaños y giró un tanto su cabeza, observó a las mujeres que estaban cerca a unos juegos de maderas junto con sus hijos, sin embargo, las mujeres poca atención les ponían a los niños, conversaban entre ellas como si la vida se les fuera en eso. Una de las mujeres corrió su vista y la observó, ella mantuvo su mirada, pero la mujer la corrió para susurrar algo a la señora que estaba enfrente de ella. Kari soltó un suspiro suave al tiempo que la otra mujer giraba su vista hacía ella.

Por su mente ya oía lo que decían las mujeres.

Sus manos instintivamente fueron a parar hacía su abultado vientre para acariciarlo con suavidad. Ya tenía seis meses, y tenía un vientre bastante abultado. Fue como si le hubiera crecido de un día a otro. Ya sentía algo moverse dentro de ella algunas veces y eso le causaba extrañamente cosquillas en su estómago.

Soltó un suspiro.

Como le hubiese gustado contarle aquello a T.K. Pero él ahora tan sólo la llamaba para saber cómo seguía el estado del bebé, más allá de eso, nada…

También extrañaba horrores a su hermano Tai.

Hace dos semanas exactamente su hermano se había ido nuevamente a Estados Unidos, ella no era tonta, sabía que ambos habían tenido una recaída y con ambos se refería netamente a Sora y Tai. Era por eso que ya no había boda y que T.K ahora casi no pasara en casa donde compartía con su hermano. Es más, ahora el rubio dormía en casa de su padre.

Se levantó para ir a su casa a cenar, si no llegaba luego estaba segura que su madre se preocuparía y la regañaría. Pasó junto a aquellas mujeres que se habían dedicado a observarla y de seguro comentar también sobre su estado.

Pasó por su lado con la frente en alto y con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo que dejaba ver un vientre redondeado. Caminó calle abajo para llegar a su hogar.

Entró con suavidad y se acercó hacía la cocina para ver a su madre. La encontró batiendo una mezcla de color marfil, supo de inmediato que su madre preparaba un _pie,_ que de tan sólo imaginarlo se le hizo agua la boca.

— Hola cariño —Le saludó su madre sin siquiera quitar su vista de aquella mezcla. Kari olfateó algo dulzón, su madre sonrió. —Haré un _pie_ de manzana, ¿te gusta cariño?

Kari asintió al tiempo que se acercaba hacía una olla del cual emanaba un vapor con aroma a manzana dulce.

— Tengo hambre —Susurró la castaña. Susumo sonrió.

— Dentro de la lacena hay galletas de mantequilla, si quieres las sacas y comes mientras preparo esto —Le aseguró su madre, la niña castaña sonrió y se acercó a la lacena para sacar aquellas galletas. Tomó el paquete entre sus manos y se dispuso a salir de la cocina cuando su padre se paró en el umbral de la puerta. Kari se quedó congelada en su sitio.

Su relación con Yuuko era nula. Él aún no se dignaba a hablarle, tan sólo se limitaba a preguntarle lo justo y necesario, pero nada más. Era peor que T.K.

— Hola papá —Saludó Kari.

Yuuko elevó sus ojos castaños y los pegó en el rostro de su hija. Abrió su boca como si quisiera decir algo, luego de unos segundos más la cerró y se giró sobre sus pies para darle la espalda. Kari aguantó un suspiro y dio un paso para salir de la cocina y comer sus galletas, sentada en el sofá.

Antes de poder cruzar el umbral de la cocina su padre la llamó. Ella sorprendida se giró para verlo, parado en el pasillo, Susumo detuvo al fin su batir y miró la silueta de su hija.

— No des en adopción. Con tu madre te ayudaremos con… El bebé.

Y fue ahí cuando sucedió, su padre dijo esas palabras y algo dentro de ella saltó, lo pudo sentir. Su bebé seguía moviéndose, como si saltara dentro de su vientre. Asombrada se llevó sus manos hacía el lugar donde había sentido el movimiento. No pudo evitar sonreír y que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Se movió! —Soltó Kari con emoción, acariciando su vientre.

Tanto Susumo como Yuuko se acercaron a su hija. Kari tomó rápidamente la mano de su padre y se lo colocó en aquel lugar donde _su_ bebé se movía, como si quisiese hacerse notar.

— ¿Lo sientes? —Preguntó Kari. Yuuko asintió, anonadado.

Su padre sonrió, maravillado. Fue hay cuando Kari supo que las cosas cambiarían. Al fin las cosas tomarían su verdadero curso.

(*)

Se sentía mal. Hace más de una semana que no hablaba bien con Kari, que no la besaba o abrazaba. Soltó un suspiro, pareciera que todas esas revistas y/o programas de televisión tenían razón. Los novios que se volvían padres a temprana edad siempre terminaban separados, con su familia recién construida "rota". El bebé siquiera había nacido y ya tenía a sus padres separados y molestos.

Una idea horrorosa se le atravesó por la mente. Su hijo o hija con otros papás, sin conocer a sus padres, los _verdaderos_, a _ellos. _¿Es que nunca iba a oírlo decirle papá?, ¿no iba a poder comprar el coche, la ropa, un juguete, los pañales?

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla en la cual estaba sentado. Tenía que escribir una columna para el diario para esta tarde, y llevaba menos de la mitad. Lo último que faltaba era que lo despidieran.

Fue hacía la cocina de la casa de su padre y abrió la nevera, soltó un suspiro prolongado cuando recordó que estaba en casa de su padre y no de Matt. La nevera estaba casi vacía, tan sólo habían unas latas de cervezas y… una cosa verde puesta en un pote. ¿Qué diablos era eso…?

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Él lo sacó con rapidez, tal vez era Kari.

"_Número desconocido" _Frunció el ceño y contestó.

— ¿Diga? —Habló.

— _Eh… ¿T.K? _—Habló una voz femenina por el otro lado del teléfono. Le parecía tremendamente familiar, aun así no podría saber a quién pertenecía.

— Sí, ¿quién habla? —Se atrevió a preguntar al no encontrar la respuesta de su incógnita.

Oyó un suspiro por el otro lado del teléfono. Guardó silencio esperando que la otra voz hablase. Parecía como si la mujer vacilara en decirle o no quién era.

— _Soy Mimi… _

— Ah, hola Mimi… No sabía que tenías mi número —Contestó T.K extrañado mientras volvía hacía la silla para volver a escribir.

Nuevamente la castaña vacilo en hablar o no. T.K se estaba exasperando ante tanto silencio.

— _Se lo pedí a Sora, es que… Tenía una duda pero da igual… ¡Espero que estés bien, adiós! _

La línea se cortó. T.K despegó el teléfono de su oreja y lo miró extrañada. Que rara se comportaba Mimi. ¡Bah!, ¿pero qué decía? ¡Todas las mujeres eran raras!

Dejó el teléfono a un lado de la computadora para volver a escribir. Con las yemas de sus dedos tocó el teclado y se dispuso a escribir cuando su teléfono nuevamente sonó.

Soltó un suspiro con cansancio al tiempo que tomaba nuevamente el aparato y contestaba sin molestarse esta vez de quién provenía la llamada.

La misma voz contestó.

— _Lamento haberte llamado nuevamente, T.K, pero ya recordé el por qué te llamaba… _—La voz de Mimi sonó más segura y clara esta vez. T.K se preguntó internamente si era cierto que la castaña había olvidado lo que iba a decirle.

— No te preocupes, Mimi. Dime, ¿qué necesitas? —Preguntó el rubio Takaishi.

El silencio volvió nuevamente. ¿Acaso lo había olvidado otra vez? Se dispuso a hablar y preguntar si era mejor que lo anotara, pero apenas abrió su boca nuevamente la castaña volvió a hablar.

— _Pues… Quería saber si me podías dar la dirección de tu casa… Digo, de la casa que compartes con tu hermano, con Matt… _

T.K hubiese querido preguntar para qué lo quería, pero dudaba que la castaña le respondiera con sinceridad. Sería un gasto de tiempo preguntar el para qué y él tenía de todo menos tiempo, además que también tenía sus propios problemas. ¿Para qué seguir metiéndose en los problemas de su hermano? Hasta tuvo que irse de su propia casa para dejar al rubio mayor hundirse en lo que sea en que estuviese ahogándose.

— Sí claro, te la digo de inmediato. ¿Tienes dónde anotar?...

(*)

Estaba nerviosa. Incluso más que la primera vez.

¡Dios, que ahora era diferente!

¿Qué iban a pensar sus padres cuando se enteraran de _esto_? Y que precisamente no era de quién iban a creer que era.

Sus padres no sabían la historia. En realidad no sabían _nada_ de la historia.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

Soltó un suspiro.

Debía tranquilizarse. Tal vez el resultado no era el que ella creía que era, de seguro y todo esto se debía a los nervios y el estrés por el cuál estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Sonrió a duras penas. Estaba todo en silencio, sólo se oía el raspar de un lápiz en un papel y el tecleó de una computadora. Elevó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de variadas personas. Algunos se veían tan nerviosos como ella.

Se fijó en una niña que no tenía más de dieciséis años. Nerviosa mordía sus uñas mientras movía el pie izquierdo con insistencia, golpeando el talón en las blancas baldosas del suelo. Le hubiera gustado haberse levantado y haberle preguntado qué le pasaba, porqué estaba tan nerviosa. Quizá el novio la iba a abandonar después de esto, quizá no sabía siquiera quién era el padre. Le hubiera gustado saber qué pasaría con ella después. Era una niña, recién comenzando… Se le pasaba por la cabeza todo lo que había pasado Kari con veinte años y se imaginaba ya lo que iba a pasar esa niña… Que estaba más que claro que luego dejaría de ser una niña.

La enfermera de la recepción elevó su vista y llamó un nombre que ella olvidaría luego. La chiquilla que parecía no tener más de dieciséis se levantó de un brinco y caminó con pasos atolondrados hasta llegar a la recepción. Le entregaron un sobre color blanco, la niña que tenía el cabello largo y negro lo abrió apresurada, frente a la recepción. Sacó del sobre una hoja y la revisó, palideció, releyó nuevamente o quizá hizo como si lo leyera cuando en realidad sólo miraba sin ver lo que había escrito en el sobre.

La chica se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar mientras se notaba en sus hombros convulsionar. Estaba llorando.

Sí, estaba encintada.

— Sora Takenouchi —La mujer de la recepción le llamó al fin. Ella se levantó con un leve temblor en sus piernas.

Fijó su mirada al frente, ya se imaginaba la mirada de aquellas personas que había en el lugar puestas en ella. Como si todos esperasen la misma reacción que había tenido aquella niña minutos antes. Creía no estar tan lejos, aunque sí era diferente… ¿Tai estaría con ella?, no la dejaría sola nuevamente, ¿verdad? Él había dicho que había cambiado, que esta vez haría las cosas bien. Esperaba que así fuera, porque dudaba tremendamente soportar lo mismo dos veces.

Se dio ánimos para caminar, un paso delante del otro. Llegó frente a la mujer quien le sonrió y le entregó un sobre blanco. Sora vaciló en su sonrisa y recibió el sobre entre sus manos. Nuevamente titubeó en abrir el sobre ahí mismo como la otra chiquilla. Decidió no hacerlo, podía aguantar las ansias al menos hasta llegar a algún lugar en donde estuviese sola.

Caminó con parsimonia hasta llegar al ascensor. Jugueteó con el sobre mientras esperaba que llegase el ascensor. Apretó el sobre y luego soltó un suspiro. Bueno… Estaba sola, ¿no?

Abrió con cuidado el sobre para no dañar el contenido de adentro. Sacó una hoja y la leyó, al igual que la niña anterior releyó el papel.

Bueno… A diferencia de aquella niña ella al menos ya tenía su vida medianamente formada.

(*)

Miró la puerta color caoba con nerviosismo. Se golpeó mentalmente, ¿qué diablos hacía ella en aquel lugar?

Se giró sobre sus talones. No, ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Suspiro con cansancio y volvió hacía la escalera. Quería irse de ahí, un nudo se le había plantado justo en la boca de su estómago y le irritaba tremendamente.

Bufó por lo bajo y siguió su camino. Bajó un peldaño de la escalera y se quedó estática ahí.

Es que ella era Mimi. Y Mimi no era cobarde.

Ya había gastado el dinero en un taxi para ir hacía allá, no podía ahora vacilar y devolverse. Si había ido hasta allá, bueno, debía de hacer algo. Soltó un prolongado suspiro.

Se volvió hacía la puerta y elevó su mano decidida. La dejó ahí, suspendida en el aire.

Se mordió su labio inferior y se giró nuevamente. No podía hacerlo.

Él le preguntaría "¿qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué viniste?" Sí, ya se lo imaginaba en su cabeza haciéndole cada una de esas preguntas, y ella ahí, mirándolo sin saber que responder. Es que… ¿Qué diablos podría decirle? Ni ella misma sabía porque estaba ahí.

Soltó un suspiro y bajó su mano, estaba frustrada. Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, sin embargo, para su mala suerte no calculó bien la distancia y descargó su frente en la puerta con fuerzas, golpeándose ella en la frente y a la vez, golpeando la puerta.

Enrojeció.

Se llevó la mano a su frente con rapidez y dio un paso hacía atrás. ¿Matt la habrá escuchado? Debía arrancar de ahí lo antes posible antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Iba a girarse cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hiso detenerse. Se maldijo internamente mientras giraba sus ojos castaños hacía el frente.

Si no hubiera estado tan tensa en aquel momento de seguro que se le caía la mandíbula. Matt estaba… hecho un desastre.

Bajo sus grandes y serios ojos azules había dos bolsas oscuras, claro signo de que no había dormido mucho en los últimos días, su rostro estaba casi inexpresivo y portaba una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones gastados. Se veía como un indigente. Agregando a esto último, que estaba más delgado.

— ¿Qué quieres?, ¿vienes a burlarte tú también de mí? —Preguntó mientras se giraba y volvía a entrar al departamento, dejando la puerta abierta, como si esperase que la castaña entrase.

Mimi lo tomó así, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

No pudo evitar toser. La casa parecía un sahumerio al cual se le haya quedado prendido el vapor. Los ceniceros estaban atiborrados en colillas de cigarrillos y en el sofá habían unas cuantas latas de cervezas vacías. En la mesita de centro descansaba otra lata de cerveza, de seguro la lata de cerveza que bebía ahora y al lado de esta, otro cigarrillo encendido. Sin contar lo tétrico que parecía al tener todas las cortinas y ventanas completamente cerradas.

Matt caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó, tomó en una mano su cerveza y en la otro su cigarrillo.

A Mimi le dio un vuelco en el pecho al verlo llevarse el cigarro a sus labios, aspirar el humo y luego botarlo con lentitud. Él miraba hacía al frente, como si ella no estuviese ahí.

— No vine a burlarme de ti. Vine a…

Guardó silencio. ¿A qué había ido?

Matt pareció no oírla, seguía ahí sentado con su cigarrillo entre sus dedos y la lata de cerveza en su otra mano. Mimi soltó un pequeño bufido. Se quitó su cartera del hombro y lo dejó en un perchero, se quitó su abrigo y caminó a pasos lentos hacía la ventana. Con decisión corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana. El frío viento golpeó su rostro y aquello le relajó un tanto.

— ¡Eh!, ¿qué haces? —Se quejó el muchacho al verla abrir las ventanas y las cortinas, dejando que el tímido sol se colase por las ventanas y entrasen a alegrar el apartamento gris del rubio.

Sin prestar atención a las constantes quejas del muchacho, Mimi entró por la cocina en busca de algún basurero. Dio con el basurero que había bajo el lavaplatos. Lo tomó con un tanto de repulsión y volvió al living. Con tranquilidad –como si se tratase de su propia casa –comenzó a botar las latas de cervezas y el contenido de los ceniceros llenos. Matt la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca y peor aun fue cuando la castaña le quitó sin escrúpulo el cigarro de sus manos y los botó junto a las otras colillas, le quitó la cerveza y también la botó.

— ¿Qué diablos haces, Tachikawa? ¡Estaba consumiendo eso!, ¿te estás volviendo loca? —Le reclamó Matt.

Mimi frunció sus labios y dejó sin delicadeza el basurero en el suelo. Cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y soltó firme.

— No. El que al parecer se ha vuelto loco aquí eres tú. ¿Es que planeas quedarte aquí por el resto de tus días?, consumiéndote con esas… esas… cosas que hacen daño —Preguntó Mimi completamente ofuscada.

Matt frunció ligeramente el ceño y se incorporó mejor en el sofá.

— ¿Y a ti qué? —Su voz salió completamente dura. Mimi pudo percibir un tinte de dolor. —Tú me odias, no te debería por qué interesar.

Mimi ladeó sus labios y descruzó sus brazos para llevarlos hasta sus caderas.

— Yo nunca he dicho que te odio, Matt —Le soltó ella con mirada ofendida.

Matt enarcó ambas cejas.

— ¿A no?, pues tu siempre me lo recuerdas —Dijo él y luego añadió con voz aguda, imitando pobremente la voz de la castaña —"Ay, te odio, Matt", "eres un troglodita, te odio"…

Mimi rodó los ojos, ¿acaso no podía comportarse de una forma más inmadura?

— Pues he venido porque me he preocupado por ti, Matt —Soltó ella con naturalidad, como si le restase importancia a aquella declaración. Porque sonó como una declaración, ¿verdad?

Matt soltó un bufido y se volvió a echar en el sofá. De pronto necesitó nuevamente con urgencia un cigarrillo.

— De seguro que haz venido para ver lo acabado que estoy. Para luego decírselo a tu amiguita y a su amante para reírse los tres de mí, ¿no? Para burlarse del imbécil a quien engañaron —Dijo Matt con voz completamente dolida. Mimi contrajo el gesto y comenzó a tensarse poco a poco.

— Eso no es cierto —Susurró la chica con suavidad.

Matt soltó una risa irónica y se irguió en el sofá para mirarla directamente a la cara.

— ¿A no?, entonces dime, ¿para qué viniste? —Preguntó con la misma mirada fría de antes.

Mimi se removió en su puesto con nerviosismo, ya sabía ella que era mala idea ir hacía el apartamento de ese rubio tonto.

— Ya te lo dije.

— Y yo te digo que no te lo creo —Soltó en un bufido.

Mimi pestañeó seguido para aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

— Pero eso es cierto. Tal vez pueda ayudarte, no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva —Le dijo ella en un susurró que sintió salir quebradizo, Matt ni lo notó y soltó nuevamente una risa irónica.

— Por favor, Mimi. ¿En qué me ayudarás tú? No sabes qué es pasar por esto. Tú eres la que hace herir a los hombres, ¿verdad? —Medio citó lo dicho por Mimi en su fiesta de ceremonia, aquel nudo en la boca de su estómago palpitó dolorosamente. —Ahora vete a tu mundo de rosas y princesas. No tienes nada que hacer aquí, tú no lo entiendes. Vete.

Mimi sintió su sangre hervir.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú, eh? —Preguntó la muchacha sintiéndose molesta, —tú no sabes nada de lo que me ha pasado a mí. No te creas único Matt, no eres ni la primera ni la última persona a quién han engañado.

Matt se levantó del sofá por primera vez desde que entró Mimi, se plantó frente a la castaña y la miró con más frialdad que antes. Quería intimidar a la chica, sin embargo, Mimi ni se inmutó ante aquel rostro.

— Fue mi mejor amigo quién me engañó con mi prometida —Soltó con voz grave. Mimi frunció el ceño mientras intentaba regular su respiración. —Además, no seré ni él primero ni él último. Pero tú no tienes el derecho de hablar. Tú eres de esas chicas que engañan a los chicos, tú lo dijiste, tienes a quien quiere en la palma de tu mano, aun así estás sola. No tienes a nadie, de seguro porque todos saben que tan caprichosa eres y que sólo juegas con…

No pudo terminar, Mimi había extendido su brazo y había estampado su mano en la mejilla del rubio, cortando todo aquello que salía de su boca con tanto odio y resentimiento. Mimi sabía que él estaba dolido, pero no iba a dejar que la insultara de esa manera. Sus ojos se aguaron aun más mientras el chico mantenía su rostro un tanto girado por el golpe.

— Tú no sabes nada de mí como para juzgarme. Para tu información a mí también me engañaron, también me iba a casar, Matt. Mi ex prometido me engañó y fue con la única amiga que tenía —Le chilló ella con la mandíbula tensa y con sus mejillas ya empañadas por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

Matt giró su rostro nuevamente para mirarla fijo. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla con lentitud. Asombrado.

— Pero, ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Mi ex novio y mi amiga se enredaron por pura calentura —Siguió Mimi mirando con odio al rubio. —En cambio, Sora y Tai siempre se amaron, fuiste tú quien intervino en todo. Y lo peor, es que tú siempre lo supiste. Fuiste tú un imbécil y un mal amigo cuando te enredaste con Sora, porque sabías que Tai la amaba. Tú quisiste entrar al juego, ahora sufre las consecuencias.

Sin agregar nada más, y sin siquiera esperar que él le respondiera algo, salió del apartamento entre sollozos ahogados.

Matt se quedó ahí, paralizado. Las palabras de la castaña pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza. Por un momento no se sintió tan solo como creía que estaba. Por un momento aquel molesto ardor en el pecho se había detenido. Aquel momento había sido cuando Mimi había entrado por esa puerta.

(*)

T.K se había dado por vencido completamente. Había escrito algunas cosas más y había ido a dejar la columna. No sería la mejor, lo sabía, pero ya no tenía mente para redactar algo más.

Volvió a casa de su padre para ir a dormir por un rato. Odiaba tener que estar ahí y no poder estar en su casa, sobre todo porque su papá roncaba como condenado y no lo dejaba dormir bien por las noches.

Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó encima de la cama.

¿Volver a su casa?, no, esa no era opción. Estaba seguro que entraría por la casa y Matt le tiraría una lata de cerveza por la cabeza y lo echaría nuevamente. No entendía realmente a su hermano, a veces le decía que ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de querer casarse con Sora y ahora que no se iban a casar caía en depresión. Matt a veces era peor que una nenita.

Cuando se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos para descansar, sonó el timbre.

Maldijo entre dientes antes de levantarse. Pensó seriamente no abrir la puerta, pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

Soltó un bufido de molestia y se levantó. Prometió mentalmente en golpear si al otro lado de la puerta había algún tipo de vendedor.

Abrió con rapidez la puerta. Se descolocó al ver al otro lado de a Kari con un sobre blanco entre sus manos.

La castaña no le dijo nada y le entregó el sobre. T.K lo recibió. La miró extrañado.

Aun no se acostumbraba a ver a la chica con aquel vientre voluminoso y perfectamente redondeado.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Kari sonrió con sinceridad al tiempo que decía.

— Ábrelo.

El rubio la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego observó el sobre. Lo abrió con lentitud, se imaginaba lo peor.

Dentro había una ecografía de su hijo junto un papel blanco. Lo leyó y no entendió casi nada. Miró a Kari nuevamente, ¿para qué le daba eso?, ¿para recordarle que no podría conocer a su hijo?, ¿que jamás podrá hacerlo reír o jugar con él…? ¿Por qué Kari le hacía eso?

Extendió su mano para devolverle aquella ecografía a la castaña. Kari ladeo sus labios.

— ¿No lo quieres? —Le preguntó, T.K frunció el ceño aun más.

— ¿Para qué voy a tener esto si no podré tener a mi hijo realmente? Tener una ecografía de él sería estúpido y una tortura —Masculló el chico sintiéndose cada vez más molesto con ella.

— Será niña, T.K. Será niña y nuestra… Hablé con la familia en que pensaba dejarla, les dije que no lo haré. Mis padres me ayudaran con la niña y yo podré trabajar… Nos la quedaremos —Soltó de sopetón la chica. T.K quedó de una pieza.

Kari sintió sus ojos humedecerse y T.K la observó. No pudo hacer nada más que acercarse a la muchacha y tomar con dulzura sus mejillas para luego plantarle un beso en los labios.

Sí, Kari tenía razón, las cosas se arreglarían. Ahora todo saldría bien.

(*)

Había pasado una semana desde que Mimi había ido a verlo a su departamento. Hace una semana que no se había sentido bien. Aquel agujero en el pecho cada vez le hacía respirar con más dificultad.

No supo cómo fue, ni tampoco el por qué. Pero de un momento a otro se vio frente a la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja. De la casa en donde se estaba hospedando ella.

El corazón le latía con rapidez y no tenía ni idea del por qué. Apretó sus labios y elevó su puño para golpear, pero… ¿Y si le habría Sora la puerta?, ¿qué le diría?, ¿le dolería aun más el pecho?, ¿le crecería aun más ese vacío en el estómago? Vaciló en hacerlo o no. Lo mejor sería no hacerlo, pero un impulso fue más fuerte que él y golpeó.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó el ladrido de un perro.

_Iat…_ _Tai._ ¿Cómo fue que llegó a ser tan torpe?

Soltó un suspiro que quedó cortado en el aire cuando la puerta de pronto se abrió. Sintió algo extraño dentro de él, quizá felicidad al saber que no se toparía con los ojos rubí de Sora.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Mimi desganada. Matt abrió su boca para poder decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios. —Sora no está, mañana llegará de la casa de sus padres.

— No la buscaba a ella —Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

Mimi lo miró fijamente, con la boca levemente abierta y pensando que aquello debía ser una broma. ¿Para qué Matt querría verla a ella?

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? —Preguntó de la manera más cortante que encontró. Matt la miró fijamente. Con todo el valor que encontró posible reunir soltó en un suspiro.

— Lo lamento.

Mimi lo miró contrariada.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó la chica en un pestañeo.

Matt frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿le haría volver a repetirlo?, ¿es que no le había quedado claro a la primera?

— Que lo siento, siento lo del otro día en mi apartamento. El haberte echado y haberte tratado tan mal —Dijo Matt de sopetón. —Tienes razón, yo no te conozco, no sé qué fue lo que pasó contigo antes. Sólo sé que estar contigo me hizo sentir mejor... Que saber que no sólo a mí me ha pasado esto me hace sentir... _bien._

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo, habían pasado por casi lo mismo. Ella lo podría ayudar.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —Preguntó.

Matt frunció el ceño. Mimi notó aquello y sonrió con sinceridad.

— Vale, olvida lo que he dicho —Dijo la castaña y el rubio sonrió.

— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? —Le preguntó antes que el silencio hiciera acto de presencia y la situación de volviera incomoda. Mimi sonrió y eso lo tomó como un sí.

Ella lo entendería, ella pasó por lo mismo. Quizá Mimi tenía razón, se hundía solo, estaba comportándose como un idiota. Muy en el fondo sabía que la castaña tenía la razón. Él se metió en algo que era parecido al fuego. Se interpuso en la relación de Tai y Sora, y eso era jugar con fuego.

Quizá las cosas iban a mejorar. Quizá haberse casado con Sora hubiera sido el error más grande de su vida. No lo sabría nunca, porque eso ya no iba a suceder.

(*)

Había extrañado horrores Japón. Y eso que tan sólo habían pasado tres semanas desde que él se había ido. Extrañaba Odaiba y a su familia. La había extrañado especialmente a _ella._

Sonrió.

Era hora. Ella estaba lista. Ya tenía la decisión tomada. Él no sabía cuál era, pero se sentía bien, había dado de todo por volverla a tener, y ahora esperaba que todo aquello haya tenido su fruto. El más dulce.

Se subió a un taxi para ir directo a casa de sus padres. Quería que lo consintieran por mientras, estar con ellos, pasar tiempo en familia, como hace tiempo no hacían. Kari le había llamado para informarle que su padre ya había cortado todo eso de la "ley del hielo" y ahora le hablaba, hasta acariciaba cada vez más su vientre para sentir las pequeñas pataditas que daba el bebé. Su nieto.

Al fin llegó a su tan ansiado hogar. Pagó al hombre, cargó sus maletas hasta el portón para luego tocar el timbre. No tuvo necesidad siquiera de darse a conocer, el portón se abrió y luego de cinco minutos estuvo su padre junto con T.K abajo para ayudarle a subir sus maletas.

No alcanzó siquiera a cruzar la puerta cuando unos delgados brazos lo apretujaron. Su madre lo abrazaba y besaba con frenesí en sus mejillas.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto, hijo! —Soltó Susumo con suavidad mientras se separaba unos centímetros de su hijo mayor. —¡Estás tan grande y guapo!, Estados Unidos te ha hecho bastante bien.

Tai rodó los ojos y se sonrojó.

— Mamá no seas exagerada, me he ido apenas por unas semanas —Susurró Tai, Susumo se lanzó nuevamente al cuello de su hijo para abrazarlo.

— Pero para mí ha sido mucho tiempo.

Tai oyó una risita desde atrás y vio a su hermana ya no tan pequeña. Kari los miraba enternecida y divertida por aquello. El moreno no pudo sorprenderse menos ante la imagen que proyectaba su hermana. Su bulto ya más grande y redondeado le daban un extraño aire, pero no le quitaba aquella aura tan especial que siempre ha portado la pequeña castaña.

Se soltó de su madre para caminar hasta su hermana. Kari sonrió aun más y se lanzó a sus brazos para apretujarlo con suavidad.

Tai se sintió contento al tener a Kari entre sus brazos, como cuando eran niños.

— El embarazo te ha sentado bien —Le soltó Tai. Kari se separó de él y asintió.

— Llevo seis meses y unas cuantas semanas, hasta la he sentido moverse mucho más —Le dijo ella con diversión. Tai enarcó una ceja.

— "¿La?"…

Kari sonrió y asintió. T.K detrás de ella rodó los ojos.

— Siempre anduvo diciendo que sería niño y al final resulta que será niña, ¿te imaginas si le hubiéramos comprado todas las cosas de color azul? —Soltó T.K como si fuera la cosa más absurda del mundo. Kari se volteó y lo martilló con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo?...

T.K puso los ojos en blanco mientras Kari volvía a mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ajá, será niña… Y sí, también, no la daremos en adopción —Susurró Kari. Tai sonrió aun más y volvió a abrazar a su pequeña hermana. Sí, Kari había entrado en razón.

Para la cena todos comieron como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Tai pensó que las cosas al fin se estaban arreglando, estaban tomando su curso. Sabía también que en su vida sentimental todo se arreglaría, estuvo lejos para extrañar, y si lo hizo, extrañó todo esto, mucho. Ahora sólo queda la respuesta de Sora y sabía que sería positiva, lo presentía.

Todo comenzaría nuevamente a andar sobre ruedas.

(*)

El viaje en autobús le resultaba de lo más largo y agotador. Quizá era agotador porque pasaba cada día agotada sin razón aparente.

Soltó un suspiro suave contra la ventanilla del autobús. Haber hablado con sus papás había sido más difícil de lo que creía. Habían quedado en shock, más que eso, decepcionados. Su madre le preguntó por qué no sabía de aquello, luego su padre salió de su retardo y soltó un "siempre supe que iban a terminar juntos". Por supuesto, todos lo sabían.

Al fin el viaje terminó y se bajó con lentitud, no tenía prisa. Quizá no quería llegar a casa y saber que Tai aun no estaba. No quería esperar más, no quería darle la noticia de su embarazo aun, primero… Quería dejar las cosas bien claras.

Se marchó a su casa en un taxi. Cuando llegó llevó sus maletas y abrió la puerta. La recibió Iat ladrando y brincando por toda la casa. Sora sonrió y observó a su alrededor, buscando la silueta de su amiga Mimi, más nada encontró.

— ¿Mimi? —Preguntó, pero nadie contestó.

Se preguntó internamente si Mimi se había marchado, pero lo dudaba, no sería capaz de dejar solo a Iat en casa.

— ¿Mimi…? —Volvió a llamar, quería contarle tantas cosas, desde lo que había meditado hasta lo que había ocurrido.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta de baño abrirse, sonrió, quizá la castaña no la había oído porque se estaba dando un baño. Avanzó por el pasillo junto a Iat quien seguía revoloteando cerca de ella.

Mimi salió envuelta en una blanca toalla, se giró y dio un brinco hacía atrás cuando vio la silueta de Sora al comienzo del pasillo.

— ¡Ay, me has asustado! —Dijo la castaña llevándose una mano a su corazón. Sora soltó un bufido.

— ¿Dirás sólo eso?, ¿no me extrañaste? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

Mimi sonrió con diversión.

— Claro que sí amiga —Susurró la castaña. —¡Me visto en cinco minutos y salgo para hacerte un delicioso pastel!

Sora soltó una risita divertida y Mimi se giró para irse a cambiar de ropa.

La pelirroja se sentó y comenzó a hacerle cariño a Iat. No quiso ordenar sus cosas, se sentía agotadísima con todo el viaje. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese _estado_ pero cuando pasó la primera vez, Tai no la dejaba siquiera moverse.

Mimi salió del cuarto unos minutos después, hecha un huracán se acercó a su amiga, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con dulzura.

— ¡Te he extrañado muchísimo! —Susurró la castaña.

— También yo, amiga —Rio Sora divertida.

— Anda, cuéntame todo. Ya sabes que harás, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Mimi cuando se separó de la chica. Sora sonrió y la observó fijo.

El corazón de Mimi comenzó a latir escandalosamente, se preguntó internamente que pasaba si Sora decía que se quedaba con Matt. Seguro y ella se largaba… Pues se conocía a si misma y algo extraño le sucedía con el rubio, también sabía que no podría soportar que ambos volvieran a estar juntos.

— Antes tienes que saber algo —Susurró Sora. Mimi prestó atención en lo que iba a decir, esperó a que continuase. La pelirroja suspiró con suavidad y soltó; —Estoy embarazada…

Mimi sintió un agujero plantarse en su pecho. Bajó su vista para que su amiga no notara en su rostro aquel sentimiento que sintió surgir desde su interior, quizá molestia con Sora, rabia, decepción, ese tipo de sensaciones nada lindas que surgen cuando te enamoras del equivocado… ¿Enamoras? ¿Qué diablos pensaba?

— Entonces… Volverás con Matt —Susurró Mimi aun sin elevar su vista. Sora frunció el ceño.

— ¿Con Matt?, el bebé es de Tai, Mimi —Dijo Sora como si fuera obvio.

Mimi volvió a elevar su vista hacía el rostro de su mejor amiga, la escudriñó buscando alguna mueca o morisqueta que delatara a Sora.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó la castaña. Sora rodó los ojos.

— Pues porque con Matt nunca nos hemos acostado —le dijo.

Mimi pestañeó extrañada. ¿Nunca se habían…? No lo podía creer.

— Entonces…

— La verdad, lo sé, pero… —Susurró Sora, Mimi la miró con extrañeza. —Amo a Tai, pero eso no me quita el miedo.

La castaña soltó un bufido.

— No seas tonta, Sora. Deja de comportarte como una estúpida. Lo amas, te ama, sean felices. Cometió un error pero ha hecho de todo para enmendarlo, las personas se merecen una segunda oportunidad —Aconsejó la chica Tachikawa. Sora sonrió a su amiga y asintió.

— Lo sé. Tai sí se merece una segunda oportunidad.

Entonces Sora se imaginó como sería todo cuando ella le dijera que lo elegía a él, cuando luego le dijera que esta embarazada y que lo ama. Sí, todo sería como siempre debió ser. Porque se amaban y ya habían sufrido, ahora les tocaba ser felices…

(*)

Se juntarían en aquel restaurant, cenarían, recordarían viejos tiempos, reirían al recordarlos, ella le diría que lo ama, él le diría que también. Se besarían y todo sería mejor que antes. Felices.

Aunque aun faltaba resolver las cosas con Matt, pero eso pasaría, sabía que a Matt se le pasaría.

La vio entrar por la puerta. Con un hermoso vestido negro con brillantinas, con su mejor sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, con sus ojos brillantes, expectantes. Se levantó de la mesa con torpeza. Sora lo vio y sonrió aun más.

Se acercó con rapidez a él y sin previo aviso pasó sus brazos delgados por su cuello para después plantarle un beso en plena boca. Beso suave, corto y lleno de sentimientos.

Se separó con lentitud del muchacho para mirarlo a los ojos. Tai posó ambas manos en las mejillas de la pelirroja y nuevamente unió sus labios para deleitarse con aquel sabor a gloria.

A falta de aire tuvieron que romper el beso. Pegaron sus frentes y Tai cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

— Entonces… ¿Qué quiere decir este beso? —Preguntó el moreno.

Sora soltó una suave risita, haciendo que su aliento chocara en el rostro del moreno, quien se dejó embriagar por el dulce néctar de la pelirroja.

— Eso quiere decir que te extrañé demasiado y que te amo.

— ¿Eso no más? —Preguntó él sin poder evitar sonreír.

— Y también que quiero estar contigo para siempre… —Susurró la chica. Tai al fin abrió sus ojos y la miro fijo. La vio decidida, realmente quería eso... Entonces nuevamente volvió a unir sus labios con los de la pelirroja.

Sí, todo sería como siempre debió ser.

Cenaron entre risas, besos, miradas cargadas de anhelo.

Sora moría por contarle la nueva buena, pero se aguantaba, quería hacerlo especial, como siempre hacía las cosas Tai. Diferente.

Terminaron de cenar y se marcharon del local. Sora debía ir a su casa, estaba cansada, Tai a regañadientes aceptó.

— Vamos Tai, tendremos tiempo de sobras para hacer lo que tú quieras —Susurró la pelirroja con diversión.

Tai la miró de reojos y sonrió.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? —Preguntó. Y Sora rio, extasiada con su felicidad, con la felicidad de ambos.

Al fin llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja. Sora se quedó ahí y Tai la observó.

— Tai… —Susurró Sora, el muchacho la miró fijo, —cierra los ojos —pidió.

Tai acotó su petición y los cerró con fuerzas.

— No veas, ¿eh?

— No veré, lo prometo.

Entonces Sora con rapidez sacó un pequeño sobre blanco de su cartera para luego guardarlo en la pequeña guantera del deportivo de Tai. La cerró y luego observó al moreno con los ojos cerrados, no aguanto erguirse y besarle los labios.

— Listo.

— ¿Eso era?

Sora rodó los ojos, Tai se estiró nuevamente y besó con dulzura la boca de su… Bueno, de su siempre Sora.

Se bajaron y caminaron hasta la reja de entrada de la casa de la chica.

Se quedaron observando fijamente, en silencio, siendo envueltos por el frío viento nocturno. Entonces él se acercó para besarla en los labios nuevamente, dulcemente, como sólo él podía hacerlo. Sora sonrió en mitad del beso.

— Nos vemos, Tai.

— Pasaré a buscarte mañana, ¿qué dices?, vamos a dónde tú quieras —Murmuró Tai aun sin soltar la cintura estrecha de la chica. Sora asintió y volvió a depositar un fugaz beso en los labios del moreno.

Se separaron.

Tai se giró para devolverse a su auto. Sora sonrió.

— Tai —Le llamó, el moreno se volteó —Cuando llegues a tu casa, antes de bajar del auto revisa la guantera.

El moreno elevó una ceja, como si preguntase qué era lo que quería que viera. Sora soltó una risilla, de esas que sueltas cuando pareces una chiquilla enamorada.

— Está bien —Le dijo el moreno.

— Pero promete que no la abrirás hasta que llegues a casa —Aquello sonó más una orden que una petición.

Tai rodó los ojos y sonrió.

— Lo prometo.

Sora creyó en sus palabras.

Se quedó en la espera de que el moreno se subiera al auto, encendiera el motor y partiera.

Se giró para ir hacía la puerta de su casa, pero algo le detuvo. Se acercó aun más a la vereda y observó el auto azul del moreno. Iba a doblar. Sora sonrió y se giró nuevamente.

Un fuerte pitido le congeló los sentidos, el ruido de una colisión la hizo tiritar, un chillido de un hombre le detuvo el corazón.

No supo como fue que se volteó.

Ahí en la esquina había un choque, un enorme camión chocó con un deportivo azul. El auto estaba destruido mientras el camión tenía su capó machacado.

— ¡TAI! ¡NO! —Chilló tan fuerte como su garganta le permitió.

Un corazón quizá dejó de latir, el otro se quedaría sin su mitad. Mientras ahí dentro del auto, en la guantera, una ecografía jamás se dejaría mirar.

* * *

_Me odiarán lo sé ._. Pero no lo hagan, dije que soy adorable. Por favor no me odien. Esto es necesario xDDDD_

_También me odiarán porque además de dejarlo hasta ahí no podré responderle sus preciados y hermosos Reviews! pero prometo que mañana les respondo a todas por interno! _

_Este como ya lo dije es el Penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. De mi primera historia. Y tranquilas, que no dejaría a Tai morir... Ó sí? ._. Bueno ya no les digo nada. _

_Lo reitero. LAMENTO MUCHO NO PODER RESPONDERLES SUS RR'S COMO SIEMPRE, PERO ES TARDE Y MAÑANA TRABAJO! _

_Pero que sepan que amé cada uno de sus comentarios. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! LAS QUIERO Y USTEDES AMÍ, SI QUE NO ME ODIEN XDD_

_Bueno, me marcho sintiendome demasiado maricona por haberme demorado más que de costumbre, no haberles respondido sus RR y además los dejo con este asqueroso final, asqueroso y triste, pero todo tiene su sentido, yo sé porqué hago las cosas :A _

_Ya, eso sería. Besitos y Comenten!_

_Saludos._

_Sophie :A_


	10. Capítulo X Final

_Último capítulo, no les diré nada, sólo que disfruten la lectura y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo._

_Disclaimer:__ No soy dueña de Digimon, aunque tal vez, un día..._

* * *

_Capítulo X: Donde todo empieza, todo termina._

Fue como si un fierro hubiera atravesado su cerebro con tanta fuerza que lo haya dejado completamente aturdido. Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero vio tan borroso que le causo un miedo extraño. Oía ruidos distorsionados y lejanos, sirenas y gritos… La oyó a ella pero tan lejana, tan… _rota,_ que no sabía qué diablos había dicho. Sintió unas manos y se quejó, un gritó que oía cada vez más lejos, unos susurros que le decían que todo estará bien. Sin embargo, ¿cómo puede estar todo bien si le dolía desde la punta del cabello hasta el último dedo del pie?

No supo cómo fue qué pasó. Sólo supo que todo fue muy rápido, las luces cegadoras y luego ¡Pum! El impacto.

Doloroso, ciego, fuerte, perturbador, horrible.

Luego no sintió mucho, los ruidos desaparecieron, intentar abrir los ojos y encontrarse ciego. No recordar nada. Como si estuviera dormido sin estarlo, sin quererlo.

Era ciego y pareciera como si se hubiera perdido del mundo. ¡Puf! Desaparecido. Tai ya no vivía. Quizá…

Eso era lo más doloroso después de todo. Desaparecer y saber que dejaba a su familia, su madre, su padre, su hermana, a Matt, a Mimi… A ella… A Sora, su Sora. ¿Qué pasará si él no está ahí?

No lo sabía y dudaba que pudiera saberlo, después de todo… Estaba en una oscuridad que no le provocaba paz, si no miedo, desazón. Lejano, así se sentía, lejano en un lugar remoto, en donde nadie pudiera verlo y él no pudiera ver a nadie.

Solo.

Estaba solo, sin ella… Eso era lo peor.

(*)

Tomo su mano entre las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos con delicadeza.

Él elevó sus ojos azules y la miró fijamente. Sonrió. Sabía que para ella también era difícil y doloroso, sin embargo, ella se preocupaba por él, por su reacción, por sus sentimientos. ¿Es que podría haber alguien mejor que ella? Lo dudaba, ella era tan… Pura.

Tan Mimi.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó en un susurro.

Matt asintió y sonrió a duras penas.

— ¿Tú? —Su voz le sonaba ronca, como si no hubiese hablado en varias horas. Y así era, desde que se enteró de lo sucedido no ha podido decir palabra, claro, hasta ahora.

Mimi asintió con suavidad.

— Me preocupa Sora —Susurró ella.

Matt creyó que sentiría una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Pero no fue así. Le dolía el pecho, se sentía ahogado, pero ya no era por Sora, ya no era por que se sentía traicionado, engañado. No. Ahora era por Tai, porque Tai estaba en coma, porque Tai en cualquier momento podría morir y dejarlos para siempre. Porque las últimas palabras que le dijo a su mejor amigo destilaban odio, rencor, rabia… Jamás llego decirle a Tai cuán importante era para él. Y quizá, jamás llegaría a decírselo.

Supo gracias a Mimi que en realidad había sido un imbécil.

Sí, él lo sabía, Tai amaba a Sora pero… Él también la quería, quizá no como Tai a ella, pero sí le gustaba, le atraía, le quería. Luego ella le llevó esas galletas de navidad y creía que Tai estaba de acuerdo. Que no le importaba.

Se equivocó. Pero todos nos llegamos a equivocar alguna vez en la vida. Hay que tropezar para volverse a levantar y saber que hay que tener cuidado. Basta que las cosas pasen una vez para aprender la lección.

Miró a Mimi, quien estaba en su apartamento. Sentada a su lado, mirando sin ver, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

¿Quién diría que ella sería quien lo comprendiera de verdad? Ella fue, sin mentir, quien lo saco de aquella absurda depresión.

Rio sin poder evitarlo. Una risa ronca, falsa, estúpida. Recordó donde estaba Tai ahora y apretó sus ojos. Mimi lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Matt?, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó nuevamente Mimi, sin embargo, ella se sabía la respuesta.

— No.

Y ella lo sabía.

No.

Nadie podía estar bien en un momento como eso. Cuando un hermano, hijo, amigo… Estaba muriendo en un hospital.

Un choque eléctrico recorrió su espina dorsal cuando Matt sin previo avisó soltó su mano para luego pasar ambos brazos por el cuello de la castaña y abrazarla. Estrecharla entre sus brazos. Sentir su aroma.

Era su única forma para sentirse en paz. Para que el pesar y el dolor menguaran, aunque sea por un mísero momento. Aunque luego, vuelvan con más fuerzas.

(*)

Observó el largo pasillo blanco.

Vacío.

Las incomodas sillas de hospital estaba todas ocupadas.

Su madre, su padre, su abuela, su tío, Sora, T.K. Estaban Izzy y Jou. Yolei y Ken. Davis.

Sollozó. No había notado hasta ese momento que ella aun lloraba. Tal y como lo hacía Sora y su madre. Lloraban, las tres, como si no hubiera un mañana.

T.K se apresuró a rodearla con un brazo. Debían tener cuidado. Kari no podía pasar por tanta presión. Paradójico. ¿Cómo pedirle que se tranquilizara cuando su hermano se debatía entre la vida y la muerte?

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y volvió a soltar un sollozo.

Estúpidamente. Esto resultaba gracioso.

Estaba todo perfecto. Todos felices. Un minuto y luego, todo se transforma en un infierno, en el infierno más caluroso y terrorífico de todos.

Gimió con dolor. Soltó un quejido lastimero, apretó la camisa de su novio y nuevamente sollozó.

Se sentía horriblemente mal. Mala madre. Mala hermana. Mala hija y mala novia.

Debía cuidarse, ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, no importaba todas las veces que Yolei, su madre, su padre y T.K le dijeran que debía ir a descansar. Ella contestaba con un tajante "no" a todos. Es que… ¿Lograría descansar sabiendo que su hermano estaba en _ese _estado?

Lo dudaba.

Para qué levantarse de aquella butaca e irse a casa si estaría igual. Incluso peor. Sabiendo que no en casa sería la última en enterarse de las cosas.

— Kari… —Susurró T.K a su lado. Mientras acariciaba su espalda con dulzura.

— No —Se apresuró a contestar.

T.K frunció el ceño ligeramente. Por un lado se sentía completamente egoísta. Sabía que Tai estaba apunto de morir, sin embargo, él no podía dejar de pensar en que Kari estaba embarazada y además, en la última etapa, podría pasarle algo a ella y al bebé y eso le asustaba. Quizá era egoísta, sí. Pero no podía permitirse que a la chica le pasase algo, ni a ella ni a la niña que llevaba en su vientre. Eso, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Kari sollozó nuevamente. T.K besó su coronilla. Intentó una última vez.

— Kari, vamos. Dormimos un poco, comes algo y luego volvemos.

La castaña elevó su rostro y miró fijamente a T.K. Se quitó con la manga de su suéter una lágrima y luego negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y si Tai muere mientras yo hago alguna de esas cosas? —Preguntó y volvió a soltar nuevamente un hipido para luego largarse a llorar.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y negó con su cabeza con suavidad.

— No pienses así, amor. Tai es fuerte, saldrá de esto. Tú tienes que pensar también por la niña, Kari. Por favor —Sonó como un ruego más como una insistencia. Kari lo observó fijamente y asintió.

T.K tenía razón.

Debía cuidarse. No por ella, por la niña. Además… Tai era fuerte, no iba a morir, él saldría adelante.

[…]

Dos días. Han pasado dos días.

Tai necesitaba sangre.

Y parecía como si todo estuviera en contra de ellos.

Rh negativo.

¿Quién demonios tenía ese tipo de sangre?

Kari. Pero ella no podía donar sangre porque estaba embarazada y el medico la descartó de inmediato, tan sólo porque podía ser un riesgo para Kari como para el bebé.

¿Rh Negativo?, ¿quién diablos tendría también ese tipo de sangre?

Yolei, Davis, Ken, Jou, Izzy, Mimi, T.K, sus padres, los padres de Tai, los tíos y la abuela de Tai… Nadie. No había nadie con ese tipo de sangre.

¡Diablos!, ¿por qué mierda pasó esto?

Un pesar muy grande se instaló en su pecho.

Si ella tan sólo le hubiera pedido a Tai que se quedara aquella noche junto a ella. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella le hubiera dicho a Tai que estaba embarazada en vez de haberle dejado la eco en la guantera? Hubiera sido mejor hacerlo así. Si hubiera sucedido, Tai de seguro la abraza y el camión, el jodido camión hubiese pasado unos minutos antes, y no se hubiera topado con Tai quien hubiese querido doblar.

Era su culpa.

Sollozó y tomó la mano de Tai entre sus manos.

Era la imagen más horrible que haya visto en su vida. Y no creía poder olvidarla.

El chico tenía una mascara de oxigeno tapando su boca y nariz. Agujas le pinchaban el dorso de sus manos y una en su cuello. Suero bajaba por un conducto para luego llegar a las venas de Tai por medio de una fina aguja implantada en el doblez de su brazo.

Sora cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en la orilla de la cama de Tai. Soltó un suave bostezo y volvió nuevamente a sollozar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Ya no importaba… Ya sucedió y nada haría regresar el tiempo y evitarlo.

Eran el uno para el otro. Ella estaría ahí junto a él por siempre. No le importaba. No. Que pasaran diez años y Tai aun en coma, no importaba… Ella estaría ahí, junto a él. Porque nadie más le haría sentir como le hacía sentir él. Lo esperaría. Por siempre.

— Tai —Gimió. —Despierta.

(*)

— ¿Y?, ¿cómo llamarán a la bebé?

El doctor miró fijamente a Kari mientras seguía pasando aquel gel azulino por su vientre extendido. La castaña miró a T.K por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Cómo diablos le pondrían?

Con todo lo que había pasado, siquiera habían pensado en algún nombre para la niña que crecía dentro de ella.

Negaron al unísono. El doctor rodó los ojos.

— Como adolescentes. A última hora siempre.

Kari quiso gritarle al doctor. Pelearle. Decirle cosas, que estaba muy segura que no diría estando en un estado de "normalidad". Ahora se sentía como loca. Desesperada. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que podía estar viendo al ginecólogo sí su hermano moría en una clínica…

Calló. Guardó silencio el resto de la consulta. Al menos, su bebé crecía sano y muy rápido.

Le dieron el día para su parto, aunque le advirtieron que por ser primeriza podría adelantarse o atrasarse. La técnica era caminar para que el bebé bajara luego.

Suspiró.

Apenas salió de la consulta olvidó cuándo sería el día de su parto. Se subió al auto de su novio y se sentó con suavidad. Cada día se cansaba con más rapidez y se sentía más ahogada. Soltó un suspiro largo y luego miró hacía el frente.

T.K tomó una mano de la chica y la apretó con suavidad. Kari lo miró fijamente.

— Tengo un nombre que me gusta mucho, Kari… —Susurró T.K con suavidad.

Kari contrajo el gesto y miró al chico sin entender. T.K la miró por el rabillo de los ojos y soltó un suspiro suave.

— ¿Nombre de qué? —Preguntó la castaña, confundida.

T.K aguantó un bufido, debía ser paciente. Kari no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

— Un nombre para la bebé —Respondió usando todo su autocontrol por no gritarle.

Kari asintió, desganada.

— Juno… Juno Takaishi.

La castaña sonrió, sonrió como hace dos días no lo hacía. Su hija había pateado su vientre con alegría. Sonrió aun más y asintió. Sí, Juno Takaishi. Era perfecto para ella.

(*)

Caminó por los largos pasillos con lentitud.

Odiaba los hospitales, siempre eran tan… Fríos. Oscuros. Aterradores.

Siguió con su camino sin girar su rostro hacía ningún lado. Subió por el ascensor hasta el piso siete.

_Unidad de cuidados intensivos._

De tan sólo leer el nombre del lugar le daban escalofríos. Quizá, había sido mala idea ir a ver al moreno. Pero se sentía pésimo al no ir.

Caminó hasta encontrarse con Izzy sentado en una de las butacas, frente del pelirrojo estaba la madre y el padre de Tai. Ambos se veían… Agotados, más que eso, deshechos.

Se acercó hacía ellos y los miró fijamente. La madre de Tai siquiera le sonrió, el padre, hizo una mueca que se le acercó a una sonrisa.

— Hola —Les saludó, pero ninguno de los dos le devolvieron el saludo.

Mimi suspiró y caminó hacía el pelirrojo. Izzy se veía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado.

— Hola, Izzy —Saludó Mimi en un susurro. El pelirrojo salió de su ensimismamiento y pegó sus ojos negros en el rostro atormentado de la castaña.

— Hola Mimi… ¿Cómo está todo? —Preguntó.

Mimi suspiró con pesadez. Izzy sonrió amenamente y pensó de inmediato en lo estúpido que había sido su pregunta. ¿Quién podría estar bien con todo esto?

— ¿En qué pensabas, Izzy? —Preguntó la castaña en un susurro, pasando de la pregunta de Izzy.

El chico soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Agotado.

— Pensaba en algún conocido que tenga el tipo de sangre que tiene Tai —Soltó Izzy, —pero no sé de nadie…

Mimi ladeo sus labios en una extraña mueca. Rh Negativo. Estúpido Tai, debía tener ese tipo de sangre. Estúpido Tai, mil veces.

Se levantó de la butaca con suavidad y miró dentro. Luego se giró a ver a Izzy.

— Sora está dentro, no ha querido salir en todo el día…

Mimi frunció el ceño. ¿No ha salido…?

— ¿Ha comido algo? —Preguntó la castaña.

Izzy negó con lentitud. Mimi apretó sus labios y miró nuevamente hacía dentro. Se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó del lugar. Sin despedirse de nadie. Ni de Izzy, ni de los padres de Sora, siquiera entró a ver a Tai…

Salió del lugar con rapidez. Se subió a un taxi y fue directamente al departamento del rubio. Últimamente se pasaba los días enteros en ese lugar.

Pagó y luego se bajó. Subió con aparente tranquilidad las escaleras y luego llegó hasta la puerta en donde vivía el susodicho. Golpeó.

Matt la recibió con el mismo rostro de siempre. Serio. Acojonado. Por Tai. Todos lo estaban.

Entró sin esperar un "pasa". Se sentó en el sofá, en la orilla y luego soltó el aire que había estado guardando para decir las siguientes palabras.

— Sora está embarazada.

Matt palideció de inmediato. Cerró la puerta de la casa y con rapidez se acercó a la castaña. Se puso en cuclillas y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el rubio. Mimi suspiró nuevamente.

— Sora está embarazada…

— Juro que no es mío, Mimi —Extrañamente se sintió con el deber de decirle aquello. Como si sintiera que si ella pensara que el bebé era de él, ella podría alejarse de él, y eso no podría… Soportarlo. Extrañamente. No quería volver a hundirse en esa absurda depresión y sin ella, se veía nuevamente envuelto en una soledad completamente aterradora.

Mimi –ante todo pronostico –sonrió con diversión.

— Sé que no es tuyo, Matt. Pero no me refería a eso cuando te lo dije —Soltó la castaña ya no pareciendo tan divertida, —me refiero a que Sora no come, no se separa de Tai… Puede perder al bebé, ¿entiendes?

Matt bajó su mirada y asintió.

— Tú puedes ayudarla… —Susurró ella. Matt la miró nuevamente y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— ¿En qué?

Mimi sonrió levemente y miró fijamente al rubio. Intentó poner el rostro más convincente que encontró.

— Ve a ver a Tai, Matt —Pidió la castaña. —Háblale a Sora, si, tal vez.

— No, Mimi —Le cortó Matt.

La castaña lo miró con desespero. Matt bufó.

— Matt, por favor. Sora no puede perder a este bebé, debes ayudarla, sé que tú puedes hacerlo… Además, están todos con el alma en el hilo porque no hay donante de sangre para Tai —Mimi soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración — El muy estúpido necesita sangre pero es tan "especial" que casi nadie tiene ese tipo de sangre…

Matt frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Qué?...

— Eso, que Tai tiene un tipo de sangre escaso en las personas. ¿No te lo había dicho? —Preguntó la castaña, Matt negó.

— Yo también —Susurró Matt levantándose para luego sentarse a un lado de la chica.

Mimi lo miró interrogante. Matt parecía hundido en sus pensamientos, en quizá qué clase de pensamientos.

— ¿Tú también qué, Matt? —Preguntó al fin.

— Yo también tengo un tipo de sangre poco común.

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron con algún tipo de emoción.

(*)

Pasó su mano con suavidad por la frente cálida del moreno. Soltó un suspiro ahogado y quebradizo. Tragó saliva con pesadez y luego volvió a hacer lo mismo que hacía cada vez que estaba a solas con él.

— Despierta —Rogó con la voz rota. Ya no podía más. Estaba cansada, destrozada, _rota._

Tomó una de las manos del moreno entre las suyas, se la llevó a los labios y besó el dorso con delicadeza. Sollozó.

— Despierta, tienes que despertar, maldita sea, Tai… ¡Despierta! —Un quejido, un llanto y el dolor. Todo se entremezclo de la manera más cruda de todas…

Unos pasos acelerados, llegó al madre de Tai. Todo se nubló de pronto. La sacaron de la sala del moreno. Ella no quería, ella quería quedarse junto a él. No dejarlo. No dejarlo como en un principio. ¡Cuánto se odio en estas circunstancias! ¿Por qué no se quedó en Estados Unidos junto a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

Ahora estaba en la sala. Sola. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer aquí en la sala? Ella quería estar junto con Tai.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la habían sentado en una banca y que la habían dejado completamente sola.

Se abrazó a si misma y se largó a llorar largamente. ¡Por Dios como dolía! Sin Tai… Se sentía vacía, sola, nadie la entendía, eso ella lo sabía… Nadie podría llegar a entender lo que sentía en esos momentos, si quiera una persona que haya pasado por lo mismo que ella.

Nadie sabe lo que uno siente. Nadie. Ni aunque alguien ya lo haya pasado. Porque nadie siente como lo haces tú.

Sollozó.

No había oído los pasos que se acercaban, quizá por el sollozo que inundó los pasillos, quizá porque no oía nada a su alrededor desde que aquello le había pasado a Tai. Todo alrededor era tan borroso, a excepción cuando se encontraba a un lado del moreno.

— ¿Sora?... ¿Qué pasó? —La voz de Mimi sonó algo ahogada, estaba segura que la castaña se imaginaba lo peor.

Sora pensó seriamente lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga. Se levantó de golpe, pero no porque quisiera ir a abrazar a Mimi, si no porque sintió una extraña sensación de ira colarse en su interior al ver a un rubio caminar detrás de la chica con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la otra… Sobre la mano de Mimi.

Apretó sus puños, Matt al ver la expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja tensó su mandíbula.

— ¿Sora qué…?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Chilló la chica con la voz quebrada.

Matt frunció ligeramente el ceño, aun tenía la mandíbula tensa y su corazón había comenzado a latir desesperadamente. Mimi apretó su mano y extrañamente los latidos cardiacos aumentaron, pero de una manera más… placentera.

— V-vengo a ver a Tai **—**Tartamudeó el rubio. Sora acrecentó su ceño y su respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pesada, como si le faltase el aire.

— Pues no te necesitamos, después de las cosas horribles que nos dijiste sin siquiera escuchar una excusa. Vete, Matt. Tai no te necesita —La pelirroja intentó que su voz sonara completa, sin tiritar, firme. Quería a Matt lejos de Tai y no sabía el por qué de aquello.

Matt frunció el ceño e intentó controlar el remolino de emociones que se habían agolpado en su pecho en aquel momento para no demostrarlos, aunque se le hizo imposible ya que en ese momento Mimi soltó su mano y lo dejó casi sin "protección". Porque era así, con Mimi se sentía protegido, aunque sonase ilógico y bastante... _extraño,_ pero así era, ella se estaba transformando en aquello que te hace sentir bien, como un talón de aquíles irrompible. Extraño pero cierto, y daba miedo.

— Sora, cállate —susurró la castaña mientras caminaba hacía la pelirroja.

Sora sollozó.

— ¡No!, ¡Tai está muriendo allá dentro y no sé qué es lo que hace Matt aquí!, ¿vienes a burlarte?, ¿vienes a reírte y decirnos que todo esto es producto del Karma? —Los ojos de Sora estaban impregnados en odio, rabia y rencor —¡Vete, Matt!, ¡no quiero...

Y de pronto guardó silencio. Su rostro girado y su mano sobre su mejilla le demostraba lo obvio de la situación. Mimi frente de ella aun tenía su mano en el aire. Le había abofeteado.

Sora sollozó nuevamente, sin embargo, extrañamente... Se sentía mejor.

— Matt tiene una solución para esto Sora... Matt también tiene algo que decir, déjale hablar, no seas hipócrita y deja que él también de sus explicaciones... —Para sorpresa de ambos Mimi habló tranquilamente, de lo más serena.

Sora no dijo nada y aun con su palma en su mejilla miró a Matt, como si esperase que él le diera la explicación que tanto alegaba Mimi que él tenía. Matt tragó saliva en seco y carraspeó.

— Tengo el mismo tipo de sangre que tiene Tai...

[**]_  
_

Y esperar...

Eso era lo que le había dicho el médico.

Esperar...

Al menos, Tai ya no moría con cada segundo que pasaba. Ya tenía toda la sangre que necesitaba en su cuerpo. Paradójicamente gracias a Matt.

Y debía seguir esperando...

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Nadie lo sabía.

Tai estaba atado a la vida por algunos cables, mientras tanto, por el otro lado tiraban de él, para llevarlo hacía el fin. Su fin. Para que descanse en paz. Lejos de ella, lejos de su familia y amigos. ¿Tai estaría luchando en estos momentos por su vida? Esperaba que si... Por muy egoísta que sonara, ella lo quería ahí, lo necesitaba...

— Tai... —Le habló en un susurro, como siempre le hacía —Debes despertar. Maldita sea... No me puedes dejar nuevamente. ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo prometiste, estarías conmigo... —Soltó un poco de aire de sus pulmones y luego inhaló, repitió la acción algunas veces, para calmarse y luego volvió a hablas; —Te necesito conmigo Tai... Te necesitamos.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras acariciaba la frente del moreno. Había pasado ya un día y en tan poco tiempo había ocurrido de todo. Había vuelto a comer junto con Matt... Y Mimi, Matt en la mañana había sido sometido para quitarle sangre. Exitoso, el cuerpo de Tai lo recibió con éxito. Se enteró de la fecha de parto de Kari, el nombre de la niña. Juno. Se enteró de que Tai sería el padrino del bebé. Porque él iba a despertar. ¡Dios! Él _debía_ despertar.

— Tai... Despierta. Ahora más que nunca, te necesitamos. Estoy embarazada y tú lo prometiste, ¿lo recuerdas? No me harías pasar por lo mismo otra vez...

Y ahí fue cuando todo cambió, o se podría decir que terminó o, tal vez y lo más probable... Se inició algo nuevo. Porque siempre cuando algo termina comienza algo nuevo, mucho mejor que lo ocurrido anteriormente.

(*)

Despertó al fin. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y su garganta reseca.

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la dulce voz de Mimi le llamó.

— Matt —Susurró la castaña con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Radiante, como solía ser siempre ella.

Irradiaba energía y felicidad siempre, era imposible no contagiarse, aun cuando seas un chico bastante reacio a todo aquello.

— Tengo sed... —Dijo él con la garganta raspando. Dios, le dolía todo.

Jamás creyó temer a una simple aguja. Claro, una gruesa y gran inyección que inyectaban en tus venas y te quitaban casi un litro de sangre, por no decir más. Más bien sangre que él había regalado. Por una buena causa, claro. De igual manera, ¿quién diría que se desmayaría? Creía que se sonrojaría, sin embargó no llegó a tal punto. Tal vez estaba muy debilitado, aun así, se avergonzaba de sobremanera al recordarlo. Dios... ¡Se había desmayado!

Mimi se levantó de la silla y caminó con rapidez hacía un mueble blanco en el cual había encima un jarrón con agua y un vaso. Llenó el vaso, vaciando el jarrón y se acercó hacía el rubio. Le ayudó a incorporarse y le dio de beber en los labios con cuidado. Matt se lo bebió todo de un sorbo, sintiéndose mejor de inmediato.

— ¿Y Tai? —Preguntó Matt apenas el vaso fue separado de sus labios. Mimi sonrió, aunque no pudo saber si era una sonrisa sincera o tan solo una sonrisa de aliento. La chica se volvió a levantar y fue a dejar el vaso al mesón nuevamente. Luego se volteó y caminó hacía él hasta sentarse nuevamente en la cama junto con el rubio.

Tomó su mano casi por instinto y la apretó. Ante tal gesto ella se sonrojó y Matt juró que también lo haría si tuviera quizá más sangre en su cuerpo.

Carraspeó.

— El doctor dijo al menos que la pregunta para ellos había cambiado, pasó de ser; "¿Cuándo morirá?" a "¿Cuándo despertará?". No sé si lo entiendas, pero creo que es un avance... ¿verdad? —Preguntó Mimi intentando buscar una esperanza en los ojos azules de Matt.

El rubio asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Confiaba en Tai, él debía despertar.

— Además. Tai es fuerte, él no dejará a... —Mimi pegó sus ojos mieles en el rostro de Matt, él la miró y sonrió aun más.

— Sí, Mimi, tienes razón. Tai no dejaría a Sora, ni menos embarazada —Susurró él, no sentía dolor, ya no lo había.

— ¡Sí! —Pareció sentirse aun más animada y emocionada, —porque siempre me han dicho que las personas cuando están en coma pueden oír lo que los demás dicen, de seguro Tai está ahí diciéndonos que no nos demos por vencidos. ¡De seguro es él el que nos pide que seamos fuertes!...

Matt sonrió.

Mimi proseguía sin notar que Matt ya no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Le era imposible. Se sentía mal, pero no mal de enfermo, si no mal consigo mismo. Digamos, ¿estaba bien desear besar a la mejor amiga de la que fue alguna ves tu prometida? ¿Acaso la herida que dejó Sora en él ya había sanado...? O quizá... Sora no dejó ninguna herida en él, sólo un daño reparable, un daño leve, muy leve... Un daño de orgullo. Se preguntó nuevamente en dónde estaba su cabeza cuando él le pidió matrimonio a la mujer equivocada. ¿Cuándo fue que saco por conclusión que Sora era la chica correcta? No lo sabe, y eso ya no importaba. Porque no la amaba. Porque no se sentía asi de bien junto con Sora, no como ahora, no como ahora que la castaña estaba a su lado, sujetando su mano, hablándole y preocupándose por él. ¿Con Sora también el corazón le latía así de rápido?, ¿Sora también le causaba esos raros estremecimientos cuando la sentía cerca, muy cerca? No lo recordaba y además, ¿qué más daba? Ya no importaba ella, ya no importaba Sora, no al menos como ahora importa Mimi, porque Sora era su amiga e importaba como tal. Como amiga, no algo más, sólo amiga...

¿Y Mimi? ¿Dónde mierda entraba Mimi en toda esa ecuación tan complicada?...

— ¿Matt?, ¡Matt! —Le llamó la castaña al notar al rubio ido.  
Matt parpadeó extrañado y pegó sus grandes ojos azules en los mieles de Mimi.

— ¿Te duele algo?, ¿quieres agua? —Matt abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo, Mimi ya se había levantado e iba por otro vaso de agua. Tomó el jarro y frunció el ceño, —oh, no hay agua, iré a pedirle a una enfermera...  
— Mimi —Le llamó él con suavidad. La castaña lo miró fijo.  
— ¿Necesitas algo más? —Preguntó con suavidad.  
Matt suspiró hondamente, se incorporó un tanto en la cama.

Asintió.

Mimi se acercó un tanto, aun con el jarro de agua en la mano.

— Dime...

— P-podrías... ¿Podrías besarme?

Y cerró los ojos.

No cerró los ojos por esperar que ella le besase, no. Esperaba un golpe, quizá igual al que le dio a Sora, aunque... No, sería peor, más fuerte, más doloroso, sería mucho peor. De seguro y dolería. Sí, dolería mucho.

Apretó aun más los ojos al sentirla acercarse. Dios, ahí vendría, aguantó el aliento.

Pero nada sucedió, esperó unos minutos y nada. ¿Y el golpe? Estuvo decidido a abrir los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo. Los labios de ella presionaron sus labios en una presión que lo llevó lejos. A la gloria, quizá más allá. No lo supo con certeza, lo que sí supo fue que tan sólo el roce de sus labios le hizo sentir millones de sensaciones, todas distintas, todas iguales de fuertes. Lo que sí sabía con certeza exacta era que con nadie había sentido aquella sensación. Ir a la gloria. Vaya, y tan sólo con el roce de sus labios. Intentó profundizar el beso abriendo sus labios, pero no. Mimi rompió el contacto y se separó del rubio.

Sonrojada se levantó de la cama y dio un paso hacía atrás observando al rubio con cierta pizca de vergüenza.

— No, Matt. ¡Dios que esto es un error! —Susurró Mimi y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas cristalinas que cayeron por sus mejillas con lentitud, se apresuró a quitárselas con el dorso de sus manos, —tú estás enamorado de Sora. No quiero sufrir, ¿vale?

Matt negó con su cabeza contrariado. Sintió como todo se le iba de sus manos y por primera vez quiso actuar antes de pensar. El sólo hecho de pensar en no volver a sentir aquello que sintió cuando Mimi lo besó, fue la peor sensación de todas. Horrible en verdad.

— ¿Estás loca? —Le preguntó, Mimi hipó con suavidad, —yo no estoy enamorado de Sora, al menos ya no... Si quiera sé si alguna vez sí estuve enamorado de ella, ¿sabes? Todo esto es muy confuso y enredado, ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Pero sé que es diferente, ni siquiera lo creo, lo sé, tengo la certeza de que contigo las cosas las quiero hacer bien. Estoy confundido, pero no es de la manera que crees que es... —Intentó explicarse pero hasta él mismo se enredaba. —Estoy confundido porque no sé que es lo que tú me haces sentir. ¿Es que no lo sentiste?, ¿enserio? ¡Fue diferente!, especial... Diablos, no sé cómo explicártelo porque no lo entiendo ni yo pero... No quiero que me dejes, quedáte conmigo. Te necesito conmigo aunque suene bizarro porque antes no te quería ver siquiera cerca de mí... Pero ahora, ¿lo entiendes? Porque yo no, pero sé que _debo _estar junto a ti.

Mimi sonrió entre lágrimas y se acercó nuevamente al rubio, se sentó junto a él en la cama y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

— Arranquémonos, Mimi. Larguémonos de aquí apenas Tai despierte, los dos. Porque no sé qué haría si no estás junto a mí —Se humedeció los labios mientras sentía su corazón saltar en su pecho con frenesí.

Mimi sonrió enormemente y nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Matt se incomodó, su idea no era hacerla llorar nuevamente. Pero descubrió que era algo bueno cuando ella nuevamente se acercó a él y unió sus labios nuevamente, haciendo que toda esas explosiones de sentimientos volvieran a crecer en él. Sentimientos que se acrecentaron cuando ella fue la quien abrió sus labios esta vez haciendo que el beso se intensificara. Lo llevó a la gloria nuevamente y una electricidad gratificante cruzó por su espina dorsal. Dios, sí que era la mejor sensación que jamás había experimentado. ¿Haberse casado con Sora? Eso habría sido el error más grande que hubiera cometido en la vida.

Quizá hasta cuándo hubiera seguido el beso, sólo saben que fue cortado por la puerta abrirse de un portazo y entrar a una agitada Sora con ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

Prudentes, se separaron de un brinco y la miraron, ambos avergonzados. No lo sabían, no sabían qué reacción habrá tenido Sora al verlos besándose. Lo próximo que dijo a ambos también le hicieron reír mientras se abrazaban sin pudor frente a la pelirroja.

Tai había despertado...

_{Un mes y medio después}_

Un quejido y luego un llanto agudo que impregnó la blanca habitación.

Alguien lloraba, sin embargo, todos los demás reían emocionados ante tal llanto.

El joven padre meció a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos mientras esta lloraba aun más fuerte. Kari, sentada en la cama de sedas blanca miró a padre e hija con infinita ternura. Esa imagen jamás se borraría de la cabeza.

— Creo que tiene tus pulmones, Kari —Dijo T.K divertido mientras le entregaba el bebé a su suegra para que esta pudiera conocer a su nieta. Juno, Juno Takaishi.

La castaña Kamiya se cruzó de brazos en la cama. Arrugó el ceño y frunció los labios.

T.K la miró y se acercó a ella para besar su coronilla con cariño.

— Es cierto —Soltó el moreno detrás de su madre mientras veía sobre el hombro de ella a la pequeña rubia de ojos grisáceos-azulinos —T.K salió casi llorando del pabellón, diciendo que tú le habías gritado y apretado tanto la mano que se la haz dejado morada.

Kari gruñó.

— Si alguna vez pasas por un dolor semejante al que es tener un bebé, ahí recién entraríamos de hablar, antes, cierra la boca —Murmuró Kari con molestia. T.K nuevamente volvió a besarle la coronilla, no quería que se molestara. El medico lo dijo, debía estar tranquila.

La bebé se cayó aunque se quejaba entre sueños. Suspiraba y volvía a llorar. La madre de Kari le entregó el bebé a la chica y esta se sonrojó violentamente. Debía darle de mamar, pero no lo haría con todos allí.

— Lo mejor sería que nos vayamos —Dijo Sora apareciendo detrás de los demás, tomó la mano de su novio y la apretó con suavidad. Tai sonrió y asintió con suavidad.

Se acercaron para despedirse de los nuevos padres y felicitarlos una vez más. Luego se despidieron de los padres de Matt y de sus propios padres.

Salieron de la clínica y se subieron al auto del moreno.

Se sentaron cada uno en su lugar. Tai la miró fijo y sonrió con dulzura.

Sora no pudo evitar mirar aquel feo corte que había en la ceja, recuerdo de un mal rato, del peor. Sonrió para acercarse al chico y besarle los labios con suavidad.

— Cierra los ojos —Y le sonó como deja vú. Sora frunció el ceño, Tai sonrió, —anda, ciérralos o me harás taparte los ojos con algún pañuelo.

Sora revoloteó los ojos y los cerró.

— Sin trampas, ¿eh? —Pidió.

Sora asintió con suavidad y apretó sus ojos aun más.

El auto partió y ella sonrió. Vaya, esas locuras tan sólo las hacía Tai.

— ¿Será mucho tiempo? —Preguntó la pelirroja sintiéndose incomodo ir a ciegas tanto tiempo. Tai chasqueó la lengua y pudo jurar que él negó con la cabeza

— Será el tiempo que deba ser, tú sólo mantén los ojos cerrados —Pidió Tai con voz suave, luego, sintió el motor encenderse y poner su mano en su vientre con suavidad, acariciar y luego alejarse. —Será niño.

Sora rió entre dientes y sintió el extraño impulso de largarse a llorar.

El camino fue rápido, aunque para ella fue lento y agotador. Mantener los ojos cerrados tanto tiempo era incomodo, suspiro, siempre Tai le hacía hacer esas cosas tan... Absurdas y locas.

Frenó al fin e iba a abrir los ojos cuando Tai puso sus manos encima.

— ¡No los abras!, ¡hasta que yo te diga!

Sora soltó un suspiro.

Si en el auto había sido una pesadilla no supo como decir como fue el camino a pie. Escucho ruidos sordos y estuvo a punto de tropezar varias veces en unas escaleras si no hubiera sido por Tai. Al fin Tai le tomó la mano y la hizo subir los últimos dos peldaños, abrió una puerta y la hizo caminar unos cuantos pasos. Nuevamente puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y la hizo avanzar unos pasos más.

¿Qué diablos...?

Quitó sus manos al fin.

— Lo diré de ante mano, antes de que Matt y Mimi se fueran a España me ayudaron, me obligaron a decirlo —Soltó con un bufido suave, —Ahora... Ábrelos.

Oyó a Tai alejándose y luego abrió sus ojos.

Sonrió mientras abría los ojos con impresión.

Se giró y lo vio sonriente, orgulloso de su trabajo. Sonrió enormemente ella también y con lentitud se acercó hacía él, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y de puntillas se acercó hacía él para unir sus labios con suavidad. Tai sonrió entremedio del beso y luego de separarse con suavidad la miró fijo a los ojos.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó.

Sora sonrió aun más y volvió a besarle en los labios con suavidad. Un toque suave y perfecto.

— Siempre, Tai, siempre.

En el tejado de aquel rascacielos una pareja se besaba, mientras que en el edificio del frente, un cartel gigante de una tela azul con letras blancas, rezaba imponente.

_"Cásate conmigo. Otra vez" _

* * *

_No sé si esto era lo que realmente esperaban como final pero, ¿qué les puedo decir? Siempre me lo imaginé así para ser sincera. Un final abierto. Porque quizá, habrá epilogo, quizá, no lo sé aun con certeza C: _

_Espero con sinceridad que les haya gustado, porque he pasado por todo para terminarlo, por todo ._. Horrible, no hay porqué contarlo y recordarlo. _

_¿Qué les puedo decir? Que enserio espero que les guste y luego de esto dejen de odiarme!_

_Gracias a cada una que dejó su Review, no sólo a ellas, si no a todas las que leyeron esta historia, que la siguieron, agregaron a Favoritos o alertas! Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado. Para ser sincera es mi primera historia terminada y me pone algo nerviosa, pero, di lo que más pude de mi con el final! _

_Gracias a cada una de ustedes que me hicieron felices los días. _

_Leen - RoxieKastillo - LaSraDarcy - Aria -Ivymon - CureWhite - Lucy Yagami - Kachi Potter - Neko Sandie - Sorita San - Maii Lefebvre - Takari95 - Taiora02 - Spikeuzumaki - Faty Takenouchi - -xFiddlesticks - ValeChan.   
_

_Muchas Gracias! Espero que no las defraude y les diré que tengo pensado un Epilogo, pero no tengo idea cuando lo tendré, de cualquier manera está finalizada la historia. El Epilogo es tan sólo una "secuela" que se me ocurrió, bastante estúpida pero ahí se amarrarían los cabos sueltos. De igual manera, ya todo se sabe. _

_Enserio! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Las quiero mucho y bueno, nos leeremos de igual manera. _

_Besitos y un abrazo apretadísimo. _

_(Me he cambiado el nombre por algo X)_

_Jell :A_


	11. Epilogo

_Disclaimer: Nops, los personajes no son míos, yo sólo los utilizo para jugar un rato C:.  
_

* * *

_Epilogo._

Estaba ansioso, necesitaba llegar ya a su casa.

Jamás creyó extrañar tanto a alguien, y eso que apenas habían pasado dos semanas. Siquiera quería imaginarse lo que sería irse a vivir a Estados Unidos por unos meses. Sin su familia, sin sus amigos, sin _ella. _Se alegraba de haber dicho que "no" a aquella propuesta bien pagada pero que no le interesaba ni en lo más mínimo.

El dinero le era importante, demasiado, pero no era fundamental para vivir. Para él, lo fundamental, el aire que respiraba eran su esposa y sus hijos.

Suspiró agotado cuando el semáforo le dio luz roja.

Relaciones internacionales. ¿Acaso no pudo haber añorado un empleo en el que le dejaran un poco de tiempo libre? Bien, no era como si le gastase todo su tiempo, pero odiaba tener que hacer esos viajes repentinos a otros países, dejando a sus "retoños" y a su señora sola en casa.

Al fin el semáforo dio luz verde, dándole el permiso para seguir con su camino a su ansiado hogar.

Emocionado estacionó su auto —luego de unos minutos más de trayecto, —frente el portón de su casa. Apagó el motor y entusiasmado bajo del auto. Siquiera quiso bajar maletas, regalos, entre otras cosas, sólo por llegar a casa luego.

Cruzó el patio que se abría paso frente de él hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar.

Ya era bastante tarde, por ende, daba casi por pagado que toda su familia debía estar en sus camas, ya en su séptima nube.

Suspiró y subió las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar a su cuarto, mañana tendría tiempo para ver a sus hijos... Por ahora, lo único que deseaba era ver el rostro sereno y hermoso de su esposa. Llegó al pasillo y casi cruzó corriendo el lugar hasta llegar a la última pieza, la más grande, la matrimonial.

Tai no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo enamorado ante la imagen que le proyectaba las cortinas corridas y la luz de la luna. Su esposa, su Sora estaba durmiendo de lado, mirando hacía a la puerta, tranquila, pacifica, serena.

Se acercó hacía la orilla de la cama y se puso en cuclillas para mirar —casi con devoción, —el rostro de la mujer. Sonrió mientras con las yemas de sus dedos acariciar la longitud de su nariz hasta llegar a la punta de esta, luego, con sus nudillo acarició una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Con lentitud se inclinó para depositar con extremada suavidad un beso en los labios de la pelirroja.

Sora frunció ligeramente el cejo y se removió un poco en su cama, sin despertar aun. Tai soltó una ligera carcajada, suave, para no despertarla aun. Se acercó a ella nuevamente y besó la comisura de sus labios.

Su esposa apretó los ojos y luego los abrió, encontrándose con unos ojos color chocolate, mirándola intensamente.

— Tai —Susurró ella mientras las comisuras de sus labios iban subiendo, regalándole al muchacho una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que sólo él podía robarle.

— Hola —Saludó con suavidad, ella rió cual adolescente enamorada y se tiró a los brazos del castaño para unir con rapidez sus labios, en un beso cargado de anhelo, demostrándole a su esposo cuánto lo había extrañado.

Tai comenzó a erguirse mientras se iba inclinando hacía adelante, al final, quedó él encima de Sora en la cama, besándose con necesidad, demostrándose cuánto se habían extrañado. Tai —con una de sus manos —comenzó un camino por el costado del cuerpo de su esposa, la otra se quedó ahí, en uno de los senos de ella, para estrujarla con suavidad. Sora abrió un poco más sus piernas, sólo para sentir a Tai aun más de cerca. El hombre dejó el jugueteo de sus manos para llevarlas a su propio pantalones y desabrocharlos con cierta torpeza. Sora rió ante esto, Tai podía tener cuarenta y tres años, muchos más, pero seguía siendo aquel niño pequeño amante del fútbol, orgulloso y tremendamente valeroso.

Al fin los pantalones pudieron resbalar por sus piernas, Sora se mordió el labio inferior mientras este volvía a colocar sus manos encima de su cuerpo, exactamente en los muslos que sobresalían del delgado camisón que usaba su esposa como pijama en el verano. Gimió cuando sintió las manos del moreno en una zona más sensible, en el centro de su calor. Él comenzó luego con una cadena de besos por la barbilla, el cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello...

— M-me... Me extrañaste, ¿eh? —Pudo soltar ella entremedio de un suspiro. Tai la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras volvía a subir sus varoniles manos por el cuerpo de la muchacha.

— Mucho, no sabes cuánto —Respondió él con sinceridad, Sora sonrió y se incorporó para besarle nuevamente en los labios, —mañana nos iremos en la mañana con los niños a acampar... O a la playa... Bien temprano —Susurró él para luego volver con su labor de besos.

Sora gimió.

— No podrá ser muy... muy temprano —Alegó la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de su esposo, —hay que pasarlos a b-buscar primero...

Tai detuvo sus caricias para mirarla fijamente, interrogante.

— ¿Y dónde están?

Sora se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente, pero esta vez, con nerviosismo.

— Sora —Gruñó él, ¿por qué sus hijos no estaban en casa cuando ellos sabían que él iba a llegar pronto?

— Jiro fue a casa de su amigo de la escuela, ese gordito que vino a la casa una vez a cenar y trajo una bandeja con galletas —Explicó la pelirroja mujer, Tai asintió, instándola a seguir, —Daichi está en casa de Kari y T.K, Juno no estaba en casa si que invitaron a Daichi para que acompañase a Takayo, sabes que Takayo no le gusta dormirse si su hermana no está en casa, si que Daichi está siendo usado como "distracción".

Ante esto Tai soltó una leve risa, una pequeña, porque aun faltaba lo más importante... Su _pequeñita _que según Sora ya no era _tan _pequeña... Pero para él seguiría siendo su niñita. Su princesa.

— ¿Y Ginna? —Preguntó el moreno, mirando con desconfianza a su mujer. Sora sonrió y se incorporó un poco para besar nuevamente los labios de su marido. Tai lo notó en seguida, había algo en la mirada de su esposa que decía, gritaba casi a los cuatro vientos; que le estaba ocultando algo. —¿Dónde está mi hija, Sora?

Había quedado casi en el olvido la situación en la que se encontraban anteriormente. Tai era así, si algo se trataba de sus hijos él podía olvidar todo y/o hacer de todo con tal del bienestar de sus hijos.

— Ginna está donde Matt y Mimi —Respondió ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tai arrugó el cejo.

— ¿Dónde Matt y Mimi? —Preguntó el moreno, —¿por qué? ¿Isa no es algo grande para querer hacer una pijamada con Ginna?

Sora abrió los labios para responder, él enarcó las cejas, esperando a que continuase. La pelirroja se relamió los labios y sonrió con suavidad.

— Ginna no está en casa de los Ishida por Isa —Respondió sin que sus labios abandonasen aquella sonrisa tan juguetona.

Tai arrugó el cejo profundamente, antes de preguntar nuevamente, Sora abrió la boca, soltando, casi con seriedad:

— Dejé a Ginna quedarse en casa de Mimi porque ella es novia de Haruto...

Tai la miró fijo, era una mirada perdida, como si estuviese maquinando aquella información. Se mantuvo así por varios minutos, en silencio absoluto, en la misma posición en la cual habían comenzado a hablar. Él arriba de ella, descargando su peso en sus manos, su camisa a medio abrir y sin pantalones.

El moreno la miró luego, más despierto, como si hubiese vuelto a la habitación. Sonrió.

— Es una broma —Decretó con la voz ahogada.

Sora negó con su cabeza.

— Haruto y Ginna fueron al cine y pues... Iban a salir muy tarde, Matt se comprometió a ir a buscarlos y Mimi me dijo que ella podía hacerse cargo de la niña para que yo tuviese un momento para mí o algo así... Están saliendo hace una semana atrás, al menos, hace una semana atrás nos hemos enterado —Explicó la pelirroja.

Tai endureció enseguida su mirada, se levantó de la cama casi a tropezones, con prisa. Comenzó a buscar sus pantalones como un loco.

¡Todo era culpa de Matt y ahora lo pagaría!

Era venganza, él estaba claro en eso, Matt hacía aquello en señal de venganza por lo que había pasado años atrás con Sora... ¡¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan vengativo?!

¿Cómo era que Mimi no sufrió con aquello? Después de todo, la castaña siempre se jactaba de que su "pequeñín" siempre iba a ser de ella y de nadie más. ¿Por qué aceptaba esta... _abominación_?

— Tai... —Le llamó Sora desde la cama, —¿qué haces? —Preguntó con extremada paciencia. Él moreno gruñó mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

— ¿Qué crees que hago?, voy a buscar a a mí hija... ¿Haruto y Ginna? ¡Están todos locos!, ¡es como incesto! —Soltó en un grito. Sora debía esperarse aquello, Tai siempre había sido muy sobre protector con Kari, quien nada más era su hermana, ¿cómo no llegó a ver los celos enfermizos que iba a tener como padre?

— No irás a ningún lado —Habló ella con voz dura, casi como un mandato. —Y no digas tonterías, ellos no son primos... Si que te quedas aquí, conmigo.

Tai la miró a los ojos en su vago intento de poder abrocharse el botón del pantalón. Los ojos de Tai demostraban claramente la pregunta "¿estás de broma?". Lo observaba, él estaba decidido en ir.

— Es Ginna —Murmuró casi con voz ahogada, casi como una suplica.

— Sé que es Ginna —Respondió ella con tranquilidad. Tai frunció el cejo.

— Es apenas una niña —Le alegó él. Sora rodó los ojos y se abstuvo de sonreír, Tai definitivamente, por muy grande que se viese, seguiría siendo un niño.

— Ya no es una niña, Tai —Le recordó ella, —ya tiene dieciséis, además, ¡Mimi cuidará de ella! —Le aseguró. Tai no pareció tan convencido, Sora gateó por la cama hasta quedar en la orilla, se puso de rodillas y estiró su mano, ofreciéndosela a Tai. —Anda Tai, terminemos lo que hemos empezado, ¿bien?

El moreno torció los labios y asintió para acercarse —con cierto aire vacilante, —hacía su mujer.

Sora sonrió mientras se iba recostando nuevamente, dándole a entender a Tai que debían volver a la posición anterior. El moreno así lo hizo, sin embargo, aun mantenía su ceño ligeramente arrugado. Estaba cruzado en la cama, con su pecho aplastando el de su esposa. Tenía una leve sensación de amargura en la boca. ¿Cuándo fue que su pequeñita había crecido tanto?

— Creo que el tiempo pasa muy rápido —Susurró el castaño mirando directamente a los ojos rubí de la pelirroja. La muchacha acarició el cabello, ahora, corto de su esposo.

— ¿Y eso qué? —Preguntó en un susurró mientras seguía acariciando con la otra mano su mejilla.

— Y eso no me gusta —Murmuró bajando su mirada hacía los labios de su esposa. Sora sonrió levemente y se inclinó brevemente para rozar los labios de su esposo con suavidad.

— ¿Y qué es lo que no te gusta? —Preguntó luego, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Saber que el tiempo pasa así de rápido y que... Quizá, mañana seremos ancianos y no hayamos hecho todo lo que debíamos hacer, ¿entiendes? —Le preguntó el moreno, se veía bastante acojonado. Sora borró por completo su sonrisa y se incorporó nuevamente, para mirar fijamente a su esposo a los ojos, a aquellos orbes chocolates que tantas sensaciones y emociones le entregaban.

— Tai... —Susurró, suave y dulce, como siempre intentaba ser con él, —¿tú crees que no haz tenido ya una buena vida? —Preguntó.

El moreno suspiró suavemente y miró fijo a su esposa. Negó con su cabeza, él SÍ que había tenido una buena vida junto a ella.

— ¿O... Tienes miedo de perder tu juventud?

Tai torció los labios ligeramente, sospesó las preguntas hechas por su esposa y luego la miró intensamente, como si en los ojos rubí de Sora pudiera encontrar la respuesta. Se relamió los labios y contestó casi con voz ahogada;

— Tengo miedo de que... Me olvides cuando seas anciana, o que yo te olvide, olvidemos todo lo que hemos pasado juntos... O peor, que tú... Que tú te vayas primero que yo y yo quede aquí... Sin ti.

Sora no supo cómo fue que Tai llegó ante aquella deducción, tampoco supo el por qué del cambio de ambiente. De estar apunto de hacer el amor con ella, pasó de querer ir a buscar a Ginna, su hija, luego... Venía con el futuro incierto, con el miedo a lo desconocido...

— Tai... —Susurró Sora con suavidad, él la miró fijamente, casi anhelante, suplicando con la mirada que ella tuviera alguna respuesta buena, que lo dejase tranquilo ante este repentino miedo al tiempo. —Tenemos tres hijos maravillosos, tenemos una casa enorme en la cual somos felices, los trabajos que hemos siempre añorado... Y nosotros, que nos amamos y estamos juntos en las bajas y en las altas, ¿verdad?

El moreno sonrió, sin dejar de mirar hipnotizado aquellos iris rubí que tanto amaba.

— ¿Por qué preocuparse del futuro? — Preguntó entonces. —Pase lo que pase luego, tú siempre estarás en mí y yo estaré en ti... Te amaré siempre, aunque te vuelvas un viejito mañoso, arrugado e idiota.

Tai rió con suavidad.

— Yo también te amaré aunque seas una vieja fea y gruñona —Respondió él, contraatacando las palabras de su mujer. Sora sonrió para besar nuevamente los labios de su marido.

Tai pensó en todo lo que habían pasado, sobre todo lo que pasó años atrás. Desde su viaje a Estados Unidos, desde que vio luego a Sora llegar a él a aquel país que antes era desconocido, recordó los problemas, los llantos y los gritos. Recordó las reconciliaciones y por lo que pasaron luego para llegar adonde estaba ahora. Recordó al daño que hicieron a terceros por sus miedos, por sus errores... Recordó, recordó y recordó... Y siempre cuando recuerda llega al mismo final, a la misma respuesta;

Pasaría por ello una y otra vez con tal de obtener la misma recompensa, a lo que eran ahora. Una familia feliz, con un final de hadas.

Entre besó y besó fue despojado nuevamente de su pantalón, Sora enrolló sus pies en su cintura y gimió cuando su miembro rozó el estómago de ella.

— P-por mucho que me beses... Ginna y _ese _rubio no se salvarán de una larga charla... —Murmuró Tai para luego atacar el cuello de su querida Sora, ella sólo se abstuvo de reír.

Que su pequeña princesa saliera con el hijo de Ishida era un castigo del infierno o simplemente... La venganza de Matt. Se inclinaba más por la segunda opción, para Matt, la venganza estaba siendo sumamente dulce... Lo había atacado, sin dudas, donde más le iba a doler.

* * *

_Bueno pues, no sé si esto era lo que se esperaban como epilogo, sin embargo, quedan las cosas más "claras" a como lo dejé, porque lo sé, lo sé, fue un final tremendamente abierto, sin embargo, soy amante de esos finales. _

_El por qué salió este epilogo, pues... Porque pensé siempre en poner algo de los hijos de los "protagonistas" de la historia. Osea los hijos de Tai y Sora, Matt y Mimi y T.K y Kari, sin embargo, no salieron ninguno de ellos. Pero así quise dejarlo, porque me gustó más esta idea de "intimidad" en la pareja principal, en donde, se habló de los hijos de todos y pues, aquí queda en claro que todos son felices... Excepto Tai, que le están quitando a su hija :C xD Es difícil eso, lo digo por... experiencia de mi amiga xD Que su papá casi lloró como Magdalena al saber que su hijita única estaba saliendo con el hijo de su amigo de la infancia xDD Dijo que le iba a pegar al padre, porque el padre hizo al hijo o algo así, y pues, se me imaginó a Tai y... Aquí lo ven C: _

_Ahora si que me despediría de esta historia. _

_¡Espero les haya gustado! Responderé sus comentarios por inbox! Porque ando con flojera y no quiero escribir más acá. _

_Espero que me hagan saber a través de sus comentarios si les ha gustado el epilogo o la historia en si._

_¡Cuídense, nos estamos leyendo!_

_Es emocionante que esta sea mi primer historia terminada -debía decir eso :A xD _

_Saludos!_

_Jell. :A_

_PD: Oh sí! lo siento si esperaban lemon, enserio que quería escribirlo! pero no me inspiré para uno si que... Pues, lo dejé así xD... Eso sería todo :D _


End file.
